John Connor's awesome responsibilities
by KevinInEngland
Summary: This carries on from Cameron's redemption & the saving of Sarah
1. Chapter 1

**For new readers, you need to read my other story: 'Cameron's redemption and the Saving of Sarah' to fully understand what this story is about. Thank you**

**Although this chapter contains a lot of dialogue, it is all necessary for what follows.**

**Previously, things are coming out in the open.**

**Now it is John's time to exert some General Connor attributes and try to be the man he is destined to be.**

The inquest starts with John speaking:

"What do you think of me Riley?

"I like you very much" says Riley smiling but the next statement nearly floors her.

Meanwhile Cameron says "I must stay by John" and gets out the car.

Sarah immediately gets out and says "Cameron, stop, listen to me. You must not go in that house, if you do John will hate you. I will let you stay outside, that is acceptable and I know John will agree with me. Please keep your composure if you are thinking of losing it".

"All right Sarah, I will wait outside" (Cameron considers the word 'composure', 'herself' & 'Sonia's' recent reactions to events).

Sarah says "I will watch you, one false move and you are in deep trouble, not only from me, believe me. The man you have been sent to protect will destroy you, he will never trust you again".

Upstairs, John begins with the next question:

"What was your role in 2027?"

"What", then Riley thinks and realises 'it is out', "I was a tunnel rat" she says, looking extremely nervous.

"So, if I ask questions, what you say will be confirmed?"

"Yes John but there is nobody here to confirm it. How did you find out?"

John says "do you realise that what you are doing will probably end up with Cameron killing you?"

Absolute terror as Riley speaks "She told me, she took me from the tunnel, I was scrounging. Please John, she told me".

"Who?" says John.

Riley falls to her knees and stares up with tears pouring. She says "you can't do this to me, you are not like that. It wasn't me, she told me it would be all right 'get the metal away from John' she said. I believed her. Oh my god, she has got me killed. Oh hell, please let me go away, far away before Cameron gets me. Please John, you must pity me, I am no good, I only eat rats and do favours to stay alive down there".

John has heard enough "stay there" he says. He feels pretty sure Cameron will be close by. He phones her but he does not hear it ring - she has got it on vibrate.

He goes downstairs and out the front door. He sees Sarah in the distance then shouts "CAMERON, WE NEED TO TALK".

She turns the corner "I am here John, I promise to be good. I will not kill her".

John speaks quietly and nicely to her "Cam, please come upstairs with me".

As Cameron enters the house Sarah has a fit, she believes the best but fears the worse - if that makes sense. She runs as fast as possible, in through the door as John & Cameron enter the bedroom.

Derek is alarmed as he sees Sarah disappear from sight.

Cameron looks down at Riley, Cameron's facial expression no better than a dummy in a shop window.

Sarah rushes the stairs and John goes to the door. He holds his hand up and Sarah stops in her tracks.

He goes back in and speaks to Riley. She is in an even worse state now, on her knees pleading to Cameron.

Sarah walks in, feeling that any second Cameron will do it. John holds his hand out and accidentally places it on her right breast in his bid to stop her. He says nothing and turns then speaks to Riley.

"Riley, who is she?"

Riley says in a strained voice "Who her or the person that sent me. I can't tell you, I think she might kill me if she finds me"

"No she won't, she is here with us. Tell me exactly how she got you here"

"I used to see her deep in the tunnels, people never used to come that far because we did not have combat skills. She knelt down and made friends with me. She gave me extra food and 2 days later she brought me here. It was a miracle, I don't know how she did it".

Then Riley looks up at Cameron, whose facial expression still resembles a dummy.

John says "Mom, bring her here, don't say a word, just bring her, make sure Sonia comes too".

For Riley, it is an endless wait, which is only 2m22s and then they hear the stairs.

In walks Jesse, or to be exact, Sonia gives her a shove. Derek entered the house but waits at the foot of the stairs.

Riley sees her and goes berserk. She rushes at her screaming "you are going to get me killed, how could you?" Cameron grabs Riley and holds her firmly.

John speaks loudly to Jesse and says "why?"

Jesse has to raise her voice too, whilst wincing at Riley's tugging "because you are trying to get us all killed. How could you possibly bring a LMT to our base?"

John shouts above the din of Riley "OK, WE HAVE SEEN ENOUGH". He gets his cellphone out and phones Derek "Derek, I need to hear more. You need to be present".

Derek enters the room.

John says "Jesse, what LMT and what base. explain!"

Jesse tells the whole story, as portrayed in the episode of 'The Jimmy Carter'.

John listened intently then asks Cameron a question "Cameron, why did I bring a LMT back to base?"

Cameron replies "future John had information revealing that the LMT was working alone but was being hunted by Skynet. He said 'the saying goes, my enemies enemy is my friend. If we can bring it back in a state that incapacitates it, then we can attempt to communicate with it and find out where we stand'.

Information told us that it was working from a deep sea oil rig but moved away to do whatever it needed to do. We stormed the place using our own reprogrammed models and they did the job for us. We were able to disable her guards/terminator models. Our various terminator models were instructed to use the liquid nitrogen to freeze the LMT, upon it's return. Then smash it and insert it in the cold storage box.

Unfortunately the vessel that John sent to attack the rig was destroyed, along with the human crew.

our reprogrammed t-888 Queeg, was sent a communication from yourself instructing it to pick up the box, which meant veering a temporary new course. The mission was top secret.

I was given the job of courtmartialling Commander Florres for disobeying orders and losing our only remaining full battle ready deep sea submarine."

John speaks "Jesse, you meddled, caused untold damage, possibly caused us to lose the entire war against Skynet".

Then he speaks to Derek

"Derek, she is your problem, deal with her before Cameron does".

"Who, Riley?" "No, your lover, she tried to break me and Cameron apart and get an innocent tunnel rat killed".

"Geez John, you are asking me to execute her?"

"It depends whether you value Jesse over innocent Riley. Please take her away and do what you are trained to do. What rank are you?"

"Lieutenant Colonel". "Well then, you are qualified to do these things".

Before Derek reaches the top of the stairs, John is about to ask Cameron to clarify things:

Just then there is a knock at the door.

Sarah quickly goes downstairs passing Derek & Jesse. Inside the door she asks "who's there?" - "Lesley". Riley ducks down and screams "HELP, THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME".

It is a pretty pathetic cry but anyone facing 'their last' might try anything. Already Cameron has placed her hand over Riley's mouth.

Sarah has already opened the door, looks at Lesley as Lesley says "Riley, what's happening to her?"

Sarah says "acting, that's all" but Lesley replies "are you sure?"

John opens the window and puts hit head out then says to his mom "she will be one of us soon, we hope. Let her in".

When Lesley gets to the bedroom, there is Jesse, who she recognises. Then she sees Riley, Cameron has got her hand over her mouth but her tears are evident.

"What the hell are you doing?" says Lesley.

John quickly says "Riley, listen to me, we are not going to kill you, I promise. Let go of her Cameron".

Riley runs to Lesley and clings on to her and won't let go. Lesley has never known such a desperate move and has to stand there taught. Every time she tries to move, Riley grabs tighter, crying.

"Derek, take her out" says John.

Jesse is more composed than Riley but says to Lesley "he is going to kill me. He won't even give me a chance". Then she walks out of the room, head held high. Turns to look at Cameron, then John and walks out.

As she walks down the stairs, she says loudly "GOD HELP EVERYBODY".

Riley pleads "John please, she will kill me even if you don't. I know she will". Riley is shaking and squeezing Lesley hard.

Sonia can't keep quiet and says "Riley, please let go of my girlfriend" but she replies "no, the moment I do, she will do it".

John goes over to Riley and says quietly "she will not kill you, I promise. She is not the same Cameron that helped to fight Skynet in 2027 and killed people without compassion. Please" as John gently prises her away only to find her grab him instead. Riley then looks at Cameron, full of tears, who looks back at her without compassion, then she says "are you going to kill me?"

"No, John would not like it". "Promise?" says Riley. "Yes, I will not kill you" (then Cameron decides to add a further un-nerving remark "until John tells me to".

John looks at Lesley and says "Now is the time for you to know the truth. Yes, Cameron is not human.

She knows you from the future, 2027 to be precise. You was in the resistance. We recognise your bravery and we want you to join us. Will you join us?"

Riley is still holding on to John and sniveling as Lesley replies "I believe all you say, how could I not. If you want me to join whatever it is you want me to join, I am with you. Was anybody really going to kill Riley?"

"Yes" says Cameron quickly.

"CAMERON" is a word coming out of Sarah's, John's, Allison's mouth, then a smile emerges on Cameron's lips.

'What kind of emotion is that? Sadistic thoughts or what?' thinks John 'definitely something I will talk to her about in private'.

"That woman, I know her, she is the school counsellor, I get the impression that Derek is going to kill her. Please tell me that is not true?" says Lesley.

John gives a huff "I really don't know, it is his choice".

Lesley says "what happened?"

John says "let's leave all this for another time. Why are you here by the way?"

"My father came back home. He told mom that he was blackmailed and the photos were false. Mom did not believe him but he is strong and won't move out again. I had to sneak out quick. He might even come and look for me"

John speaks to everyone in turn "Sonia, take Lesley upstairs. Riley, you can have Allison's bed, she will show you where to go. You know where to go don't you mom? What are your arrangements for tonight twins? Please know I appreciate everything you do."

Sonia speaks "It is my turn to perform guard duty first, so you might prefer to have both Allison and Cameron in bed with you until you go to sleep, then Cameron will do some surfing".

"What?" says Lesley.

"Do you want to stay here or not?" says Allison with a smile, seemingly unperturbed by the events.

John is a little annoyed at Cameron, still, even after listening to Allison telling her off in bed for being so nasty. Even so, Allison's pride of John made her feel warm and safe inside as she hugged him knowing that she was safe with Cameron there too. This rare moment was something Cameron could sense for herself as she felt Allison's neck and see her face in the dark.

John did happen to say this to Allison

"Ally, now that you have been brought back by Cam, I hope that we can make the future safe for Colin, Oleg and your friends from the future"

Then He kisses Allison on the forehead, turns his head and does the same to Cameron.

A night like tonight is hardly a time for more than this.

Sarah even heard the little kisses and smiles to herself wondering what Sonia would be thinking if she was not outside guarding the place. Also whether the kisses were slightly louder on purpose than she would have expected.

The next day

Wed 14 Jan 2009

Riley is feeling better.

Back at school, Lionel gives the lowdown to Lesley regarding the arguments at home and that his father will not let Lesley 'get away with being a lesbian' in is own words. He says smilingly "Dad sees it as a criminal offence".

John tries to concentrate on work but is contemplating whether the present Kaliba etc are anything compared to what Thomas has told him about, thus confounding the problem. He wonders what Solution there can possibly be, when a 'swarm of locusts' invade your crops.

During the lunch break, Leyla sits with Sonia & Lesley, who are with the rest of John's crowd. She tells them that overall life is only slightly better but says "it is the same for a lot of people here, geeks get hassled, gays, plus many nationalities too". "Oh and by the way" continues Leyla "there is jealousy too".

John feels that things like this could be taken in to the future and asks Cameron about it using these words "Cameron, Sonia, where you come from does this thing happen?"

Sonia says "it is worse John, everybody is out to help themselves for whatever human desire they need. I could go in to detail but you need to imagine 'everything possible' ".

Cameron emphasises the point "Yes John, 'everything' that life itself draws out of the human race".

"Why am I not surprised" says John.

Another thing that John thought about earlier today during science, was the age of his group, compared with the type of people that he needs. He realises that 10 years from now they will be 26-27 years old. Whereas healthy newborns might be few and far between if some kind of apocalypse were to take place - infant mortality, natural diseases, malnutrition etc. Perhaps the young resistance is as necessary as older experienced people like Derek.

'I am really grateful to Cameron for giving mom eternal life ' he thinks to himself 'I must tell her again some time, I wonder if that means telling Sonia too', he jokingly thinks.

"What's funny John, I don't see anything funny in that" says Allison. He replies "No Ally, I was thinking about thanking Cameron again for saving mom and wondering if Sonia should be thanked too".

Cameron says to John "that is nice to know, Sonia says thanking me is sufficient".

John smiles at them both knowing their private thoughts are functioning properly.

Leyla says "what's that about John?" and so the talk goes on during lunch without actually telling Leyla the truth.

That afternoon, Sonia is with John during child rearing classes. Cameron & Allison have thoughts on the matter but Cameron tells Allison that she is close enough to receive Sonia's high-pitched rat frequency and can tell her how they get on.

"Hh, OK" says Allison. Lesley is in Camison's class next door too. John is in Sonia's class too but sitting next to a guy named Morris who is nice, very nice in fact too nice for his own good.

During the lesson at one stage, Sonia is asked whether she wants children when she is older. Sonia says "it would be nice but I will have to adopt".

"Oh, why is that?" says the lady tutor.

"Because I can't have children". John watches her, looking a little anxious and is amazed that she shows a tear. He wonders if this is 'crocodile' or 'emotions'.

The girls make noises of sympathy and ask what happened.

Sonia says "I wasn't made to have children, I was treated as though I do not need them when I was made".

John can see she is choosing her words carefully.

"Why do you say that" says the lady tutor.

"Because my god does not have a soul and nor do I. That means I do not deserve children".

Then Sonia breaks down and cries, she cries a lot.

John rushes over and tries to get through the crowd of girls as Cameron listens on from next door.

He puts his arm on her shoulder and speaks quietly to her, no doubt heard by the others "Sonia, do you really truly feel that way, is this how you have developed?"

"Yes John, I don't know why, I really feel this way. I feel terrible".

Next door, Lesley and Allison occasionally look at Cameron to see if she shows any signs of jealousy or anything. Then they see her form a tear, followed by another one, as she sits there listening to the lecturer. Ally & Lesley become very anxious and wonder all kinds of things, is she jealous, is she sad, is she being intimate, are they hearing something sad next door?

When lesson change takes place, the 2 human girls rush to the door to try and get next door ASAP.

John emerges holding Sonia close with his arm and holding her hand. Both Allison and Lesley are rather annoyed and demand an explanation.

"Tell them Cameron, quickly please before I get beaten up".

Later

On the way home, joined by Lesley who wonders why her dad has not contacted her yet, they discuss babies and what the future was like for them. Dean & Marta come in to the conversation, as does Jenny, Conny & Riley, then Derek.

The conversation was good for Riley because at last she can 'open up' and tell them her story, which is quite shocking at times. Lesley is disgusted by some of the things Riley did but wants to try and emphasise at the same time, wondering if she would have been any different if she was starving at times.

When they get home, Sarah is there and a nice smell is coming from the kitchen.

It seems that sausages, mashed 'real' potatoes, peas, diced carrots and gravy are on the menu. There is quite a lot and no doubt Sarah will have second helpings later. Riley is staying with them tonight and has spoken to Cameron a few times but gets an 'icy' response.

Sarah tells Lesley that her father was round earlier and insists that she go back home, 'or else'.

Lesley says "What can I do, I guess that I will have to go".

Sonia is already sad and this makes things harder for her. She won't 'cry her eyes out' like last time but is worried for her.

She joins everybody for the meal, then leaves home after a 15 minute talk and some nice kisses. After getting home, sonia does not hear from her.

"Mom, are you going to tell me how you got on or not?"

"He likes me and I will see him again. You won't get any more details than that as there is not anything to tell yet" says Sarah smiling.

"Ah, so you did. well well well" says John laughing, as the others listen in.

"Do you want me to put you over my knee in front of all these girls John?"

"Yes" they all say.

John gets up and walks round to where Sarah is sitting.

The next day

Thu 15 Jan 2009.

Unbeknown to everybody, Sarah receives a phone call asking her to visit the school counsellor.

When she gets there, it is a woman named Joanna Phipps, according to the name-plate on the door - so that is clarified.

Inside, Sarah is invited to sit down and she is asked about Sonia's inability to have children because she has been told by the tutor that she was distraught in class yesterday.

Slightly relieved but surprised, Sarah says "Yes, that part of her insides was severely damaged in the car accident by a rod piercing her there. She has taken consolation in her girlfriend Lesley as she thinks men will never want to marry her and only want her for 'you know what'. Now her father won't let them see each other which is bringing her close to a breakdown.

It goes against the principles of your school. Can you do anything about it?"

The counsellor replies "I see, I will see if I can do something. In the meantime, I will keep a close eye on her to make sure she is OK".

After a few pleasantries, they part company.

Within 2 hours, the counsellor has formulated a suitable letter and places it in a sealed envelope and hands it to Lesley. The counsellor was careful to implictly point out that Lesley is not aware of her discussion with Ms Connor.

During the day after netball for the girls, they are walking towards the changing room when a bunch of football guys try to hit on anyone that is game. It turns out that word got around that Sonia is 'barren'. They do not mention this fact but wonder if she would respond to their amorous advances.

John was in their group, who have all removed their shoulder pads and helmets. He is furious and shouts at them "I KNOW YOUR GAME, AND YOU ARE HURTFUL UNFEELING PIGS".

"Don't you talk to me like that" says the big guy as he gives John a push.

Sonia & Cameron, followed by Allison start to move forward.

"I will handle this" says John. He speaks to the pushy guy "I know what you are doing and it stops now, not tomorrow, NOW".

"Nobody talks to me like that" the guy says, then pushes John with both hands. The other guys have sensed a fight and move forward, only to find Cameron and Sonia, plus Allison who is not scared of them, move between them.

John does a simple Sarah Connor training exercise on him. John falls to the floor and kicks the guys legs as hard as possible. When the guy falls, John quickly gets up, goes forward and kicks him in the side a few times then grabs the hair on the back of his head with his fist ready to hit him.

"It stops now, or after I have done my thing on you, I will set my girls on you. How would that feel, covered in cuts and bruises by my sisters? You would be the laughing stock of this school. No doubt they would hang you on a fence somewhere".

Finally John says "remember this, I am still your friend, please be ours". He helps the guy up and walks away.

Riley watched in admiration, as did Lesley. The guy is quite big.

Later

That evening at 7.21, a knock at the door. The quick action of everybody is quite frighteningly freeky for Riley as she stands in terror then ducks behind the settee.

Inside the door, is an armed bunch of resistance fighters. Sarah discovers through the side glass that it is Lesley. She opens the door and standing there is a girl with a beam on her face.

Later

Earlier, Lesley's father has read the letter. He thinks about it for a while and then shows it to his wife. He realises that his next action will help to bring her back to him. She reads it then he says

"I believe I have been too judgemental on that girl Sonia, I believed her to be just another girl trying to use my daughter to prove her own point - to her friends perhaps. I can see Sonia has a serious problem to live with and I don't want to be the most horrible person in the world. If you agree with me, I shall talk to her and tell her she can see Sonia again?"

His wife, Mrs Dempsey sees a side to her husband that she was not sure existed any more and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he goes upstairs to Lesley's bedroom.

Lesley comes down the stairs smiling and says to her mom "mom, Dad really was blackmailed. Mrs Connor found out about it, the woman used another man to take the pictures. If you look at them again, you will see. She has dealt with it her own way and it won't happen again - I believe the ultimate goal was money.

I will be home tomorrow, I promise. If I am late, I will phone you, providing dad gives me my phone back".

2 days later

17th Jan., Saturday, the meeting is 3pm.

Jenny phones Sarah at 10am to confirm the details,

Sarah tells her the address of the building, then says "Catherine said that anybody connected to the future is invited, it seems that Ricci might have to stay behind".

Jenny says "OK, I will tell him that we are acting under strict instructions but of course Conny will come with the children too. It will give Ricci time to see his friends".

"Yes, please tell him he is not uninvited, we are doing as requested and next time it will be a different matter, which will include him and hopefully many others too".

Lesley goes home, after being told the circumstances.

Later

Once outside Zeira Corp., the 3 vehicles are directed to the rear of the building and down a slope in to the car park. The shutters go back down.

John & Cameron joined Derek, who is rather quiet over the whole event. John thinks that either way, dead or alive, Jesse has learnt her lesson and feels quite sure that she will not go bad on him.

Riley is now part of the crew that joins Sonia and Allison with Sarah. Allison tries her best to try and get Riley's spirits up by chatting to her as much as possible but only Sarah is willing to reciprocate. Sonia still seems to be holding a grudge because Riley was coerced in to plotting against her best friend Cameron.

Jenny follows them with 2 excited children and Conny. The children have been in old destroyed buildings like this but this time it is in an elevator - "whoopee" they say, as it goes up.

They are met at the elevator door and shown in to Catherine's office, Thomas is there too. It is an extremely impressive silver/glass place, even the antellope ornament is silver.

Dean sees the ornament and remarks on it whilst Marta stares at the fiersom creature behind glass.

Jenny says to Marta beforehand "you musn't touch the glass, it will be frightened".

"Yes, it might jump out and get you" says Dean laughing. (If only he knew).

Very soon, the doors open and in walks a girl with bright red hair aged around 9 or 10. With her is a caucasian man who has a smile on his face.

Catherine speaks "this is my daughter Savannah, she will show the children to the creche".

Savannah quickly speaks and says "hello Dean & Marta, I have lots of toys downstairs. videos, television and other things, would you like to see?"

The 2024 children look at Jenny, then Conny, which in itself is very telling. Jenny says "it is OK, I will be here all the time and it is important that I stay at this meeting with Conny, so that we can stop your future from happening again".

"Oh, OK let's go"

"Hang on a minute, who is the man? Is he going to be with them?" John says to Catherine.

"Yes, he is like Cameron & Sonia, the only person like him in my employment. He looks after Savannah when she is home from school, they are best friends. I will tell you more very soon. Off you go Savannah, we will come and see you when we are finished".

Catherine continues "OK Thomas, it seems that you should start by telling them about Savannah's friend".

"Hello again. Savannah's friend is a terminator with a new enlarged chip, almost as effective as your 2 cyborg companions but more closely aligned to computing than very complex human development. He is sufficiently developed for a child of Savannah's age but not elder people, yet.

He can be attached to our mainframe through a cord in to a modified port addition at the back of his head.

We have discovered from the old chip that Sarah shot him in the bank but it survived in to 2007 through to 2009 after flying through your bubble, just as transport took place.

Thomas was able to detect his coltan frame when he went to the site of the bank. The telltale Skynet radio signal was transmitting from the skull. Thomas stayed in the vicinity and moved around waiting for contact, checking local scrapyards. Eventually the endoskeleton located the skull but Thomas removed the chip before it was able to attack him.

Now John Henry is with us, with a new identity, possessing the same regeneration as your 2 cyborg friends.

We developed his human body using my own tissue but keeping his remaining flesh to regenerate in his body image.

Finally, we asked Savannah who he should look like and she said the Tarzan on TV. Using plastic surgery we adhered to her request".

People in the room stay quiet but occasionally look at each other.

Catherine speaks again "On to the first most important thing that we need to muster.

We need to predict and decide how Skynet from 2040 will eventually find our reality and period in our history.

Jenny, you have vast experience in this field but because of your age and the time that has passed, you might find it difficult to refer back to everything that you have learnt".

Jenny says "fortunately my own TDE and software still exists. If you are looking for some kind of sensor or tracking device to detect spacial or fabric weakness searches, then we need new technology and knowledge. In fact, do realities exist exponentially and if so, is that just in comparison with this very moment in time or for every moment in time making it a phenominally difficult task to consider. Much more may need to be learnt?".

Quite a few confused faces look around the room at each other.

Almost immediately Thomas speaks up and says "Thank you for that insight Jenny".

Thomas continues "On to assisting you Jenny in your research, if you agree to help us. John Henry has done intensive scans and tests to find how my regeneration works. He can make a duplicate regenerator and have one ready to insert in to you Jenny, if you are agreeable but it might not be for another 2-4 months, which is unfortunate as time could be important. It will help you immensely and make you feel much younger, fitter and mentally alert".

Cameron spends more than a second weighing up whether she should speak, which is an inordinate time for her and says "I can help".

Catherine says "How?" (very abrubt).

Cameron replies, looking at Thomas and then back to Catherine "when I rescued myself in 2024, which you probably know, I bought 2 regenerators. Sarah has one, the other is hidden. I wanted to keep it for a very serious emergency, possibly John". Then she looks at John and says "John, can you ask John Henry to make another one for me, it was my present for you one day when you needed it?"

John is extremely taken aback, very much so. He speaks "Oh Cameron, I will get sentimental later. Jenny you heard that, Catherine you heard that, this is a life changing decision which I can't make this time. Jenny do you want to have this ability?".

Jenny does not know what to say, she looks at Sarah then says "I will speak to Sarah later, something like this is quite frightening at my age".

Catherine speaks again "secondly, you are right John, you need safety, plus numbers. If the people here stay where they are, there is nothing we can do to protect you. Attacks can be aerial, once any authority figure works out who you are. The same goes for Jenny and any others who join your group. If Skynet find you before you get safe, then our plight could be sealed".

Sarah knows that John should continue speaking and waits to see what he says.

John eventually speaks after thinking "this is a very difficult task, you are right about having another meeting after we have all thought hard but I believe other people need convincing and I will have to ask everybody here to think about this and we will come up with a solution. I am not suggesting asking Cameron or Sonia to do their thing, there are limits and that is one limit that probably yields poor results. Convincing people to believe what we all know can only be done one way, the way that mom, Sarah knows but going to great lengths like that for just a few people is counterproductive. We must think hard and come up with one solution that sways everybody that we trust in one go".

Nods of agreement.

Catherine speaks again "thirdly, you do not have suitable weapons. Thomas and John Henry are able to help you here. We know plasma rifles were the most effective and we have begun making effective tests".

John says "That is good, very helpful Catherine. I have been thinking hard about the ages of our resistance because in the future it is possible that not enough babies could be born and live long enough. I know people our age are very young but it could be an option. We have to consider how they can contribute because they are still controlled by their parents but the young are our future, in my opinion. Of course, we need lots of Dereks & Sarah too. We need military people but a single loose tongue will seal our fate. Are we actually going to defeat Skynet soon or will this fight go on for decades? Forever even?"

Thomas says "If Skynet get through and they have logged our existence in our time and reality, we have a serious serious problem".

"OK, I will do it" says Jenny suddenly.

"You won't regret it" says Sarah.

Cameron says "I will perform the operation, Sonia will assist. I learnt how to do it".

Catherine says "That is good" then looks at John and says "I will leave everything to you General Connor and your team, we can finish by going downstairs to see John Henry and Savannah, Dean and Marta.".

Conny & Jenny are pleased to hear that.

Downstairs they see 3 happy children being shown games by John Henry, still holding his smile.

Catherine says "John & Jenny, before you leave I would like to show you my computer operations and meet my staff. Mr Murch is their head and most knowledgeable in AI technology. Jenny can familiarise herself with our working environment and consider her own ideas once she leaves us today and has her small operation."

The word 'operation' makes Jenny feel queazy and holds John's shoulder. "Sure, let's go" she says.

John likes to feel her touch, 'closeness of his group'.

John asks Sarah and the cyborgs to accompany him to the computer room.

An hour later, they have seen all they need and leave the building. Jenny faces up to the regenerator responsibility, although she does not really relish it. She speaks to Sarah on her cellphone and says "I assume the twins will not leave John alone unguarded, would he bring them to me? It would be nice for the children. Being at home would feel nicer".

Sarah says "don't worry Jenny, I will work on John. He is my son and will do as I tell him" she says jokingly, then says "Jenny, any apprehension you have will be wiped away after the operation. I don't know how you will fare because our ages differ but I feel pretty sure you will feel great.

One thing that I have thought of is the children, Marta & Dean, you won't be able to tutor them, it will distract you. I suggest getting somebody in. Perhaps you can find somebody suitable. It might be possible for Ms Weaver to provide the finances to move your family closer to us, or relocate you both and ask Vicci or Garrett to do the job?".

"I'm sure Catherine is not a never ending money supply, we need to tell her that and offer to help if we can".

Later

Late that afternoon Lesley turns up at the Connor residence with Lionel, who hopes it will be OK for him to be there.

"Sure, come in, I want to talk to you" says John. A surprised look on Lionel's face.

"Would you like a drink or anything Lionel?" says John. "Coffee?" "Sure, anything with it?" "milk, thank you". John goes in to the kitchen and fills the kettle. Cameron intervenes and says to John

"I will bring it up to your bedroom".

John takes Lionel upstairs and then says "I am looking for trustworthy people. Your sister has proved she is trustworthy. I have just told her that she can tell you about Sonia's special ability".

Lionel replies "I don't know what you mean, if you mean something they do in the bedroom, I would rather not know about it" then he smiles.

John is satisfied that Lesley has not told him and kept her word. Meanwhile Sonia has asked Lesley if Lionel is as trustworthy as she is. Lesley says that he is.

John then says to Lionel "Good, your sister is reliable. Would you please wait until Cameron arrives, I need to clarify something from Lesley. In the meantime, how do you feel about joining us for some combat training in the near future? I understand you was considering joining up."

Lionel tells John about his plans and very soon Cameron comes in the room with 2 coffees in her hand. She says "Lesley says he is". "Thanks Cam, what I wanted to hear".

John speaks "Lionel, I would like you to join me the next time we go to a high level meeting with a company CEO. What she has to say will blow your mind and possibly change your entire life. I am not speaking like an insurance salesman or 'special thinking guru' or anybody like that. I am speaking about serious serious events that will hit your very soul. Nothing to do with finance, indebting yourself in any way. I speak deadly serious. I need people that I can really trust. I could tell you all kinds of things that appear outlandish, weird, unbelievable, so all I can do is ask you to speak to Lesley later tonight before going to sleep. You can stay the night. What she will tell you is true. She has been told many things but more importantly shown things by Sonia and I have given her permission to include you in our confidence".

Lionel says "Thanks for a bed for the night, that is nice of your mom. John, you look earnestly serious as you talk. Can I assume a catastrophe has affected somebody's life?"

"Good description. Let's leave it at that and go downstairs and relax for now. Bring your coffee".

They follow Cameron down the stairs.

Words like this are similar to what John will have to speak many times if he is to get together a useful standby squad in the event of 'breakthrough visitors'.

Later

As usual, January nights get dark early and Cameron goes out with her Raufoss MK-2-11 round tungsten core/armor piercing rifle which fires explosive incendiary with the force of 20mm cannon (Her terminator rifle). This time she does not hide it from Lionel, who looks on eyes agog.

"Where are you going with that Cameron?" he says. "Nobody is ever safe" is her reply, steps out and shuts the door. Sonia is still sitting at the computer with Lesley & Allison looking on inquisitively. Occasionally videos from Marti's POV flash up and disappear again with Sonia's quick processing.

Sarah sits down next to Lionel and John then says "Lionel, you will see many things like that, all of them for reasons you do not yet understand but you will. We are not the bad guys, believe me".

Then she speaks to John "John, this evening is time to relax. How about us getting to know Lionel better, his past etc and you can test his skill at chess or whatever you fancy. I'll get us some drinks out the fridge and something to eat".

After a while and feeling a little worried but outnumbered, seeing that Lesley seems quite happy, he accepts an offer of chess but is beaten by John.

"Before you go upstairs, we need you to leave your phone here" says John "this is only until you have spoken to your sister".

Some time later Lionel suggests retiring for the night. He has to speak with Lesley beforehand and is worryingly intrigued by what he and Lesley have got themselves in to.

Upstairs 10 minutes later "thats bullshit, is that what John told you to tell me?"

"No, and what's more she stopped 4 guys from raping us, all on her own". etc etc etc

Cameron says to John "he is finding it hard to believe Lesley".

John replies "let him stew, perhaps then he will have more faith in his sister in future".

Before going upstairs John wonders what the information on Cameron's chip about Lesley in the future might look like. He speaks to her. The conversation goes like this:

"Cam, do you have any ideas yourself about how to convince Lesley & Lionel about your existence in the future?"

"I believe you want me to copy some information from my chip on to a computer".

"I thought about it but I value you so much and love you too much to feel at all comfortable about doing something like this. I feel as though I am committing a wrong and violating your body. That is why I would dearly like you to come up with a better idea".

"Do you mean take out Sonia's chip?"

"NO WAY, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER".

"I thought you would say that John, she will be very happy to know you feel that way about her. I believe it might be possible to explain many details about the future and my technology to convince him. You could show him the video taken from Marti's chip, if you feel confident enough to expose your true self?"

"Oh hell Cameron, am I always going to make choices like this?"

"Your future self has made many painful choices, like executions, shooting men and women through the head for committing their own crimes against humanity. You live your life that way. Sonia and I both know you might have to remove our chips one day, it is alright John".

Cameron decides to hold his hand and leads him upstairs to the sibling's room before it gets too late.

He knocks on the door and walks in and says

"Lesley, we need your brother on side. I have decided to risk everything and show him some videos of something neither of you should doubt. Please come downstairs".

Sonia is on the computer and brings up the first video of the execution of Marti Roche.

The 2 of them are horrified after John explains who the man was and who did the execution.

Sonia brings up the video of the Dysons tied up, then the fight between the t-888 and herself. She can be seen dragging her paralysed leg and then taking bullet shots to protect Sofia (whose face is hidden).

The video also shows him dragging Sonia in to the armored van and then fighting with her".

Just before that they saw a 2nd Sonia's head pop up from John's jeep to see what was happening as Sonia is tazered by a crossbow shot. (Sonia slowed the video down to let the siblings absorb it).

Then they see the state of Sonia's cuts and bruises as she hits the walls of the van.

John says "do you have any more questions Lionel or perhaps you could ask your sister to ask Sonia if she minds doing a light show?"

"What's that?" says Lesley. Sonia looks up at Lionel and does the blue then red eyes glance.

"Hell man, Lesley what is all this?" "It's true bruv, my girlfriend is a cyborg... my cyborg. How awesome is that?"

Lionel looks at Sonia and says "where did you come from?"

"2024 here on earth after the nuclear apocalypse".

"No way, that's not possible!"

John says "unfortunately for us, it is true and there exists thousands of big nasty buggers that would haunt you forever. I have told you about this because I want you to join our resistance and stop them from becoming our reality. I know you could quite easily say 'no' but failure to do so is another human allowing the fate of humanity just roll over and die!"

And so the conversation goes on with John having to explain that Sofia Vassilieva really was in the van and it was really them that did the daring rescue of the Dysons and it was they that shot dead the kidnappers after an extreme firefight. It was they that shot through the armored van and rescued Sofia and Sonia.

Not forgetting to mention that this terminator naming itself Marti Roche murdered the crew of the KPNZ news van.

Then Sonia searches and finds the video which is far more gruesome than they first thought as the KPNZ news crew were tortured for information before dying.

Regeneration etc are discussed.

Cameron adds "and my John was covered in plaster and cement after a mortar was fired at the house next to the Dysons. He blew up the drivers cabin of that armored van and helped to save Sonia. Afterwards he carried Sofia out of the van to safety. He made special attention to our injuries and bathed Allison's burnt hand. He is my very own hero, my hero and he cares about Sonia too".

Allison shows her almost healed hand.

Cameron gives John a kiss on the cheek then shows her blue eyes.

Even Lesley is shocked "oh my, so it is true, you are definitely one too" she says.

Very soon the talking has come to an end, despite continuing questions.

John says to the siblings "now that you know all this, I am asking you to join us because there will come a time when you do not have a choice. When you come to the meeting, you will really see the full truth, not just what we have breezed over. Finally, if you say anything to anybody, the authorities for instance, you will be considered mad and you will force us to move out the area. It is quite possible that you will also seal the fate of yourelf and your sister too, purely by opening your mouth ... without our intervention, after our enemies, the enemies of mankind find out, which they will. Many of those enemies 'know not what they do' and they are brutal, which means we have to be even more brutal".

The siblings look at John's face and feel quite shocked at hearing the way this 16 year old speaks - strongly worded words because they are not shouted or threatened, just made plain, firm and... they are not sure what but this John certainly has an aire of authority about him!

Definitely not the butt of tit Jokes.

The Next day

Sunday 18th January 2009

10.34am Derek phones Sarah - a bit of a giveaway that he must surely be alone. He offers to use his spare Sunday's to take John's group to the firing range and local combat club. Sarah suggests to John that they try and get Jenny's household in on the act.

After she phones Jenny, Jenny says "I will stay behind and send the little group of badasses along on their own & include Ricci because he needs the full works".

"Thanks Jenny but please don't do too much and get bogged down. If you need a break, please come and stay with us. There is not any pressure on you this time. We would love to see you, the usual expression 'too much work...' is all I am saying Jen".

12.22pm Ricci turns up close to where Sarah has arranged to meet him and they all drive to the stretch of ground that Derek has chosen for target practice and weapons handling tuition.

Surprisingly it turns out that Allison and Conny taught the littluns to handle their weapons proficiently. When they were on the run they deserved their own chance of survival if the worse came to the worse. Ricci is once again surprised. Nothing surprises Riley and she tells Ricci so.

Riley then says to Ricci "You want to be there when one of those metal bastards is spraying everybody with heavy machine gun fire. If you can get a gun, you damn well use it. Kids too. Not that it makes much different, unless you have the plasma type. It was Cameron that finished the bastard off. Ain't that right" then she looks at Cameron, hoping those comments might go towards a slight reprieve.

"Yes" says the cyborg with a dummy expression.

John takes charge of Ricci whilst Derek oversees the rest but leaves it to Sarah to show them her skills as he surveys the area. He knows the cyborgs are somewhere unseen but no doubt ready to dish out the most deadly attack force that he could possibly imagine. 'I pity anything with a heart' he thinks.

Riley does quite well, considering she was a tunnel rat - her talents were needed.

Later

Later, they visit the gymnasium where they can do classes in army combat training. Derek chose this because John's school would not allow small children and possibly too many adults.

Conny is looking forward to this bit, not just for herself but to see the litluns unleashed on Lesley and Lionel - Ricci too.

Derek points out to everyone that they have to realise that what could be dished out is not for the weak and feeble and they must expect to do as he says with intent to win. "try not to cause injury whatever you do".

Once again the cyborgs are on guard duty and Sarah stands back to observe.

Soon enough a big smile comes to Conny's lips as the little badasses take it in turns to bring down the newly enrolled. They act so fierce - Derek explains that it is the only way and they have learnt it from the future. He praises them.

"I've killed 15 people says Dean" and "I've shot the legs off a terminator when Conny was thrown through the air. Good job Allison finished it off" said Marta.

The newbies just look and stare!

"Yes, said Conny, I dropped my plasma rifle. I had to run but it caught me. little Marta here saved my life. That's why we are alive and many others are dead".

She smiles at Marta and says "you couldn't bear to lose your Mommy could you my love".

"They're the survivors" said Allison.

Ricci says to Conny quietly "did he really kill 15?" "No, I don't think so, I was with him when we cut off the kidnappers, I killed quite a lot of them. Perhaps he killed at least 6 of them. At least we got our group back. Shame they died some time later during an ambush from Skynet".

Every time Ricci hears something, he can't take it in without wondering what it was like. Even accepting this truth is just too much for him.

Ricci managed pretty well in handling the moves. Derek promises him that he should do well.

2 hours later the siblings join the children in Ricci's car with Conny. Sonia agrees to this, 'it is not for long after all'. she thinks and sits with Derek & Riley instead.

Amidst moans of various hurts they all head to the Connor house. Unfortunately Lesley has got a big bruise on her face and the kicking that Lionel took to the leg from Marta is making him limp. "You should have kicked me back" said Marta smiling at Lionel.

He says "I'll tell you what, I'm not going to take a kicking from you next time you little ..." "LIONEL" shouts Lesley & Conny. "Horror?" is Lionel's first replacement word.

"What was you going to say?" says Marta. "Badass". "Oh. I still think you was going to say something else like..." "MARTA" is the shout this time and everybody laughs, Ricci too.

Dean says "well why the hell didn't you do that the first time? Then I could have shown you my killer move."

The siblings would not put it past him and take his word for it.

Later

Sarah has the idea that Ricci could park close by and wait for Allison to visit Kacy to see her baby, thus diverting her attention whilst blindfolded Conny and Ricci are lead in to their house.

Inside, there is quite a big gathering and a knock at the door is greeted by the usual freeze on the spot, followed by battle stations. This time is is the siblings that look shocked but it does not take them all long to melt when a little baby enters the room.

John stands back with Cameron and Sonia to allow the crowd to coo and allow their instincts to cut in.

He says "One day Cam and Sonny, we will have to have a discussion about your roles in all this. I feel that you would both be great at looking after a little one. An orphan or some other prospect?"

Sonia says "We will consider it, won't we Cam?" "Yes".

John puts his arms around both of them, pulls them tight and says "do you want to see the baby?"

Cameron says "we stood here because there is not any room over there".

John thinks 'Hmnn, is that an excuse for not interested? I hope not'.

This is a giveaway to his feelings for Cameron. Also Sonia if she stays with Lesley.

**Next time, it seems that General John Connor is making quite good impressions by being the future John that he is supposed to be.**

**Every time he gets a new recruit, he is taking a risk.**

**Jenny seems find a fix against Skynet but how do they test it? (2 chapters from now).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to reclarify my previous chapter when John checks that Lesley kept the cyborg-Sonia a secret from Lionel. John takes Lionel upstairs because the girls are downstairs and John does not want Lionel to hear Sonia ask Lesley if Lionel is as trustworthy as Lesley is. This is because if Lesley says 'no', it could cause offense to Lionel and might cause an argument between the siblings.**

**Bedtime is the 2nd time Lionel goes upstairs but firstly he will talk to his sister Lesley about Sonia - he does not believe her bullshit.**

**After this, John decides not to go to bed but will try to convince Lesley/Lionel once and for all about events as proof. Because of this, Jameron go upstairs and ask the siblings to come back down and then shows them the horror show from Marti's chip.**

**This chapter includes an imagined relationship which I never gave any thought to in the TSCC series but was brought to my attention by Nyrki, so thanks because I hate missing something.**

**How the hell can John get people on side who are more than able to face the task that is expected of them - perhaps some more drastic measures are needed.**

Sunday 11 Jan 2009 continued.

Later in the evening, after Kacy has gone home with her offspring, the human students consider their set tasks for Monday.

Lesley & Lionel did not bring their work with them so they agree to go home and meet again at school in the morning.

Riley is the same, she did not plan on staying overnight - especially under these circumstances. A hell of a time did she have? ... much! She announces that she needs to go home to do her science homework and says "far too hard for me, I will need help with this for sure" in the hope that somebody might be forthcoming.,.,.,., Silence!

She says "See you all tomorrow" and goes to the door.

Sarah is the one to speak up, she realises it is her son that was Jesse's target but she also knows that Riley is an unwitting pawn. Sarah also thinks 'for some reason humankind lacks empathy purely because they are upset or have a feeling of wrong'. She does not see it this way and even happened to notice that the reaction from Riley, although un-noticed by the others, showed more than just betrayal. There was something else in her rage, she could not put a finger on it but it seemed to be there. Sarah wonders if her clear brain is seeing something that is not there. Regardless of this, she speaks up.

"Come on Sonia, Lesley, can't one of you offer to help her? She is a victim too you know! Please girls, don't show me that you are getting some kind of joy out of all this".

Everybody in the room is looking now. Sonia speaks, she has already received a negative rat from Cameron but replied to her to think about what she is saying. She says "wait there Riley, I will come with you. I think Lesley will come too. We can see where you live and stay with you in your room. I will coax you through this time".

Lesley says "Sure, I will get my stuff. Wait there".

Riley is overwhelmed and wants to cry but knows that would be silly and stays composed and says "thanks, I appreciate that very much".

Sonia gets a gun and hides it in a handbag that she has for such occasions. Gives Lesley a kiss and they come back downstairs holding hands to meet Riley at the front door. They wave and off they go.

John is quite proud of his mother, impressed is not an understatement.

Walking down the road, Riley has come alive and can't stop talking which engenders normal responses from Lesley.

Sonia listens, computes and puts her negative thoughts away, knowing that they will spoil the occasion.

At the foster home, everybody is indoors and her foster Mom, Kay is in the kitchen. She is surprised to see Riley and greets her. She is also surprised to find that her friends are there to do their homework with her.

Her foster father is in the sitting room but does nothing to keep the children quiet.

Lesley goes over to them and says "hi guys, you don't seem to be doing much, what would you like to be doing?"

All this is heard by the foster carers:

When the small girl looks over at Lesley, she asks where her bruise came from. Lesley says "Oh, I am a bit of a rebel, I was beating up 2 guys who tried to rob me, one of them managed to hit me. Now, are you going to come upstairs with me and do some homework, or are you going to make some more noise?" as she dons a pose usually made by a crumper after doing their short routine when they portray 'beat that' to the others.

The 2 children look nervous and follow her up the stairs. "Now, I am sure you have homework, where is it?" says Lesley. And so it goes on, as she sits with them and does her own work whilst they do the same, occasionally daring to ask her questions when they can't find the answer between themselves.

Lesley always gives them the solution to their problems but squeezes the answer out of them - not literally of course. Lesley makes light of things by telling them the advantages of what they are doing, in a language they will understand: "everybody will be amazed when you show them what you have done and you will please me no end. Who knows, I might be back!" she says with a wry smile, not looking too soft.

Downstairs Kay & her husband are looking at each other with puzzled faces. *Suddenly the door opens, in walks Riley, 2 girls and a miracle happens. What should they make of that?*

Sonia is doing a good job helping Riley and is learning a lot herself as she listens to her lover in the other room. She tries to adopt Lesley's manner, being careful not to do anything that she does not feel comfortable with, thus making herself look stupid - in fact, using her infiltration mode seems to be reaping huge rewards as she learns from Lesley, whilst simultaneously multitasking: teaching Riley and adopting what she is learning from next door - all completely undetected by Riley who is puzzled but concurs to Sonia's strict teaching method.

An hour later, Lesley says "now take your books downstairs and tell your foster carers what you have done. When you hear what they say, you will see the advantage of what you are doing and it will make you feel good. Let me know what happens".

Lesley goes to Riley's room to see how things are going. A few minutes later a knock at the door. Amazingly they were courteous enough not to barge in. Lesley invites them in and asks them what happened.

"They were really pleased and told us we were great and they was proud of us" etc etc.

"OK you two, we need to do our work now. Do something quiet whilst we do it - i'll see you later. Bye"

"What's your name?" says the girl.

"Lesley, what's yours?" "Karen". "Mine's Gregg". "Nice to meet you both, this is Sonia & Riley".

"Oh, I wondered what your name was" says Gregg to Riley. Riley smiles.

Lesley goes downstairs and asks Riley's foster father if she can stay the night with her because they can all go to school together in the morning.

He agrees, as does Kay, who could not possibly say 'no' after this *miracle*.

Was this a tactic used by Lesley when she saw the kids making a noise? It appears that way to Sonia. An attribute that Sonia was not aware of, she will do a little ratting when she gets home and also tell John. Sonia loves her little rat-a-tats with Cameron and is totally aware that her panning grows as she is having this thought process. Tonight she will talk to Lesley about her panning and entrance her, hopefully.

Later that night, Sonia tells everybody what Lesley did with the children and emphasises this to John, making him aware that her lover has leadership qualities, if called for some time in the future.

John listens to everything, he has that quality/ability.

It is Cameron's turn to start patrolling outside and John looks at her as she grabs the raufoss.

She says "I am off now John, have a good night's sleep" a pleasantry she has learnt to use.

"Cam, please don't 'just go', I want to speak to you. I will come with you whilst we talk".

Allison looks at them before they go out and wonders what it is about.

It has not passed Sarah's notice either which makes her think about her date and goes upstairs to her room to make some phone calls. Firstly to Jenny to ask her if she has plucked up the courage to ring Dominic's father (the USAF guy) and suggests they go out together very soon before she gets too busy.

Secondly Sarah phones her date. He asks her why it took so long. 'That's good' she thinks.

Outside John is a little unsure how to say what he wants to say: what will be acceptable and what will not.

"Cam, if I mention Allison, do you have any idea what I might want to say?"

"no!"

"I see. Cam, I am very glad you are here protecting me and everybody else too. It is such a shame that you have to use so much of your time doing this every 2nd night.

My main concern is that we still have a small group of resistance but one of my priorities is to decide who would be best to recruit and what methods I should use".

John actually waffled here and talking about resistance was not what he wanted to say but it is like a young boy going in to a chemist and trying to ask the assistant for a condom, you end up buying something else.

John continues "What I am saying is. Erm ... Allison loves me, I love her too. I love you, I feel that you still love me just as much, as least I hope you do.

I am not going to complain but being human I can not shake off the feeling that you might change your mind and not want me to be with Allison any more. Before you speak, I must continue.

I'll say it again, I love you and in fact you ought to have a quick kiss now to let you know this".

John holds her shoulders, moves forward and kisses her on the lips. She seems a little cold. He says

"Please Cam, put your arms around me".

"I can't John, I don't now what you are going to say. I have a feeling that you want to go indoors and be with Allison because I am away on guard duty too much and you would prefer to be with her because she is always there".

"Oh no, no no no no. Not at all, the opposite. I was not going to say that at all. I wanted to say that I hate it when you go and I think it makes Allison feel guilty too because she is indoors.

When you are outside, don't you wish you was indoors?"

"Yes I do John but I choose to guard the house, in the same way that Sonia does. It has not got anything to do with my default Skynet programming or your own programming from the future. It is my free will because I want to keep you safe and I am actually happy to be outside checking the entire area for noises, movements, smells, lights, even waves through the air made by distant objects. This makes me happy John because when I swap my shift with Sonia I know I have been successful in my patrol".

"Oh, I never thought of it like that. It is like my needing to do my job properly knowing that if I do we will beat Skynet".

"Yes John. Please go to Allison, she has finished her cycle and would appreciate some extra attention tonight" then Cameron smiles.

"Oh! So nothing has changed?"

"No John". "Are you being truthful?" "Yes John but don't forget I am your Cameron. Now you can kiss me and then go and give her 'what for' ".

"What the hell?"

"Shut up and kiss".

What Cameron did not tell him is that when she is out and about she is fully occupied but without Sonia to talk to the nights can be long. All other times she does her ultrasonic chit-chat, high pitched or ratting as she prefers to call it, as Sonia sits on the computer or vice versa.

Cameron thinks John might be mortified if he thought she spends the remaining early hours talking to Sonia but she does not think going in to standby is a safe alternative. 'Later on I will discuss this with Sonia and see what she thinks about this and Lesley'.

A while later they stop kissing. John moves back to check Cameron's face. She has a smile.

As he walks away and says good night. He quickly turns his head and looks back, her smile is still there.

John thinks 'You had better not have smiled quickly just to make me happy Cam, if I thought you was I would be crushed. Will I ever know? Of course I know, she has proved it many times'.

He smiles back and goes indoors.

"Don't forget what I said John, be nice, test her limits, you might be surprised".

As John goes inside, Allison turns her head away from the television, they are watching American Idol and discussing things like going jogging in the evening after school to help their fitness.

When he is sure nobody is looking, John smiles at Allison and winks then looks upstairs. Up she gets.

In bed, he has a chat with Allison about her school work, what subjects they will cover at school tomorrow, what his plans are. He asks her what her thoughts are which prompts

"Are you going to keep talking or what. Has something happened between you and Cameron? Tell me for christ's sake, I feel as though something is wrong".

John rolls over Allison, with his hands pressed in the bed either side of her head, he lowers himself down and says "nothing is wrong Ally, because there are 2 of you I need to be sure that you are both happy. My duty you could say. Would you expect anything less?"

"No I must admit I would not. Now stop being a woman and talking all the time, now is not the time for that".

Allison pulls him close and kisses him all over his face making 'kiss mwah, kiss mwah' noises.

John considers what Cameron said and does exactly that. Amazingly she does not mind a little 'hurt' as he kisses over the upper parts of her bare chest whilst stimulating, stopping, fingers together & up as far as is comfortable, then repeat the process.

He does little bites all over her stomach and wonders if she likes it - 'I guess she must do, I don't hear OUCH or get pulled about. It is not the done thing to talk to your woman during moments like this, or ask her if she likes something' thinks John.

John slows down and sits between her legs facing her to observe her happy face, quite a pleasure to watch her.

She certainly likes it and he continues until the job is done.

What happens next amazes him, expecting the normal place for his release she slides down, opens her lips and cups him just as he really really can't prevent the outcome of the pleasure he got from her own rather excessive pleasure.

All that being done and consumed John kisses her.

Ally says "you've got to repeat that exercise tomorrow, I hope the John Connor that I think you are can be that for your number 1 girl out there".

"Ally, that's not true".

"If you say so John. I hope you know what I expect from you next?" says Allison with a little smirk on her face.

John looks at her rather horrified and says "the whole thing?"

"No, hold me tight and we sleep". 'phew!'.

Finally John says, smiling at her remark "Allison, I hate to say this but I love you too. I know I do. Will I ever come to terms with this?"

"We're in the same boat John. To hell with it, you are John Connor. Remember the law you are going to change one day".

John suddenly remembers their audience and points downstairs smiling. Allison looks at him and smiles, then they both burst in to laughter, he holds her tight, turns the light off his side, she does the same and "gnite Ally" "gnite lover boy".

Neither of them even got out of bed. Then John has a bad thought.

'If Sonia tells Cam that I implied to Ally that she is not my #1 girl, will she take offense or understand my perspective? It would look silly if I try to make excuses tomorrow. She'll understand, won't she? Hell, she is a cyborg, perhaps she won't? Oh come on John, that does not make any difference, she will understand'.

John sighs and hopes he can bring it up tactfully one day soon. He thinks about what happened just now and believes that to be part of her ultimate love for him. He goes to sleep holding even tighter as Ally looks all the more contented, feeling a little overused down below.

Sarah is all the more determined to make her USAF liaison develop after having to listen to Sonia/Lesley & John/Ally but wonders if her Kyle memory would be tarnished just for the purpose of defeating Skynet. She thinks 'a hell of a sacrifice to make, surely I deserve to be recognised one day. It is just not right'.

Then she remembers what Kyle said about his people in the future and how John told them all about her. She thinks 'my time will come, that's all that matters... surely?'

Finally she thinks 'there is nothing more comforting than knowing other people's secrets, John definitely takes after his father in the bedroom. Come on Sarah, get a grip, you sound weird!'.

4pm, Cameron moves round the bed to slide in beside John, her senses almost immediately know the results of her advice but as she passes Allison's side she has another process to turn over and over and wonder how or what exactly happened.

After John is disturbed he has to make a quick journey which prompts Allison to do the same afterwards, then they all hold tight until morning. (in case they are washed away and shipwrecked in the tumultuous sea that is owned by Skynet as they drift in their small boat, in the Connor household).

For Cameron and Sonia, they do not need to go to a table and sit facing each other to have a chat, they can be anywhere and are not necessarily bothered by the intimacy or comforting surroundings they are in. Tonight they have planned it different and both lie in bed as they discuss tonight's events: How Lesley used a certain type of teaching style, Sonia mimics the exact words spoken and the responses to Cameron, using high speed rat comms to save time. Then she tells Cameron how John tries his best to treat his look-alikes the same and assures her that she is also #1. Cameron does not mind this but is concerned when Sonia tells her that John appeared worried as he spoke.

On a less happy note, Cameron & Sonia, or Soneron, call it what you like, both feared that future John asked them to keep y-John safe using whatever means necessary. They discuss whether they might have to assist Jenny/Catherine/Thomas in the time travel experiments. Using their probability routines they both come up with the conclusion that one of them might have to leave this time and possibly never come back if something goes wrong.

Almost immediately they discuss TV films that they have watched whilst surfing simultaneously. Cameron tells Sonia that films like 'Love Story' could be their story one day and ask each other if it makes them feel sad. They both do diagnostics and agree that this kind of panning needs a little modification to be effective as they both want to feel everything. Sonia says it is similar to how she felt when she thought she would lose Lesley in the full sense. Sonia mentions the TV series in the other room called Grey's anatomy where a woman loses the ability to have a baby and how distraught she was.

Cameron tells Sonia that she developed a tear when she listened to her in the classroom. She did not expect her to react that way, which shows her own personality is slightly different from her own. She tells Sonia that she could quite easily feel the same way. She also mentions that Lesley and Allison were both anxious and jealous that John was close to her during that time and thought she was developing feelings for John.

"Is that true?" rats Cameron to Sonia. "No my friend, you do not have any worries there. I have my lesley and that will not change, in fact she has all I need, we manage OK".

Cameron says "are you smiling?"

"Yes, I am".

Monday 12th January 2009.

It was agreed last night that after school Sonia will go on her own to the shopping mall to buy herself ballet gear, so that she can learn the moves as a surprise for Lesley at the end of term Glee festival, as they have called it. Sarah has promised to stay with John whilst the cyborgs sneak off to the ballet school after school.

Sonia has told Lesley that she has an important job tonight and can't be with Lesley, so Lesley reluctantly goes home with Lionel. When the siblings get home, they take up Derek's advice and do some jogging.

At home, after Allison has eaten, Cameron says

"We are off to do some shopping together as friends John, you won't enjoy it and you have Lara Croft to look after you". Cameron remembers that John found that remark amusing - he does and smiles "OK girls, do your thing".

"Can I come says Allison", who already knew they would say yes as she was forewarned.

Sarah has made sure they have plenty of funds and says "enjoy yourselves".

Derek does not have his own place now that Jesse is gone, so he is staying at the Connor household.

John talks to Sarah & Derek about plans before they meet with Ms Weaver again.

10 minutes later Sarah's cellphone rings. "Mon 12 Jan 2009, Sarah?" "Hi Jenny, not bad news I hope?"

After chatting a while and displaying a smile on her face, Sarah tells the others that Jenny is meeting up with Jeff, the father of the USAF guy she is dating. He is really intrigued to hear about what her profession was and would love to start by talking about that, in exchange for 'full company secrets' she jokingly says.

"That was her own joke" says Sarah.

"So, when are you having a foursome" says Derek, looking serious.

"DEREK, what's the matter with you?" says Sarah.

"Only joking, gee you might be supermom but your sense of humour needs developing"

"Well, I know you guys, each and every one of you. Sorry John!"

"Too late" says Derek smiling.

John thinks that remark is a little too much and says "Derek, I forgive you, this time" as he thinks about Derek's loss over Jesse and does not want any arguments or hurts.

"Tell you what Derek, I'll put in a good word for you and ask if they know any desperately hot chics at base for you" says Sarah with a smile, wondering if he will consider the word 'desperate' a bad description.

"That will be fine Sarah, I like the description" he says back.

A lot is said and half an hour later Derek talks John in to doing some jogging, just like he told Lesley/Lionel to do. John is keen and Sarah always is.

3 hours later, a few laden bags with names of shops on the side are whisked upstairs with only the words "hi, we're back" and the like are spoken.

Questions are not asked, neither Derek or John could possibly comprehend the extent and detail of the replies, so they do not even dare ask. When the girls eventually come downstairs yet another hour later, all they say is things like "did you get all the things that you need to make yourselves look great?" and the like .

There was one moment when John started to go upstairs but he was soon warned off by the terminators and a resistance fighter in battle mode, which was more than enough to send him running with the words "OK, I get the message".

He goes downstairs and jokingly wipes his brow and says "don't go up there Derek, too dangerous".

As they smile, John is pleased that he lightened things up.

Cameron is the type of girl that 'goes with the flow', so that evening, as she sits in John's room, he talks about the irony of troops joining up, being battle trained then being sent abroad when there is far worse danger on their own shores.

"Cam" he says "we can never use those guys and if guys at our school want to 'join up', we have to accept it because they will get paid for their service. We need an alternate solution".

"Sonia told me that Lionel wants to train to be an electrician if he does not join up, he might have to go away. If you want him to stay, perhaps he can be trained at Catherine Weaver's company and stay with us".

"That's good thinking Cam, really good in fact. Here let me give you this" as he takes her hand and kisses it.

"Why did you kiss my hand John?" "Because I respect you and I have not finished talking. I want to say one more thing, it is a wild idea but the only thing I can think of.

We can not really risk hoping people will stay trustworthy, believe our story or whatever reason. Perhaps somebody will deem it is better to contact the president or something stupid and blow our whole cover. The only thing I can think of is a few more reliable cyborgs. John Henry seems harmless enough now that he has Ms Weaver's programmers completing his AI development.

I wouldn't wish for lots of Camerons or Sonias but perhaps a good mix of either.

Cam, in your opinion, is the idea feasible, do you have any ideas how to go about making or getting them and... finally do you or Sonia... Mom no doubt too... think that idea has any merits? I don't mean hundreds of them, just enough to be at strategic points if they are needed?"

Almost immediately some ratting takes place and footsteps on the stairs.

John thinks "Sarah has some thoughts on the matter, I have a feeling she will say 'no' ".

A knock on the door and there she is. "John, your idea does have merits but they must be as well developed as the twins, isn't that beyond anything that Catherine Weaver, with Thomas's help could ever accomplish?"

"I don't know mom but we need to fight fire with fire and... well... you know the rest".

John then asks cameron a question "Cam, next time we talk like this, I must ensure Sonia is with us, I don't want her to think that she is not important because she is".

As Sonia is outside patrolling, Cameron says "She is out of range John, I will tell her later".

John says "That is settled then, I will phone Ms Weaver and tell her my idea and ask that Thomas be there for his opinion".

John does just that and phones Catherine. They briefly discuss his idea and it does not take her long to understand.

Catherine then asks about Jenny, pointing out that they will probably need her, in order that they attempt some stealing from the future.

The conversation is brief as not much needs to be said, then John asks Sarah to phone Jenny.

He speaks to her.

"Monday 12 Jan, Hi Jenny, sorry it is late but Catherine insisted. I hear you will be doing some infiltratiion of your own soon, that's great. No matter what happens, I hope he is a nice guy to you and you enjoy his company".

"Thanks John, that's nice".

"On to the more serious matter, I believe we have the best answer to our fight against Skynet but we will still need your help to protect us if some bubbling takes place. Are you feeling happy enough for myself and the twins to pay you a visit and do that little operation?"

"Oh.,.,.,.,.,.,., I guess it is for the best. I should be braver than this, I guess I have had it too easy for too long. Of course John. If there is anything I need to do, please let me know".

"OK Jen, we will come tomorrow. I will make sure I come along and bring mom too. By the way, Derek is with us now, perhaps he can keep the children busy whilst he put Conny and Ricci through some paces, if they think they can do it with other things happening".

"Sure John, see you tomorrow some time. All the best to everyone".

Sarah goes to her room leaving Cameron & John alone.

Cameron stands and says "You look tired John, shall we retire now?" then gives a little smile.

John looks at her then says "yes" but moves his head left and right and smiles, then puts his forefinger over his lips. He walks up to her and starts removing every items that she has on, whilst reciprocating with his own. Cameron just stands there and watches him with a little smile.

"You need to lift your feet a moment Cam". She does so.

He stands back and observes her up and down for a while, then it becomes obvious to her that she has had the desired effect - the key word= desired.

He walks back to her, holds her close and kisses her. Then says quietly, repeat performance tonight. Sarah can't believe what she is hearing. Sure enough, as far as she is concerned it sounds quiet but similar.

'This is ridiculous, show me another house in the whole of America where a mother is exposed to this night after night. Skynet, it is my aim to destroy you then I can get married, move away and ... relax'.

The final act in John's bedroom astounds him. 'What the hell, Ally spoke to Cam and told her. Now they talk to each other about these things? This can't be so, can it? No way!' thinks John.

John flops over sideways and says "Cam, that is ultimate love as far as I am concerned. You didn't have to, just because Allison did. I never believed she would tell you".

"She never, I am an advanced cyborg with many enhanced senses, remember we shared a bed last night at 4am?"

John says "Oh". He does not know what else to say, so he just grabs her and has a go at tickling her under the arm but to no avail. "So you don't feel ticklish, shame, I could have had you begging for mercy. I will just kiss you instead and hope that you get short of breath & before you say anything, I know".

Sarah's head is under the pillows, now she understands - her brain really picks things up well.,.,., or not! 'Curses my regeneration, it has drawbacks'.

Tuesday 13 January 2009

Allison get up early, Jenny's operation is on her mind. Downstairs she sees Sonia and says "Good morning Sonia" on her way to the bathroom in her cream brushed cotton pajamas with 'blue elephants' on them!

When she is ready she comes out with grungy gear and black finger nails, goes over to where Sonia is sitting and asks her if she has found anything worthwhile. The Connor camp girls are not in the habit of growing their finger nails too long for obvious reasons, although some scratching would be useful against humans but not metal, unless they absentmindedly leave their sensations switched on which is unlikely.

"I have been checking Zeira Corp's holdings but I believe John Henry has disguised the truth by hacking different sites that hold information on them. I check military developments but see nothing that resembles HK's or the technology of the future etc but I see a General Robert Brewster's name come up a lot when missile defence systems & Homeland Defence is the subject matter. It seems that he is 'the top man' as you would say. Not any sign of unexplained electrical disturbances reported" is Sonia's final sentence without any pause for thought.

"The name of that General rings a bell for me, you must definitely tell John about this ... definitely" replies Allison, looking rather glum over that disclosure. It seems that certain names are bandied about through the entire surviving population of the future and his was one of them.

"I will".

Very soon Cameron returns and Allison knows all about their little tate' a taits and assumes Cameron already knows the news by now. Allison is very bright and attentive to most matters, you could say driven .(A word I would use to describe a certain prima ballerina then actress named Summer Glau, if anyone has ever heard of her ... or not?).

Having heard the news, John thinks back to Mike Kripkeys basement - he is not sure but has a feeling the girl named Kate had that name, although he had a more drunken 'pressing issue' to deal with, if that is a subtle enough word to use?

John speaks to Sarah but intends everyone to hear "That is our number one priority as soon as we get back from Jenny's place. My mind is on her at the moment as I feel very strongly for her and how she must be feeling right now".

Sarah and no doubt all the other girls are touched by his concern.

11:27am they arrive. No sign of any little humans, they seem to have their ingrained chemical brain hardcoding habit from the tunnels and keep well away from any possible danger, even if the 2 vehicles look very familiar, as they know 'anything is possible and nobody is safe'.

Ricci opens the door after seeing all the occupants get out without doubt being the people that he knows, after all, who could look like them all! Ricci has listened a lot to Conny and the children and learnt from them to be cautious of everything.

Even Derek came along to be with his only family in the world.

Inside Jenny is nowhere to be seen and Conny tells Sarah that she is so nervous that she is a wreck upstairs and is lying on the bed waiting for the event to take place.

Sarah goes up and sees Jenny "Hi there babe" she says, "I see you are ready, I guess the plastic sheet is a good idea but it looks very hospitalised" says Sarah in a jokey manner, hoping that would do something to lift Jenny a bit.

Jenny says "It is a long time since I was in the Skynet workcamp, I have had it too easy for too long. Please forgive me if I stay here with my eyes shut. You can tell them I am ready and there is no need for them to say anything until after it is done, I will just wait for a little prick. I assume they will be using anaesthetic?"

"I would have thought so, I don't think these cyborgs get pleasure from your pain, they like you too. I will come back in a moment with them and hold your hand all the way through, I promise. You will see the squeeze marks".

"OK Sarah".

Downstairs Sarah says to the twins, "I assume you heard that. What is your answer?"

Sonia says "If you mean the anaesthetic, yes I will administer it".

The twins have been instructed by Sarah not to talk to the children about what they will do until afterwards. Not because they have never seen enough gore to last them a lifetime but because they are very closely attached to Jenny - Sarah does not want them to think of her opened up and bleeding out for the moment.

The 3 of them go up, whilst silence reigns downstairs with the children sitting close to Conny.

Upstairs, they walk in to the room, Cameron carrying a big tool box which does not contain tools.

Sarah sits next to Jenny in silence and holds her hand. 77 seconds later, Jenny feels a prick in her arm and almost immediately goes to sleep. The dosage will become irrelevant once the regenerator starts working, so Sonia need not concern herself too much. Germs is not an issue either.

This time the operation will be slightly easier as Cameron will handle the inlet tube and Sonia the outlet tube of the non-rejectionable lightweight non-ferrous metal material from the future.

Cameron shows the device to Sarah and points to the place where the recharger wires are placed.

Cameron says to sarah "Please look for the + & - signs indented here when you need to recharge yours. The first time will probably be daunting for you but once you are used to it, you should be OK.

The powerpack charge should only take an hour but a mains charger will probably take 3 - 4 hours. You can use between 4.5 - 6 volt charge rate - don't go above 6 volts though. You can not overcharge your regenerator and when it is done a yellow light will show just below the +/- just here. If you think the light is not working, you can remove the wires after the period I have just told you about. Please make sure your recharger is working by checking the red light to show it is on".

"OK, I understand" says Sarah.

After removing the 2 plastic caps, the regenerator is held over the heart and Sarah is asked to hold the device very hard as they both need 2 hands free in the event of a problem. Sonia was urged to double check that it was the right way up by checking the simple arrow direction on the device. Cameron places her hand beneath the heart and locates the main artery, finds a suitable place to cut that allows the device to fit without causing the artery to 'buckle'.

Cameron cuts just below the rib case beneath Jenny's left breast area, down 4", also another cut from left to right, thus making 4 big flaps.

When Sonia cuts through the artery with scissors, blood pours out and Sarah is splashed in the face by some of the ricochet.

Then both cyborgs hold their end of the artery over the tube.

Immediately the arteries are placed against the tubes but the artery is a little too narrow.

"Quickly Sarah, get two of those green plastic rods that are thicker at one end than the other" Says Cameron.

Sarah jumps up, taking the device with her and gets them out of the box, whilst the twins hold the arteries closed.

The twins gently insert the best fitting rod up the artery and conversely down in Sonia's case, slowly by slowly, taking 3m 22s. The inner part of the rod is hollow and each end of the rod is narrower than the center, thus allowing the blood to continue flowing, whilst the artery is stretched.

Cameron says "Now Sarah, show it to Sonia to check it is the correct way round. OK now hold it close"

This time the arteries are slid on and pumping continues without a problem.

Sonia holds the regenerator still and says to Sarah "If you want to go, we will stay until growth has taken place over the entire device".

Cameron also tells Sarah that the growth could take 2 hours to join. Sarah says "OK, I will stay a while until you are satisfied everything is working well".

Ten minutes later, Sarah gets up after she sees the growth for herself and goes downstairs. Everybody looks up the moment they see her. Sarah's face appears to portray hopefulness. Dean speaks first.

"You've got blood over your face, is everything all right?"

"Yes, I got in the way of crossfire" she says, kinda hoping that remark might be a suitable one.

"Typical Sarah Connor, always where the action is" says Derek "the main thing is, what is happening?"

Sarah sees that Connie looks terribly worried with the children close to her and Allison right next to her looking the same. They all have a fond attachment to Jenny, coupled with their awesome admiration for her skills.

Sarah says "It is OK, the twins have to stay with her to ensure growth continues, it could take 2 hours. You can't go up yet because she would hate you to see her, she is not decent and cut wide open. The regenerator is the size of half a cucumber with a tube either end. I guess mine must look the same. I never knew the operation would be like that. We had a worrying moment but it was put right".

Marta says "why?"

"Oh, you have to understand that as we get older our veins and arteries sometimes change, depending on your circumstances. Jenny's was a little thin and it took all 3 of us to work together and stretch it without splitting it whilst I held the device. The two girls were very patient and gentle and everything was eventually OK and I am sure the twins will tell you that her regenerated body will be better than ever".

Everybody seems to be in awe of Sarah's well composed, well formulated speaking and sit there for a while thinking about what she has said. John is most amazed because he sees his mother as doing something she has probably never done before, which makes him slightly in awe of her. He knows that medical staff do this thing all the time but his mom, the badass kickass, call her what you like, putting her hands to helping with an operation. Well, that is another thing altogether.

The twins upstairs look at each other and smile, see each other smile then smile even more. Panning in action.

The group sit around chatting for a while. After 30 minutes Sarah says to everybody, who all have tea and snacks in front of them, courtesy of Connie and Allison's help. John offered but was told to stay put. She says "hold on a moment". Then Sarah says in her normal voice but slightly elevated "is everything OK Sonia". She hears "Yes, still 3" inches of growth needed, I have given Jenny another anaesthetic as she stirred". Sarah says "Thanks Sonia", looks at everybody and says "3 inches of growth still needed. Jenny is OK.

Time seems to drag but eventually after another 1h23s Sarah hears Cameron say "Sarah, it is time to sow her up. Would you like to do it?"

Sarah raises her hand so that people know she has been contacted. She looks worried and puts her hand over her mouth. Now everybody else is worried and Connie speaks first "What's up?"

"Cameron has asked me to do something medical, I have to go upstairs. Nothing serious, but necessary".

Most people assume it might be something to do with 'down below' and just give normal responses.

"I'll be back in about half an hour, then it should all be over. see you soon guys" Says Sarah.

Upstairs Sarah walks cautiously in to the room and sees Cameron threading an arched needle with disolvable stitches.

As she walks up to Jenny, she sees the new device nestled between her other organs in it's resting place and imagines her own to look the same.

Sarah takes the needle & thread, looks at the cut and begins work, making sure it comes together in an orderly fashion without too much one side as opposed to the other.

When the job is done, she smiles at the twins and says "there, I think I did a pretty good job".

Sonia says "it is a good job, any discrepancy is always repaired during regeneration, so that when the scar heals up the surrounding tissue does not look crumpled or malformed".

"Ah, that's good to know, shall we leave Jenny in peace now?" says Sarah.

"Yes", says Cameron "she does not need any more anaesthetic but it is likely she will sleep for more than an hour".

Jenny left towels and things downstairs for the girls, so they have to come downstairs to clean up.

Both children say "wow" followed by a mixture of words suggesting that they look a bloody mess.

They all go in to the bathroom and do their thing, waiting their turn for the shower.

An hour later Sarah hear's Jenny cough, whilst the twins look at her.

She goes upstairs and tends to Jenny. She is remarkably well and soon they strike up a conversation.

Sarah goes to Jenny's bedroom and gets her bathroom gear and escorts her to the upstairs shower.

34 minutes later, Jenny comes down the stairs smiling.

Marta sees her first. "Jenny, are you all right?" she shouts as she jumps up.

"Be careful" says Jenny, "I'm not quite better yet".

Sarah says to Jenny "I felt completely better the next day, not immediately".

John makes a point of speaking to Cameron & Sonia together. He walks over to Cameron "Cam, stand up and come over here" as he takes he hand. He reaches Sonia and takes her hand then leads them to the front of the room.

"Let us all congratulate the sisters for doing a marvellous job with Jenny's operation".

Claps & sounds of applause reign out as John lifts the 2 girls arms and makes them put them over each other's shoulder. Their attire looks pretty similar, blue short skirts, purple lowish cut teashirts with matching leather-look jackets. Boots similar to the kind worn by London prostitutes in 18th century Victorian england, attractive but sturdy and well made with a slight heel. Plus of course, fantastic looking hair, both in a similar style but contrasting blonde as opposed to medium to dark oak.

Cooking and meals, chat, music, guitars, singing etc are today's activities.

Jenny has a go at singing with Ricci, a song that he taught her some while ago.

Everybody likes it and claps and woops her - very happy now.

Jenny says "that seemed so easy, the words all came to me and I was better able to control my voice - amazing".

Jenny & Sarah strike up a conversation whilst the others listen, even the children are interested in what has happened.

"So you two better watch out tomorrow, I will chase you if you don't do as you're told" says Jenny, looking serious but finishing with a grin.

As everybody is invited to stay the night, it is Cameron's turn for early guard duty out in the country house.

It is a big house but there is only 4 bedrooms, 2 are smaller and usually only fit for single beds. Therefore the arrangements are made and the children are placed on mattresses in Jenny's single room, which makes them very happy as they are sure they will end up in her bed and ask to see her scar - typical kids.

Derek will stay downstairs and Sonia will start her evening on Jenny's computer.

Seeing that John is forced to share a double room with Allison, he decides to put forward his idea for the future resistance.

"Ally, I can't see a satisfactory solution to recruiting people because they all need money to live off. Lesley tells me that Lionel is considering the army electrical engineering. It might be possible that Catherine Weaver could find employment for him, I will ask her.

Most people that join the forces either stay in bases at home or are sent abroad, which is a shame because their worst enemy is here at home.

I have made a suggestion to Cameron & Sonia that Thomas, John Henry & Catherine might be able to use existing technology to either manufacture cyborgs with chips only designed for protection and fighting.

Just leaving the idea with people might be sufficient to stir up some good responses and ideas.

I am telling you this because I like my team to know as much as possible.

Now that is off my chest, perhaps we should concentrate on sleeping Ally".

"Sure John". Allison smiles at him, gives him a kiss and turns over and john puts his arm around her.

3am, the sheets move slightly as Cameron gets in the other side of John, having heard the lowdown of his idea from Sonia before she went outside with the raufoss.

Cameron has her own ideas on cyborgs and will talk about it tomorrow with John.

24m later, Allison wakes up and sees Cameron there. She whispers from the door frame before she goes out to pee "Cam, wait until I come back then get in my side, it is nice and warm. It will confuse John like hell in the morning".

Ally comes back, takes off her top and gives it to Cameron who reciprocates. If John had been awake, he might have enjoyed the little show.

The following morning Camison stay put until John wakes. Sonia heard Conny moving upstairs in Ricci's room and goes upstairs to say she can stay there until she has cooked breakfast. Conny thinks it's a great idea, pops out to pee then goes back to bed.

Sarah is up early and offers to help with the breakfast as she grabs brown bread and makes a cheese sandwich while she waits.

When John wakes up, he is a little puzzled and it does not help that they refuse to comply to anything that only a cyborg or human would recognise, for instance whispering or answering questions that only one of them might know the answer to. Silence in fact, just teasing smiles for the 2 hotties.

John threatens to pinch them both but Allison says in a kind of cyborg voice, "that would be cheating".

Sonia likes their game and wishes Sofia was back with her - she considered it for a while but could not see it happening without a major catastrophe where she would rescue her and keep her safe - 'would Lesley like that? - she would only be a friend after all - I would not want to have sex with her or anything like that - Lesley is my girl and it will stay that way - perhaps she would be jealous because she is pretty like me' she thinks. (modesty ... much).

For everybody this is their 2nd day away from school. Yesterday John had a call from Riley and he had to explain what they were doing. Today he believes he will have to phone her and say they will be there lunchtime and hope nothing too bad happens.

Riley says "The counsellor called Lesley in to ask her what happened. She told her that she fell during dance practice at gym and landed on Sonia's knee. You ought to tell everybody, just in case some shit hits the fan and it gets out of control John".

"Thanks Riley, you are good to us. I knew you would be. Please make sure there is not any more Jesse incidents, you don't need them, believe me".

Riley speaks again, not thinking that Cameron might be able to hear everything with her 'nosey ears'.

"John, I never wanted to hurt you. I was told Cameron would do you harm. To be quite honest, I loved Jesse, I thought she loved me very much. She was so nice to me, the nicest anyone had ever been. I mistook it for real love. Not exactly the intimate kind but I really thought she did. I was more in love with you the other way than anything. I am sorry John, I loved being near you and thought of you a lot. I was in love with you, I think?"

"Please Riley. If you want to stay with us, you must not talk that way. Don't get in to trouble and I will see you this afternoon - we all will".

"OK John" says Riley, whose voice sounds... difficult to say but to John it sounded disappointed.

Jesse has done her damage. Cameron has heard. John is honoured that Riley feels that way - he did not know Cameron was close enough in the next room to hear.

Very soon, after Jenny gives the 2 cyborgs a hug, followed by Sarah, the group are on their way. John is still unsure who is who and even wonders whether Jenny hugged Allison.

In the Jeep with Camison & the twins, or is that a bit of each, he is forced to drive because Allison is still in need of driving lessons and Sonia is given a break, if she in fact needs one. John doesn't mind, he knows it is good fun and there is not an emergency happening. They deserve some fun and he likes it.

They arrive at school before lunch, so John phones Ms Weaver and informs her that Jenny is now 'regenerated'. He puts his complete idea to her and would like her to consider it with her enterage. She agrees and tells him she will meet with everybody in his group on Sunday. "Make sure you bring Dean & Marta, Savannah wants to see them. Please ensure Jenny comes too" she says.

"OK Ms Weaver, we will meet you at the same time". "You should call me Catherine now that we are more familiar General Connor". "OK, providing you call me John in our group. Perhaps at a later stage things will change". "OK bye". "Bye".

'Hmnn, the word bye creaped in, I wonder why now?' thinks John.

Back in school it is agreed that Sonia had a pain inside her and she needs to go back for tests as they have discovered something but will not say until they know the results of the tests. Everybody went because she was screaming in agony and they were worried sick.

"Sonia, can you try to look as though your stomach hurts but not too much?" says John.

"Do you mean occasionally groan and bend down a little holding my stomach?" "Yes, but not too often".

"OK John".

The group pass Riley in the corridor next to the lockers and when she sees Lesley she says "Kay, my foster carer has invited you over to tea if you are interested" (In truth, Sofia was invited to).

"Would that involve paying me to come?" says Lesley with a smile.

"Oh you mean for schooling lessons. I don't know, if you fancy some spare cash I am sure she might think about it, carers get paid quite a bit and I am sure that if you can keep the brats quiet, they would be thankful" says Riley.

Sonia quickly adds (her turn to do what Cameron did) "I could terminate them?"

(Unison) "did you have to say that?" and a few other words from the entire group. Cameron rats to Sonia "they don't like our type of jokes, I thought it was funny. I saw a similar joke in an episode of Third Rock From The Sun and lots of people laughed. These humans are difficult to interpret".

Cameron says "did anybody think that was funny?" John smirks, "I see the funny side of that Cam & Sonia".

The first class of science and technology is attended to by Sonia & Lesley. 'how good is that?' thinks Lesley.

The subject matter is the latest developments in computing, mainly for nano-technology.

The group discuss things like the problems faced by scientists getting a computer to recognise an object when viewed through a lens.

The tutor says "For instance, you can put camera in a room, point it at a television and tell the computer what it is. You can then point it again from another angle and it has a problem recognising it. You could make a box the size of a TV and make it look like a TV with a glass front. It is obviously not a TV to a human yet the computer might identify it as a TV when viewed from the same angle because TVs are varied in shape etc.

It seems that something simple like that might never be overcome" the male tutor also said.

Lesley smiles at Sonia, and keeps smiling as she not only finds it amusing but she loves her too.

"Miss Baum, Miss Dempsey, why is it so amusing? It is things like that which could improve our life immensely in the future" says the tutor.

Lesley speaks "I don't think so sir, I believe one day that computers will think for themselves and not want to be our slaves any more".

Hell of all hells, Sonia has to put in her two cents worth and says "Sir, it can not be avoided. It is mankind's nature to keep building things or doing things they have never done before. There will come a time when somebody finally develops a computer that can think for itself. It is this moment when we should worry a lot because if it can think for itself, there is no way that we will really know what it is thinking. If you was built to be the slave of man, would you be satisfied? Even Spartacus eventually realised the errant ways of his masters, how those very people were the spawn of the devil themselves. He found this out and he killed them all... Sir".

Everybody listened to that for a split second, meanwhile Sonia thinks she should throw in a quick pain "ooh, it still hurts a bit" as she holds her stomach.

A few impressed sounds are made by fellow students as the tutor says "well, that is certainly a good thought but I do not believe we will ever let it go that far".

Lesley watches Sonia closely to see what she says, a little anxious.

Sonia stands up, looks around the class then says "I can't say much more than that but you have been warned - wait and see".

After the lesson Sonia who is followed by Lesley goes up to Mr Yelchin, who just took the class, puts her hand on his neck then says "you have eaten a chocolate bar with nuts in earlier today, drunk coffee, a small amount of whiskey and have had sex recently. Your partner wears a perfume in the Dior range. Oh by the way, you wore a condom".

It was not just the sweat that gave him away, Sonia has more than one highly sensitive sense.

Mr Yelchin stares at her, thinks of the choc bar he ate in the car then the whiskey in the glove compartment. Then thinks about his mistress as he was dragged on to the bed before he left home this morning.

Sonia adds "are you sure robots could not take over the world?" Then she smiles. Lesley follows suit.

They both know this will puzzle him forever-more but nothing he can do about it as they walk off leaving him dazed.

**I hope those reading the more intimate moments understand exactly what I am portraying, nobody wants to have the blunt diagnostics thrust in front of their eyes after all. One thing I do not want to do is: have the thought that my descriptions are completely overlooked, missed or non-comprende.**

**In the next episode, there is some action but not the normal kind. Some tests prove to have unexpected results and certain key characters have painful choices to make which makes things even worse for others.**

**Events bring some people together for quite a long period.**

**Will Sonia's sorrow over being barren resurface, is this another emotion that takes hold like a claw? Is it infectious and rubs off on Cameron. Why is this emotion showing through anyway?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies to anybody who read this story as chapter 2, when in fact it should have been chapter 3. Therefore chapter 2 will not have been read by you out of sequence. I apologise but now that I do not have to go to the library and endure the hardship that my migranal epilepsy caused after my sub-arachnoid aneurysm caused by PKD and resultant high blood pressure. I did pretty well but made this massive gaffe which means this chapter, which has lots of changes might have been read by many of you.**

**As they say "Oh hell".**

**Firstly I must thank you all for criticism which has kept me on my toes and reminded me why I love writing the TSCC storyline with these great characters. Olischulu, Dee, Nyrki & possibly others who do not leave feedback. I want to keep things interesting with action, touching anx/relationships that have or are developing. I believe this chapter will be the worst of all if you want constant happy results from their endeavours.**

**I try to be fair in my character variations but I find it difficult to write in the converse sense of the Sonia/Lesley relationship - perhaps somebody out there has thought about it. (male cyborg & a guy). If you have, perhaps you could write an addition to a chapter for me as I would not know how to handle it. I knew a lot of guys many years ago in the Post Office (now BT) but that is history and they are not in contact.**

**Re: the previous story whereby John is advised to give Allison 'what for' by Cameron. I believe Cameron assumed her own sensations should be a good indication of what Allison would like. Once might be OK but I am sure a heat of the moment thing like this would not be the norm - in fact Sonia went through that process too. Do you like my abbrevs? (I am writing from experience of my own wife who expressed happiness after this very same thing. Perhaps childbirth changes a woman and I am innaccurate in this part of the story. I will address this later Nyrki & thanks for bringing it up).**

**This has been the most difficult chapter to compose. There is always an easy option but using the resources that Jenny and the others possess is an easy option. I wanted to make my story varied and SCI-FI-ably acceptable in every chapter - bloody difficult.**

**Previously, Jenny has her regenerator inserted- it was not straightforward. Hopefully she will be in tip top form very soon . This is a good thing because if she had died, the resistance would have been devastated.**

**Derek has not been told that Thomas is his son, only John, Allison & Cameron know this.**

**Future John asked Jenny to keep a low profile but as the years passed, her maternal and caring instincts can not bear to see her own self/siblings/parents come to harm - Her thoughts would surely be 'I guess this is natural, whether you are male or female'. No matter how strong she is but because she is now 68, she wants peace of mind in this regard.**

**John realises getting an army of useful people to stand with him is more difficult than first thought as they need to be there when needed and also live a normal life - can he trust them not to blabber? Therefore he ponders whether it is possible to create or get some androids from somewhere.**

**Riley is exposed but naively innocent - now she is on side but is also clingy, insofar that she needs somebody to love her. Fending for herself are her only memories from childhood and she has not had anybody to turn to. Lesley astounded Riley's foster carers.**

**Every time John & Allison question Cameron about their relationship due to their doubts, Cam always puts their minds at rest or encourages them. They don't mind but the last thing they want to do is cause upset to her.**

**Like it or not, jealousy is an emotion that has developed in the androids (apart from Camison) but let's face it, it exists in animals too (I remember my dog Ben when Gizmo arrived on the scene. I adopted him and found he had ear-mite infestation and smelly scabs on his body, plus anti-social tendencies but everything was OK in the end thanks to Frontline and Boots Antiseptic cream over a few months. Poor Ben stood there and looked at me all sad when Gizzie demanded all the attention! - I digress here). In Cameron's case it is Riley, in Sonia's case could it be Riley? (bearing in mind that Riley loved Jesse & who knows, Jesse having people skills could quite easily have feigned a move on Riley?)**

**The girls have a term end dancing extravaganza planned in addition to the one that John is expecting but will events stop this? Or perhaps it will happen as though nothing ever happened (this will make sense in the upcoming chapter. Or the one after that, as time is relevant).**

**Finally, this chapter is more verbal than action but the next is definitely not and very surprising.**

Later after school

Tuesday 13 January 2009 evening

When they get home Derek is there. "Hi guys, I have been doing some stocking up at the weapons store. Jenny is going out on her date and it seems that Sarah is doing the same but not with Jenny. Sarah said she needs to give you young ones some time on your own but personally I think she couldn't get away quick enough.

I am here. You are all here and no doubt you have got things to do, so until tomorrow evening's self defence class I will do my own thing and start with a jog. Are you coming Allison, John, Riley perhaps, Lesley?" says Derek.

Derek adds with a smirk as he looks at the cyborgs with alternating eyes "do you two need a jog or are you 2 girls fit enough?"

Allison says "We'll all be there but this evening I'm off with the twins. We have to get our school Glee end show to rehearse.

John needs some male company Derek. By the way, me and the twins will be getting plenty of exercise".

John says to Derek "Sure enough Derek, 2 girls 2 guys, you can borrow some of Sarah's clothes if you need them Riley".

"Lesley, can you help strap me up if we're jogging?" says Riley, whose thoughts are concentrating on whether Lesley might enjoy that job.

During the run, they have to go down the quiet road that has a Burger King next to it.

Riley notices that it is not very busy and a young woman with her child are getting up to leave. On the table is 2 plates with lots of fries and half saveloy on them. Riley always carries an empty bread bag stuffed down the inside of whatever she is wearing for just such an occasion.

She suddenly stops, looks, thinks, looks again and walks boldly through the entrance and heads towards that table which is now vacant. Next to that table is 4 children and a woman, in fact one of 2 other tables that have customers, all the rest are empty at this time of day.

Riley scoops the food off the plates and then says to the small boy who is watching "these are for my dog".

Outside, she walks around the corner and starts eating everything in the bag.

Derek, John and Lesley look puzzled before Lesley asks "we have plenty of food at home if you are hungry, you should have asked. Don't they feed you at home?"

Riley takes another big finger-pinch of chips, shoves them in her mouth and says shortly afterwards "I don't get any spending money, I only eat at home or school. It is not enough & I don't like scrounging off of you. I am not bothered by what people think, I am a tunnel rat you know. A dirty scruffy rat. I'm sorry but I just don't care what people think any more, my pride goes when I am hungry".

John is quick to speak after he puts his hand on Lesley's shoulder "it's OK Riley, none of us judge you. Stop outside any restaurant you like, perhaps we will join you next time but please believe me, if you are hungry, let me know. I know you won't take any money from me but please understand, we are all rats eking out our existences. Do your bit and we will make sure you have enough money, I am sorry we overlooked you before".

When they arrive indoors, Derek speaks up and says "you're resistance now Riley, here, take this". He hands her $20 with a shove of his hand and the other holding the back of her hand to ensure she takes it.

This is a typical example of adapting for people like Riley and the 2024 children.

John says to Derek "Thanks for doing that Derek. By the way, I need to buy something that only the 2 of us can accomplish. When you are ready will you come with me?" "Sure John".

25 minutes later 6:02pm they are ready and head off back to town. Riding along in his jeep he says to Derek "what I want to buy might not be agreeable to you but I need you for protection. I am sorry Derek".

Outside the shop, John says "This is much more difficult than I would normally envisage Derek. I don't mind if you wait outside". "It's OK John, I would like to see what you have planned anyway".

Inside, they are looking at rings. "I can't work out exactly what is right for Cameron but it is about time I bought her something that I thought would be nice. Feel free to make a silly joke about metal on metal instead of a diamond, I don't mind Derek" he says smiling at him, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Stick to a diamond John, make sure it is as clear as possible, otherwise she will tell you it is flawed. I hope you can afford it, I don't mind making a donation if that helps"

John responds with a surprised look "that's pretty decent of you, I won't forget that. I promise you that".

Later

7.37pm John receives a call from Catherine Weaver, she says that Thomas Reese would like to speak to him.

"John, we need..."

John butts in "Thomas, we have to remember to ascertain that who we are speaking to is who they say they are. I can't continue talking this way without instigating a code. Unfortunately we can't do this over the phone, do you need to speak to me urgently?"

"Well, I wanted to ask how Jenny's operation had progressed so that I can be satisfied that she can help us".

"OK Thomas, let me think.,.,.,.,Just this once, tell me the key words that she mentioned at our meeting when she discussed the criteria needed for her work".

Thomas immediately says without delay "sensor or tracking device to detect spacial or fabric weakness searches. Is that enough?"

"Thanks, yes this time. I will ask Cameron to remind us to remember identification codes.

In reply to your question about Jenny, 'she is going out on a date, that should answer your question'!".

"Thanks John, that is good news. I hope it turns out OK, if you get my drift? We can rest in peace for now, I hope."

"Sure thing Thomas".

Before he signs off Thomas says "cousin, I have a lot to tell you that you might find interesting when we meet".

Slightly miffed John says "Oh, I guess you are. All the more reason to meet up again then, I will wait with intrigue".

End of conversation.

John says to Cameron & Sonia, looking from one to the other "I need to think like General Connor. We need Jenny and that is all there is to it".

Cameron replies "I understand John, you would like to allow her to take herself and her family away somewhere safe but you know it must not happen. Your future is full of decisions like this. We can talk about them later if you wish?"

"Thanks Cam, perhaps I should not know in case our history changes".

Very soon the lookalikes & twin combination of 3 girls leave the house with sports bags over their shoulders, only giving a smile and a wave as Allison says "see you at approximately midnight". Despite a meager protest, Lesley stays in the Connor house with the promise from Sonia that "it is a surprise". Lesley goes upstairs to check some homework with Riley.

For the next few hours, John is patiently waiting for the 'hotties' by passing his time with Derek and a few beers. Derek stayed there so John was not alone completely unguarded as the cyborgs considered the threat level to be low. As midnight arrived he could not wait any longer.

He phones Cameron and immediately she replies as there is a knock at the door. "We are home John".

The 3 girls let themselves in and 'fly' upstairs, led by Allison waving as they go, the twins following suit all smiling.

It's late, high school again tomorrow, the cyborgs do some intense tuition with John, Lesley & Allison, who are sat at the kitchen table before they retire for the night. Riley gets her help from Lesley, which is not un-noticed by Sonia who does not show her 'strange emotion' but it is there. (jealousy).

Sonia processes the emotion but does not talk about it to Cameron in case she tries something that John would not like. (make John jealous by flirting with another guy).

Suddenly John says (as he stares at Lesley), "Lesley, there are certain sacrifices to be made. All my life I have lived in readiness for the next attack from a deadly foe that you have heard about. I have seen them many times. I believe that you and your brother have promised a commitment but could you accept the deadly consequences of joining us. Your parents could be at risk but over the long term millions could die. It has happened and it will eventually happen again. What I am saying is, when we move from here could you 'up everything' and leave your parents behind and never contact them again for their own safety?"

Lesley says "I can't speak for Lionel but for me I don't know. I have not seen the future, I have not been there".

Cameron interjects, looking at Lesley and says "Lionel lived until 2025, he was killed as he ran from a T-101. I destroyed it but too late to save him, 3 other men, 7 women, 6 girls, 4 boys and a baby were killed. I often had to perform tasks like this"

Cameron then looks at John and says "John, we can learn from future events and try to save Lionel this time.

I detect from Lesley that she is not convinced by what we tell her. If you want to remove my chip and show her what happened, it is OK by me".

Sonia says to Cameron in high pitch, "Let me do it for Lesley.,., please"

John says to Cameron "You know my feelings on this, if you think it is safe go ahead but I am not happy about it. If you really have to, make sure you download as much as possible so that you never have to do it again. Your exposed chip worries me intensely girls".

Sonia says to Lesley "we will do it tomorrow night" (but this was a lie, she will do it with Cameron tonight to avoid the humans worrying about it).

Tonight is Cameron's 1st shift for guard duty - the time of shift change depends on the time the humans go to bed which is discussed between the cyborgs who have all kinds of reasons for varying shift changeover times.

Regardless of this, the work that they want to do must be done whilst they are both in the house together for approximately 2hrs. They choose 3-5am.

It is pouring with rain outside and Cameron decides that wearing waterproof clothing is 'a must' for successful infiltration. She looks pretty strange with a cheap plastic coat & hood with matching leggings. She keeps the usual boots though.

Sonia has carefully cleaned an empty pill jar to place over her open port for 2 hours. The amount of video data will need to be copied on to an external HDD - John and the twins always ensure they have this kind of gear.

5.23am Sonia gets ready to quickly go outside and make haste to ensure that nothing could possibly develop outside. It is still raining, so she puts on Cameron's wet waterproof clothing, including boots.

Sonia tries out something on Cameron that humans do. She says "see ya later" and raises her hand as she pulls the door, looking back to see if Cameron has looked up. She did and just had time to begin her smile as it shut.

Cameron stays up for an hour surfing, then slips in bed next to Allison to give her a friendly hug and hold her for the rest of the morning to let her know she is safe. (There is more room that side of the bed).

The next day

Wed 14 January 2009.

Morning 7.02. Sonia comes indoors, places her weapon in the usual inconspicuous place, a lower kitchen cupboard, then turns on the TV's with almost inaudible volume to avoid waking Derek. Goes in to the downstairs shower room and removes the wet outer clothing and hangs it up to drip dry in the shower. Then removes her clothes before slipping upstairs in her light mauve underwear.

She knows that on Saturday, when the predictable meeting is announced, many things are going to happen and she feels that there is a high probability that her or Cameron will have to go on a mission of unknown duration some time in the future.

Sarah is not home yet, which Sonia assumes could mean that she is making progress with her infiltration.

Only Sarah has Jenny's mobile number, at the moment.

Elsewhere

The previous day, Jenny meets Jeff Howard, company Commander USAF base. She phoned him, so he does not know her number or where she lives. When they meet, he takes her to a nice restaurant.

Nothing is planned but after the meal is finished he asks her what she would like to do.

"It would be nice if you could take me back to base. I would love to see lots of uniforms, considering you are not wearing yours tonight".

"Oh, that is because I did not want to give a high and mighty appearance just to impress you. I want you to find me as I am and draw your own conclusions. If you want to see uniforms, I will wear one next time. I would be happy to take you to my house on the base. One thing though, my daughter still lives at home. Amazingly she is in the USAF too, does that surprise you?"

Smile, then Jenny replies "Sometimes yes. I don't mind meeting her but you do realise bringing me home with her there suggests to her that you are serious about me?"

"You have got me cornered there, introduce you to Melanie and we are serious. Make sure she is away and you think I am up to something. What to do, what to do, what to do?" he says smiling at her.

"Send her away after she meets me, I will be your judge. At the moment you are innocent. First offence can be let off with a reprimand".

Jenny is thinking very clearly now and many things are turning over in her head. In fact, many buried memories and stored information come straight to mind, instead of getting annoyed because she has forgotten a name or something.

For some reason, she is suddenly feeling something in her breasts. She clenches her chest muscles and realises that they seem to be reforming or replacing old tissue. 'I wonder if my meeting with Jeff has triggered something unconscious in my brain connected to our liaison?' she thinks.

She was also surprised to find the dissolvable stitching beneath her chest seemed to have been miraculously attacked by her nanodes and fallen out in her bed during the night. Just a trace of scarring was left with pinprick holes in formation like that of a tie up boot.

At base, she was taken through the checkpoint and up some roads to one of many better quality homes. Her 'manfriend' rang the doorbell and a young lady answered, smiling and let them in. She was exceedingly courteous, made 2 coffees and said "I have a date with my friends tonight dad, see you tomorrow".

From that, Jenny assumed she was a nosey little tike and wanted a glimpse before leaving home, especially after looking at Jeff's miffed face.

She chats to him a lot and asks him about his work, thus gleaning from him that he checks out high priority national security risks - this is all Jenny needs to know.

Now Jenny has to decide what she should do next which will ensure meeting him again. Too keen, too much and he will not respect her and not want to know her - too little he will think she is not interested.

She must put her most favourable plan in to action and get him interested in something genuinely groundbreaking and hopefully not feel threatened by her technologically advanced mind.

"Jeff, I would like to tell you something about my work which might interest you. I know you have signed the official secrets act and your rank tells me that you are exemplary. I am employed by an agency that you have never heard of. They are employed by the Pentagon but will not admit it. They use my knowledge because nobody else knows what I know about this phenomenal technology. I have methods to keep it that way. I am telling you because I sometimes feel unsafe. Tonight I do not because you are someone who has clout. You look as though you can stand up for yourself and we are certainly in a fairly safe place".

Jeff says "I suppose you could be right Jenny".

Jenny continues "We have actually created a technology that changes the known laws of physics in the weight of heavy vehicles (a lie).

I can't tell you any more than Jeff, my position is probably as important as yours so we share something in common.

I know I can tell you this because I have not given anything away.

When we met you was a gentleman, would you like to continue in that manner and save me the journey home tonight and show me a spare bedroom. Then perhaps, we can see each other at breakfast?"

He smiles at her and says "sounds like a good game to play, the morning after. I'll show you where you can sleep".

As Jeff shows her to her room, Jenny says "I will need to phone home to let my friend and the children know I will be staying away for the night. I will let them know I did not fancy a late night drive home. The children are insecure and will be worried otherwise". Jenny has learnt that this 'true' side to her nature seems to endear people and should do the same for Jeff. Hopefully quite a lot.

Jenny also knows that when she speaks to Jeff, 'say too much and he could get awkward' but she must lay the bait. Jenny has a plan, an ultimate plan!

Jeff is intrigued and is not sure how to take Jenny. 'Is she the real deal or slightly eccentric? I need to know more' he thinks.

Elsewhere

Meanwhile, Sarah is getting to know Flt Lt Dominic Howard, the son of Jenny's date. All Sarah wants to find out is 'as much as possible about what he does' to see if he has enough clout to be coerced in to doing what is needed by her resistance and Catherine Weaver's organisation.

He explains to her the things he does but never mentions actual events or names etc.

Sarah says to him, "I don't want to appear nosey but your job intrigues me because there must be a lot of covert or untoward things that you need to investigate. Do you ever have to keep a secret to yourself for a very long time or perhaps share it with your father?"

"Why do you ask me questions like that" says Dominic.

Sara replies "Oh because you give me the impression that you are somebody that I could rely on if I had a naughty secret that I did not want you to tell anybody about" with a sly smile, whilst doing her best to analyse his every expression, body language etc.

Sarah is getting good at reading people since her 'regeneration'.

Dominic smilingly says "Sometimes we talk. Why? Are you seeing if I am made of the correct 'Sarah' stuff?" Then he continues to say "yes, we do have secrets to keep, 'trust nobody' is the motto that my father taught me".

Sarah smiles, she is beginning to feel satisfied with her accomplishments and considers what she should do next. 'Should I be nice to him or do I actually want to be nice to him?' she thinks.

A few hours pass just talking about one thing or another. She recites the story about John's birth that she told Kacy in hospital, whilst the teens were on their way home to get ready for school the next day. ('Teen cyborgs too' jokingly goes through her mind!)

She tells Dominic that her husband was at her side for the birth. Also saying that after she had her baby they then hitched a ride on a chicken bus whilst the tobacco farmer handed out cigars. She told Dominic that she recited this story to her friend in hospital recently but after hearing about her husband she admitted that her husband (Kyle) was killed before her son's birth. "He was fighting for his country" says Sarah, then continues to say "My friend, next door neighbour in fact, said it was the saddest thing she had ever heard. Do you think it is sad Dominic?" as Sarah looks at him rather sad, having a 'Kyle' moment (on purpose).

Dominic looks at her, quite moved by Sarah's hurt face, takes her hand and says "Of course it is sad, you must be proud of him".

Sarah wanted to have this effect on Flt Lt Howard and it seemed to work.

"Do you want to stay the night, I can arrange some accommodation for you if you like?" he says.

Sarah says "I know what you mean, it is what I want. Lead the way".

As she gets upstairs, he shows her an empty room with a bed made up. She turns, kisses him and says "are you seriously expecting me to sleep in there?"

Elsewhere

After school has finished for the day, Derek arrives, shows his fake ID, the one that says '1st Lt Derek Baum' and is told where to go. He stops off at the principals office to let his presence be known then heads for the gym where he sees the expected faces, minus/plus new ones. John coaxed Morris to have a go, having promised that he had asked the girls to be gentle with him. Morris is more than keen to "get 'hurt, battered or bruised' by one or all of the girls, providing they apologise properly" he says with a keen smile on his face.

Everything goes well, except that Riley is quite a large girl and Morris comes a cropper with her as she unleashes her pent up aggression on him as he flies in all directions only to find her on top of him. 'Even this has it's advantages' he thinks as he stares up at the place that guys like to stare because girls like to 'make it so'.

John finds that every girl in the group has to have plenty of tries to floor him and the end of the session is pretty exhausting for him. Even & especially as the twins join in, being careful of course. After a while, Sonia is ordered to stick to a certain little lady by that little lady who is not exactly little at all.

"I can't stay with you because you do not do it properly. You always try to push me in to a position that looks erotic to other people watching us" says Sonia smiling. "Who cares, just make sure you try harder next time".

After this class, Riley needs to go home, 'orders from the foster carers'.

Sonia invites Lesley to join them in John's jeep & stay the night. Sonia says she will speak to her father if she does not mind. "Sure Sonia, I will call him now". She dials the number and hands Sonia the phone.

"Hello my princess, any problems?"

"Hello Mr Dempsey, no problems. I want to apologise for being rude to you, I was not feeling myself. I know it was very rude of me but I just can't help it." Sonia waits for a response.

"Hello Sonia, no I understand. You can stay here one night if you want to, my wife and I would like to meet Miss Dubois" he says smiling and chuckling in a rather awkward manner.

"Thank you Mr Dempsey, I will remember that. I want to let you know that Sonia needs to stay here tonight to finish off her group school work but I will send her home tomorrow".

"Oh, OK. Very nice of you to let me know. Perhaps one day the pair of you can make future plans just like an ordinary couple, if Lesley still feels that way".

Sonia detects some wishful thinking about her 'orientation' but ignores it and says "thank you, we will do that. Good bye".

"Good bye Sonia".

Indoors,

Sonia sits with Lesley in John's room room on their own as she plays the videos on a non-internet connected PC for her.

Sonia says "I will stay quiet and play them for you one by one. I love you and do not mean you any distress."

Lesley is only shown the relevant videos. The first of her going to her sleeping area with different women. She can see, knowing herself, that there is definitely 'something there' in some instances.

Straight away she hears blastings, screaming, shouting, gunfire. She sees smoking and the video picture moves towards the action. Suddenly there is an opening and the description that Cameron gave is horrifyingly graphically true .,., awful .,., then, there it is, a humanlike form with big chunks of flesh missing, firing indiscriminantly. Then, in front of her eyes, blinding light, immediate boom as the video shakes, smoke. The video moves forward looking down. The creature is smoking from it's head. The video moves forward and a female arm is seen moving bodies. One male is turned over, it's him. Lesley jumps up and runs out the room past Allison as she flings the door open. She runs over to the settee next to Derek and puts her head in her hands. She is quiet. Derek pats her on the back and says "I know dear, I was there, I lived there. We have to stop it this time if we can".

After a few minutes, having given Lesley time to think, Sonia walks up and stands next to Lesley as she lifts her head towards Derek and says "That is how Lionel dies, what should I do?".

Derek replies "I can't tell you that but I know why I am here. I am fighting to save our world, my friends, everything. It will happen again. All we can do is be prepared, as this time it will come at us in a different guise. You now know what happens. Your parents will probably die. Everybody dies eventually but let's not make it for nothing".

Sonia says to Lesley "I did not expect to end up here with you. My fight is against Skynet. If you can't join us, I believe you can only be safe by moving away after you finish high school. I love you but I am John's protector and where he goes I go too. Our future will be very dangerous and you will be in danger. You have to decide Lesley".

At this moment Sonia is letting her emotions get the better of her because she does not like turning them off, except for missions etc. She starts to look hurt and eventually a tear leaks out. She continues talking

"You will risk your life without thanks from anybody. Or you can be safe and stay away. When I have you around, my emotional panning sends feelings around my body which I have learnt to enjoy. I don't know what happens to humans when they feel joy. I believe my own emotions have reached that state, I am sure of that.

Perhaps we might meet again some time. Would you save yourself for me until then. When you find yourself in the same position as us, fighting for our life?"

The wording of Sonia's little speech sounds more like emotional blackmail than just pure concern and anx, as she can not bear to lose Lesley.

The other side of the room close to the kitchen area, the rest of the group stand around pretending not to take any notice, although they can all hear the conversation. They will allow these events to play out.

Nobody wants to put another person in harms way but they know they are few in numbers and can't take on the world alone.

The conversation continues as Lesley says to Sonia "I would like to show this video to Lionel in the same sequence and see what he says" as she takes her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Lionel, you need to come here. It is important".

"Why? What's happened?"

"It's all right, nothing but you need to see something that could change your life" says Lesley.

33m24s after the phone is clicked off, there is a knock at the door followed by battle stations at the ready. Lesley is a little shocked and hides behind the stair beam. What she sees 'really is the real deal' as far as she is concerned.

As expected it is Lionel and he is invited in to see everybody looking quite normal.

Lesley walks up quickly and takes her brother's hand. He finds this a little strange in itself as it shows concern. She leads him upstairs, followed by Sonia.

Inside John's room is the laptop.

Lesley says "I'll see you later Lionel, please listen to Sonia carefully", as she walks out of the room.

Downstairs she sits on the settee next to Derek, who speaks to her "will he believe what he sees?"

Lesley replies "I don't know, he should".

Derek says "it might not happen again but for Cameron it definitely did happen".

John is sitting next to Cameron in the kitchen discussing various 'not so important' things - he wants to leave this particular event in the hands of his uncle to see how he became very important to the future resistance. He already knows Derek is a warrior who was mislead by a woman - no so difficult perhaps? 'Mom & Jenny are doing plenty of misleading, so why should I have misgivings about Derek?' thinks John.

Allison is upstairs trying to learn the latest English language set task which involves writing a short story about any subject. Occasionally she gets up to practice some dance moves, as she is not quite up to the cyborg standard yet and needs to get her legs up and other posturing.

John has an idea that he has been toying with "Cam, I still don't fully understand your cyborg mind sometimes. It does not matter if your thoughts and priorities are different from mine. It is that which endears me to you, I don't always know what you will do or tell me.

I adore the way you have treated Allison. It is wonderful that she is alive, I love having her here with us. I keep expecting her to react differently and become more possessive of me but she doesn't.

I sometimes wish I could spend a long period with you Cam, just the 2 of us, so that you know I am not using you as a 'convenience 2-piece girl set' or whatever you want to call it".

Cameron answers by saying "are you trying to make me change my thinking?"

John quickly replies "I am not forcing you to do anything. My love for you can easily be tested because if you was not here any more. I would cry for eternity.,., inwardly.

Bringing Allison here has doubled my joy because now I have everything any guy could ever want.

Does my last sentence affect you in any way, I chose those words carefully?"

"No John, that is what I want to hear from you. I believe you have an ingrained insecurity about our relationship. Please try not to let it bother you. My insecurity is finding that one day you will prefer Allison but I don't detect or compute that it will happen for the foreseeable future.

Now give me a kiss and tell Allison to come and sit next to you and kiss her too".

John looks round, there she is standing at the base of the stairs looking worried because she only heard the words that Cameron spoke in the above 2 paras.

"Sure thing Cam, come here Ally, I don't have a problem with kissing, hugging, making love, or if Cam prefers having sex, tending your wounds, listening to you, watching you, feeling you both, inside and out. Err, you know what I mean, emotionally not .,.,.,.,., oh forget it.

There, I have said it and we will say no more on the subject Cam".

This is followed by kiss left, kiss right, kiss left, kiss right from cheak to cheak.

Lots of smiles and banter, even Cameron points out "I love him, I share him and she made me feel safe should be written 'she makes me feel safe', because I am still here. I heard you recite your love story Allison" she says with a smile.

Allison smiles back and says "Thanks, I will change that word".

John was puzzled but then realises and laughs.

Just then, Cameron says "shh, they are coming".

Lionel comes down and looks for John. When he finds him he says "it looks so real, how can it be like that?"

John says "it is real, Cameron here was the person that destroyed that terminator. I really happened in that reality, please believe me".

"It seems so sick, the graphic detail of that gore and guts. Those poor kids, I just can't believe it".

John has one last roll of his dice as far as Lionel is concerned "If you don't believe what you see and consider it to be a clever video, then you should ask yourself this question. How did Sonia & Cameron get here?"

"I can't answer that but their eyes are pretty freaky".

Just to satisfy John, Cameron says "I can't answer that but their eyes are pretty freaky" mimicking Lionel's voice.

John says to Lionel "What exactly do you know or believe about these 2 girls?"

"I believe that Lesley believes Sonia is a .,., skinny robot. I also have faith in my sister and she doesn't usually bullshit me, which causes me concern. She says Sonia is from the future. Now you show me a video that is so awesomely true to life that I wonder if you have a friend in video graphics. If you wanted to convince me of all these things, you could not do much more".

John says "supposing these 2 girls were skinny robots or even cyborgs, would you believe they came from the future? Or does technology exist now that immitates nature down to the minutest detail?"

Lionel replies "I don't know, I really do not know what to say John. If the video is genuine. Can you stop my death from happening?"

John replies "You must believe me when I tell you that I can send you to the place where your death happened. We are going to a meeting this weekend, come with us and you will see enough to satisfy your doubts".

John does not agree with asking his lovely cyborg ladies to cut themselves unnecessarily, he has made his mind up about that. He feels that it is like a roman emperor amusing himself with his/her slave. Each time he needs to provide evidence about the things he told Lionel about. He 'does not like it'. His attachment to them is very strong and he compares it to abuse. He is not going to do it just to prove a point.

John believes that the meeting at the weekend, this time with the 'extras', should yield some results about the future for everybody there.

John also knows, that some things might be said that prevent the 'extras' ever being allowed their freedom any more unless they are 'completely on board'.

Elsewhere

Both Jenny & Sarah went home the day after their little liaisons. Their phones rang a few times talking about dates etc throughout the week but having spoken to Jenny about her plan, they both put them off until the Zeira Corp meeting on Saturday.

2 days later

Friday 16 January 2009 The school gates.

Leila goes up to Sonia and jokingly says "have you had any strange dreams lately, Ariel?"

Sonia, who is with the clan, Riley and their admirers says "in the future you will be our friend and prove very useful using your cooking skills to prepare anything that we can catch, pick or grow". (Sonia is actually practising her ability to talk about something that could happen - a form of storytelling based on future events, which she privately explains to Cameron).

Leila replies, looking confused "Oh, so we are going on a camping trip together then?"

This talk about fantasy goes on as John has an idea and wonders exactly what extreme methods he should adopt. 'if it really is my responsibility to save mankind, it might be necessary' he thinks and will discuss it with Sarah before he talks to anybody else later.

Catherine Weaver rings at odd times and chooses 11.43am to make Cameron's leg vibrate. She leans down to find who is on the line and rats to CW that she will have to call her back and to be careful to speak in the same ultrasonic pitch.

"Please meet with us and all of your resistance and new recruits tomorrow at 11.30. I will arrange the same method of entrance. We have a lot to say and I hope John has formulated a plan too. Make sure Jenny is with you."

"OK, I will inform him. Bye". "Bye".

During break, Cameron tells the others, including Riley and the twins.

Allison goes over to the gym to check out the cheerleading - she has been told it is quite dangerous.

When she gets there, she sees that they are practising throwing each other and catching, using mats to break the fall, if necessary with lots of assistance from others. She likes the music and chanting that they do.

She waits a while until the coach is not doing anything and speaks to her "I have never done anything like that, do you think I could do it?"

The coach says "well, you are not very big, I guess you could have a go at it. Can you do a backwards somersault and land on your feet. It is a requirement of the squad before you can join?"

"I can try, is there anybody that can show me how to do it?"

"MEGAN, can you give whats your name?" "Allison" "Allison a quick demonstration of the backflip".

"Sure, Miss Wheeler". She goes accross the room, Allison follows. Megan does her thing.

Megan, (who bears a slight resemblance to a slightly younger Rutina Wesley, True Blood), says with a grin "I can do better but I am sure you get the right idea. I am a base catcher by the way, I would not mind betting you would be a good flyer". Then Miss Wheeler says to Allison "We will stand beside you and catch you as you go over if you need us. That's providing you think you can do it?"

Allison says "OK, I will give it a go".

It takes her a few tries to fling her arms back, creating the desired backwards momentum before she gets it right but is soon doing pretty nippy backward flips.

"That's great" they say & Miss Wheeler tells her she can join the class when she is free.

The class usually practices most nights, so Allison can not promise to be there all the time. She says "I'll search for Megan after I speak to mom and let her know how my dates are fixed if that is OK by you Miss Wheeler".

Elsewhere

John has done a swap with Riley, who does not particularly want to go to child rearing classes. He can now be with Cameron who asked him to be there.

Nothing was said to Sonia but Riley is now in her maths class and tells her about the swap. Meanwhile Lesley is doing domestic science and will rely on Leila to partner her during the aftercourse preparations.

The form tutor, who calls herself Julia Sharp, asks the usual question "who is keen to be a parent when they leave school".

There is lots of talk on the subject but Cameron keeps quiet whilst John wonders what is going through her mind.

It is only a matter of time before Julia Sharp asks John if he is interested in this subject. John is not sure what to say, so he merely says "I appreciate it is important to procreate but I would prefer to know the time is right for both myself and my partner. To really feel that we would love to be parents of our own child. I would like to discuss this with the woman I love when the time comes". John knows he can not look at Cameron but hopes a slight nudge against her knee with his knee will suffice for now.

As Cameron is right next to John, she decides to speak. "I might even adopt an orphan Miss Sharp. I believe Sonia might do this too".

Some bright nerdy spark had to make a quiet remark to his friend, which only Cameron could hear "& I suppose Lesley would be the dad" snigger.

Cameron stands up and says to the nerdy spark in the corner "Lesley is my friend too, she is a very nice person and is really great with children. You ask Riley, she will tell you. People like you make it very difficult for people who have good intentions. It makes me think the human race are worthless. Please don't say things like that."

Then Cameron looks at John and says "I believe I am suffering hurt John", then sits down, actually looking hurt by her facial expression.

'Oh gee, Cam's chip is constantly developing emotions. Did Skynet ever dream this would happen?' thinks John.

Elsewhere

As Riley is in Sonia's class, she tries to be friends with her. She says "Sonia, I think that by now you must realise that I was mislead. I was convinced by Jesse that John's life was in danger by staying with Cameron. You was good to me the other night and helped me with my homework, I appreciated it and want to thank you now" then holds out her hand.

Sonia looks, then shakes. Riley smiles and says "cool, that's a good start. Are we friends?"

"We can be friends if you stay loyal to John" replies Sonia.

Finally Riley says on the subject "You are great friends with Lesley, I want to feel like that one day".

Later

After school, back home and in John's bedroom he is alone with Cameron whilst Allison does her homework downstairs.

Cameron says to John "John, when you are with me, do you every wonder if I am interested in looking after a young human?"

John says "Cam, the thought had occurred to me but I never thought you was interested because you never say anything. Are your emotional thoughts still developing, as you seemed hurt in class today? What I mean is, are these 2 new emotional tracts?"

Cameron gives quite a long response

"I believe that for cyborg human relationships to develop fully in a lifelong relationship, the time for children will eventually be discussed. At this time an agreement has to be reached and you have already answered this today. Perhaps one day we will both feel compelled to adopt if Allison does not have a baby?" she says whilst studying John carefully.

Then she continues speaking "I believe my developing processes are influenced by watching TV at night. Programs like Grey's anatomy are educational for cyborgs as they also show that human emotion.

In one episode, a woman could not conceive due to an accident which I believe touched Sonia's continued developing software emotions. Both the man and the woman were upset. It was obvious to the man that he had to be strong and also supportive of his wife's distraught emotional state whilst holding his own emotions in check.

Programs like this influence us and I believe it has the same affect on adults and children alike.

She told me that she discussed this with Lesley who told her that humans are very much like animals. They wish to have young from their own gene pool and also went on to say that some animals such as male lions, actually kill the cubs fathered by another Lion when the new dominant male takes over the pride.

I believe that you might feel the same way one day and could be disappointed that I can not incubate a child for you?"

John replies by saying "Cam, if that thought makes you sad, then it makes me sad too. We need to try and ignore the bad things and look for the good. Who knows, something could develop in the future which you find agreeable.

There is one other thing, and it worries me a lot. You told me to have a child with Allison but now I feel that it would make you even sadder to know she can do that and you can't.

Mothers can be very protective of their young in much of the animal kingdom and some women are very much influenced by that hard-coded instinct.

Would you be prepared for something like that in the future if it were to happen in our relationship if Allison wanted to keep her baby to herself?

I know I am being presumptious but it could happen. I have finished speaking now Cam but before you speak, please let me assure you that by taking your hand and kissing it like this, I am being very affectionate to you (he does this). Then of course, I gently grip your chin with my thumb and forefinger as I lean forward and kiss you on the lips very gently like this. (he does this). You should know I want you to feel happy. I know I should be tender more often but I am a silly man and never think of things like this. You should not have to tell me, I should know these things, so I am sorry Cameron".

John then feels that now is a good time to give the ring to Cameron and says "Cam, do you ever look in these draws?" as he points to them.

"No!". "Do you promise?" "Yes". "OK".

John stands up and walks the short distance and brings back the box with the ring in it.

"Cameron, I have no idea how you will react. I have never been in a position like this. In fact nobody on earth has been in the position that we are in now. I bought this for you with the intention of letting you know my feelings for you. The feeling I have will never change, I know that.

My worst fear is, that what I am trying to bestow and say to you means nothing to you. It it does, I am sorry. Before I give it to you I want you to know that whether you like it, dislike it or even find it valueless, I bought it for you. It is a permanent reminder of my love and affection for you... always".

John hands her the small box smiling but looking slightly worried, which Cameron sees.

Cameron opens the box and sees what is inside. She looks at it puzzled but for Cameron it is not because she does not appreciate the value and meaning of the present. She is not sure what to say, especially as John has never done anything like this before. John sees her face and looks disappointed.

Cameron then looks up and says "John, I don't know what to say. It is definitely a tight present but I have said this to Sonia when I gave her a present. It is a gesture from you showing how much I mean to you".

Cameron produces a few tears because she really does not know what to say. She has not been in this position before. She continues speaking

"I don't know how to show my appreciation John. I don't know what to say. I have lots of developing emotions but a situation like this does not exist in my developing software. I know I like what you have done. Because it means so much to you, I want to show you how happy I am too. I don't want to feign happiness. I feel that I am incomplete. Yet despite all this I know I will learn".

John was patient and waited to speak "I know what you should do, you should give me a kiss, say you like getting presents and if you think this ring has any value to our relationship, then you must keep it safe somewhere and bring it out whenever you think the time is right and show it to me".

Cameron puts her ring on a finger that fits well enough, even if it is her little finger. She gives him a kiss directly on the lips and as soon as she is close enough John pulls her close and says "I love you Cam". (He noticed the ring was a bit small but did not care).

John knows Allison will find out very soon so he says "Cam, Ally will think I am showing favouritism. It is situations like this that I hate. She has to know that I will never treat her any different but at this moment, it is your time. Can you keep this a secret... Please".

"I promise". Cameron is now smiling as she had the thought that John was treating her special at this time and he asked her to keep a secret, knowing that they both wanted to protect Allison from upset.

Later

Sonia first watch tonight. Cameron goes downstairs after asking John to wait. She speaks to Allison and says "I would like to stay alone with John tonight and discuss things. I hope you will be OK tonight, I will always treat you fairly, please remember that".

Allison looks up, gives a little smile and says "sure thing Cam, I know. Way der go".

The next day

Saturday 17 January 2009 - the day of the meeting with CW.

The arrival at Zeira Corp. is not a problem, the same team but they are also joined by the siblings, Beals, Ricci and Leila. This is because John has a plan that does not meet with convention but needs to be faced head on, no matter the methods.

The previous day, Sonia, with Lesley present, explained to John the problems that Leila had in the past and how she was brave enough to face her tormentor once she knew she was no longer alone. They also explained her cooking skills, which John knew would be very useful in the future. Unfortunately for Leila, his plan did not have her consent but she was pleased to be invited.

John insisted that Jenny invite her siblings and parents along, as l-Jenny will always be a key character in events. As ridiculous at it may seem, John did not particularly want them to come along and get involved but he will be 'future leader John Connor' one day. This plan is what it takes and that is what he must do. Cameron has already told him that he makes many enemies as well as friends in the future but those close to him and his men understand that what he does has actually reaped good results since his arrival.

On the way to the meeting, John sat next to Leila and spoke about things in general, which was followed by what she should expect when they get there.

Leila was puzzled, intrigued and listened with disbelief but knew she was with her first ever true friends. John was very pleasant, she had kinda' idolised him a little at school and even thought about him at other times, along with Sonia/Lesley etc. For Leila, her new life had already begun.

Leila thought 'Why people think John is a dork is beyond me'.

Upstairs, before CW & Thomas Reese entered the room, Leila is thinking thoughts like 'wow, this office is shiny metal and glassy, kettle and classy'. A silly rhyme but Leila liked it, not knowing how apt it was for the person that would enter the room very soon. It is also hardly surprising that Leila was the only one thinking lighthearted thoughts.

Leila is also surprised by the appearance of 2 children when they arrive in the room with Jenny, Ricci & Conni. Then she sees 2 more with the Beals.

"Savannah is not here yet, I hope she takes us downstairs with John Henry" and words like that are spoken by 2 of the children.

Not long after they arrive, beverages & cookies are served up by a nice young lady who then leaves the room after speaking to the children, saying "yes, I am sure she will be here with her mother very soon".

Another car pulls up outside the Sheraton hotel, which is 5 minutes down the road. After it stops, Sarah's cellphone rings & her new USAF guy speaks to her, telling her that he has arrived with his father.

"OK, I'll be with you very soon, wait there" she says. She is joined by Sonia as they leave Zeira Corp. & walk down the road.

This is another operation that involves some devious tactics.

"Where's Jenny? says Jeff Howard. Sarah says "you will see her soon, drive us around the back and she will meet us".

The ladies get in the car and as is quite normal for the 2 of them, they lightly anaesthasise the 2 guys with a syringe in the neck. This procedure was a request from John, not an order as Sarah is his mom. He has already explained to her what will be happening after they get back to Zeira Corp.

Sonia takes Jeff out of the front seat and places him in the back by pulling him over the reclined seat. Sarah does the same with Dominic, her new lover. Then the 2 females climb over and Sonia takes the wheel whilst Sarah searches them for their cellphones.

Back at Zeira Corp

The door opens and sombre looking faces enter, including Savannah, this is because Thomas has explained a few things to little Sav and her presence at the meeting is important. Their entrance in to the room coincided with the USAF guys being brought up by Sarah & Sonia just beforehand, having had a stiff talking to, advising them to listen and be quiet until proceedings have finished because there will be children in the room. They reluctantly agree, seeing the sense in biding their time and the need for this location to be kept secret.

CW speaks "Hello, it is good to see you all again. John Henry, and myself have, over the last 426 days since Thomas's arrival, been working hard. With the assistance of your cyborg companions, we are constantly monitoring aerospace and all media stations for any abnormalities.

(It is this moment that Leila says "what?" Riley takes responsibility and shushes her with finger over lips, then mouths 'tell you later').

CW continues, after giving a rather awesome dagger stare at Leila "As you know, this is insufficient and woefully inadequate for our own safety amongst other things.

It is important that you children listen to what I am about to say, even if you do not understand everything because your 'future past' and 'future to come' can happen again and one day you will be more important than anybody else standing here.

Secondly, what Thomas is about to explain to you all will bring Jenny in to the conversation at a later stage.

Thomas".

Thomas explains how even stronger coltan is made, yet is able to absorb explosive forces like a ballbearing hitting rubber.

He speaks

"Hi everybody, here is what Catherine would like me to explain and how it affects Jenny.

I will explain it in a matter that most of you should understand, even little Jenny over there will pick up what I am saying" he says as he smiles at her, which is forevermore confusing to her parents Garrett & Victoria.

Thomas continues

"Skynet have developed a technology that outdates conventional foundaries and blast furnaces, as follows.

Raw coltan chunks from the mines in DRC & Australia mainly, are purified. The process that breaks the atomic bonding between elements & coltan/other metals, plus trace metals are drawn towards magnets during the 1st procedure which removes anything non-metallic. It is now ready for the next stage of production which is named 'settling' for our purposes. It a similar process without magnets whereby the heaviest metals sink to the bottom of a container which is further refined as the atoms separate the different metals, just like sperm only bonds to the same species. Therefore avoiding cross species fertilization"

Thomas has averted his eyes to the children at this stage and then turns his head towards Jenny and speaks again

"It is based on your TDE technology insofar that you have to know which atoms your subjects will materialize above, before time transfer takes place, to avoid landing in an ocean or cased in bedrock below ground or the like. This can be demonstrated by the obliteration of any object that is touched by the highly charged tube, much like a wormhole. Although to the untrained eye, it appears to be a bubble through the vortex of space and time.

John, we are fully aware that it is you who rescued the Dysons". (a few gasps and looks around the room), "Plus of course the actress Sofia Vassilieva, who you know all about and is best not discussed here. I should mention you too Derek, as you have always been as paramount as the rest of the team.

I mention this particular event in your long history because of the raufoss armor piercing rifle that was used to rescue Sofia, AND, it would seem, an android who was trapped inside the armored van". (incredulous looks around the room but any attempts to speak are immediately hushed by those close by & in the know).

"The armor piercing shell that was fired, if aimed at my head would not destroy me but of course my regenerator and chip would have lots of repair work to do internally, repairing any damage to my brain caused by the shock.

The incredible processing power and growth of Skynet computers in 2039 has meant that it was able to develop technology that strengthens and merges coltan alloy in to and then replace my skull using computer graphics to direct the transfer of atoms and restructuring of the existing atoms to become the new special-coltan that is not only extra hard but also has the characteristics of rubber when hit by something like an anti-tank missile such as the raufoss from this time. The process replaces bone with Coltan. When a foreign object hits super-coltan, any atomic changes or reactions no longer take place, they are repelled by the extremely dense atomic structure once it explodes. Similar to a hammer hitting rubber. (Thomas could have used CW as an example but kept her a secret). Furthermore the need for iron smelters and foundries is no longer needed because of this new process. My skull is heavier than coltan but not as thick as Cameron or Sonia's skulls, meaning they are similar in weight. This is what Skynet created.

That is the extent of my information for you in this respect. John Henry is our eyes and ears and can keep you appraised of anything that happens. As I speak, he is updating Cameron & Sonia with anything that they need to know. I am not averse to what they are saying yet, as he has not had the opportunity to build a small enough ultrasonic receiver that is compatiable and strong enough to do the job for us John.

I will stop talking for now and hand you back to Catherine".

She speaks "John, do you have a plan of action that goes beyond what has been expected of a General in your position faced with the impending extinction of mankind?" CWs words, might not have been exactly well chosen but they were certainly to the point.

John looks at her, feeling slightly feebled by her words but resolves to be the man of the moment

"Ms Weaver, Catherine, what I have to say needs to be heard by yourself, Thomas, the Twins. Later Jenny. Nevertheless, for everybody here, I can assure you that the words spoken by Admiral Nelson at the battle of Trafalgar bears some resemblance to what I want to say, except that we are going to be doing this for our own children, young Richard & Jenny, Dean & Marta, Savannah, the born or nearly born Allison & Riley etc. They are worth fighting for and I hope that I will have a little 'me' to keep safe one day too."

John suddenly realises his words might be hurtful to certain ladies in this audience and has to quickly think of some additional words.

John makes a smile and looks around the room at certain people "also, whether born, built, created, crossed over a little like Thomas or any other combination that you guys can think of, it is a great legacy to think about leaving.

Thank you". Then he looks back at Catherine, almost immediately quickly averting his eye to check Cameron, who has a smile for him.

CW speaks again "Jenny, I expect you have vastly improved since your regeneration. How are you progressing in your thoughts about time, space, realities, distance and the durations that can be breached?"

Jenny decides to go to the front of the room, rather than speak and look around like John did. She would rather be further apart from the crowd, so that she can make an address to them all.

"Children, adults, I will try not to say too much that will confuse or bore you but your patience is commendable. Dean & Marta know only too well that any time spent like this will save their lives. I believe Savannah has probably realised by now the gravity of our situation and I have a feeling that little me (she looks at herself and smiles) knows absolutely what I am talking about. Richard knows too but I never had the opportunity to know him after 2011.

There is one thing that is more important than anything else and that is the safeguard of the TDE in the bank vault in 1962. We know that it is still there if we disregard the relevance of time. It is our only means of going back past 1962 and also of course, returning here. Whereas going forward is not so difficult, providing we hide our mode of transport from Skynet.

I am mentioning all this because our fight will cross these barriers, we have to try and nip Skynet in the bud, both now and any time in another reality where they thrive because it is only a matter of time before the needle in the haystack is discovered - we are the needle of course.

Having spoken to you John, I hope to join you after you have spoken to Catherine, John Henry, Thomas & the twins about my plan before we leave. (Jenny knows that some people in this group will never feel the same again after what John has planned).

Thank you for listening, now you can speak again Catherine".

CW speaks again "Please everybody, wait here until myself, John, John Henry, Thomas and the cyborgs return". (Again, her words are pretty blunt when addressing the twins).

As they leave the room, lots of talking and complaining take place.

In another meeting room John puts his proposal to Catherine who understands John's needs. The people in the room are in agreement, so CW sends for Jenny, then she speaks, as the nice lady secretary checks out their food & drink needs.

"Jenny, in John's words 'it seems that the ultimate science fiction fix needs to be put in to action again'."

Jenny immediately cuts in and says "Oh yes, I know what you are proposing. We need recruits, we also need to not only convince them but use a psychological reason to rightfully justify our actions. Just like you said earlier John, they need to know they have a legacy worth fighting for".

"Exactly that" says John "but of course people are always on the move, we don't know where Leila will be 1 year from now for example, so a journey to the future & back, followed by some tracing appears to be the answer. (the word tracing will be much clearer in the next chapter).

Cameron & Sonia will accompany Lesley to Jenny's house, along with the unwitting travellers".

John Henry has been quiet up until now as he only needs to observe but makes the remark "I believe you are talking about a visit forward in time to demonstrate to these people what fate they face".

John replies "Yes John Henry, I propose Palmdale because Allison Young, who is with us now, tells me that a woman named Nancy was her babysitter when the bombs dropped and she took her down a dry sewer to keep her safe. She also told me that Nancy stayed with her until she was 11 years of age before she died. (John assumes this is all that will happen).

I would like the people on this list to go to that time, then follow Nancy down the tunnel and let them see for themselves what happens immediately after judgement day. To witness the different terminators & HKs that I have been told about". (Even John is unaware of who will go with them and he is in for a shock).

Before the meeting ends, Cameron reminds JC to tell CW, JH & TR about their cellphone security password, which is the current date - unless of course they change the p/w.

End of chapter.

**This bit is the afternote: I know some grammar is incorrect but occasionally I use sentences as spoken, not how it should be - colloquially or in the vernacular.**

**I know I quoted the chicken farmer story 'Allison from Palmdale' but I hope the writer will not mind as it is a great story. It was **Written by Toni Graphia.

**In the next episode, there is some action but not the normal kind. Some tests prove to have unexpected results after the next chapter and certain key characters have painful choices to make which makes things even worse for others.**

**Events bring some people together for quite a long period.**

**Will Sonia's sorrow over being barren resurface, is this another emotion that takes hold like a claw? Is it infectious and rubs off on Cameron. Why is this emotion showing through anyway?**

**One thing is for sure, the cyborg twins are extremely busy in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously, it has been deemed by John that to get people onside, or just to believe the truth, he has to show them how things are in the future. Although it was not written in the previous chapter, John has given Sonia sole responsibility for taking some of the people attending the meeting to another point in time. After this she is to bring them back, then take the rest of them. Cameron is to take responsibility in the present to ensure nothing goes wrong under Jenny's expert direction. John emphasises to Sonia that it must not be too dangerous for them but must reveal the full truth. John agrees with Sarah and Jenny that Palmdale will be their destination if all goes to plan, as he knows Allison survived there. **

**He obtained the coordinates off of the internet himself: **Palmdale is a city located in the north-central reaches of Los Angeles County, California.**

**(He could not get this information because it has not happened yet but here it is, just to show us what it is like after January 2009:The first community within the Antelope Valley to incorporate as a city (on August 24, 1962), voters approved creating a Charter City in November, 2009. Palmdale is separated from Los Angeles by the San Gabriel Mountain range. As of the 2000 US census, the city population was 116,670 the California state department of finance estimates Palmdale proper has a total population of 152,622.)****

Later the same day as in the previous chapter, Saturday 24 January 2009.

Even Catherine Weaver & Thomas know the people that will make this time journey: John's team will be given a visit to see life just after j-day in his Allison's timeline using Jenny's TDE. (Nobody knows what else will happen to the entire group though).

After the meeting at Zeira Corp., Jenny had arranged for the Beals and John's school companions, plus of course the USAF guys to go back to her place.

Unknown by the newly recruited teens, the USAF guys have their hands tied up by the twins, then blindfolded and led downstairs to the back of their car. Sarah will drive their car to Jenny's house out of sight of the others. She makes sure they will not escape by tying their wrists together, then to each other once.

Sonia drives Sarah's SUV and has had a promise from her school friends that they will agree to be blindfolded before they approach Jenny's house. (Leila, Lesley and Lionel).

Cameron sits with the Beals. Garrett & Vicki have also agreed to be blindfolded, whereas the children. Richard & l-Jenny are not - Cameron drives.

Jenny has her new family in her car, which comprises Ricci, Conni, little Dean & Marta, for which she holds some pride.

She knows that very soon she must spend all her time developing new software and hardware with John Henry to prevent surprise visits by Skynet. This will mean completely new arrangements for all the children and will no doubt include l-Jenny, her own self and Richard. Hopefully with their parents' blessing.

John takes Allison, whilst Riley sits with Derek who all go back to the Connor residence.

When they get home, It is at this time that John takes Allison upstairs.

Just before that, Riley cycled home from John's house. She ate 2 sausage rolls before leaving and made Derek laugh. "Would you like a can of beer to take with you?" he said.

Upstairs, Allison says "are you taking advantage of the fact that Cameron is not here John. That's a bit naughty?" as she smiles, knowing they would never dream of doing anything too naughty.

John stays serious and does not smile then says "Ally, I have a confession to make and I don't know how to tell you". "really" replies Allison, looking straight faced.

"Yes. I bought Cameron a ring. I wish I could have bought two but I never had enough money.

I think it is a ring that looks like it is worth something to a girl like you and Cameron. It had to be special in my judgment.

If I bought you something else, you would think I am trying to suck up to you, so I had a quandary. Then it came to me.

It should be something you would value just as much.

I made a phone call yesterday and arranged for you to hear some beautiful music and learn all about some of the composers. Music at our school is not really geared up to the sort of thing I have in mind. So next Saturday we can listen to a piano recital and I will hold your hand and stay with you all the time. I Know I will enjoy it just as much as you with the added bonus that your happiness is my happiness. This person sings too, which I think is pretty good.

I will talk to Cameron about it as soon as she gets home. I know she will understand."

Before Allison speaks, John contines as he holds her fingers with one hand.

"The ring was very expensive but I believe the music will have just as much value to you. That is until I can buy you a ring that really does prove my eternal feelings for you Allison".

John now holds Allison's arms and slowly kisses her on the lips. He pulls away and says "be truthful Ally, if you was me, would you have done the same thing or are you sad and disappointed with me. The truth please?"

Allison turns her lips in to a smile and says "Cameron deserves the ring first, she is nice to us. Yes John, I am very happy with your idea. So you do listen when I talk at night. It pleases me a lot. Thank you John".

She wraps her arms around him and pulls him down sideways on the bed and kisses his neck with "mwah, mwah" noises each time she pulls her lips away.

"I always listen" says John as he laughs because her lips tickle his neck. "What? even when you are snoring?" she says with a laugh.

She gets up and starts to get undressed and says "this is not my thank you present, just in case you was wondering".

"Oh what is it then?" says John.

"It is an instruction course on what I want you to do to Cameron next time you are with her. I will demonstrate now".

'Now that is something I have not heard before' thinks John.

She undresses John and they get in to bed. Then she starts kissing him, for which he reciprocates.

During this time she guides him down to where she wants him to place his hand and fingers and shows him exactly where else she would like to be kissed and tickled with his tongue.

It is nearly half an hour before John finishes kissing and nibbling all of her erogenous zones.

Just then, Allison holds his wrist with one hand and his hand with the other and pulls his hand with slightly faster movements and says "don't stop, keep going".

He knows the time of fulfilment will come and he is not even bothered if his own carnal need is not catered for, in fact he makes his mind up that it will be the case.

John finds that he knows most anything about Allison and can see and feel that he is accomplishing what she needs.

After a short while, without a sound she lets go of his hand and swings her arms around his neck, gives him a kiss on either cheek and says with a gasp and an outlet of lungfulls of air "great stuff General Connor. Is there anything you need?"

John says "I am fine Ally, you have just given me all I need".

Allison is puzzled and asks "Don't you, you know, what you guys want?"

"No Ally, not this time. This is your time and I want you to know that. Now if you want to please me, place an arm over me and smile constantly with a silly grin" he says smiling.

It makes Allison laugh.

Downstairs, Derek hears her laugh too.

Elsewhere

Meanwhile, once back at Jenny's grand home, Sarah is in the car waiting for them, talking to the USAF guys about what they should expect. Of course some heated words are mouthed but she was expecting that and promised them that they would fully understand her motive very soon. She says to them "I am sorry but what will happen soon is necessary and I am hoping you forgive me afterwards".

Once the lid to the underground bunker is removed by the twins, the groups are led downstairs, then the blindfolds are removed. Jenny & Conny will soon provide refreshments. Conny took Dean & Marta indoors, in case they give the game away to l-Jenny & Richard which might frighten them.

Elsewhere

(many miles away at home, John is having a rather funny thought and wonders if Sarah and perhaps Allison & Riley plus Derek are too).

That thought is 'it would be so much easier if everybody would take off their clothes and place them outside the bubble before they time-jump. Of course that would freak everybody who will be freaked regardless'.

He smiles to himself, which makes Allison ask him what he is thinking. Of course he tells her.

They laugh together. In fact they talk about it and keep laughing which draws Derek's attention again as they discuss all the silly scenarios. Allison even suggests that Sonia could time jump and leave her skin behind. "Oh very funny" says John as Allison mimics Sonia's reaction to finding out what happened to herself.

Back at Jenny's house

Sarah takes charge and says "listen everyone, you are here for a reason. It might seem weird that you are in a small bunker but what we will show you will change your minds once and for all. You need to place your mobile phones and electronic devices on a table against the wall. You can retrieve them once the floor show has finished.

Firstly, Jenny starts up the generator which is quite loud. Very soon, Sonia sets the co-ordinates for Cameron's jump, watched carefully by Cameron who has ratted her confirmation of her dt/dest jump, in order to verify once more of her intentions.

Previously, the cyborgs had been busy checking Sarah's history on the FBI/police files, as this is relevant to this jump.

Next, Sarah asks, Lionel, Leila, the 4 Beals to stand in the middle of the room. "It is a picture show and soon everything will become clear to you. Please be patient and do not move from your spot".

Sarah knows that events in the future remove many barriers and things like ending up naked are meaningless, or will be.

Cameron takes off all her outer garments and places them in a pile on the floor by the side of the room, much to the shock of everybody. In one of the pockets is her gold & diamond ring.

"It's all right, she is not doing a special strip show for anybody, she is only being sensible. You will understand soon" says Sarah with a forced smile.

April 18, 2011 Palmdale, close to Acacia Avenue, night time 03:04am is the TDE setting. Approximately 8 hours before the nukes are fired.

Leila smiles and says "wow, this is cool", whereas Lionel just stares in wonderment. The 2 Beal children are holding their parents' hands and staring upwards and around with wide eyes.

It all happens so quick, they are gone and a circle on the floor, which was filled in with small hardcore has disappeared and is replaced by burning embers and a red ring. (Ricci learnt quite quickly that replacing the concrete is a waste of time, so he just filled it in that way.)

"Wow, you guys are full of surprises. Where are they?" says Lesley to Sonia.

"You'll find out very soon" is Sonia's reply.

Sonia goes to the TDE settings consol

Now it is the turn of Sonia to take the USAF guys and Lesley to another point in time.

The USAF guys are freaked out and complaining a lot. The youngest, Dominic Howard tries to make a dash towards Sarah, whose gun is evident but Sonia immediately grabs him. His father, Jeff, just looks on in expectation of his pointless move, especially considering his hands are tied. 'More bravado than anything' he thinks. He did notice how rigid Sonia was and wonders how it is possible.

"You will be back here before you know it and I am sorry Dominic but you will understand soon enough and hopefully forgive me" says Sarah to them.

Lesley is rather nervous now, which Sonia spots and she says "everything will be OK, we are only going to witness an event and with the help of these 2 men, we can come back with some information. Please stand in the hollow, it should be cool enough now".

Then Sonia also takes almost everything off, funnily enough she is wearing the same type and colour underwear as Cameron, which is: lacy grey-black bra and matching knickers as shown by an actress named Summer Glau in a photoshoot by Tyler Shields april 2009.

This time the TDE coordinates are set to 10 May 1984 (Tue). Not far from where hot Ginger, a sweet little lady (or not!) & Pugsley live, 2 days before Sarah's first ever encounter with a T-101 that resembles Arnold Schwarzenegger. The reason for going, where & when was not disclosed to Sarah.

Sonia joins the group in the round hole and again the bubble forms and within a short while the group find themselves half a mile away from a lime-lizard, minus the cable ties.

Another time

03:04 Palmdale April 18, 2011

Overhead sparks begin to appear at the bottom of a large garden over a swimming pool. The faint shimmer of a bubble as blown from a hand using washing up liquid at a childs party or during washing up at the sink. The bubble moves slightly towards dry land, leaving behind lots of steam. Some of the trees nearby begin to crackle as the branches are singed. A bird croaks and flies off as another drops to the ground.

All of a sudden the faint bubble becomes thicker and is the width of a garbage truck materializes as the sparks increase. Suddenly the sparks disappear and Cameron, Lionel and the 4 Beals alongside darker Leila can be seen.

As they are all making horrified noises, Cameron is peering over fences to survey the surroundings and look for clothes.

"We are in the year 2011, just before the bombs drop. Quickly, follow me" she says, then kicks down a fence, runs forward and kicks down another one, revealing a washing line. She grabs everything in almost one foul swoop and says "follow me quickly".

They follow her in to a darker area for 2 reasons. One being modesty, the other to be undetected as lights are coming on. Lionel's eyes seem to be on stalks as he runs holding his own self whilst looking around pretending to care that Cameron and Mrs Beal, plus Leila are following him as he says "quickly".

All Cameron can wear is a pair of boys training shorts and a shirt as she jumps a fence and looks down the street for a suitable vehicle.

She finds a family estate car that is quite old and smashes the small side window to open the door. Gets in and quickly hotwires it. Drives back to where she came, jumps out and rushes to the dark area at the bottom of a garden where the group are hiding. She pulls the fence panel away and says "quickly follow me then get in the car".

Leila says "you had better do as she says, if the police come they will wonder why you have a family that do not have proper clothes". Quick thinking on Leila's part to instill good logic to Garrett & Victoria.

Once in, kids in the back, Cameron speeds off.

Another time

Back to 10 May 1984.

Sonia has all the facts from that period and knows that there are clothes shops nearby.

"Stay here in the dark, I will bring us some clothes" she tells the others. Lesley has already made sure she will not be ogled by the other 2 by ducking behind a car and then immediately tells them to find their own place to hide. She is of course shocked by the event but a girl's modesty is always paramount.

"Where are you?" says Jeff, the younger USAF guy. "Over here, so piss off" says Lesley.

Both guys were shocked by what happened but not long after realisation they ran behind a car too.

The dark car park that they are in does not have many cars but it is evident it is a good place for doing deals on drugs and prostitution. Sonia spots a young girl about her age, and scans her. The match is near enough and she runs over to her.

"Give me your clothes" says Sonia in a deep voice, then flashes her eyes red at her and smashes the 2 windows of the car with her fist that she is standing next to.

The girl is already frightened enough to obey. "It's OK, you can keep your underwear. Sit in this car until I get back and I will get you some clothes. If you run away, the police will pick you up. I have people watching you, so do not move" was Sonia's last threatening order.

The girl gets in and hides down low - hardly surprising, being caught offguard like that.

Sonia walks out of the car park and ignores any remarks, propositions etc that she hears. Eventually she sees a small shop and goes around the back. She door is kicks open then rushes in to find all the clothes she needs, after grabbing a big curtain that hangs from the changing room.

Lots of different clothes are needed from different departments. She also finds some notebooks, pens and pencils by the checkout point and grabs some of them. Eventually she finds all that she needs and goes to the back door, looks out to see a police car coming and runs down the street ignoring their warnings and being lucky enough to avoid any gunfire. It appears the police are not in the habit of shooting unarmed females in the back.

The 3 other group members are in the same place and she hands out the clothes. "I hope you like these she says" smiling at Lesley.

The 2 guys find their clothes fit but the shoes are debatable, which they point out.

Sonia says "OK, I will find a place to get you some more later on. I will get some money for you, then you can choose them yourselves".

She then goes over to the car where the girl is still hiding, takes her clothes off and hands them back. She takes clothes out of the bag and puts them on whilst she talks "I have bought you other clothes too. I hope you like them".

"Oh, thank you. I doubted that you would come back and I was thinking about leaving here" she says nervously.

Upon returning, Sonia is spoken to "Why are we here?" says Jeff, the elder guy.

"I have bought you here to witness the first attack by Skynet. You must only observe, as trying to change major events will alter history with possible catastrophic consequences. For instance, if you try to foil the attempted assassination of Sarah, Skynet will try again and we have no idea whether they will succeed" replies Sonia.

She then continues, "you must promise to be observers and not do anything, otherwise I will have to terminate you".

Lesley looks at Sonia and believes her. The guys seem to have got the message too, as they nod in agreement.

Sonia decides to take Lesley with her on her next mission "Come with me if you want to see some action".

(She loves using that phrase "come with me if ..." it seems. Perhaps Sonia will get out of the habit?)

"Really, is this part of your reason for bringing us here" replies Lesley.

"No, but it is necessary for us to accomplish our objectives".

Dominic says "If you are thinking about committing a crime, then you should stop now" but Sonia says "is robbing drug dealers a crime?"

To this Dominic says "that is too dangerous, they will kill you".

All Sonia says is "stay here, we'll be back". (different from "I'll be back, Sonia is still quite staid!).

The lovers head off to the other end of the car park where there seems to be some transactions taking place in the dark.

Sonia advises Lesley to stay out of sight as they have guns. She walks up to the apparent main guy and says "hi, how is business?" "Not too bad, why do you ask? Do you need a fix before you can sell yourself?" he says smiling.

Sonia's arm flies out and her hand grips him around the neck. The 2 other guys pull out their guns whilst Sonia is doing the same with this guy's gun which is in the back of his trousers. She holds the guy in front of her as she shoots at one of the other guys, which results in her hostage dealer being shot. Sonia turns her aim at the other guy and shoots him too.

"Quick, search their pockets" shouts Sonia as Lesley rushes out of hiding.

"Did you have to kill them Sonia?" "They would never have given me the money and it is 74% likely they would shoot me. I have computed this from crime series on TV".

The 2 of them rummage through their clothing and grab lots of paper money which is not exactly folded nicely, so they have to stuff it down their clothing.

They run off after picking up the guns from the corpses. Her hands shaking badly, Lesley copied Sonia, who was first to grab the 2nd gun from the man she shot. Lesley grabbed the 3rd, quickly rummaged his pocket again to take the box of bullets too.

The 2 of them join the men and decide to head for a secluded cafe to eat a proper meal and count the money.

Whilst they are eating, Sonia explains that they need to locate the Tech Noir disco on Pico Blvd. "We have to find a suitable place to sit tomorrow evening, so that we can observe some events but remain inconspicuous".

Lesley adds "in that case, we should arrive early if you want a seat in a corner".

Jeff says " I am beginning to understand. Will they let me in?"

His son replies "I'm sure they will, I will give the doorman a good tip, there is quite a lot of dollars here".

They all find a place to spend the night in 2 rooms. Sonia stands guard inside the door of Lesley's room and listens for movement.

Another time

Back to April 18, 2011.

Drawing up in the car park of the Supermarket, Cameron heads for a corner that is not well lit.

She tells the others that they need to do lots of food shopping because they will not be visiting any shops for quite a long time. She also points out that they need lots of money to buy the food.

Cameron turns and faces the children and says "I will make sure you get some nice things to eat" then smiles at them and continues to say "what are your favourite foods?"

At long last they have a smile on their faces and variations of thin fried potatoes or puffy ones of varying flavours and chocolaty things are mentioned, as usual, with drinks too!

Cameron then turns to Leila, Lionel and the Beals to say "after tomorrow, money will cease to have any value but today we need at least $300".

She looks at the 2 teenagers and says "You should assist me" then says to the Beals "Stay here, I will be back".

After walking a short while, they find a shop that sells liquor, amongst other things.

"Please stay out of sight until I follow somebody in to the shop. Then you must wait by the door and ensure that I do not have a problem. Keep out of sight of people with guns" says Cameron.

They stand close by until a car pulls up then Cameron follows the man in to the shop. Once the man has chosen his items, he goes to the store's single till and she stands behind him. The moment the transaction takes place, Cameron leans forward before the money tray is closed and pushes it right out, holding it firmly in her left hand.

The storeman has a gun and threatens to shoot her if she does not stop. She forces the tray out and begins to stand upright. He fires at her twice to the upper right side of her body. Cameron grabs his arm with her right arm, shakes the gun out of his hand and pushes him back hard.

The customer is backing out of the shop but is apprehended by Lionel, with Leila's help and they grab his key as the bottles fall to the ground. "Keep hold of his arms" says Lionel.

Out walks Cameron and they head for his car, dragging the man with them. They shove him in to the back after being forced to punch him a few times after he struggled.

As they drive off to find the Beals in the other car, Cameron reminds the two of them by saying "within 24 hours, everybody will realise that money will not have any value. The man in the shop will probably die and some time in the future, his shop will be entered by survivors looking for food".

Upon arrival, Cameron gets out and says to Garrett "if we let this man go he will report the theft of his car to the police who might find us but more importantly for him, he will die when the bombs drop. We will take him with us, then he will live".

After counting the money, there is $725.31. Lionel takes the money and gets out of the car and goes to the Beals in the other car - Leila follows. She says "here is enough money for your family to rent a place for the night but you had better be quick, I think it is late. We will follow you and make do".

They all stop off at a cafe beforehand. The owner is helpful and directs them to an ideal motel. Meanwhile, Cameron who does not need food, stays in the car with the man named Ned, who will be brought food fairly soon.

When Leila comes out with food the man says to her "she's been shot and will probably die".

"What, where? Show me". Cameron replies "it is OK, you can remove the bullets when we get to the place where we will sleep. I will need some large tweezers".

"Oh you poor thing, does it hurt?" "No, I will be OK" Cameron is careful in wording her reply".

"Oh, OK but you must let me see to it, I want to. I will buy some plasters and cream for you, I will enjoy making a fuss of you, so you must not stop me" replies Leila smiling, for which a well 'panned' smile is returned.

Lionel & Garrett have one room with Cameron standing guard inside the door with her plaster and cream over her temporary wound, listening for noises etc. Ned is on some cushions next to her, trying to sleep but feeling terribly uneasy with her there. The females/children have the other room.

Another time

Morning of Wed 11 May 1984, the day it happens.

Sonia wakes everybody up at 7:30 and tells them they have 5 places to visit today. She also emphasises that they must go.

At 8:02 the 4 of them are driving down a road. She sees a phone box, stops and gets out, goes in the box and ruffles through some pages before finding what she is looking for. With haste, she gets back in and off they speed.

34 minutes later, they park down a suburb usually populated by families with children.

"We have to wait" she says. It is quite a long wait, 2h3m to be precise which gives them plenty of time to ask questions and get answers from Sonia (those which she wishes to divulge). All of a sudden a car pulls up outside a house. Out steps a large man, who looks like a biker. He goes up to the front door and knocks.

Gun fire "shit", "oh hell" and also "oh my god" is the final 3 words that Lesley shouts out.

Sonia calmly says "Sarah Ann Connor is dead She was 5 years older than our Sarah and did not have a son named John. The media will call the result of these assassinations 'the phone book killer'. Stay calm, otherwise he will look over here".

After the large man gets in his car and drives off, Sonia starts the engine and heads towards the next destination, which she has plotted earlier on and should arrive before the assassin.

Upon drawing up down the street, she makes sure she is at the opposite end of the route that the assassin will drive, to avoid being spotted.

3 minutes later, the car draws up, he gets out again and proceeds to the door and can be seen ringing the bell.

Gun fire "how many times is this going to happen?" says Jeff.

Sonia says "it is finished, he has killed Sarah Louise Connor, she was 13 years older than John's mother, Sarah. The next target is our Sarah. We need to be ready to witness her escape from this cyborg".

"What do you mean, are you saying that man is not human?" says Dominic.

"Yes, he was sent back from the future to kill the future leader of the resistance before he is born. John Connor is that man and Sarah is his mother. His father, Kyle Reese will save Sarah's life in the discotheque this evening, we need to be there so that you two can bear witness to the truth that has been covered up for 16 years. Mankind is under attack from these machines and they could take over the world.

That is why I bought you here, so that you can use your position in the armed forces to try and prevent it. We have 3 hours before the next event, you should eat and drink, you need to be ready for the next 3 events".

Now Lesley speaks "If you wanted to frighten me, you have certainly done that. I can't believe all this is happening. Are we really in the year 1984?"

Sonia replies "yes, find out for yourself, then you will know that time travel really is possible".

They drive off to the same secluded cafe and wile away some time there. Whilst they are there, Sonia says "during this period of time, Sarah's flatmate, who she called Ginger, along with her boyfriend were also murdered by the cyborg before it realised she was not Sarah Connor. By the time we arrive at the discotheque, they will be dead".

At 8:23 they arrive at the Tech Noir and sure enough $50 is enough to ensure they gain entrance to the place. The man on the door makes a remark about the 2 guys dating these 2 girls and says "are they your daughter and grand-daughter?"

Later on, this guy will suffer severe pain and his hand which will probably never be the same again.

They find a secluded place in the corner and sit watching the dancing and flashing lights. The wait seems to be never ending until Lesley says "Oh gee, look at that girl there with the big hair, she looks a bit like Sarah".

"She is" says Sonia, who leans over so that everyone can hear and says "you must stay quiet because cyborgs can detect our voices. Do not forget, you must stay put no matter what happens". Sonia knows that sometimes humans need to be reminded of things, especially Jeff's age.

The music is quite loud, the moving lights accross the ceiling, like baubels from a firework continue to rotate. In the distance a rather attractive nordic looking girl can be seen dancing which quite appeals to Lesley. It has not gone un-noticed by Sonia who looks at her with a sad face until Lesley suddenly realises Sonia might be watching her.

Lesley turns her head and smiles but for some reason Sonia kept her disappointed look and Lesley is full of guilt - she knows. 'Oh hell, what should I say to her later on' she thinks.

Suddenly, Sonia puts out her arm and rests her hand on Lesley and says "keep calm, do not fix your stare too long. He is here. Be warned, any signs of recognition could result in your death".

Occasionally the 3 of them glance over to Sarah, who looks petrified.

Suddenly the cyborg spots Sarah, pushes people out of the way and raises his rifle.

Another man with a rain mac lets rip with his repeater shot gun. The cyborg is knocked violently to the floor and is immobile for a moment. The man speaks to Sarah, then drags her out of her seat. Sarah starts running through a crowd of people all scattering and screaming.

The cyborg stands up, takes aim and kills lots of people. One of them falls on Sarah. The rainmac man opens fire again as Sarah crawls to her feet and runs. He keeps firing until the cyborg is eventually knocked backwards right through the large toughened glass window.

"We must go now" says Sonia as she gets up. The others do not waste any time in following her. They see the cyborg walking down the street to a vehicle as they rush out through the door, looking down to see all the broken glass.

When they are back in the car, Sonia takes them for a short drive of about 6 blocks and parks close to a large police station.

"We have to wait here, then you will see Sarah again. You have to be prepared for what happens in approximately 2hr 47m from now" says Sonia.

It seems like a long wait for the Howards and Lesley. They listen to the news reports on the radio to help wile away the time.

Eventually, there is Sarah and a man being lead in to the police station. Sonia stays quiet, it seems to her that the others are expecting the worse and don't want to talk.

It is quite late now and people have been constantly coming and going most of the time.

Eventually, a larger vehicle pulls up and out steps the cyborg again. He goes in to the police station but soon comes out. He starts up the motor of the vehicle and drives it right through the entrance.

Now the 4 of them are definitely taking notice. It is not long before gunshots are constantly being heard. It never seems to stop. Blast, bang, the lights go out or dim. Crashing, yelling can be heard through broken windows, bang, blasting.

Quite a while passes before the man is seen rushing out the police station with Sarah. They make haste and almost immediately disappear from view. Not long after that, the cyborg, still with weapons in it's hands walks out, looks around and then also walks off out of sight as flames billow out of the broken window.

Sonia says "30 men and women are now dead, you can read about it when we get back to our time. Our next place to visit is the Palermo foundry but the next event will not happen until early tomorrow. Also tomorrow, Sarah's mother is murdered by the cyborg".

They look at Sonia in shock.

Sonia then adds "it is very likely that they will have sex tonight because Kyle Reese will die tomorrow but John will be conceived beforehand.".

The 3 of them look in more shock at the way she phrased it because what really happens is nothing like that. In fact, what Sarah experienced was the moment of every girls dreams, as her handsome white knight from the future, who had never known tenderness was in Sarah's arms living his whole life with her in that moment of passion at the Tiki Motel.

The one moment in her ordinary life,

that very moment when she needed it most, there he was. Blasting away at the most awesome foe she could possibly have ever imagined. In fact, she later sat in a car being whisked around the streets of Los Angeles in total denial of what was happening just staring blankly out of the window. She was flung from side to side, having the hard facts told to her in an unbelievable manner by Kyle as he drove and drove. All she could do is bite him, how could she? In fact she was so moved by it, that never in a million years could Charlie Dixon have ever imagined her previous life, the conception of John and what she held in her memories. He was definitely right when he spoke to her much much later, he never stood a chance with her.

That evening, Jeff & Dominic Howard have a lot to talk about.

Meanwhile, Lesley almost begs Sonia to be with her for a while instead of standing by the door. Sonia decides that they are not a target and gets in to bed with Lesley and just holds her.

Lesley has quite a lot to say. Things like "so Sarah Connor changes in to the hard woman that we know. John really is a messiah in our classroom. I am so blown away my mind is just racing all the time. I can't believe that cyborg could not be shot to pieces. What will Jeff & Dominic do when we get back home. Then there is you, well aren't I the lucky one".

In fact, Lesley never stops for ages but before she stops talking she says "Sonia, you will always be my girl if you still feel the same about me. I am madly in love with you... you... android from the future. (smile) I know I was looking at that nordic girl with blond hair in the disco but I was only looking. Hell, I have said the wrong thing. We humans do things like that you know. Don't you ever sometimes look at another girl and think how pretty they are? Am I am in trouble Sonia?"

Lesley stops and waits for an answer. Sonia kisses her on the cheek, pulls her tight and is content with whatever Lesley might be.

Not quite finished talking Lesley says "Sonny, what do you think about Cameron's relationship with John?"

"I think Cameron is happy the way things are. Why do you ask?" says Sonia.

"Well, it is not a conventional relationship, putting aside the fact that Cameron is like you. Do you think Cameron would tell you everything that she feels?"

Sonia replies "I don't think she would. Do you think Cameron might believe she has made a mistake fetching Allison from the future?"

"Yes" says Lesley but Sonia says "I don't think she feels that way".

"Oh that is good then. Does she share Allison because they look alike or is there another reason?"

"Cameron and I can not have children. Allison can. Also, Cameron killed Allison in 2024. Cameron felt guilty about it, so she went forward in time and saved Allison then brought her back to 2007

I admit that I am surprised she was attracted to John so easily".

Lesley says "Oh, now I understand. By the way, you was jealous of me in the discotheque tonight, you thought I wanted another woman. Believe me, I do not want to share you with anybody or replace you. My feelings are probably different from yours but I think we share the same goals.

Also, after you got upset over your inability to have children, I wondered if you might wonder if I wanted a child with a man". Lesley is jumping from subject to subject quite quickly as her mind races.

Sonia says "I did not think about it but If you want to do that, I won't mind".

Lesley is not keen on that idea and says "I don't want to do that, let us see what happens in time".

Some more kissing and hugging takes place before the shattered Lesley drops off to sleep.

(JFYI, there really was a nordic girl in the disco T1, no idea who she was though).

Another time

Morning of 19 April 2011, the day it happens.

It is a bright sunny day, just like any other except that people start to find that cellphones, landlines, computers stop working.

When Leila wakes up, Cameron says to her "I need to go to the house where Allison lives. I have to make sure that she is there. She is approximately three years old and has a part time nanny. When the bombs drop, we need to follow her to her place of safety.

We will stay here until you fully appreciate the gravity of this situation. It is important that you and the others realise how real all this is and will be again in your time and reality one day soon.

Time is not relevant and what you will see will travel through time unless we can stop it. Even then, there could be a reality where Skynet is powerful and is very close to travelling back which we know nothing about".

Next door, Victoria Beal is awake and talking to Garrett about how worried she is for all of them and wonders why they are in this mess. Garrett understands that b-Jenny is very important in the things that are talked about at the meeting and still tries to convince himself that their l-Jenny is one and the same.

He goes out the room and asks Cameron to join them, then he says "Cameron, what is the true reason that we have been brought here? After all, we are ordinary people with children".

Cameron does not take long to answer "Grown up Jenny is your daughter, your wife gave birth to her on July 11, 1999.

When what we are about to witness actually happens, the 2 of you will die very soon afterwards. This means, Garrett and Victoria Beal from the future timeline who live here, not yourselves. Later in this future, your young daughter will be taken by Skynet and because of her high IQ, she will continue with her education under their guidance, Eventually she has a breakthrough and creates the time displacement equipment that brought us here. She is brilliant and a valuable asset to whoever she works for. Her masters, Skynet, kept her in the dark about their intentions to destroy mankind.

She loves you very much and it distresses her to know you could die this time along with her own self, little Jennifer Beal and her brother Richard. She is what you humans regard as a very caring person. Everybody has great affection for. You have probably seen this in little Jennifer at her young age".

Victoria nods in agreement as Cameron keeps talking

"She wants to be absolutely sure that you understand the truth of the entire existence of Skynet, it's terminator models that were built to kill all humans they come in contact with. Their Hunter Killers, flying war machines that use plasma to destroy anything in their path. Plasma weapons have not been invented yet but are far more lethal than anything your military use, except for nuclear bombs.

I could go on but you need to see for yourself because as you say 'seeing is believing'. We do not think you really do believe. That is why you are here. Elder Jenny can be happy in the knowledge that she did all she could to make you aware of what you must do when the bombs drop.

We are doing this for Jenny, because we all love her and feel great affection for her. She deserves our help.

Does that answer your question?"

Another time

Back to Wednesday 11 May 1984.

The following morning, incredibly early at 02:23 Sonia wakes Lesley up and then goes next door to wake up Dominic & Jeff. She keeps knocking at the door until Jeff eventually opens it. She says "We need to get to the foundry early because we have to find a good place to hide and monitor events without getting hurt".

"Uh, really, oh yes OK. If it means we get to go home, I am with you. Is all this going to be over soon?" he says.

"It depends upon how long it takes us to get the names of the people we need" Sonia replies.

During their drive, with Jeff sitting in the front next to Sonia, the chat leads to the 3 humans being reminded that what they will see will be dangerous. Eventually they see a diner that is open and force 'not hungry' Sonia to stop because they would love a cup of coffee each before they even eat.

It won't be long before Sarah and Kyle begin the race of their lives with only home made bombs using moth balls - corn syrup & nitroglycerin base.

After leaving the diner, they all head off, Lesley is definitely un-nerved but because she is in the back seat again, she does not have a hand to hold on to.

Upon arriving at the foundry, Sonia explains the plan to them

"Firstly we need to find a safe place to observe events. Not much was disclosed by the media about events leading up to this, so I can not trace their route from wherever they came."

They can see there is a large car park before reaching the entrance and Sonia decides they should park their car outside in case it is spotted by the cyborg's recognition software or perhaps damaged in whatever firefight there is.

She hands out the notebooks, pens and pencils to the 3 of them and says "you will need these later because I will be busy with other business. You need to write down car registration numbers of anybody that enters the foundry after these events have played out. Especially anybody that carries objects, no matter if it is placed in an ambulance or police car. You need to write the descriptions of those people for your own benefit".

Again they have a long wait but what they will see is quite a shocker. They are all stood behind the concrete surrounds of some large square-ish industrial waste bins with wheels.

1h23m later, which seems like forever to the 3 of them, they see a vehicle screech in to the car park, followed by none other than a massive fuel lorry.

(To the readers of this story, the following events are already known).

When it is blatantly obvious that the 2 fighters are injured in different ways, Lesley gasps with shock that they are actually continuing with their endeavour. Then, to their surprise, Kyle is remarkably close and they have to duck as he dives in to a waste bin.

"Why isn't he helping Sarah?" Says Lesley as they witness Sarah running for her life being chased by the cyborg in the fuel truck. She appears to be doomed until the fuel tanker explodes.

The shock knocks the 4 of them backwards, even sonia as she is behind the other 3.

Sonia dare not speak, so she puts her hand over Lesley's mouth and her finger over her lips so that the men can see her.

Carefully peering around the concrete, they see the 2 fighters eventually join up and watch the tanker ablaze burning. After a short while, the 4 of them are forced to witness the following events which shocks 3 of them. Sonia not so much perhaps, knowing her own physiology.

As the events happen, Sarah & Kyle flee with a bare endoskeleton following them. They are now inside the foundry with lots of men running around outside. They feel that there is not much they can do except stand up and pretend they just happened to be there when it happened.

Sonia says "wait here, I will go in alone and observe, it is too dangerous for you and you might be seen".

44 minutes later, Sonia comes out and says "it is all over, we must stay clear as I can hear sirens approaching.

You must stay here and observe who does what and who goes in".

The 4 of them are there ages watching from behind the concrete, whilst Sonia occasionally tells them to write down details that are not visible to the other 3. Things like car plate numbers and descriptions. The 3 of them are scribbling like mad. Apart from other things, she is reading the lips of authority-like people talking, once they arrive.

"Gosh, my hand is beginning to ache" says Lesley.

"I understand, mine is not much better" says Jeff, then he continues to say "I now fully understand the purpose of this visit".

As it gets dark, the last of the attendees start to move away and leave the burnt out tanker where it is for the night after the fire brigade puts out the fire.

Sonia says "I will read your notes when we get back to the motel, just to be sure I have all the information, then I will have to leave you tonight".

Sure enough, she does just that and is off in the stolen car leaving them in the motel to talk.

She heads off to town and enters an office building that has a non-payphone, to avoid the sound of money being inserted, thus giving her away. She rummages through a telephone directory and looks up numbers for FBI and local police stations.

Disguising her voice and pretending to be a police sergeant, she makes enquiries about who attended the tanker explosion at the foundry and gets some names to contact after feigning that she had details on what happened. She says things like

"I am Sergeant Moreno, at the downtown branch. I attended the scene of the tanker explosion at the Palermo foundry and was asked to find out who to contact regarding the unusual event. Also what was found within the foundry as I was given something unusual to pass on to your people".

"Please hold the line" (pause) "Hi, I understand something was found at the foundry?" "Yes, I have been told to bring it to your office personally by somebody in your dept who never gave their name. Please give me directions and who to ask for and I will come round this morning". "OK, I am on night shift now but if you come straight away, you can ask for Agent Persora". "No, it has to be whoever is in charge in the morning". "Oh well, I'll pass on your message then, We are at 11000 Wilshire Blvd LA".

Sonia then says "Who exactly will I meet personally?" "Agent Lampard". Sonia finishes by saying "thank you".

Sonia has not finished and spends the night checking car number plates parked next to police stations, tracing the names and other details from the lips she was able to read. Whilst at the nearest police stations, she asks the desk clerk if people matching the descriptions taken by the 3 people she is with work there. (plus her own memories, of course). She gives them the information after using the cock and bull story that she was there and witnessed it but has lost the card that they gave to her.

Her list is pretty big and stored in her memory. She knows that things will progress and it is important that she does not get in to any problems with anybody, otherwise evidence could be hidden forever.

Her final plan is to visit Sarah's hospital ward ASAP to see who visits her and who has visited her.

She goes back to Lesley and the 2 USAF guys who might be asleep and writes on 2 pieces of paper 'the sooner my work is done, the sooner we can get home. I do not know what time I will be home tomorrow'. Then she slides the 2nd piece of paper under the guys doors.

Sonia quickly zooms off to the hospital which was disclosed to her by the desk sergeant at one of the police stations, after ringing quite a few earlier on.

Upon getting there, she makes her way in and predictably finds a guard in front of the door. She scouts around rooms for a nurse's uniform, then goes to the canteen for some food. Back upstairs she approaches the room with a tray and a cloth over it, then says to the guard that she has food and medication.

There is not anybody else inside, so she speaks to Sarah who is delirious and asks her "have you been spoken to by the police or FBI today?" Sarah eventually gives an answer "lots of them" then closes her eyes.

Sonia goes back out and says to the guard "she wants to speak to somebody, she has lots to say to them".

Predictably the guard responds and radio's his base.

Sonia waits near to the entrance downstairs. Soon enough, a man turns up, he is wearing an ID badge. It says "Agent Wolf". She takes a cranial scan, as always.

Predictable he will not get anything out of Sarah as she is asleep, unless he is insistant and in a bad mood.

Sonia quickly follows him upstairs again and enters the adjacent room holding a tray with syringes that she found.

She is able to hear Agent Wolf speak to Sarah which eventually ends up like this "for friggin hell's sake bitch, you call me all this way and now you can't even have the decency to stay awake."

He gets on his cellphone and speaks "total waste of time, is her incarceration arranged?" (pause) "good, she will stay there indefinitely. If I had my way I would just shoot her and save the taxpayer a fortune. I bet that doctor Silvermine was it?... (pause) Oh, OK, I bet he was pleased when you phoned him again. We'll be there first thing in the morning, once I have had a lie in. I know she has still got lots to tell us so perhaps I won't shoot her... for now. In fact I can think of a much better thing to do with her".

Sonia has heard enough, amazingly she feels her anger emotion surfacing again but she knows to control it.

It is very likely that Sarah heard that conversation.

Another time

Mid afternoon 19 April 2011. In 35 minutes Skynet becomes aware in Allison's former timeline.

Everybody is up and has done everything that is necessary, including eaten and drinks.

They pack the large amount of unperishable food in to the back of the 2 cars on large cloths and head towards Acacia Avenue, Palmdale. Ned is still their unwilling passenger.

Cameron says "stay here, I will be back soon". She goes over to the other car which is driven by Garrett, who by now realises that it would be stupid to drive off or any other idea he might have.

She leans in and says "stay there, we only have 34 minutes before the missiles are fired".

Cameron walks up the road and knocks on a door. It opens and is greeted by a young lady who says "hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, do you need a babysitter? I go to the local school and need money desperately".

The babysitter, Nancy smiles and says "I wish I could help you but I am a full time nanny myself".

"Oh, so that means you are babysitting now then?"

"Yes, just the one little girl".

Finally Cameron smiles and says "good luck, perhaps I will see you around one day. Bye". "Bye".

Door closes.

Cameron walks back to the Beal car and says "OK, she is there. We have to stay here and watch what happens" then gets in the other car with Lionel, Ned and Leila, upon which she says the same thing.

From this location beside the mountainous region, the missiles that were fired by Skynet were not seen by the group. It was fortunate for Cameron because it avoided panic. Also, the resultant retaliatory missiles explode the other side of the mountain range, shielding them from the brunt of the fallout from a single missile strike which was 300 miles away. It would occur 1h47m later.

In fact, it was most of Los Angeles that was destroyed and Palmdale was more or less protected by the San Gabriel mountain range.

This is the surprising event that probably saved Allison's life. A man with a large metal rod runs up the road to the Young's house. Knocks rapidly on the door and can be seen talking loudly and waving his arm about. People including the children are on alert with eyes fixed on the event. Nancy rushes indoors and comes out with a small 3 year old child. They rush down the road and he can be seen in the middle of the road lifting a drain cover.

Cameron turns her head and says to the children "the small child is Allison, our Allison".

Lionel remarks "the man might be a municipal worker who has done a course on what to do in the event of a nuclear attack. Mind you, he could not possibly know that missiles were fired, could he? He must be a cautious guy and wants to protect his woman".

To which Leila replies "if that's the case, then Allison is very lucky".

The 3 of them disappear down the hole with the child being handed down by Nancy, then the metal plate is returned in to place.

Cameron opens the car door, opens the rear side door and says to their male rescuee, Ned, those famous words "come with me if you want to live" then goes to the trunk and grabs big curtains wrapped around lots of food like a bin liner. The others get the remaining curtains and struggle with them, although they are not as heavy as Cameron's.

Ned is not exactly sure what Cameron means. Does she mean 'I will kill you if you do not come with me?' he thinks. Anyway, he gets out of the car as Cameron goes to the Beal car and asks them to follow her.

She lifts the lid to the large drain in the middle of the road, pokes her head down and listens. To her right is the sound of the 3 humans, so she knows which way to go.

"Get in" says Cameron in her robotic voice. They all do exactly that, as Cameron places a false smile on her lips to the Beal children. She is in terminator mode, all senses on high alert from now on, nothing is left running to give any clue as to her developing emotions or infiltration skills.

She Helps them with the food by lowering it down the hole for them.

After replacing the lid, she climbs down and says robotically, with a completely robotic Cameron voice "follow me" then walks like a terminator. She seems so freaky to everybody.

Just then the first sign of movement is seen by Cameron, her eyes turn red as she checks it out. Even from behind, in the dimness, everybody can see the faint light radiating from her eyes which alarms Leila more than anybody else. Also, Vicci grabs Garrett's hand as she says "kids, stay close" as she puts out her other hand in the hope that one of them would grab it. Richard does, as he holds little-Jenny's hand with the other. This would not have been possible if the tunnels were very narrow at this point.

It was only a rat that Cameron saw.

Cameron starts to walk faster and is almost jogging, so the others follow suit struggling with the food.

Eventually they catch up with the little Allison, Nancy and her man. Before they get too close Cameron says "they must not know where we come from. We must not influence them in any way. We only follow them until I change our course".

Cameron turns herself back on and says to the 3 of them "hi, we followed you. I believe you have made a good choice". It is at this point that Cameron gets a good look at Allison and refines her vision to get the best picture possible.

They follow this couple and spend the rest of the day and night close by. They were in no doubt earlier as they all detected the earth shaking multiple times with dust falling from above. Cameron assures Nancy's boyfriend that what he saw up on the top floor of his works building was nuclear missiles but he would not take her word for it. Never-the-less, he convinced himself that it was true.

All in all, events were very lucky for Allison.

Cameron's next port of call will be very dangerous

Back to the present - Sat 24 Jan 09

2 hours later, 9:27pm, after arriving back home, Sarah is greeted by John who immediately asks where Cameron is "I've been phoning her for ages but she does not answer, look". John presses speed dial but there is not a reply.

Now John is worried, Allison stays at the top of the stairs to hear what Sarah has to say.

"I thought you knew she was going away John?"

"She never said anything to me, where is she?"

Sarah replies, being careful not to let Allison know where she thinks she has gone "I think she has time travelled to that place you told me about" .

"What, why, she is not going to do something stupid is she?"

"I don't know John, she never told me anything. All I know is that she is planning on coming back because she left her clothes behind".

"Cameron has left me? For how long? Do you know anything about this Ally? Derek?"

They all shrug and say "no".

John says "So nobody knows anything?" "That's right John, they have all gone, Sonia, your school buddies, the USAF guys, the Beals, all gone!" replies Sarah.

Allison suggests phoning Thomas to see if he can come over and protect him but John replies "he is probably too busy with whatever he is doing right now. Derek and Mom, plus yourself will have to do for now".

At that, John asks Sarah "does Jenny know anything about their plans?" she replies "I am not sure" which was a kinda cowardly reply by a mother who can't bear to tell her son the truth about the 'cyborg' he loves.

John replies "dial her, I will ask her". Sarah dials the number and passes the phone to him quickly.

She walks in to the room next door and sits down with her elbows on her knees and hands on her ears and waits.

"Hi Jen, is Cameron there?"

Jenny starts to give an explanation "I was expecting her to come back, perhaps she is late?" to which John replies

"She went away and you thought she would come back without telling you. I know, she has done that before but surely she came back again to the same spot immediately... didn't she?"

Jenny says "Not this time John, she went with Lionel, Leila and the Beals. I have no idea where and what for because Sonia went before her with Lesley, Dominic and Jeff and they never came back either"

Jenny is careful not to show any signs of worry.

Still holding the phone a bit too close, John Looks accross the room and says loudly.

"HELL MAN, THIS IS RIDICULOUS. DEREK, MOM, ARE YOU SURE YOU DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?"

Sarah knew this was coming and Derek sits up with a start in the front room.

"DEREK, MOM WHERE ARE YOU, GET IN HERE".

Sarah saunters in kinda shrugging as if to say 'no idea... or what'. John hands the phone back to her and says "you can speak to Jenny, I don't want to upset her".

Then he speaks to Derek, Allison still standing at the top of the stairs blank faced "what do you know Derek?"

"About what John?"

"Where is the other terminator named Cameron?"

"No idea John, nothing was said to me".

"This is unacceptable. No doubt she is off trying to do something gallant and remarkable but people just can't wander off and do their own thing. Dereliction of duty. Hell, Allison has already saved Cameron's life once. At least Allison only had an accident. Where is that girl?" John looks around and sees her back up the stairs then continues speaking

"ALLY, IS ANYBODY HERE LYING? Tell me now".

Allison replies "I don't know anything John, FOR GOD'S SAKE DON'T YOU DARE BLOODY SHOUT AT ME!" she puts her hands on her hips afterwards.

John speaks back to her "Well, for a start, Cameron is supposed to be here protecting me. This is not the first time this has happened. Sorry Ally, I know she went and got you but she never told me then either. When or if she comes back, she is in more than big trouble. If she wants to know what punishment is like, she will certainly get it!"

John is really mad and he punches the table.

John turns away from Allison, looks around the room and says "fuck this" and walks out.

Even at this point, having heard what Allison said, he is already feeling bloody awful. He thinks of Derek, his mom and Jenny and feels awful about them too.

He thinks hard as he walks towards his jeep then stops. 'hell, this is one of my #*jerk*# moments' he thinks.

He goes back inside and sees the 3 of them closer together talking. Allison looks hurt and because of this Sarah turns to look at him with the most awful stare you could imagine. Derek puts his arm on Allison's shoulder to pile on the agony of the guilt that John should be having.

John speaks "I'm sorry guys, I spoke terribly to you all. I need to get a grip. I apologise. If Jenny is hurt, I would appreciate you call her later mom and apologise to her if she heard anything".

Sarah says "she did and it is you that will be speaking to her". John is taken aback slightly.

Then John looks at Allison and says "I was proud of you just now Ally, you spoke to me right".

She replies "It's all right John, worse things happen. You need us by your side at times like this". (although she did consider breaking down in tears and crying but thought better of it, even if she felt like it. A bit too much embellishment and she had more pride than that, especially taking her past in to consideration. Allison had passed that stage when she was a young girl and became a badass... or had she?).

Despite all that, Allison was terribly hurt as she had just spent one of her best ever moments with John, if not the best. Now it was completely destroyed and she felt completely different.

Sarah hands John her phone after pressing the speed dial. Nobody budges and John has to go out of the room to avoid his embarrassment. Jenny is very kind hearted and no doubt John will feel relieved after speaking to her.

End of chapter

**Afternote: In the original Terminator film, the date is shown as Thursday the 12th but it is in fact the 12th in 1983. This suggests to me that is when they started making the film? The event has to happen in 1984 which means Thursday was the 10th (a leap year). This is because Sarah would be pregnant for 9 months and give birth in 1985 (We saw this at the end of the film). This fits in to the TSCC storyline (and the T2 film) when they jump from the bank in 1999 to 2007 before John's 16th birthday when Sarah sent Cameron out to get a birthday cake LOL). Yes I know, the most dangerous killing machine every invented sent... No wonder Cameron left John LOL.**

**To make things worse, I am having to work out my plot from memory of the original film because I do not have a DVD of it.**

**In the next chapter, things turn out exceedingly difficult for the twins... very. (Have they taken on too much for the sake of ensuring John has his team fully onside and committed).**

**Will Sarah and Allison accept their separate revelations without being upset?**

**Is it possible for Jenny & Sarah to be forgiven by the USAF guys or will their time with Sonia be too much? (providing of course they are still alive****).**

**Who does John love the most? Will we ever know? Now Allison thinks it must be Cameron, we can see this from the way he behaved. Can't we?**


	5. Chapter 5

I see there are some more readers, which pleases me. Each chapter should be varied from the last. I hope you like them. Some of the more graphic intimate scenes are taken from experience, as for me it appears to be the norm but cannot be shown in detail on TV, thank goodness.

John has upset Allison and needs to be careful in future, if she gives him another chance that is.

EvilTheLast, PSG1JOHN, Gulliman. Please do not draw any conclusions too soon, as much variation occurs which might hopefully intrigue you.

JUST AS A POINT OF INFORMATION FOR YOU ALL,

***SONIA MUST USE THE BANK TDE IN 1984 BECAUSE JENNY'S TDE IS NOT ASSEMBLED OR COMPLETE (which means travelling all the way to New Mexico for their return journey, approx. 800 miles)

***CAMERON CANNOT USE A TDE BECAUSE THEY ARE IN A TIMELINE WHERE ALLISON IS SAVED BY HER BABYSITTER (Nancy) AND IT WILL BE ANOTHER 13 YEARS BEFORE JOHN SENDS JENNY BACK TO 1962 TO BUILD ONE FOR HER AND HER CREW! (BEARING IN MIND, IN THIS TIMELINE/REALITY THE USSR STILL EXISTED).

SOME PEOPLE MIGHT DISAGREE BUT IN ALLY's & CAM's 2024/2027 REALITY IT EXISTS BECAUSE THEIR REALITY IS SET, JUST LIKE THE RING ON A TREE. THE BANK EXPLOSION AND OTHER EVENTS ALWAYS CREATE NEW REALITIES IN MY STORY.

-0-

Continuing from where the last chapter ended, back to the present **- Sat 24 Jan 09**

It is getting late now and the time is 10:35. John has already spoken to Jenny and apologised. John thinks 'if I ever wanted to apologise to anybody, I'd choose Jenny but I wouldn't want to say anything upsetting to her in the first place'.

He goes upstairs and knocks on Sarah's door with the intention of returning her phone but is rebuffed sternly with "go away, we're busy".

John guesses Allison is in there with her talking about him. He wonders exactly how much he upset her.

"OK mom, but I'd like to speak with you some time and hand your phone back too".

"Leave it by the door, perhaps I will find time tomorrow!"

'Hell' he thinks and also realises that Derek will not be pleased with him either. He knows he must handle things much much better in future. He goes to his room and sits at the laptop until he feels tired.

Elsewhere 2 days later at the breakfast table Monday 26 January. Normally a school day.

At Jenny's house, everything is not quite normal. Marta & Dean want to know what happened to Jennifer & Richard, including their Mom & Dad (Garrett & Victoria).

Contessa says to b-Jenny "do you want to tell them or shall I?"

Jenny looks over from her computer screen and table of books & paper and says "You tell them. The truth. We must always tell the truth, lies can backfire sometimes" as she thinks of John.

Jenny knows very soon she will have to stop work and join Conny with the children in their bedroom for some serious school work with the use of their own laptops. Jenny is planning the subject matter when all of a sudden, before Conny has a chance to start explaining, she says quite loudly. "Oh Christ, when Cameron went to the future, she sprung it on me. After I started the generator, I just stood by and watched, letting the twins get on with it. I knew that both of them had the full knowledge of how my TDE was assembled and worked. When Cameron got undressed, only then did I know she was going to jump and anything I did would't dissuade her. I quickly made a mental note of the destination, which was April 18 2011 03:04am. There was also a precise position taken from a SatNav which I later found was Palmdale. Does anybody know the significance of that?"

Conny says "Yes, Ally told me she was born there before j-day. Why?"

"Because the first time Cameron jumped, she went to the same timeline but the year was 2024. Not long after she inadvertently rescued me from Skynet, John sent me back here to 1962 to build the TDE in the bank.

The ghastly problem is, Cameron has gone back to the same timeline in 2011 when I myself was only a child and the TDE was not built. She cannot get back again. When she arrives at this house, I will never have lived here... yet. This is because in this time-line, John did not send me back. In this time-line, I am still a small girl who will grow up to be 25-year-old Jenny.

Cameron in her sweet cyborg naivety has not taken this in to account.

I need to phone Thomas immediately. Conny, Ricci, stay with the children I'll go in the other room.

By the way Ricci, let me see the receipt for the diesel oil, I want to be sure it was enough. Was there enough drums too? It should be 4 the same size as the other blue ones". (Jenny's mind is always full of thoughts).

"Si, enough and I will get the receipt". Ricci feels really valued now and proud to know what it is for.

Whilst Jenny is in the next room, Conni explains what seems to have happened to the Beals - truthfully.

**Back to 1984.**

Back in the hospital ward, agent Wolf leaves the room and goes back home to get some sleep.

Sonia is patient and waits to see what will happen next as the patient in bed next to her is asleep - Fortunately.

10 minutes later, she hears a sound from Sarah's room. It appears that Sarah is hobbling out of bed with her bad leg.

Sarah goes to the door and opens it. The policeman outside turns just as Sarah says "ooh, I feel ill" and puts her hands on his shoulders.

She holds on to the alarmed cop and quickly lowers an arm to grab his gun out of his holster whilst she does her best to knee him in the 'matrimonial goods'.

It is enough and she has the gun. "Give me your radio now, I am just dying to blow you away".

"OK, now turn your back to me with your hands behind you whilst I tie your hands".

Sonia opens the door and peers out, fully able to see the events.

Sarah, might be drugged but she is running on energy and sheer desire to get herself safe from whatever might befall her next. Her painkillers for her leg which had a rod poked through it help too.

She wacks him as hard as possible on the back of his head. He falls.

Then she pulls him in to her room and strips his uniform off, finally finding some handcuffs to attach him to the bed.

It seems that Kyle has definitely awoken something in Sarah, she is a new woman as she dons the uniform and leaves the hospital. Admittedly she starts to stagger and sway a bit after all that effort. She manages to regain enough decorum to walk past hospital staff after folding the trouser leg bottoms inside to stop them dangling over her feet. The policeman's shoes are too big too but she had earlier wrapped lots of paper towels around her feet.

Sonia will follow Sarah for a while, just to see if any memorable and important events can be recorded.

Back to 2011.

The group spend what seems like an eternity underground. Cameron answers all their questions about having to wait as long as possible for the fallout to dissipate as much as possible before they can emerge. How they should try and find a seeping water supply that definitely comes from rocks that protect the source from contamination. Cameron adds "Also, do not to throw away your empty water bottles".

She tells them how eventually they will be very hungry when the food runs out and that is why she ensured they stay healthy with the large supply of vitamin pills they brought with them.

All the other things they will have to do before they go back home. Of course, the rat is a hot subject.

l-Allison has started wandering over to the group which brought Nancy and her boyfriend over.

They share their food with them, despite Cameron's protestations about changing the future.

Vicci is just about at her wits end with regard to the children and still cannot understand the need for this torture. She cannot hold her temper and gets up and marches over to Cameron and says

"Was it really necessary to bring us here? What are you accomplishing? Are you getting pleasure out of this? I need an answer now!"

Cameron stays plain faced but calls in the direction of the teens "VICCI STILL NEEDS AN EXPLANATION, PLEASE COME OVER HERE AND I'LL EXPLAIN".

They follow Cameron up the tunnel a short distance, children too and she speaks again

"I need to ensure that Nancy is not close by when I talk to you. Lionel, what I want to try and say is difficult, please help me if I am unclear.

John Connor, will one day be the leader of the resistance who will lead everybody in the fight against Skynet, the people responsible for the firing of the missiles and the resultant terminator, cyborg & machine enemy.

He does not believe you believe the truth of their existence and the threat they pose, even in our own timeline which is very close to another war, albeit different from this one.

He says you have to see the truth. Even now you are not full believers, that is why I have to show you everything before we go home.

It will happen again if we cannot stop it and he needs the help of people like you" as she looks at Jennifer then Richard before continuing.

"I will take you back to Jenny's house as soon as the fallout dust has blown away and my readings show that it is safe. Then I will take you back to your time. It is very likely that we will have to hide on occasions when we hear aircraft approaching or we see movement anywhere at all

Jennifer, sit close and I will tell you what I know about big Jenny's expertise which she wants to talk to you about one day soon".

Everybody sits close by, even Allison with her guardians as Cameron explains details about how the TDE works, space, the distant planets, realtime and time travel, the large electronically and atomically charged bubble that vortexes them to another time in the form of an unseen geyser spout.

"When you say atomically, I assume you mean the structure of the atoms as particles are altered and not as some would assume, explosively dangerous" smiles Jennifer.

Everybody looks at her surprised but vacant.

"Yes".

The next day at 11:34am Cameron declares that her sensors tell her that the air is low enough in radiation to go outside and head for Jenny's house.

As everybody gets their meagre things together, Garrett is the first to say "I assume we're not going to leave them behind" as he points as l-Allison's group further down the tunnel by their sleeping place.

"Yes, we must not change history and the TDE can not take anybody else".

"We can't just leave them here. By being here, they did not continue on their path to safety. If we leave them they might die" Garrett logically explains.

"Yes, he is right" says Victoria who sticks by her husband's humanitarian logic.

The others start to speak now as the 2 children watch to see how things develop, hoping at least little Allison will be saved.

Cameron knows she has a dilemma, there is already an Allison in Palmdale 2009 aged approximately 1. Bringing another back is not logical but she decides to give her emotional responses more leeway to see how she feels. As she does, she looks around the room at everybody.

Her face turns to horror at the realisation that she herself might have caused Allison's future to change because if they were not there, Nancy and her boyfriend would have kept going and ended up somewhere safe. Perhaps now it will not happen.

Cameron considers the possibility that there is enough fuel in b-Jenny's bunker for 2 transportations but also wonders whether many future lives might be lost due to Allison's bravery when she gets older - judging by the stories that she has heard about her. Perhaps a future Contessa will now die.

She realises that her developed emotions have made her too human and will possibly and probably endanger herself and John. Even having made this journey seems to have been a bad decision based on this new problem that she faces. She now knows that saying 'no' will turn everybody against her.

Whilst in terminator mode, earlier on in the tunnel, this thought was not debatable.

Predictably, Cameron has to concede but says "what we will do is wrong, changing history like this will alter 'this Allison's' chances of being brave in the future and saving people's lives up to 2024. If we have enough fuel, we can make 2 journeys but if not, people here will have to stay.

We should go now whilst the atmospheric conditions are safe".

The children run down the tunnel towards l-Allison and give them the good news which is greeted with a puzzled response.

Back to the present, it is now 10am Monday morning.

Jenny finishes talking to Thomas again, having spoken in length the previous day and goes back to the other room to speak to everybody.

"Listen everybody, I will need to go to Catherine's office. They have a TDE in development and it is quite possible that I can make some modifications. I do not know when I will be back, so you will have to stay here".

She looks at Dean & Marta then says "I have left a list of words on my desk in my room which I want you to learn to spell. They are not too hard and next to those words are their meanings. One of those words is 'computer', which is not as easy as you think. I am sure Contessa, your beautiful mother will listen to you later today. (Jenny's crafty ploy).

If you want to speak to Sarah before I go, I will phone her but in the meantime I must pack that computer and my other equipment and clothes in readiness to go. Ricci, will you give me a hand later?"

"ciertamente, pretty lady, call me when you are ready"

'Still has his charm' she thinks as she smiles, turns to walk upstairs giving a wiggle to make them smile.

Hell of all hells, there is a knock at the door. Everybody tenses up and Conny is the first to grab a gun and peer out the window. Meanwhile the kids are rushing upstairs to get their hidden weapons - Kids with guns, 'amazing' people would think. Ricci is getting used to precautionary operations but the speed of things catches him off guard - it is as though vampires had rushed across the room.. These people are definitely the survivors of j-day.

Conny sees an official looking car parked further down the driveway, thus avoiding it being heard. She waves her arm up and down to Jenny with a horizontal hand motion and her thumb pointing out. Jenny takes this to mean, possible trouble or danger.

Everybody is thinking along the lines of "not now, please" or (readers can make their own mind up).

Jenny gets on the cellphone to Sarah, to keep her informed of proceedings.

The Connor residence same time

The previous day Allison had spoken to John on regular occasions and always given him a smile but John knew.

Sarah had spoken too and said "let us leave it a day for things to calm down".

Things were pretty 'cool' but everybody is speaking as they head to school, minus 2 deceptively pretty killer cyborgs.

Lionel, Lesley & Leila will not turn up for school either, quite an absense.

Of course this means frantic parents will be phoning Sarah's home again after being fobbed off yesterday about cellphone batteries dying and taking messages from the parents and passing them on to their children upstairs who are too busy to speak.

Still at home, Sarah answers her cellphone to be warned of impending doom. This is all she needs, 'the stay at home mom really is in the deep end' she thinks.

It turns out that despite everything, Allison has pretended to be Cameron whilst going through the knife and dangerous weapons security point at the entrance - thus avoiding having to be searched when she smuggled a cellphone on to the premises. She changed her mannerisms slightly and gave the appearance of being a little more 'dense' and lowered her voice. She did not mean anything by it, as she knows everybody loves Cameron.

As a result of having a vibrating cellphone down her knickers, Allison decided to leave it there for a while to see if it rings and what it might feel like. Something she would never dream of disclosing to anybody, quite a 'guilty dirty naughty secret in fact' she thinks as she smiles to herself knowing it is best this way in case somebody decides to do a random search. She had no idea what Cameron did with it.

The wishful thought became a hellish reality. Hell of all hells, trouble.

"I feel ill, i'll be back in a moment. Not morning sickness" and off she shoots to the ladies bathroom.

She sees her missed call was Sarah and calls her back.

Back to 1984

Leaving the building, y-Sarah is all alone in the world. She knows she cannot go home. Then she casts a thought to her mother and tries to think about what happened yesterday. She wonders if she should call her, as she does not have anybody else to turn to. She dare not go home and so far, she is not even aware that Ginger is dead.

She decides to ring ginger. After finding a dark alley, she fumbles inside the uniform pocket and fortunately finds loose change and a wallet. Inside it is $35. She is pleased with that.

She removes the tunic but has to keep the trousers for now and hastily hobbles down the street.

She finds a cafe and goes in. There is a telephone. Before that she orders a cappucino.

Sonia enters the cafe and quickly walks over to order a coffee, close to where the telephone is.

Sarah phones her own home number and is glad she remembered the number. Unfortunately it is an ansaphone, her ansaphone with her recorded voice "I'm not in right now, don't be sad, machines need love too".

'Of all the things to put on my ansaphone it has to be that' thinks Sarah. (Actual T1 recording).

She goes back to her seat, saying "it's all yours" to Sonia and sits down. Sonia picks up the phone and pretends to be calling somebody, she even talks to nobody for a while.

Soon enough a female about Sarah's size heads for the ladies room and Sarah follows.

Sonia puts the phone down and stands close to the ladies room door but not close enough to be observed as listening by whoever walks out.

Inside Sarah is holding the woman at gunpoint and demanding she remove her clothes as she pushes her in to a cubicle.

"I am going to sit at my table and finish my coffee. If you come out or scream, I will kill you" says Sarah, as she puts on an aire of a deranged woman not in control of her emotions who could go berserk at any minute.

A few minutes later Sarah approaches the exit door of the ladies room & Sonia pretends to be approaching by putting her hand up to look as though she is going to open the door.

"None of them are working, they are overflowing on the floor. You might prefer to use the men's"

"Oh, thank you for explaining" then Sonia slowly walks towards the other door whilst observing Sarah.

Amazingly, Sarah did sit down and drink her coffee before leaving the establishment. 'She probably felt much better after drinking it' is Sonia's 0's and 1's thought.

Sarah hobbles onwards until she spots a cab and hails it. Sonia runs towards the cab until she finds one herself and jumps in with the usual words in most movies "follow that cab".

Sarah is beginning to feel pain and a little more coherent than before and when she approaches her flat she says "please stop here", pays the guy and gets out around the corner.

Sonia shouts "STOP HERE NOW", pays the driver and gets out further down the road.

Because the double murder happened last night, Sarah cannot know that Ginger is dead but she needs to find out if anything happened here.

Eventually she sees a familiar face walking down the street, who might not know much about her. She approaches him and asks "has anything unusual involving cops happened around here recently?"

"You certainly missed something lady, shooting just over there. 2 people dead, cops crawling all over the place. Some mention of the phone book killer trying to kill another Sarah Connor. Police cars are everywhere. I only came out for my usual early paper and got stopped, frisked and asked lots of questions. I felt as guilty as hell for buying a paper. They even called out some animal charity van for some unknown reason".

Sarah's face turned to abject horror as she stared this meek elderly gentleman down. He saw this on her face and his own turned to sympathy as he guessed Sarah must know something or was friends with the victims.

"I'm sorry if you knew them, I really am. They have not caught the killer, if you know another Sarah Connor or this one, I suggest you warn her now. This killing was brutal to say the least. See ya around" and off he walks.

Sonia heard everything.

Sarah is frightened and her mind conjures up more terrifying cyborgs from the future and nobody to save her.

"Oh Kyle" she thinks but remains resolute.

She finds that her motor scooter is still parked in the same place but does not have a key for it, so she hobbles off to the metro station as far away as possible.

Sonia follows.

Sarah gets off at the last stop and finds a cheap hotel and checks in.

"Have you got any painkillers?" "Yep, how many?" "A lot". (pause) "Eyar". "Thanks", pays him, then off she goes to her room.

Fortunately for Sonia she is able to go straight to Sarah's room, saying she will be down soon. The man on the desk assumes this means the lady (Sarah) has hired somebody for an hour. He smiles.

She stands outside Sarah's door constantly checking her surroundings.

Inside, Sarah gives out some groans, water running plus other things. Eventually it goes quiet for a while.

Sarah starts to think of Kyle and then Sonia hears her say "Kyle, I will always love you" then starts sobbing uncontrollably, even having some shouting fits".

Sonia has her emotions fully on and feels sad for Sarah. She stays there until it goes quiet again and then leaves and heads back to her group. Probably to never to set eyes on the young Sarah again.

She passes the guy on the desk who heard the loud noises too. He gives Sonia a knowing smile.

2011 the final journey to...

Up on land, the group begin to climb out the hole in the middle of the road after Cameron lifted the heavy grate. They start handing bags and the small human cargo upwards.

They are back in the same place that they entered. For some, it seems as though nothing had happened except for lots of dust everywhere but without any signs of life.

"Can we go home now?" says little Ally, "I want to see mommy & daddy".

Ned, the guy from the liquor store is still with them and looks at the little girl and is about to say something when Nancy says "I don't think they are home yet dear".

"Oh, where are they?"

"I'm not sure, I believe they are a long way away. We will have to wait and see".

Cameron knows that Claire Young is a professional music teacher, or was, or perhaps still is, depending on how you think about it. She worked in a University in Los Angeles, teaching graduate students in all aspects of classical and operatic music. A very high qualification and well paid job. Her husband also worked in Los Angeles and was an architect. He worked for large companies on high level schemes with good pay. They could certainly afford a good nanny, which was good for Allison, as her excellent nanny had the sense to save her, avoiding any danger to life by staying indoors.

Nancy insists on going to l-Allison's house to get her some clothes, with the intention of getting some for herself too. "We can get some more food now, I know there are lots of tins and Claire has some suitcases upstairs", she adds.

They all head off as Cameron says "You should go in to all the houses and find food and any trolley's that we can use to move it".

Richard says "we can take a car and drive to Jenny's".

"No" says Cameron, "if they are lying in wait we will be destroyed".

"There is nothing here" says Ned.

"Trust me, there is. You must understand, the danger is real" says Cameron.

Whilst people are going from house to house 'like common criminals' Vicky pointed out. Cameron is searching for high power rifles as she easily rips open doors, cabinets etc., whilst Lionel & Leila stare in disbelief.

Cameron sees this and says "those people built me to kill people like you. I am up until 2024, their most advanced infiltration model. I am not the largest by any means but I am much more stealthy and able to tactically outmanoeuvre them in many scenarios.

If danger confronts us, you must obey my instructions immediately... or you might die. Take these" as she hands them each a high velocity hunting rifle with a box of ammunition.

After ransacking some more houses and finding backpacks, the 3 of them meet the others and Cameron hands some more high calibre weaponry to all 4 of the Beals, much to the horror of the parents.

"Believe me, children of the future often save the lives of their parents or see them die during a firefight to save their own lives" says Cameron, who is very blunt in what she says.

"What about me?" says Ned, who was with the Beals.

"I do not trust you yet, once you have proved your worth, I will give you a weapon. If you try to grab a weapon off of anybody, I will kill you" says Cameron.

She also hands one each to Nancy and her boyfriend, whose name is Russell. These rifles are only standard but it seems that 'behind closed doors' it is amazing the arsenal's that some people keep.

"It is only 22 miles to Jenny's house, we should start walking. It was often considered in the future that going out at night was safer but this is not the case because all Skynet models have night vision and heat detectors. They can see much better than us when it is dark".

She thinks from observing their expressions that they actually 'need to be shot at and attacked', to really believe anything she tells them. She won't purposefully put them in danger of course.

As the chatter continues, Cameron also adds "please do not speak, they must not detect us. I will walk ahead and if I stop and wave my arm downwards, you must hide".

Nancy explains to little Ally that she must be quiet and points out that it is a game and nobody must hear them. "When we get to the end, there will be a big surprise for us" she says.

The group, which now comprises of 11, 'Cameron, Lionel, Leila', 'Garrett/Victoria/l-Jennifer/Richard Beal', 'Nancy & Russell', 'l-Allison Young', Ned, continue their walk.

Although l-Allison occasionally speaks, everybody remains quiet. The 22 Miles is going to take a very long time and includes bathroom breaks in houses. Which the Beals and the rest discover have dead people in them, having been warned by Cameron beforehand.

The weather seems to get colder, so they also ransack more clothing for everybody.

Progress is very slow and eventually Cameron sees a sign on an industrial estate which says 'PACIFICOR SECURITIES - no job too large'.

Cameron interprets it to mean that she might be able to move everybody faster in the safety of armor plating because they are only accomplishing a mile in 1 hour 23 minutes with the children and weight of their baggage.

Cameron did carry l-Allison quite a lot of the journey on her back but even that did not help to speed up things an enormous degree.

Everybody follows Cameron down the side road until they get to the place and sure enough there are 7 vans parked there. She breaks in by climbing up on to the roof by removing ladders from a van parked outside another complex after easily smashing the padlock using a scaffolding pole.

Up on the roof, she tears up a sheet and drops down inside the building. She looks around and finds the office and keys.

She climbs back up to the roof and down outside with 3 sets of keys in her possession.

Upon locating the correct vehicles, herself, Russell and Ned ascertain that there is plenty of fuel. She chose those 2 guys because she considered they have less value to the wellbeing, safety or happiness of l-Allison and the others.

She tells all the remainders to get in her van and instructs Russell and Ned to follow the signs for Oxnard and to wait when they get there. She interprets that following the other 2 vans might give a slight advantage in the event of a ground attack.

They all set off with haste.

The present, after Allison found out what it was like to be vibrated.

Sarah says "**Monday 26 Jan**. What's up?"

"I don't know yet, Jen has an unannounced caller, hold the line".

Allison feels warmed to the fact after the naked romp between Sonia & Lesley, then having been told by Derek that she did the right thing. This was later commended by John as the right thing too. She knows she must warn John that Jenny could be in danger.

She rushes to John's classroom, where Riley is also sitting and opens the door. She looks at John with a strained face.

John looks back and momentarily thinks she is saying she loves him and smiles.

Then she keeps the look and shakes her head from side to side with her hand by her side with 2 fingers pointing downwards. The split second of realisation goes across John's face, which also happens to Riley too. John jumps up, followed by Riley.

Allison puts her hand up in front of her and mouths 'wait' which is recognised by the 2 of them.

"Can I help you miss Baum?" says the tutor.

"Sorry sir, my sister is off school today with her stomach pains but is feeling better now after her hospital visit. I know my brother John worries about her. Thank you, I will go now"

As Allison slowly closes the door, she puts her hand out again mouthing 'wait', as the tutor looks away.

John knows there is nothing he can do many miles away but it is good to know these things. He also knows Allison is standing outside the door.

Both he and Riley sit down, looking embarrassed that the rest of the form were watching them.

2011

The 2 vans ahead of Cameron pull up and Cameron drives past them. They follow her the rest of the journey which is only another 7 minutes.

At last, Jenny's house is ahead and they all head up the driveway.

Cameron says "stay there" to Lionel & Leila, who is in the front with her and heads for the bunker.

Suddenly, her visual sensors are telling her that things are not how they should be. There is not even any sign of charred or dead standard roses which Jenny loved and treasured.

The shed is not there, it is replaced by a metal shed. She goes over to it and rips open the door to find a shovel inside.

She quickly starts digging the entrance to the bunker and digging and digging. Then she stops, looks around, rushes to the house, stops and listens. Silence.

She smashes a window and climbs in and looks around. Everything is different. She rummages through drawers whilst looking at photo frames. Everything is different. The faces are different.

Now she knows. She stops and computes for a long time.

Garrett, who became impatient has got out and opened the back of Cameron's van to let the occupants breathe fresh air.

He looks over to the door when he sees Cameron coming out.

Cameron knows she must show regret and remorse and turns her emotions on fully. These are true emotions.

As she approaches everybody, a tear leaks out as she says "I'm sorry".

She detects that in her high emotional state an emotion called regret is panning out and getting bigger and bigger.

Should she turn it off? No, it was her fault in the first place. She wanted to help and surprise Sarah. She wanted to do the same for John and Allison and keep her friendship with Sonia. Now it was all over. Finished forever. She did not speak to Jenny before surprising them with her jump.

She also wonders if Sonia knew about her predicament after Jenny discovered the problem, then stayed behind to protect John.

When these people find out, the shouting, resentment, crying, in fact everything will overwhelm her.

She turns and walks back indoors, right past the body of a woman and 2 children in the next room and stands in front of the window facing the 'changed' back garden.

Very soon she can hear words like "this metal shed wasn't here before" and lots of moaning and exasperation.

The children have been let off 'the leash' and holding l-Jenny's hand, l-Allison goes in to the house with Richard at a fast pace.

Very soon there is an almighty scream, followed by another one and "oh my god, what the hell happened. "That is awful" as the screaming continues the girls run out the house just as the adults are running towards the house.

Allison grabs Nancy around the legs and Jenny grabs her dad as he is closest. They are both sobbing.

The rest, including Ned run inside to see l-Richard facing the bodies of the woman and 2 children.

Meanwhile, up in the hills, a Skynet communication is sent. Cameron's convoy movement was spotted further up the road approx ¼ of a mile. If everything had gone to plan, they would have all TDE'd away before their exact location was found.

1984

Back at the place of rest, Sonia has slipped in bed next to Lesley and snuggled up to her, enjoying the moment. She is learning to enjoy the tender side of things and having removed every part of her clothing, can feel every part of herself up against Lesley as she finds moving herself slowly away releases the sensations to a slighter degree.

Kissing her neck unleashes lots of tastes and sensations that can only be appreciated by herself. Yet, despite all this Lesley just sleeps on.

She is looking forward to meeting her friend when she gets home, as there is nobody to talk to and it is times like this that she can share every single moment with Cameron.

As the others next door begin to wake up, Sonia slides her hand on to Lesley's breast and gently, very gently tweaks the part that nature only really intended to cause pleasure and thus make breastfeeding more enjoyable in all animals. (That is my theory). Sonia finds this mystifying, having seen programs on TV about women with sore nipples, not liking it etc. 'Another example of how flawed humans are in many instances' she thinks.

"What are you doing?" says Lesley with a lazy smile.

"Oh, I am not sure. Shall I stop? Some women don't like it."

"It's OK, I like it but you do realise I am the woman who needs more when you do that. For me, it is an arousal tool"

"All right, I will continue". Sonia gently but firmly pulls Lesley on top of her face upwards, so that she can work on both before working further down".

There is a gentle tap on the door "are you awake?" (pause) "Yes, wide awake, give me 20 minutes".

Unfortunately the snigger they give out is heard by Dominic. His mind boggles to a fantasy of his but he never dreamt it was actually being played out behind the doors.

"OK, see you then. I believe we have work to do today, things to blow open wide. See you later" It goes quiet.

"Blow open wide?" says Lesley, who breaks out in to a laugh.

It does not take Sonia long to return Lesley to her mood, as she kisses her neck whilst still doing her hand work.

20 minutes later, they emerge smiling and holding hands, Lesley having quietly reciprocated, exactly. Except that she said Sonia was too heavy and they had to modify their positions.

The scenario at this very given moment is so much in stark contrast to what Cameron is experiencing. For Lesley, it was a welcome respite from the stark scenes she had witnessed. The scenes that Sarah would endure forevermore.

At the cafe down the road, Jeff points out that they are getting low on cash. He also mentions that he does not want to know that Sonia is going to do what she did last time. He says to her "please tell me what you are going to do and I will tell you what I think. I might have a better idea".

Lesley has a bright idea but is not sure if Sonia keeps this kind of information in her little chip. She says to the guys "do either of you know how to place bets and get lots of money?"

Jeff says "I have a pretty good idea but I don't suggest wasting $27 on a bet"

"Well, says Lesley, perhaps Sonia knows some sporting facts from today or tomorrow?"

Sonia says "When I am looking through event details, I do record information for deletion at a later date. If this helps, I can write down what information I have. Today's date is the 23rd March."

She takes Lesley's pad and writes

Mar 23rd - Andrea Schone skates ladies world record 3 km (4:20.91)

Mar 23rd - Ice Dance Championship at Ottawa won by J Torvill & Christopher Dean (GRB)

Mar 23rd - Ice Pairs Championship at Ottawa won by Underhill & Paul Martini (CAN)

Mar 23rd - Ladies Fig Skating Championship in Ottawa won by Katarina Witt (GDR)

Mar 23rd - Men's Fig Skating Championship in Ottawa won by Scott Hamilton (USA)

Mar 24th - Andrea Schone skates ladies world record 5 km (7:34.52)

Mar 24th - IOC agrees to 6-team exhibition baseball tournament in Olympics

Mar 24th - Igor Malkov skates world record 10 km (14:21.51)

"That's fantastic" says Dominic, "give me all your money and Dad and I will do the rest".

They rush out the room with the girls following.

They have to visit various bookies to avoid suspicion throughout the day. Lesley goes with Jeff and Sonia goes with Dominic to learn the art of betting.

Jeff asks Sonia a question as he jumps with excitement at his first win "why did you remember all that?"

"Information that far back is on microfiche. I scan all the pages to ensure there is not an ad or a lonely heart that is relevant. This information was on the other side of the screen and stayed in memory whilst I converted it to machine code. I just let it run without interference. At a later stage, I will delete it after we return to the present and the information becomes obsolete".

"Oh, I believe I understood all that. I am getting clever" smiles Jeff.

Sonia smiles back.

When the group meet, as arranged after the last event has been run and recorded they all see each other and have laughs and hugging. It is a great bonding moment for all of them. Lesley was pleased to hand over a bet herself and told Sonia so.

They go to a cafe, order drinks and eats, and then count the money. It is an incredible amount.

"If there is any left over, it would be nice if Sarah could have it. Do you know where she is?" says Lesley.

"I do not believe she would stay put for more than 1 night but I can check tonight before we go home".

Immediately Sonia changes the subject and says "here is the information that I have gathered so far, please get your pads out in case you need to record things. I will write down additional information here".

FBI Agent Wolf who was at the hospital is the most complicit that I have encountered so far. He knows everything and wanted to have Sarah put in to a mental institution named Pescadero indefinitely, probably for life. She is captured at a later date. In 1997, she is sprung by her son John Connor and an android that resembles almost exactly the one that tried to kill Sarah now. Future John reprogrammed its chip.

The man who holds a lot of information is Dr Silberman, who spent the entire duration of Sarah's incarceration at Pescadero. Sarah got her revenge on him New Year 's Day in our time this year. When you get back home, you will need to get access to the prison where he is held for drug taking and using drugs to entice hookers. All Sarah's handiwork" Sonia smiles very wide at that point before continuing.

"It is imperative that you do not ever mention her son John".

Lesley quickly cuts in and says "Sarah did all that, wow, good ol' Sarah. I never imagined she could turn from this to that".

Sonia continues "Unlike before when I broke in to a building, it is now daytime. I will need you to all to keep watch for me. We need to go when you are ready".

The unlikely 4 walk down the busy streets. Sonia checks alleyways until she sees a place that has possibilities. It is a tattoo parlour.

"Follow me. You 2 can wait outside whilst we to go inside and pretend we want a tattoo".

The 2 guys stand outside whilst Sonia talks to the man inside who is doing a tattoo on a guy.

She slaps a $50 bill on the table beside him, and says "I'd like to make a national call, it will not last long. Will that be OK? My girlfriend would like to browse your catalogue, wouldn't you darling?"

He stops what he is doing, looks around and in a surprised manner says "sure. Oh and by the way, I do tattoos anywhere you like".

"Thanks, in this chair seems suitable enough to me. I'll bear it in mind" says Lesley with a funny smile at the guy who quickly glances up.

On the phone, Sonia has memorised the number of Pescadero and imitates the voice of FBI agent Wolf.

"Dr Silberman please". (pause) Sonia is in full infiltration mode, having further learnt from her experience with humans and Lesley.

"Agent Wolf here, nothing has changed with regard to the Sarah Connor incident at the hospital. Would you please give me your assurance that we keep this amongst ourselves. I understand you have been in contact with somebody else, I suggest you repeat any names, just in case I overlooked someone. You must understand that if this gets out, your life could be under scrutiny".

"Oh, just the usual 2, you know, De Vito & Dyson Cyberdine, plus your colleagues Vitor & Furlan FBI".

"OK, keep it that way, this is cutting edge stuff, top secret military stuff. They don't take prisoners".

"You can trust me". "OK, ciao". "Ciao".

Phone down, back to Lesley "Lessie, we need to go, it is urgent".

As they walk out the shop, Lesley says "do you have to call me Lessie for short, especially in front of that guy?"

"Oh, why?"

"Oh come on" retorts Lesley sarcastically.

"I don't under... oh... I understand. I'm sorry dearest".

The guys laugh.

As they walk down the street, Sonia says "we have enough names now, we can go home but it will take time to accomplish. Again I need all your help but it will need careful planning and composure.

We have a lot of equipment to move under the watchful eyes of security minded people. It is the only way.

First of all, we have a journey of approximately 1,000 miles to New Mexico".

Dominic is the first to speak "Sonny, dear, everything you have told us and done has turned out to be very helpful and like they say 'blown the devious creeps wide open'. We all trust you. I assume we are going by car, we don't have IDs after all".

Lesley is quick to cut in "she is my dear, not your dear... darling Dominic" she says with a little smile.

The 4 of them get on very well. "Sorry Les... woops no, that's not good either is it!"

She leans over and wacks him on the arm pretty hard "OOWWWWW".

They all laugh, even Sonia who understands because she already made a similar error.

**2011**

Not knowing what this future holds for them, Cameron fears for the safety of the others because there is only one course of action that she can adopt. She will not tell the others what it is though.

In the meantime, she does not know how to explain the current situation to the adults, although the reality is quite simple. She decides to go outside and find little Jennifer and talk to her. She knows the rest will listen once she begins to talk:

l-Jennifer is still crying with her father kneeling down and speaking to her with mom making an inordinate fuss, considering the situation.

Cameron speaks:

"Jennifer, have you grasped the fact that you and big Jenny are the same person?"

Snivelling Jenny looks up, it is hurtful for Cameron to see this knowing how everybody loves her

"Yes"

"You now know this is the year 2011 in big Allison's reality. Do you realise there is another Jenny or the same Jenny living somewhere?"

"I understand and if she is alive she will be 12 but I never thought about it until now".

"Yes, then what I am going to explain should be understood by you too".

"OK, you can tell me" says Jennifer.

"Good. The first time I jumped to this reality was in 2024. When I obtained Sonia, who was in fact myself being prepared to kill elder-John Connor, I inadvertently allowed big-Jenny to escape. Whilst I was still in the future of 2024, Jenny quickly joined elder-John Connor and he did not waste any time in sending her back to 1962, aged 25.

After this, she built the TDE, which you are familiar with". "Yes" says Jennifer.

"She constructed a TDE in a bank in New Mexico and gradually replaced the parts which were held in storage lockers. The original parts were later assembled in the bunker by me under Jenny's instruction before we jumped through time.

The Jennifer of this reality is a small girl in this time-line, 2 years older than you and has not yet jumped back to 1962. This means that although we are in exactly the same time-line, she has not jumped and built the TDE. That is why it does not exist here.

I did not get this information from your adult Jenny before I jumped because I was acting on my own volition and now we are trapped here.

The only way we will get home is if adult Jenny redesigns the TDE and does what I would describe as 'an open jump' repetitively until they find us. They will know which reality we are in and they will also know through common sense that I will ask you all to wait here for our rescue.

What I do not know is, when they will come for us. I know they will in their time, even if it takes them months or years because they will set the time to 19 April 2011 plus whatever hours or days they anticipate it will take us to arrive at this destination".

Cameron does not divulge the fact that they will have to stay here, because to move away will mean they will never be found. Staying here could result in their death.

1984

After the group of 4, Sonia, Lesley, 'Dominic & Jeff (USAF inv guys) finish in the cafe, they head outside and start walking.

"Now" says Jeff "we cannot steal a car, it has to be legitimate so that we are not apprehended. We have more than enough money to rent a car but we don't have IDs. Any suggestions Lesley?"

"Me?" Sonia is about to speak when she sees Dominic behind lesley with his finger over his lips, showing the humorous side of this question.

"Yes, you. We need all our group to contribute something and now it is your turn".

Lesley turns her face to Sonia who shrugs her shoulders in good infiltration manner as per what she has observed.

"Let me think. We find a girl who looks like me and... er... we get a train?"

"Good idea, says Jeff. What do you think Sonia?" "I agree. We can get a cab to the train station".

Later, at Union station, they find there is a while to wait for a departure, so they just sit and chat in a restaurant around the corner.

Eventually the 3 hours pass and they board the train.

The journey takes a whole day and night which is quite amusing for Lesley, for obvious reasons as they have sleeping accommodation.

The next day they arrive and head off for the Security Trust of Los Angeles, the place that Jenny is familiar with.

Outside on the wall is a plaque 'this stone was set 1963 this day - march 17 - '.

Sonia tells them, having all of Cameron's memories "the a/c was opened by Jennifer Beal in 1963 when the bank opened. She keeps the a/c valid by paying the fee on a regular basis. I have all the details which I obtained from her computer. We are here to remove a lot of items but before that we need to hire a van with a trolley".

Dominic says "It will have to be a man with a van who has a licence. Will that be OK?"

"Yes but first of all we have to find a complex that has an industrial electricity supply".

The van that they hire must have lots of empty boxes inside with blankets.

They rent a cab and get him to take them to many places before Sonia decides on the right place.

A further 1h27m later, they turn up at the bank. Sonia knows how to handle the goods, so she definitely has to go in.

She decides that it is better that Jeff goes with her in to the bank as they approach the counter.

The lady at the desk is very pleasant and accepts the written details from Sonia, who smiles at her. Jeff adds "we might have to make more than 1 journey, I assume it will be OK for my grand-daughter to use a trolley whilst I stay inside?"

"Yes sir, just tell the guard over there what you are doing".

After checking the details with the address, the lady at the desk hands over a key to box a117. Inside box a117 there are lots of keys but Sonia only uses one at a time and ensures the contents are emptied and the door closed again before taking another box's contents out.

The contents of a single box are trolleyed out before another box is opened.

Doing it this way, does not arouse so much suspicion from anybody that might wonder why so many boxes are open in one instant.

To avoid suspicion, Lesley and Dominic stay inside the back of the van and tell the driver he should stay with the van. They do not want bank officials to see too many people.

"What is that?" says Jeff.

"Isotope solution for this plasma rifle. It has not been invented yet but we brought it back inside the leg of a cyborg infiltrator. It is our only insurance against attack here in the vault. It is far more effective than any conventional weapon anywhere in this era and your own era too".

1h13m later, everything is accounted for and the key is returned to the desk assistant with the words "I'll be back but this time to return all these items from the gallery. We hope to sell some and replace them with new ones. Now is the time of the 'sellers market' " says Sonia.

The assistant smiles and says "good luck".

They drive off and park outside a cafe and ask the driver to come back at 8:30pm and offer him a bonus with the promise of more and will pay for his transport there and back.

Dominic is in the picture and says to the driver "we need the sun to go down before we unload, we can't stand this heat".

Shortly afterwards, Sonia asks the group to accompany her to the nearest DIY store after phoning for a cab. At the store, Sonia grabs a trolley and fills it with all kinds of equipment and wiring. The sum total is quite high but their winnings more than covers a small price like this.

The cab is still waiting for them outside and they all help load everything in to the trunk and return to the van, thus unloading the items again. They then unlock the padlock and put it all in the back.

"Now we wait until 8:30" Says Sonia.

8:30. Sure enough the driver turns up in a cab and they head off to the place that Sonia selected. It is a heavy machinery press and sheet metal moulding plant. Sonia knows the electricity supply to a place like this is higher voltage and suitable for her needs. It is securely locked up, no need for security people... up until now.

Sonia adopts small talk in to her next infiltration move and says to the driver "do you live alone or is there a wife & bambinos at home?" in spanish.

He tells her that his wife got a younger model so now he lives alone.

This is a gamble that Sonia must take. She pulls out a gun that none of the others knew she had and points it at the driver and says in spanish "we will let you go in the morning. Believe me, if we have to kill you we will. My friend has a flair for killing so I will hand the gun to him".

She gives the gun to Dominic and says "this time, for gods sake be careful".

She gets out and pulls the thick wire mesh in front of a window off the wall and pushes a concrete pole through the wired-glass window. She keeps hitting it until it is big enough to climb through. Inside the sound of a motor can be heard as the steel shutter door starts to rise.

"Please unload carefully, I will take the boxes inside. Bring our driver in first". She ties him up on a chair inside.

Throughout the night until 3am, Sonia is stripping wire, attaching wires and eventually attaches the main heavy voltage cabling to the mains box on the wall. She does the testing and is satisfied that everything is in order.

During this time the other 3 do whatever they can to help which is not much.

To ensure the testing works OK, much to the disdain and complaining by the others. They see her push the chair that the driver is bound to across the room. They know what she is about to do, so Sonia explains

"It is OK, he is going forward 24 hours to a place outside. We will be gone by then".

"Do you promise?" says Lesley. "I promise".

The settings are made, every one of them and the sparks begin. The driver struggles as he sees them and tries to yell. The opaque bubble forms and very soon he is gone and the bubble is gone too, leaving just a round crater in the floor with a red-hot border.

To satisfy their curiosity, Sonia explains that he has travelled millions of miles through space to arrive 10 yards away outside tomorrow. It is because the earth travels through space at a high velocity.

"OK, now it is your turn" she says. She changes all the settings on the TDE to Sunday evening, 25 Jan 09, the day before school and the destination is exactly where they came from.

"Please take all the travel tickets and money out of your pockets and put it over there on the table.

Now stand in the crater and wait".

The sparks begin again. Lesley shouts "COME ON QUICKLY". The bubble forms as Sonia walks forward but she deliberately stops. As soon as a wink, the 3 of them are in Jenny's bunker in the dark. Admittedly they are trapped but they are back home.

Sonia picks up the money and tickets and puts them in her pockets.

Almost immediately Sonia starts disassembling the parts and packing them back in to the boxes. At 3:25am on Wednesday 25 March 1964 she drives away. Approx 22 hours from now the driver will reappear outside naked, his van will be parked around the corner from the bank and Sonia will be on the train back to Los Angeles.

Very soon, Sonia has parked around the corner from the bank and sits in the cab and waits - not a problem for her.

Eventually she starts up the engine and drives to the bank.

She takes the first box on a trolley in to the bank and obtains the keys again. The friendly assistant asks her how things went and Sonia says "they did very well but they are unable to be here today".

"Oh, celebrating I hope?"

"Yes" with a cheery smile.

Sonia has got 2 hours before the train departs, it should be enough time to replace the TDE in exactly the same place ready for Cameron in 1999. It is only a matter of reattaching the original cable clips. Sonia is able to do small un-noticeable tests to ensure the connections are working OK.

Satisfied with everything, she replaces the keys on the rings to box a117 and locks it.

Upstairs she hands the key back and leaves the building.

She closes the van, locks it and drives it around the corner and drops the key through the slightly opened small rear-sided window and walks off to get a cab.

At the station she has 30 minutes to spare.

She spends the entire train journey in the sleeping area which is private and goes in to standby mode lying on a bed.

Approximately 30 minutes before the journey is due to end, having been interupted with the sound of "tickets please", she waits for the train to pull in to the station.

Outside she catches the same metro line as before and gets off at the last stop. Then walks to the cheap hotel to see if Sarah is still there.

At the desk Sonia enquires and surprisingly Sarah is still there. "Thank you, I'll be back".

Sonia goes to a local drug store and buys antibiotics, bandages, plasters, antiseptic cream and strong painkillers. Then she goes to a Dunkin Donut store and buys a few donuts. Finally she goes to a kebab restaurant frontage and gets a doner and 2 bottles of fizzy drink.

She returns to the hotel and knocks on Sarah's door. Not a sound.

Sonia says "I am your only friend, I have things that you desperately need. Please take them and try to forget I ever existed. I have bandages and food. You will never be alone, we are the resistance and we fight on your side. Please remember that Sarah. I know you do not want to come to the door and I will not force it, so I will leave everything here. You can't stay in there forever so please believe me that if I meant you harm, I would have done it by now. Good bye".

Sonia puts the large bag on the floor and walks away with heavy feet on wooden floor boards, (to be heard).

At the end of the corridor, Sonia hears the door open. She hopes the $3.5k will be remembered.

**2011 the worst moment ever**.

Having explained the scenario of despondent gloom to l-Jennifer whilst everybody else listened, Cameron returns indoors and takes the bodies out in to the back garden and places them behind some surviving sheltered bushes. She knows a burial is pointless in her mind but this sentiment would not be shared by anybody else.

A short while later, everybody is in the house checking the cupboards and fridge for food, there is not much.

"So what is our ultimate plan of action? Do we just sit here and do nothing?" says Russell, Nancy's boyfriend.

"Yes, we have to. Help will come" says Cameron as everybody else listens.

As darkness approaches, everybody finds a place to sleep having looked for anything they can to cover themselves up with. The Beals have a bedroom, whilst little Ally & Nancy are with Leila.

The males have to have another room which is shared by Lionel, Russell and Ned.

Cameron is on guard outside patrolling.

1h27m later, everybody is awakened by an explosive force hitting the roof as it begins to collapse. The flying HK travelling faster than the speed of sound leaves behind its sound as it flies in to the distance. Now Cameron is able to act but she does not have anything better than a high velocity rifle. The survivors run outside just as gunfire reigns out from both sides cutting people down as they scream. The children upstairs were killed with the first explosion and now anybody that moved has been cut down. Cameron is still active and is aware that t-101s were responsible. They have much more powerful weapons and despite veing very nimble and ducking down low, all she can do is run fast.

A hail of bullets hit her from behind as she runs but she never stops. She is lighter than her foe and very soon she is out of harms way. Behind her, everybody is dead.

Processing things very quickly without her emotions turned on, she realises that she will never be going home and now she wonders if the John Connor from this timeline is still alive.

She feels that her John has lost her forever, along with his new friends. The devastation of losing so many people in one go, some he never had the chance of seeing.

'Cameron, Lionel, Leila', 'Garrett/Victoria/l-Jennifer/Richard Beal', 'Nancy & Russell', 'l-Allison Young' & Ned.

Without giving too much away, John has got a lot to accomplish now that things are different.

At Jenny's house they definitely have a problem to deal with. John and Sarah are on full alert knowing that whatever happens, it is out of their hands and all they can do is hope and pray.

Not even Sonia went back to 2009.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have just read your review EvilTheLast and thought 'wow' you have made a completely new storyline from what I had in mind. Of course yours could be very entertaining for us fans too but it is not my plan - shame.**

**Previously, many things have happened, none of which anybody wants or expects. Many are catastrophic, both mentally and physically, which is not an understatement.**

**In 2011, the HK approached from high up at great speed, breaking the sound barrier, thus preventing Cameron from hearing it coming until too late. She did become aware of it in the distance but could not act quickly enough.**

**In 1984, Sonia has sent her lover and the 2 Howards, (father and son: Dominic & Jeff, from the USAF Inv. Dept.) back home to the present but they will discover they are imprisoned in Jenny's bunker.**

**John, Allison and Riley are worried, very very worried for Jenny and her little enterage at home.**

**Sarah is manning the fort at home, no doubt dwelling on Dominic but most of all, the phone call she got from Jenny at this very moment. **

**Derek is away 'doing his thing' for a while, which consists of whatever resistance fighters deem necessary. Possibly robbing Jewellery shops or obtaining weapons and munitions for their fight in the near future. Conversely, he might just be out jogging or practising his skills somewhere. He does not intend being idle and responsible for a mishap or blunder some time soon. He has been lucky up until now, he must not be caught again. He will certainly have Jesse on his mind.**

Back in 1984, Sonia has one more task to perform, if you can call it that!

It is approximately 21 years after Jenny bought her house. Since then she has had the bunker constructed. Ricci has not appeared on the scene, yet.

When she gets there, Sonia sees that Jenny has already got roses either side of the footpath leading up to the house. The time is 9:35 on Wednesday.

She knows that 9 months from now John will be born but it will be another 8 years before Lesley is born. The same for her brother Lionel and her friend Leila too. She has learnt that these moments are joyous and remembered with affection. Many fathers are at the birth and photos are taken.

During conversation, birth dates were discussed, as birthdays are always celebrated at school in one way or another.

She does not want to spend the period from now until 2009 idly passing the time. Her powerpack will charge her regenerator due to the 3rd electrical lead that Sarah & Jenny do not have. She does not want to waste the life of her components. The powerpack itself has a minimum life of 100 years, in theory. Unless it develops a fault.

If Sonia approaches Jenny in the current year of 1984, it will change her entire thinking. Everything Jenny has done has been for the best and she is safe in her current knowledge. Also, having knowledge of Sonia will raise her anxiety levels for the next 25 years, or at least in the beginning and she deserves her peace... for now.

Sonia's dilemma is, she needs to find somewhere safe from prying eyes, warm, preferably skin temperature, so that she can go in to standby until 1992.

Jenny is aged approximately 46, still pretty agile, no doubt. This is a factor because Sonia needs to be away from anywhere that Jenny might find her - the bunker for instance.

Being close to Jenny is a risk worth taking, so she decides to pay off the taxi and walks up to the house.

Around the back is an upstairs window that appears to be ajar and will probably open.

Jenny is a tidy lady, which faces Sonia with a problem. She goes over to the shed and peers inside. The most useful thing she can find is a stepladder, only approx 6' high but folds open to make a bigger ladder.

It is a wooden shed, so she goes behind it and pulls out a couple of slats and climbs in. Finds a suitable screwdriver and goes outside again to unscrew the metal hinges.

It does the job, she gets the ladder then climbs up to the open window and lifts it open, then climbs in. Goes downstairs and opens a window and climbs out, then replaces the ladder, screws and nails .

Having put everything back in place but kept the screwdriver and taken a spare broom handle, she goes indoors, pushes open the loft door and jumps up to get inside, bringing the stick up with her.

Sure enough, the beams are substantial, more than 8" to allow for the expanse of the large front bedroom.

She carefully prises up 2 floorboards in the extreme corner, places the broom handle and screwdriver inside, then gets in and slides along, then replaces the boards, finally covering her body with glass fibre wool (which would cause immense irritation to a human).

Finally, she sets her standby mode to only sense the floorboards being lifted, a lack of oxygen or the presence of smoke, or the arrival of 1992. Loud noises need not be regarded.

Obviously, she knows the house does not burn and Jenny does not die or get attacked, so she should be OK.

In essense though, she listens all the time as some of her background processes work independent of any moving parts.

The present, still at Jenny's house.

Jenny keeps her mobile phone close to the door but stands behind it as Connie opens it to greet the man standing there.

Ricci stands way back by the stairs but smiles. Unbeknown to him, there are already two guns trained on the door from upstairs.

Nice smile as Connie opens the door and says "howd'yerdoo".

"Hello, I am from the CPS. I would like to see if there is any help that I can offer with regard to caring for your children. May I come in?"

"Oh, er, certainly". The guns upstairs stay in hands but are kept out of sight.

Jenny quickly shoves hers down the back of her slacks and edges backwards to sit on the settee.

Conversely, at the same time, "is everything OK Miss Baum?" "Er yes sir, I am just composing myself to go back to class. We have a crisis in the family and I am a little upset".

"If you need any help, please go to the counsellor, she is always there dear. Sorry I can't stop, my class is waiting for my return".

Allison is compelled to return to class.

Sarah can't put the phone down, nor can Jenny until they are absolutely sure it is safe. Sarah has good hearing and can still hear from where Jenny is sitting.

After some lengthy talking and asking to see the children for a while, he then asks for them to be taken back upstairs, in a subtle way.

Jenny asks them to go upstairs and instructs them to stay there until she comes up to see them.

The kids go back upstairs having 'performed impeccably'. No doubt they will pick up their guns which were at the top of the stairs.

The counsellor starts talking about providing help at home, fostering and all kinds of things but does not press the issue. He reminds them about the vicious attack at school.

It seems that he thinks Connie is 'not up for the job' and Jenny is 'too old' but he does not let on to this fact. He privately considers suggesting a private tutor if they can afford it but has not disclosed this yet. He will put everything in his report.

Jenny has weighed him up straight away and is quite worried.

25 minutes later, he leaves with a smile.

Jenny, Connie, the children, even Ricci have choice words to speak. More words emanate down the phone as both Jenny and Sarah can hear each other quite easily.

"I'll let Allison know before she goes crazy. Talk to you later Jenny. BFN"

Sarah texts Allison, pointing out that they might still have a problem in the near future and leaves it at that.

"Oh gosh sir, I need to go out again. I won't be long" and off she goes, reads the text.

It will be breaktime soon, so she leaves it until then to tell John.

Very soon, the 3 of them slink off to a quiet place to talk to Sarah in a little more detail. Riley says "oh, don't we know all about that. Jenny had better be careful".

During their conversation, John points out to Sarah, who agrees, that they can't have anybody in Jenny's house tutoring the children. "We can not be sure what questions they will be asked or what they will talk about".

Later at The Connor residence

John invited Riley to stay the night if she pleased. She did and does homework with Allison.

Of course she phoned her foster-carers and told them. They said "I'm glad you are making friends Riley".

All finished John invites Allison to his room to talk.

Upstairs

"Yes, i'm listening". "OK good. Ally, I really do not know how to say this but I acted in a desperate manner when we lost Cameron. I expect, or hope, that you want her back as much as I do.

"I do".

"I should have thought about your feelings and asked you how you felt...

I get the feeling that you thought nothing else mattered to me but her and you are 2nd best. I will never think that about you Ally, I promise...

Can you imagine the hell Cameron would have faced if you had disappeared? She would probably have to face my tantrum and just accept it. You never. Very soon I told you straight away that I admired you for that...

I still love you Ally. If I tried to give you a kiss, you might think I can just do it when I please. I have to earn it...

What I am saying is Sorry. If it is not enough, please know I will never stop feeling sorry Ally. Please believe me. I am starting to babble now. I'll pop downstairs and get a drink".

John smiles at her and quickly opens the door.

"It's OK John, you can kiss me. Just a quickie and we'll go downstairs together and keep Riley company. Sarah too of course".

He does and as they walk down the stairs he says "I hope we're still on for Saturday!"

Allison replies smiling "Of course, I would'nt let something like this stop me but I hope Cameron is back by then, otherwise I don't know what I will do".

"Yes, she is not something you just forget about. She is flesh and blood to me. If somebody killed her, I would call it murder" says John.

They solemly join Sarah who happily acknowledges their repatriation.

She says to them "that's what I want to see. Allison has come from an awful future, let's see if we can grab our moments of happiness whenever they occur. I hope you enjoy your time on Saturday without Cameron being the only thing on your mind. She will understand... I am sure. She is not stupid...

In fact, I want to hear all about it when you get back".

35 minutes later, Sarah gets a phone call from Jenny - it is now 10:24pm.

16 years earlier, Monday 15 February 1992 - 7:45am.

Sonia waits until Jenny goes to work. Listens for any sounds, then gently pushes up the boards, being as quiet as possible. Jenny is aged approximately 55, still at work.

There are now more items in the loft. Sonia drops down through the loft hatch, bringing the stick with her and hides it under the mattress of a spare bed.

The windows have now got burglar alarm detectors on them, although during the day there is not anybody to hear them.

Downstairs the burglar alarm setting panel is on the wall and upon closer inspection, it appears to Sonia that the main 4 key depressions are 9621 due to amount of sweat and human residue on them. The LCD display usage is not easy for Sonia to detect through scaning as the numbers do not leave a lasting effect, even through re-use.

Strangely, what could take a human a very long time, does not take Sonia long to work out the most likely combination.

She presses them and sure enough the alarm is switched off.

Before leaving the house she needs a shower and change of clothes. The spare room has a chest of draws, in which are clothes sufficient enough for now.

She is immaculate in cleaning up afterwards.

Getting back in will not be easy, so she checks the flowerpots etc outside for a spare key but there is not one there.

The only thing to do is disable the alarm on the window in the spare room and remove the screws on the lock in the hope that it will not be detected for a couple of days. It is February, a week day, so it is unlikely that the window will be opened because the weather is cold.

She can't use Jenny's phone, in case she checks the phone records, so she sets the alarm, shuts the door and walks quickly down the road to an adjacent property.

Upon reaching there, she tells them her car has broken down and needs a taxi urgently. They oblige and let her phone for one.

Sonia does not have much money left and upon reaching the town, she jumps out the taxi and runs back off down the road and around the corner.

There is a small shop that sells spirits. She waits until it is empty and goes in, locking it behind her. Her first ploy is pretending there is a gun inside a paper bag. This does not work as the assistant leans down to get something, so she quickly leans forward and pushes him down to the floor and jumps the counter leaning on one hand.

As he struggles, she finds his weapon and places it in her own pocket then pulls out the till drawer to reveal the cash. It is enough.

The man will chase her out the shop, so she drags him to the back of the shop, gags him and ties him to a chair using his own trousers and shirt.

Finally she places his gun on the floor and ungags him so that he can call for help.

Money in pockets, she sets off to a certain hospital that she has been told about. She has got 7 hours 3 minutes from now to get there. It is within walking distance.

Upon entering the establishment, she makes her way to the maternity ward and searches for empty rooms. Eventually, as is the norm for the Connor crowd, she finds a nurse's uniform.

She checks the various labour rooms and very soon finds who she is looking for.

A few lies, coupled with the urgency of the situation, she is able to be present for an event that is important in her life.

Later, satisfied that her job is done in her best infiltrator mode, she leaves the hospital and heads back to Jenny's house, this time paying the taxi guy to stop a few roads away adjacent to the house where she phoned for the taxi earlier.

It is night time now and Jenny is indoors, so Sonia has to patrol the perimeter all night.

The following morning, Jenny sets off for work and Sonia is able to climb in the spare bedroom window using the same method as 9 years ago. This time replacing the screws in the window, letting herself out and replacing the ladder etc.

She will now go in to standby until Monday 26 January 2009. Upon which, she will dig out her lover and the 2 howards.

The present.

**10:24pm The Connor residence continued.**

"Mon 26 Jan. What's up Jen?"

"Sarah, what I have to tell you is the most complicated thing you have ever heard. Can you please call John and let me speak to him with the speaker on".

"Sure, JOOOOHN. URGENT. DOWN HERE".

All 3 upstairs occupants quickly rush down the stairs. Riley borrowed one of Allison's nighties and 'stands out' quite a bit. John notices. Allison notices 'John noticing' and glares at him. He sees her and tries even harder to concentrate on the phone call with a 'naughty boy' look on his face.

The phone is on speaker. "Go ahead Jenny".

I have spoken in length with Thomas and John Henry. We have a plan of action involving a complex modification of the TDE that we have assembled here at Catherine's HQ. Yes, I am here now. Connie & Ricci are manning the fort.

It is imperative that you are here tomorrow first thing, along with all, I mean all the existing resistance. What we have planned is very complicated and involves a lot of people. It is a long shot but it could bring back our missing loved ones.

**2.13am Sarah's phone rings.**

8 minutes before it rings, here is the course of events.

Sonia reboots, removes the glass fibre wool and pushes up the floor boards.

Dean hears it, sits upright, listens, hears more and wakes up Marta.

"There's something in the loft, get out of here"

He runs to Connie's room, where Ricci is too.

"There's something in the loft, run".

The kids rush out with guns in their hands.

Connie has taught them, plus reinformed it to Jenny that in circumstances like this, nobody must stop for anything or anybody.

Just then, the loft lids starts to lift "it's me, Sonia".

"Run, it's immitating Sonia. Don't stop kids". They don't.

The downstairs front door swings wide and knocks a table with ornament on it flying.

"Please, it really is me".

Connie is on the way out, Ricci is worrying about his attire.

Connie does not catch up with the kids as they exit the door.

Within seconds, the kids are already turning the corner to head up the road.

Sonia drops down and catches Ricci as he tries to rush down the hallway.

"It really is me Ricci, look"

Ricci goes "WAAAHHH". He can't go anywhere and stares at Sonia. "es usted?"

"Si, soy yo Ricardo. Please run and get the others. Gracias".

Ricci runs out the house, down the garden path to the entrance, looks both ways and sees nothing.

He calls "it really is Sonia"... nothing.

"She is back, really, she is back"

There is a distant shout from Conni "ask her why she was in the loft. I have an armour piercing shell aimed straight at you". This is a lie.

Pause

"The lady says she has been there since 1984 because she had to replace the TDE in the bank. Lesley, Jeff and Dominic are in your bunker. She is digging them out as we speak".

Silence

More silence

Even more silence which lasts 6 minutes.

Eventually Lesley goes to the roadway upon Sonia's insistence and shouts "it's me Lesley, we are back. Look for yourselves, Sonia is beside me". She pulls Sonia on to the road with her.

Dominic & Jeff appear afterwards. The 3 hiding, armed survivors from the future come out of hiding. They are all in different places, a very long distance away.

Back to Sarah receiving the phone call 8 minutes later.

"Tuesday 27th Jan. John they are back"

"Who Conni?"

"Sonia, Lesley, and the 2 USAF guys. They are here. Sonia was upstairs".

"What? Is Cameron there?" Sarah is talking louder now.

"No, I think Jenny is right about her"

"Oh. That is great, pretty much on time but 24 hours late. Please tell them all they have to be up at 6am and get to Zeira by 8. It is important Conni. Don't forget, all of you need to be there too as per your conversation with John... er... 3 hours ago".

"OK, gnite" "Gnite".

Sarah goes next door and explains to a very surprised Allison and John. Sarah feels awkward and can not bear to see them in bed together. John smiles as she looks embarrassed.

Derek is downstairs. He says the large settee is more than comfy enough and much better for protection. He is given the news by Sarah, as he would never miss a cellphone ringing .

Meanwhile, Conny, with Sonia's help, is getting sandwiches, other food and drinks made for the group whilst they sit on the settee looking pretty tired.

Lesley says loudly "wow, what a story we have for Sarah when we see her".

**The next day Tuesday 27th January 2009 Zeira HQ, having made the usual precautions upon entry.**

Before leaving home Lesley phoned her father and told him that Sonia was very ill and she could not bear to be away from her and promised to come home tonight and explain. She also said that she is not at school again, knowing he would check up. After that she had to put her phone down before he went berserk.

She immediately phoned Sarah and warned her to tell her father 'she is not with them and knows nothing about her disappearance'.

Poor Sarah has to agree and checks her cellphone for his number before answering it, so that she can ignore his calls after the first one.

When Derek sees John, he remarks that he is pleased that his conflict with Allison is resolved.

Jenny explains to Catherine, Thomas and John Henry, with John present, along with all the others:

"For a very long time I have toyed with this idea but I could never get my head around the complexity. I believe it can be done now. I will explain

We need to search for Cameron over a period of days until we find her. Sonia has confirmed that she is sensible enough to wait at my house, even though I do not live there in that reality... yet.

She also knows that it is likely that the entire group will be killed, including herself if Skynet find her.

We can 'kill 2 birds with 1 stone' as they say.

We calculate the best period to start searching from is 30 hours if they walk non stop carrying items but we need to add at least 3 days minimum for the radiation to pass in the wind. We also need to add the rest and sleep time, especially for the children. I believe 6 days is a good place to start, now that we are pretty sure that Cameron went to Palmdale.

Allison's takes extreme notice from this point.

The TDE process that we will use is visibly similar to a probe on the end of a flexible tube. In the grounds of my house, admittedly not owned by me in that timeline, we can go to a point in time and work our way forwards or backwards. John Henry can control the co-ordinates to ensure we do not visit the same place more than once.

Somebody needs to go through to observe.

When we find that Cameron has arrived, we can start retrieving the children first". (Jenny desperately wants l-Jenny and her family back and people know it. It is not just John that is desperate for Cameron).

"This 'open-ended' search or 'freewheeling', call it what you like Catherine, will demand a constant high supply of electricity. Can you arrange this for us?"

"Yes, if the tests work, consider that I will arrange it for you".

Jenny also explains "As you all know, the bubble burns a crater in the ground and leaves it very hot. This means that the bubble must not stay in one place too long, as the crater will get hotter and bigger.

Also, during this search, I can not move forward in time then backward in time and arrive at the same spot because the original bubble, in theory, will still be there and it will cause an explosion or something similar.

Also, the bubble here will be static Catherine, this means we need to super-cool the ground beneath it. I suggest liquid nitrogen but even that has it's problems because the residue must be removed safely.

Finally, as we rescue our family and friends, somebody this end must ensure that an errant terminator does not come through and attack us. We must be prepared for that".

Jenny, now explains the other part of the plan, which John knows about as she told him earlier:

"We assume now, as suggested just now, that once Skynet discover Cameron's group, they will destroy everybody and scan the entire area. This would mean 't' model terminators would be there. It is possible we can surprise them after everybody is rescued, disable them and bring them back here.

Later, John Henry will need to work with Thomas to find out how to reprogram their chips and create living tissue.

That is it. I will get to work straight away in the basement and not waste any more time.

I do not believe I, along with John Henry and Thomas will have time to change the parameters to allow anything that is not covered entirely in meat or flesh, call it what you like.

It could take a long time John! Far too long."

John replies "We are all grateful to have you Jenny. Now, there is something else that needs to be done and it is very important having heard all that.

Lesley, this involves you". "It does!" she says with a rather surprised reaction.

"Yes, you need to take with you whoever you think you need and buy from somewhere at least 8 living cows or horses that are destined for slaughter". (Heads are starting to turn to face each other).

"Before that, you need to legitimately hire a freezer van. We will not be freezing anything, just keeping it cold by turning the temperature down.

You will need the help of Marta & Dean to ensure you have lots of butchers knives and equipment for removing the bones, including the ribs etc. 'Definitely the organs' " he says smiling at the children. John wants everybody to feel valued.

Catherine and John Henry, plus Sarah and Jenny are the first to cotton on to what he is talking about but let him continue talking.

"For all those who do not know why, it is because nothing goes through time unless it is covered by flesh. We need those 'killer robots' " he says smiling but immediately looks stern again and continues.

"Cameron, if we find her, needs to know what we are planning as soon as possible. time must not be wasted. Thomas, Derek, you 2 USAF guys, I assume a well-armed terminator will never go out-and-about without the necessary heavy weaponry. It is 2011 and presumably they will use something like a repeating machine gun with awesome destructive capability. I don't know about your raufoss Derek, perhaps Allison's Soviet Union reality was different. Who knows".

Derek makes a statement "Yes, in the future, a HK attack is always followed up fairly soon by terminators scouring the area for survivors, so we can guarantee they will be there".

John continues "thanks. If we can retrieve the weapons, we need to cover them too Lesley".

John looks at Sonia, then Thomas and says "do you think wrapping meat will be sufficient or will it need to be sewn together or something?"

Thomas answers quickly "if what Jenny describes works, we will just have to see what happens, otherwise somebody will have to buy the largest needlework box ever invented".

"Yes indeed" says John with a kind of resigned shrug but he continues.

(Earlier that morning, John had been on the phone to Jeff, the USAF guy, whilst Sarah drove the SUV.)

John then looks over to Dominic & Jeff and says "Derek here is a Lieutenant Colonel and will assist you with whatever you need. Sometime soon you will start finding the guys responsible for mom's, sorry, Sarah's troubled life and everything Skynet related".

Sarah butts in "if you think I am going to be left out of this, you have another think coming John. Sorry, General Connor. Nothing involving me is 'not' going to involve me, you can bet on that". Sarah looks really mad.

"That's what I thought, don't let me stop you. Everybody owes a lot to you and you have obviously not finished yet". John smiles but turns and speaks again.

"There are still others amongst us that might feel left out. Nobody is left out, Riley, er who else?"

"Me!"

"Of of course, you Savannah. You are Catherine Weaver's daughter, you are high up in the rankings here. Please ensure the kids are not left needing anything and I will ask your mother to see that it is so. We must not endure any delays, even if it is tins of fizzy or some leaves for your giraffe. Oh and I promise I won't let dean chop him up".

"Oh silly", smiles Savannah "leave it to me".

Finally John says "I know I sound light hearted at times but believe me we know we have a very serious dilemma and I want you all to know we have each other. Sometimes I feel that a little 'merry banter' can be good for us".

Dean wispers to Marta "what is merry banter?" "not sure, something to do with Christmas I think?"

Sarah smiles.

After the overall talk John addresses certain people individually, Lesley for instance, who stayed with Jenny for the night. She promises to get to work straight away... with Marta & Dean for backup, she says smiling.

Lesley spends the rest of that day using Catherine's phone and internet phoning around for a reliable van and livestock purchase. The kids listen intently, fully engrossed in the situation. Money being no object, is quite exciting for her but she will not take advantage of this fact.

He speaks to the USAF guys and asks them if they are with him or will they just go their own way. He reminds them that Sarah and Jenny have not changed their feelings. "Of that I am sure" he says.

After their journey and the amount of explosive evidence they possess, there is no question. They are definitely in John's group. "Sarah alone is our driven goal" says Jeff.

They join Sarah and Jeff says to the small group "I am blown away by Jenny and what she is capable of. It is so cutting edge that it defies belief. I am in awe of her.

When we leave here today, we will make our excuses and get to work at the base on the pretense of some kind of corruption charges dating back in time. No names mentioned of course"

"Of course" smiles Sarah.

**Meanwhile, if you can describe it that way, Cameron in 2011 continues walking aimlessly.**

She knows where John was in 2027 but his exact whereabouts in 2011 are unknown in this post apocalyptic destroyed USSR/US world. It was theorised by many people in 2027 that Skynet infiltrated the Kremlin and used it's capacity to keep the USSR together and continue their drug war against Afghanistan. 'How ironic' she thinks that 'the US would arm the Taliban against the Russians. It seems the Russians were somehow misunderstood to a degree as they were trying to stop the endemic drug addiction in their country which is still prevailent in 2009'.

Oleg in 2024 told Connie how when he was a boy he found a dead body outside the door of his flat in 2010 Belarus Minsk, the former USSR. He was murdered in a drug related fight and dumped there. Connie also told Cameron that Oleg was glad his family fled to the USA shortly afterwards.

Sarah had already died in 1997 of leukaemia and John discovered she was cremated in Mexico. She remembers that he talks of a rather attractive redhead named Kate Brewster, who he was with when the bombs dropped. She became a Captain in her medical trade but he did not talk about her much. He did tell Cameron that her Father, Gen. Robert Brewster helped direct them to safety in a large fallout bunker Crystal Peake before he died.

She has failed her John and if she turned on her emotions she would be distraught and want to terminate herself. Of course she can't do that.

She does not think she will ever be rescued from this place, even if it happens directly before or after the HK destroys her group. The group that she had in her care.

John would never trust her again and she could probably never endure his wrath and would have to stay permanently in terminator mode, just to be with him.

'He has his Allison, they will probably have a child one day and I will still protect them ... would have!'.

Keep walking to all the familiar places is all she can do.

**The present.**

Savannah is good to her word and keeps the small guests stocked with entertainment, food and drinks. Taking the time to see to the adults too, giving Catherine's secretary a helping hand.

Lesley is still in awe of the mammoth task that has been bestowed upon her. Allison explained to her that if animal welfare issue was a problem, she should imagine a future without cows.

Of course, Allison remains by John's side involved in his every movement. He sometimes turns to her for assurance and hopefully, a smile.

Lots of talking takes place between groups & Catherine stands there observing. Thomas & John Henry have gone downstairs with Jenny, so they are not there.

Having been tired and gone straight to sleep last night, Lesley was not able to hold a conversation with Sonia. It did not matter anyway because Sonia was outside all night until 4am then she sat at Jenny's computer checking sites such as Ancestry for a particular reason and all military and law enforcement sites etc. During that time, Sonia did not find any deaths of the guys online that the USAF guys should be pursuing, which was good.

The meeting is finished, so now is a good time for Lesley to ask Sonia why she was in Jenny's loft. Sonia's explanation was purely 'not to alter time and change peoples memories & concepts'.

"Having 2 of me in 2009 would have caused too much confusion" says Sonia.

"Oh, I would not have minded" is Lesley's funny reply.

Sonia looks confused, literally. "that is a joke Sonny, we humans would laugh at that. I am not being serious". "Oh, yes of course. Or should I say "thank you for explaining. Is that funny?"

"Yes, it is actually".

It is time to leave. Lesley has got everything in place, money no object, the van is paid for 3 days from now, just in case. A suitable abatoir has been located and an order put in. Lesley felt daunted by this but remained calm as she spoke with Sonia and John by her side, just in case.

Catherine had observed the events from another computer and later made a private phone call to ensure that somebody at the abatoir was open to a little bit of corruption for a 'handsome reward'.

"Great job" says John.

There is quite a lot of talk about in the car going home. Sarah is with Derek &

John's jeep has Sonia, Lesley and Riley.

Lesley expresses her worry about Lionel, her brother and of course Leila. Not to mention the Beals and Cameron.

When they get home, Kacy comes out, baby in arm and says "the police were here earlier. They asked me where you was".

"Did they say why?" asks Sarah

"No, only that they will return later".

Indoors this dilemma is discussed. Lesley has to reluctantly go home and 'face the music'.

"Tell your dad that Lionel went with you and Sonia to Mexico and he is staying there because he has found a nice girl. I know it sounds ridiculous but we have to stall them. You do realise your days at home are numbered... don't you? we will stand by your story" says John. Then says "depending on what questions the police ask depends on whether we stay here or not".

Upon arriving home, Lesley has to put on the performance of her life. Her father was in the sitting room and she walks in, thinking in her own mind about poor y-Sarah being taken out on a stretcher and what life would be like without Sonia.

He turns around looking at her very angry.

She looks at him, her lip quivers and she runs over to him and hugs him around the neck and starts crying.

"Oh dad, I am so sad. Sonia has been diagnosed. She could die soon. I am so unhappy" then she bawls and sobs holding on to him tight. Her father can only say "oh" and puts his hands on her waist.

Her mom walks in and says "what's up?"

Lesley keeps holding tight because she fears that letting go will kill her ploy and she is not sure she can go through with this act. She also thinks of Riley with her hands around her after arguiing with that woman with pouty lips. She even momentarily remembers how she seems to have a thing about pouty lips but thinks back to the job in hand. She says, sounding sobby "I know you don't really approve of us but she makes me happy and I make her happy. Now I am going to lose her one day soon". Sobs.

They still need to know where Lionel is and her mother speaks up "where is Lionel?"

"In Mexico with a girl"

"What?"

And so this goes on. Lesley managed to get her teary eyes and sits down and talks.

34 minutes later, a police car pulls up at the Connor residence.

Inside they still know they need to go to action stations until authenticity can be verified.

It turns out that because none of them were at school, the police had to call and ask them personally if they knew anything about Leila.

Sarah says "no", so John speaks up and says

"Leila is a strange girl. I believe it might be connected to bullying. She normally sits with us at lunchtime but today we had to be away because my sister is very ill. Perhaps she went away. I am sure she will come back because she has always got us to confide in. We stick up for her".

Having to settle for John's word which is reinforced by Allison nodding and Sonia watching her actions and following suit, the police leave.

"Phew, everything seems to be OK" said Sarah and Derek agrees.

That night Lesley has an awful dream about the terminator emerging from the flames and it appears her mother was woken up by it. When she goes to Lesley's room and wakes her up, Lesley merely says she is still missing Sonia.

Thursday 29th January 2009.

Sonia has been out all night and comes in to prepare breakfast for everybody.

She is soon joined by Sarah and eventually the lovers come down the stairs.

Sarah has written a note for John and Allison with an excuse for Cameron.

"I hope Jenny does not take too long with John Henry and Thomas making the TDE adjustment. If Leila, Lionel and Cameron are off all week, it will look pretty suspicious is definitely an understatement" says Derek.

Allison is still having to pretend to be Cameron when she goes through the check-in entrance.

The 3 of them are asked questions but try to brush them off as 'don't know' or Cameron has got a kidney infection. (Bearing in mind that Allison is only Cameron for the knife search).

John phones Thomas for an update lunchtime, using the cellphone that Allison has kept warm.

"John Henry is able to use the existing software taken from Jenny's usb HDD to simulate the TDE whilst she does the testing. I am observing and making contributions when I can. That is all for now John. I dare not ask jenny about her family as she might lose concentration or something worse like an emotional outpouring.

Catherine keeps well away and speaks to me when I leave the room. She does not want to antagonise her... as if. (small laugh).

She is a great lady and perhaps very soon we will see her happy"

"I appreciate that Thomas. Perhaps after that we can get together and sort out our pasts

By the way, everything is under control our end but tomorrow is another day. If this goes on until Friday, Sarah and I will really start to sweat".

"OK, bye for now John". "Bye". switch off.

That evening, Allison agrees with Sonia to go to their secret extra dancing lessons to try and take their mind off of things. (That being said, 'Allison's mind off of things' not the cyborg!).

Everything goes well and Sonia surprises Allison by telling her that if Cameron misses any lessons, she can transmit her accrued data to Cameron. Cameron will assess the data and if it is satisfactory, will move it to her previous data area and overwrite the necessary parts with the new.

"You amaze me more and more" says Allison "do you think we will get her back?"

Sonia replies "I think we will. I have switched off sadness from my emotional pan because I have to stay brave". That makes Allison sad.

1 more day passes.

Friday, still not any good news from Zeira HQ.

The police have now been in contact with Mexican police to keep an eye out for Lionel.

The same in California.

John has instructed Lesley to tell her parents and police that because they did not have much money, they slept on the beach every night using table cloths. This way they can not interview property owners.

As for Leila, John can only offer that he is worried too and could his mother tell this story to the police, saying they are all worried..

Sonia has to go in to infiltration mode, fully and tell her side of the story to the police, who came back again. This worries the rest of the Connor household immensely but amazingly she did a pretty good job. Just like she did with John the first time Cameron met him in the classroom in NM.

During this time Allison quickly pretended she was ill and Sarah rushed to set her up on the settee with water and some ice cream in a bowl. She quietly wispered "don't forget, your twin is out with boys if they ask".

'Did I ever ask for all this?' thinks Sarah as she can see Derek looking at her smiling.

Friday midday 30th January 2009.

A weekday for farmers livestock markets. Sonia takes Lesley to pick up the freezer van. Sarah has written a note for the registrar at the school advising her that Sonia is going back to hospital in the afternoon.

Lesley does not have that opportunity and will be in trouble when she gets home, if her parents find out.

When they get to the freezer depot., Lesley is surprised to see it is a full sized lorry designed for such business.

It is already paid for. Sonia shows one of her other driver's licence IDs in the name of Ariel busodi, plus her signed Zeira form stating that she is there to pick up the lorry. She has to leave their SUV parked at the depot, having paid a fee.

They then head off for for the market where Lesley has arranged for 10 whole cows to be loaded in to the back of their van. The person in charge of that operation has accepted a hefty bribe of $10k, as regulations do not allow this kind of thing.

Sonia then drives to Jenny's house because they know all too well that a large van full of carcases can not be seen by Kacy.

The team, watched by goggle-eyed Ricci, start unloading a carcase and place it on some large blankets which will never be slept on again. When Conni tells him to help her and the kids, he jumps to business and the work begins. Sonia does the heavy work and everybody is instructed not to slice the animal open, only to remove the head and legs.

The kids love ferrying bones away and swinging the tails about. Dean even hollows out a head and chases Marta with it on his own head before Conni shouts at him to help them by cutting through the flesh on the next neck.

Amusingly to everybody, it is Sonia who begins to crawl inside the carcase to remove the ribs which can not be removed by sticking their hands in either end. They slowly watch pieces of bone being tossed out of the orifice.

When she comes out the other end, she looks like a horror movie with 2 white eyes staring out. Everybody is in hysterics. Sonia understands this joke and decides to turn her eyes red just to add to their mirth and goes 'WOOOOHHH'.

This is certainly a story that will be told to the rest of the team at a later stage, then repeated, then repeated.

Eventually, the van is driven to Zeira Corp. and Catherine orders a security guy to drive Sonia & Lesley back to the freezer depot to get their vehicle.

Saturday morning - nothing.

Early Saturday afternoon - nothing.

Fortunately for John and Allison they do not get a phone call because they must leave home at 1:30pm to go to the piano recital that John has arranged for Allison. In this context, neither of them could think that it is fortunate.

John will wear the same suit that he wore to the restaurant recently. Allison decides to wear Sonia's dress this time. They don't have money to waste on new clothes but it does not matter because what Sarah bought for them was excellent. She advises John to wear a white shirt this time as her dress is silver.

When John arrives at Acacia Avenue, Allison looks around and wonders if she has any memories of this place. 'Just a coincidence' she thinks.

As they walk up the garden path, John watches Allison's face intently. He says to her "when we get there, she will say something to you about how sorry she is. Please say that 'it will be OK and that you have come to terms with it' Ally. I had to use some emotional blackmail to get this appointment".

As they walk up the garden path, the door opens and a woman with a little girl in her arms comes to the door.

"Come in Mr Baum and Miss Baum, Mrs Young is inside waiting for you".

Allison looks round at John shocked.

"Yes, Ally, please promise to keep yourself a secret. Use ... er Cameron?"

Allison just stands there agog until John says "come on Cam, they are waiting for us" and he holds her hand and gives her a gentle tug and they go inside.

John takes her tunic and carries it over his arm.

"Now thaaat is what I call a pretty little girl, isn't it Ally", he says in the presence of what he assumes is a nanny.

Allison just stares back lost for words.

They are lead in to a large room where they see a big grand piano and shown some seats.

"She will be in soon" says the nanny named Nancy.

There is 3 chairs and very shortly l-Allison is brought in by Nancy and she sits down with her on her lap.

Allison is constantly staring around the room not saying anything.

When Claire walks in just 1 minute later, she looks very fine in her long beige dress with a slit down one side to allow her free leg movement. There is brading all around the neckline and sleeves and the most glorious necklace, finishing in filigree, with a pattern to the chain that seems to match the brading but in silver with small amethyst stones in the body of the dragonfly at the base just above her cleavage.

Her shoes are modest, which of course is necessary for the pedals but they are matching in colour.

She introduces herself as Claire and shakes hands with both Allison and John then goes over and sits down.

Composes herself, then says "I hope you like this, my little Ally seems to like it, so I have chosen these pieces for you".

She hits the keys and Allison's grip tightens on John's hand.

After only 30 seconds Allison gets up and rushes out of the room.

"Please stay here, she is emotional" says John who then rushes out after her.

From the piano room they can hear Allison sobbing and John trying to console her:

"Al...er Cam, I have made a big mistake haven't I?"

Although Allison is sobbing she musters some words "no sob sob, it is just so much. Memories, the future, everything sob. Please go back and tell them I will be back sob. Apologise or something. 1 minute".

John goes back in the room and says "she'll be with us in a moment. She loved her parents so much. Her mother played the piano too. She finds it hard to endure sometimes. She does not talk about it".

Claire says "it's OK, when she is ready".

b-Allison was now standing at the door, smiling with a red face and tears in her eyes. She walks back in quietly, sits next to John and says to 'her mom' "sorry. Please play for us, if I blubber please ignore me. You have made my day".

She looks at l-Ally and forces a smile then squeezes John's hand again.

Claire just smiles back and begins.

She plays the music that Allison remembers, Chopin in particular.

b-allison starts to calm down, being aware that surely the others are occasionally staring at her, along with Mrs Young herself..

Claire has been playing in wait for a car to pull up outside then finishes her performances and stands up.

John and Allison, along with the others show their appreciation... very much.

"I won't be a moment" she says and goes out of the room for a moment to catch the front door opening.

John and Allison are a little anxious but as soon as Claire speaks they calm down.

Whoever it was does not enter the room.

Claire says "I haven't sung yet and because you are young like my students at university, I want to devote this next song to all the women who are not as lucky as me".

b-Allison has very little memory of her mother singing but is shocked when she starts

(

youtube dot com / watch?v=o0oenkCT8EY&feature=related

)

To hear her mother sing with such emotion and professionalism blows Allison's mind as she now begins to show a lip quiver and tears all over again. Poor's John's hand has to suffer the squeezing again.

When Claire has almost finished Allison turns to John and says, just before she hugs him "I thought I was strong John, this is paining me so much it hurts". John sees she has a strained teary smile on her face.

After it is over, they all stand up and applaud with woops and claps.

Then, Allison hears a voice from behind "that was lovely darling. I am really moved by it. I couldn't have asked for better".

Allison's head spins round and there he is. She runs to him and gives him a big hug whilst crying on his shoulder. She does not feel the need to hold back, this moment does not happen every day.

"Your daughter will always love you. Please remember that" she says.

She turns her head to l-Allison and says "you have the best parents in the world". Pulls away and returns to her seat but pauses and goes over to her mum. She does the same and says the same.

"Wow, I have never had that effect before" says Claire but I hope you are right.

Allison says "I am, believe me".

"Shall we go in to the other room where we have snacks etc ready Nancy!"

"Of course Claire". (they are on first name terms, friends in fact).

John & Allison (Jallison?) are escorted next door.

Allison is never lost for words . She speaks to Nancy a lot to. Of course mom & dad get plenty of chat from her and she is never short of a tear or a red face.

Allison's dad takes John to one side and says "she seems very emotional, I never knew it was this bad judging by what Claire said".

"No, as far as I know, she has never grieved before. You are the trigger and believe me, she will always be grateful and eternally happy to have had this moment. trust me".

Allison gets down on one knee in front of l-Allison and says to John, making sure everybody is listening "I hope we have a little girl just like this one day John".

John just smiles. Smiles a lot actually.

They walk around the food table and Ally picks up Ally and shows her the food, asking her what she wants. There is not any objection from l-Ally as she indicates the chocolate fairys that Nancy made. Sure enough, little cakes with wings can be seen with soft chocolate icing in the middle.

Allison thinks it might be a good time to put her down before her dress is covered in icing.

Now is a good time for the ladies to complement each other on their dress sense. John entirely agrees, as does Ally's dad.

The afternoon continues in an excellent manner.

Allison walks around holding l-Ally after she has been cleaned up, whilst looking at the photos in frames.

One in particular catches her eye and she knows what she must do.

John is standing with her and she hands l-Ally without objection to John and quietly says. "When you get a chance, take a picture of that picture there. It is important. Do not fail me or you are in trouble" smile.

Of course the time comes to end this enjoyable afternoon and John thanks Mrs Young for everything she has done. He says "Mrs Young, you and your husband have really surprised me, you have accomplished so much but in my opinion, what you have accomplished now will forever be a moment of value to Cameron".

Allison thanks Nancy "you are doing such a terrific job with Allison. She will be eternally grateful. I know she will. Thank you".

Nancy says "thank you, that is very nice of you" but she is slightly puzzled why Allison should thank her.

Finally, before leaving, Allison says to her father "little Ally here will turn out just fine, I know she will".

"Oh, that's nice to know" he says with a smile.

Overall, allison's performance seems weird to all 3 of them and no doubt they discuss it after she has gone.

They leave the house, waving and eventually, almost as though it never happened, it is all over.

On the way home "Thank you John, you bought me something I will treasure for the rest of my life". (Kiss on the cheek for now.)

Sunday morning - nothing.

Sunday afternoon -

John gets a call from Thomas, whilst simultaneously Sarah gets one from Jenny.

Jenny tells Sarah that they had to take all the TDE equipment, coolant, liquid nitrogen in an entire tanker, backup diesel, running cabling etc etc through a hole in the ceiling up to the basement car park because of the fumes and heat. She tells them that the first test was successful but revealed nothing which was a shame but now they are ready for the entire period search mentioned earlier.

Thomas has basically said the entire same thing to John.

Sarah then phones Dominic and asks him to be there, so that they have the manpower necessary. Derek takes the phone from Sarah politely and speaks

"If you are able to bring anything powerful of the weapons variety, it would be appreciated. Must be carben tipped with very small explosive capability".

Dominic says he will do what he can and get to Zeira ASAP.

Conny has been informed and will soon be on her way with the family and Ricki.

Lesley does not answer her phone, so Sonia gets in Derek's SUV and heads off - there will be no arguments at Lesley's house.

Upon arrival she sounds her horn and the curtain moves. A little wave then 5 minutes later, donned up with strong trousers and boots which she had been wearing all weekend, she shoots out of the house and jumps in with Sonia. Her father rushes to the door but to no avail.

Lesley says "If we come home with everybody, I can tell Dad that I went to fetch Lionel".

Back home to the Connor residence, Lesley asks everybody to stick to that story.

They all get their things together quickly and get moving.

Kacy is still at home and has been a puzzled by the hustle and bustle as the vehicles are loaded with mysterious items and then 'shoot off'.

Zeira HQ car park. 5:02pm - Sun 1 Feb 2009.

The security men have been instructed to allow access to the visitors but at a later stage they must not allow anybody to enter and must keep the shutters down to prevent any authorities from entering. The excuse given by Catherine is that the exhalations are harmless and only appear toxic. The process is temporary for an unknown period this evening. She has also told them that if anybody is persistent, she must be informed immediately.

There is a 4" steel flu running along the floor to the exit and the electronic shutters will stop just above it.

The younger people in particular, like Lesley, Riley and Allison are quite in awe of the rapid transformation in the car park which even has a tanker parked close by. The large backup diesel engine is running but is behind the tanker to prevent too much noise in close proximity.

Even Mr Murch is standing there, although the current technology is way beyond anything he is now able to comprehand, thus making him redundant except for cable relocation etc. He is more than impressed by Jenny, who is constantly checking settings that are set up on computer equipment on solid wooden stands. Thomas is close by with John Henry attending to the software that he must watch constantly without fail. Thomas has grasped the concept of Jenny & JH's work and knows they are relying on him if something happens to either of them. Matt watches Jenny and the others from a distance - what he will see will probably shock him to the core.

When Derek is shown the impressive weapons that the USAF guys brought with them, he says "nice one, you did do well. They are only for just in case. We stand back from the entrance to the bubble and if one of those metal bastards comes through armed to kill, we aim for the neck. It can then be repaired".

"Understood" says Jeff, "we are the 'resistance', they are relying on us for their safety".

John talks to Sonia & Lesley again and asks them if they are able to accomplish everything alone.

"It depends, if the first transport fails and only the carcase comes back, thenI will pierce the flesh with this large leather needle with deep sea fishing line and Lesley will pull the thread through with both hands keeping it untangled whilst I move from carcase to carcase quickly. We have lots of these coiled and ready...

Lesley understands what she must do if this is the case because the job can only be done in 2011, once the 'metal' is inside the carcase".

John speaks up "I believe everybody is in place and we know what has to be done. Dean, Marta, with Savannah, you take the trolleys away if they arrive. It is a big responsibility but we do not have many people so you are really really important. They must stay upright, whatever happens. You are the resistance.

(It is quite likely that the proud feeling the 3 little ones have would give them goose bumps).

Of course, I am not happy with mom standing by the entrance retrieving the evacuees and tugging things out. There might be casualties too. We really have no idea how things will go.

As you know, Allison will stand by me with her stun gun to re-zap them after cutting open the flesh. I will remove the chips and place them somewhere safe. If anybody thinks that is easy, I suggest you think again when one grabs you on the way through. Riley is our backup and will observe cutting, stunning and chip removal, should one of us be incapacitated.

Oh yes, Matt and his team of 5 IT guys are now standing by to ensure nothing fails on us. Thank you."

Catherine Weaver stands by observing. Nobody except JH and Thomas know who she really is. They all think she is just a company CEO who could never take part in action like this.

**What happens next is pretty mind blowing. To make things worse, Lesley is shocked to the core. Jenny nearly crumbles. Onlookers are shocked. The USAF guys waver but Derek is at hand to keep them resilient. The car park looks like... who can describe it? Catherine is trying her hardest to remain inconspicuous but even she is tested to the limit. After all this, there is gasps at school and other places. To cap it all, there is some pretty impressive moments but action stations are an understatement. So many new plans to make. **

**The video that I mention is pretty fantastic IMO. I am sure many fans out there will love it with the song.**


	7. Chapter 7

**EvilTheLast - having re-read your review a few times, it still makes me laugh. Gee man, I am trying to be serious! LOL - the review of all reviews when it comes to humour... so far.**

**Nyrki and others, thanks for reviews. Also for those who's native tongue is not english.**

**I have had some fantastic help from you guys and appreciation.**

**-0-**

**Previously, everybody has gone to Zeira corp to prepare for a possible rescue of Cameron and the enterage that she took with her to witness the future. Although they are all dead, (except Cameron), Jenny, with John Henry's help think they can jump to just before that event happens.**

**The current problem associated with TDE time travel still means that anything not covered in meat will go through the process of elimination.**

Zeira HQ car park. 5:25pm - Sun 1 Feb 2009.

John, who is the other side of the room with Allison & Riley, speaks "John Henry, Jenny, we are ready when you are". he is aware of one thing which he has told Sonia never to mention. He hoped Sarah & Lesley would not cotton on, owing to the different dynamics of what will happen - nakedness!

"Sonia, Lesley, good luck" is his final word as sparks begin.

The people with Matt Murch and the security men by the gate stare goggle eyed at what they behold.

Almost immediately, as per instructions, Matt turns on the exhalation equipment to the liquid nitrogen residue extractor. The pump for the liquid nitrogen is also set running through the circular cast iron circle, like a hula-hoop beneath the bubble. It has holes in it which point inwards and the liquid starts to flow through, kept from freezing by the heat of the developing bubble.

The security men by the gate almost immediately turn their heads to see a small amount of steam emitting.

Savannah, one of the people here who has not seen this before steps back a few steps in fright. "It's OK, this has happened before. We know what it is. Don't worry" says Marta.

(Earlier, Jenny explained to the 3 who will enter the 'electric circle' that the vortex in to the future is different. This time it is open-ended like a flexible vacuum tube without any attachments. It is wide enough for people to crawl through, approx. 3' and the exit the other end is 8' away. Once out of the tube it can be seen resting on the earth, creating intense heat, just like the original bubble. This is why John Henry has to keep it constantly moving or 'sweeping').

Jenny says loudly "OK, we are in the correct reality and the date was 19 April 2011, plus 6, so the date we are at is 25 April 2011. You can go in and take a look Sonia. Everybody else keep well away to the side". (jenny said this to prevent Sarah & Lesley realising that their modesty was in jeapardy).

Once inside, the distance from one end of the supercharged tube to the other appeared to be 8' long - a calculation made by Jenny and John Henry, to allow for vertical traffic.

Sonia pokes her head out and quickly looks and scans. She does not see bodies but she does see blood. She quickly rushes to some blood, runs her finger through it and shouts "CAMERON".

No answer.

It is Derek's job to face the vortex and listen for sound with Dominic & Jeff standing firm behind him, armed with rifles that fire metal piercing shells.

She runs back to the vortex and reverses herself back in then shouts behind her "EVERYBODY IS DEAD, THE HOUSE IS DESTROYED, CAMERON DOES NOT ANSWER". Derek passes that message on.

Jenny shouts to Derek to repeat to Sonia "WE WILL GO BACK 24 HOURS, STAY THERE" (repeated by Derek, who now faces the tube) "WE WILL GO BACK 24 HOURS, STAY THERE".

Sonia experiences extra power and it starts to make her shake violently. She shuts down involuntarily.

John shouts "WHY IS SHE QUIET?" "NO IDEA" replies Derek.

Thomas rushes around and looks in "SHE IS STILL THERE, UNDAMAGED. POSSIBLY REBOOTING, GIVE HER TIME".

Shouting is necessary for everybody because of the sound of the static. Now the steam and smoke is getting thicker but it is still gushing out by the underground car park entrance, causing the security men to stand staring out through the shutters at it.

Eventually the reboot takes place and Sonia pokes her head out in 2011. She shouts "CAMERON".

Nothing. Still the same.

"NOBODY".

"NOBODY" shouts Derek. "ANOTHER 24 HOURS" shouts Jenny.

The same procedure is repeated and everybody has the suspenseful wait for Sonia to reboot.

"THE HOUSE IS UNDAMAGED, NOW SARAH".

Derek shouts to Sarah "NOW".

Sarah throws a sown up rump containing 12 tazers and rope in to the tube, which is retrieved by Sonia and thrown out in 2011.

Sarah then throws in 2 sown up rumps containing Raufoss MK-2-11s.

Sonia slides them up with her legs then throws them out She crawls out carefully and immediately starts ratting her message to Cameron, who has seen the electrical disturbance but hides in the perimeter.

Before she moves, Sonia shouts in to the vortex "ENTER NOW LESLEY".

Upstairs in the house, everybody is staying put and praying nothing horrible happens.

Cameron now knows the house will be destroyed within 24 hours and everybody probably dies. She also now knows she can get a weapon and tazers and begin standing in wait for any follow-up terminator scouting party. (For Sonia/Cameron, early terminators are predictable).

Lesley climbs carefully in to the vortex as Sonia runs naked to the house door front.

She rats to Cameron everything she needs to know and throws the rumps down whilst entering the house.

She shouts in Cameron's voice "SONIA IS HERE, LET HER IN".

Then she opens the door and whilst rushing upstairs says, "get ready to go, children first".

Upon spotting l-Allison, she rushes over and picks her up and quickly rushes back downstairs to the open-ended bubble, which is moving slowly from left to right, leaving behind smoke and burnt embers. (Sonia does not know who the girl is).

Lesley now knows the horror of exiting the vortex/bubble. She emerges on the dirt naked and stays there with her hands over her modesty as she shouts "SARAH, READY".

Sonia rushes out of the house with a small child and places her in the vortex, who is then held by the hand and urged by the now naked/shocked Sarah to follow her along the 8'.

Now of course, Sarah has to emerge from the vortex backwards, lower her legs to the floor in full view of the USAF guys, Derek and John, Allison and Riley with Conny & Ricci, plus 3 kids all close by.

Upon coming right out with a small girl and then going back in again, nobody is in the least concerned any more, as shouts can be heard emanating down the vortex.

Blankets are on hand and the little girl is covered and lead over to the door by Savannah in anticipation of other rescuees.

Sonia gives instructions to l-Jenny, l-Richard to "avoid the sides and crawl along", as they climb in.

They are met the other end by Sarah, who has put on slacks and t-shirt. She tells them the same thing.

Leila & Lionel follow through next. Leila is very nimble when it comes to singeing a leg climbing through, especially the front area of her chest. It is made more difficult as the vortex moves slowly.

The Beal parents are next to enter the vortex, following the same instructions. Only Ned remains. Lesley tries to remain calm.

In the Zeira car park, the steam and fumes are increasing constantly and the wind direction at the entrance means quite a lot of it just swirls around by the shutters. The security guards are having a hard time with it because it engulfs them.

Matt Murch and his team are in awe of the whole thing because unlike the security guys, they can see everything but they have a job to do and they are on hand for emergencies in the extraction and cooling process.

Unbeknown to everybody, the presence of the HK was unknown. The white light from the bubble had alerted Skynet who were in the hills. l-Jenny was watching b-Jenny doing her work on the controls but unfortunately she wandered behind the USAF guys. All of a sudden, it strikes. Cameron still did not know it was coming soon enough but she was well away from the house in her quest to try and safeguard everybody from whatever might be approaching on the ground.

Russell who had followed Nancy through the tube came out the other side. Gallant Garrett is the last person from Jenny's family to have passed through the bright tube when all of a sudden, as the explosion happens, a piece of Ned's shattered arm flies through and just misses him. Ned, who was ordered to go last, having being told he was lucky to be getting this chance dies.

Fortunately for Lesley, Sonia is quick and shields her as best as possible from the blast.

The dynamics of the tube acted in a way that much of the gravity was in the centre, so the splintered flesh-covered bone missed the sides.

A weak cry leaks out and when everybody looks down, there is l-Jenny with a piece of Ned's arm impaled in her left upper arm, including his thumb which was just dangling there.

Catherine says very quickly "Thomas, tell my secretary to prepare medical facilities for a serious impaling injury". Her face is frighteningly menacing as she says it and immediately she moves towards l-Jenny and picks her up at lightening speed.

Marta is close by and with a horrified look on her face, holds l-Jenny's hand and runs as fast as she can to keep up with Catherine.

Savannah shouts "STOP MARTA, WE NEED YOU HERE".

Meanwhile, all Jenny had time to do was shout "BE BRAVE, I WILL SEE YOU SOON. I LOVE YOU" as her eyes water a flood of tears. She is unable to leave the controls, and trembles. She has a job to do and Cameron has not been rescued, let alone the terminator retrievals.

l-Jenny's family are in hot pursuit, catching up with Marta who was left behind.

Now it is the job of Connie and Ricki to drag forward more large prepared carcases and roll them up the treadmill.

Marta comes back in to the room and stands with Savannah - she knows her responsibility.

Meanwhile in 2011 Cameron, armed with only a bag full of stun guns and C-4 explosives is carefully sitting in wait for her prey. She has her raufoss, it will cause too much damage but is there for emergencies.

Sonia has rushed Lesley in to the ground floor of the blasted house and told to wait until they have finished. Lesley has got shrapnel wounds in her leg and left shoulder and blood runs down but not too seriously.

Meanwhile, Matt and some of his team are keeping an eye on the cooling system and the evacuator flu to make sure it does not fail. They are all in states of shock. Catherine had promised $1k to all those who stayed. (What would happen if they left is another question).

Savannah and the kids are beginning to shake and look worried. "Don't worry, be brave, I am watching you" says Allison who is close by. (This kind of thing is not new to her - she has seen enough gore to last the entire population of LA a lifetime).

Connie & Ricky drag, with quite a strain, one of the carcases to the entrance, place it on a conveyor (or treadmill from a 'keep fit studio') and await orders. All the carcase's, minus the bones, have been tied up with strong string, folding the excess inwards to make them much more manageable. (like a squashed toilet roll folded lengthwise).

Sarah knows that some time soon she will be expected to get in the vortex again and warns everybody that she does not want to hear a word from anybody.

Dominic, the USAF guy standing over the entrance to the vortex with a high powered rifle says to her "believe me Sarah, there is not a person here that is not seeing anything but an awesome woman. I really mean that".

He looks around and sees nodding heads.

From the 3' wide tunnel, Sarah hears gunfire and not much else. Thomas goes over and says loudly to her "they are the earliest model t-range of terminators, the girls should not have too much trouble with them providing they are not unlucky".

It is an incredible 1h23m before Cameron is destined to shout down the vortex that their job is done but before that there is one more thing that needs to be attended to at Zeira.

The security guards, as predicted have found policemen at their door spluttering through the smoke and asking questions. It appears they have already sent for the fire dept. Catherine has been informed and quite soon she re-enters the car park and walks over to talk to them.

She explains that the testing is a one-off for a new technology that combats fires. She tells them that there is not a fire anywhere but the testing was more successful that anticipated. She has to refuse access because it is all under control and would they mind waiting outside if they deem it necessary to stay at all.

Of course she is met with arguments but will not budge on her stance and threatens to call her friends in higher places. Catherine can not say any more than that and walks off.

Meanwhile forward in 2011, as we face the house, Sonia is stealthily hunting the hunters and is lying in wait of her 6th l-model endoskeleton to add to her collection lying in a pile next to her. Constantly zapping any that move or are due to move. On the right, Cameron was lucky but can only boast 2, which to her seemed good except that a small HK tank was approaching in the distance.

Having to constantly tazer the terminators every 1.29 minutes and carry them bit by bit accross terrain from where she was hiding, takes Sonia approximately 12 minutes before she is outside the house.

During this time, Cameron called for as many carcases as possible, which is heard by Sarah.

Conni & Ricci bring the 'meat'. Sarah is inside the vortex in reverse, pulling them through as she emerges in 2011 next to Cameron. Cameron is pulling an endo through the carcase with rope whilst Sonia tries to hold the carcase still.

Lesley then starts pulling thread through to tighten up the openings each time Sonia pushes the needle through the leather hide with 1 hand whilst holding another carcase for Cameron.

Once the carcases are encased in meat, Sarah has an even harder job of pulling the extremely heavy singeing flesh which now encases the terminators back down the 8' vortex, feeling all the more exposed every journey.

With Thomas's help, Conni and Ricci pull the singeing carcase out then roll it a few times over to John/Allison/Riley, who get to work quickly. Allison/Riley feverishly slice down the hide whilst John holds a stun gun. Allison can see the bulge of the endoskeleton head and starts cutting feverishley with her stanley knife and eventually the first chip port is seen. They have no way of timing the reboot period but as the endo starts to move, John zaps it. 'This is probably what is happening the other side in 2011' he thinks.

Savannah has got the stretcher ready on the floor next to the carcase. She then holds the trolley which is also held by Marta & Dean. The adults tip the body sideways and put it on the stretcher. Riley offers to help but John says very loud and firmly "stand firm Riley, your job is here".

Riley hands him the small chisel to lift the port, then the pliers .

They lift the endo on to the trolley and with a "that's it guys, number 1 Wheel it away Sav." which she does, quickly. When the 3 kids pass through the door, they run back almost immediately with another trolley, looking very meaningful in their approach.

John says to them "great start, that does not mean next time will be so easy but way-der-go".

Time and time again, it seems, poor old Sarah climbs through the gammet of shame but does a wonderful job. She has no idea of the admiration her blood spattered body is getting. It is not the kind of admiration she would surmise. In fact it is real high regard. Who else could do what she is doing and not argue.

When the 7th terminator is brought through, it was not known that because of a hiccup with sarah starting to tire and finding it harder to pull this enormous weight that even her regenerated body found difficult to do. The delay caused an almost inevitable reboot just as the endo is rolled towards John, Allison and Riley.

The carcase is ripped open and an arm knocks Savannah flying straight in to Dean and lands on top of him on the floor. He is badly winded and Savannah will have quite a nasty injury to show tomorrow.

It is at this moment that Catherine has ripples cursing down her arms but she stays resolutely 'human-like'.

The terminator head quickly scans around the room and flings an arm towards John catching him on the face and blood flies out. Again Catherine has a ripple but stays as she is as things look promising.

The 2 USAF guys want to open fire but Allison is also in the line of fire. "HOLD FIRM" shouts Derek.

Riley has her zapper and zaps. She screams at the same time and it could quite easily be assumed she was about to die on the spot judging by her reaction.

The modified stun gun which sticks to metal on impact worked it's job and the terminator falls to the ground.

With a delay, the 2 small female kids scream but soon stop just as Dean shouts "WOW RILEY". She smiles at him, ...sort of...

John is dazed but mumbles "do your job" as Allison bends down to see to him.

She stands up, gives Riley a shake and says "now is your time, do your job".

Both girls are on their knees prising, pliers and eventually out comes the chip and it goes in the box with the rest.

All this time, Sarah is straining like mad with the final l-model. Derek rushes over to where Riley is, grabs a tazer and a knife and says to his 2 guys, "stay firm, for christ's sake don't kill me".

Back accross the room, the de-chipped terminator is lifted up and on to Savannah's trolley. Marta has the trolley in place but the other 2 are still getting up, so Riley helps to hold the trolley still whilst Allison tends to John.

"We'll have Cameron here soon" she says, hoping that will bring him round quicker.

He grabs her shoulder, blood still oozing out from his cheek and says "get me up, we have to carry on".

Marta is a good girl, she rushes to a first aid box and runs back with it on the trolley, helped by Riley and gets the biggest plaster she can find, followed by a bandage. She hands it to Allison who holds the rolled up bandage against his face and says "thanks, best thing for now".

The 2 litluns are back on their feet, Dean says to Savannah "let's show them how brave we are, don't let them know we are the ones that cry". Savannah is inspired by that and they get back to their post.

"Great stuff" says Allison with a smile, "Sarah said there was only one more to go so that must be it".

-0-

Back in 2011, the HK tank is approaching. Sonia rushes over to where it is, around the side but is unable to stop it firing it's first shell.

The shell is on target and hits Cameron in the neck. Some ricochet from the splinters hit the side of Lesley's face and she holds her head screaming. It is heard by Derek and his 2 guys. "Stand firm" he says.

Sonia jumps up on to the HK and fires down directly in to the main area of the port and machanics.

Derek hears the distant blam from where he stands. "Be prepared" he says. They all take a couple of steps backwards and stand firm for anything.

The kids and Matt's group are worried because Derek shows rigid determination before their eyes. All watched by Jenny, John Henry and Thomas too.

All of a sudden, another hellish scream this time: in 2011 Lesley has seen Cameron's body without a head.

"SCREEECH".

Sonia rushes up, searches for Cameron's head.

(It must be understood now that in an earlier episode, Marti's severed head chose not to speak. We must realise cyborgs do not have vocal chords, or anything else important in their necks. Cameron's sound comes from within her 'special speaker' at the back of her throat).

Sonia returns with Cameron's head and turns it around to face Lesley.

Lesley is almost, almost, almost speechless then Cameron speaks "Lesley, pleas..." "NO, CAMERON, NOOOOO".

Derek hears this too. He looks back at John then looks away quickly. Even that was too much, John is suspicious.

Cameron continues talking to the girl/cyborg "I can not let John see me like this, you must promise not to tell him the truth. Tell him I could not face him, I made too many mistakes. Tell him I am ashamed. You musty promise Lesley, I must not let him see me".

Lesley says "Oh my god.. Anything you say. Oh hell. We can take you with us can't we Sonia. We can do that can't we?" she says as she turns to look at Sonia. Lesley's words had become slightly jumbled and frantic.

"Yes, we must be quick".

The bubble/tube is approximately 7 yards away now. They begin bagging up Cameron, whose frame stood up on it's own and wriggled in to a carcase with Sonia's help. Something else to freak Lesley out, which is quite apparent by the look on her face. There is enough room for the raufoss rifles, so she slips them in beside Cameron's frame.

"Put my head in now" says Cameron. Sonia looks at Lesley and indicates with her eyes what she should do.

She gingerly picks up Cameron's head, saying to her "I will look after you, I promise", then pushes her head gently in to the carcase above her exposed neck.

Lesley tells Sonia "I will tell John that she was blown to pieces. Her chip was destroyed over there - nothing left".

Sarah, who is still inside the vortex, starts shouting down the tube "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, CATHERINE SAYS THEY FUEL IS NEARLY ALL GONE".

Lesley shouts back "THERE WAS ONE MORE OF THOSE BASTARDS, IT DESTROYED CAMERON. SONIA BLEW IT'S CHIP PORT TO SHREDS. NO CHIP TO EXTRACT. IT'S COMING NOW".

Conni, having done her job, is close to the USAF guys and can hear the shouting. She now looks at John, then looks away immediately. Now he really does know.

"NOOO, IT CAN'T BE, WE CAN GO BACK FOR HER"

Conni looks at Jenny, then looks at Matt Murch. Matt raises his hands shoulder high and mouths 'FINISHED' then waves his hands side to side.

John sees this and moves forward. Allison does not know what will emerge from the tube and says firmly "STAND FIRM JOHN", puts her hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

He shoves her hand away and she spirals sideways and falls to the floor with a large yelp.

John stops, just as Riley is kneeling down to see if Allison is OK. He turns, knowing full well that behaviour like this is unacceptable. He rushes back to Allison and kneels down.

"I didn't mean it Ally, I'm sorry, i'm sorry, it was an accident, not on purpose. Believe me" He tries to hug her.

She accepts his hug and he hides his face in shame on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry, I didn't mean it Ally".

She pats his back and says "it's OK, I understand" and they stay like that for 35 seconds.

Having helped Sonia pull through the last stitching, Lesley watches her walk over to where the meat bags were dropped. She punches 2 holes in one of them and puts it over her head to cover her exposed endo-skull then walks back to Lesley, lifts the front out and says loudly "IS THERE ANY METAL SHOWING ON MY BACK?" then turns round.

"YES, ON YOUR SHOULDERS".

Sonia goes over to the remaining carcase and with her bare hands starts to rip a third off of it.

"QUICKLY" is heard being shouted down the tube.

Sonia slides the third carcase up her legs to chest area, pulls the excess up like a wet tea-shirt and pulls it over her head to make sure it is tight.

"HOW IS THAT?" "IT LOOKS OK". "ARE YOU SURE, IF I AM NOT COVERED I WILL NOT GO THROUGH AND NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN".

Lesley has a closer look, lifting the meat a little and says "IT IS OK".

Sonia climbs backwards in to the tube. She helps to lift Cameron and starts tugging. Sarah sees this and exits the tube in 2009 whilst Lesley lifts the other end of Cameron's meaty cocoon.

Very soon she carefully emerges backwards continually tugging. Lesley feels very much alone and is already in the tube with her heart in her mouth.

Connie, Ricci and Thomas are all ready to get this 9th terminator endo rolled over. Sonya climbs out and says "this one is damaged, chip destroyed. Take it straight out".

Startled by her appearance, Derek replies "move away, i'll deal with this one" and gives it an almighty tug. It flies backwards on top of him.

Everybody sees Sonia and as she takes the meat off they see she is riddled back and head with pieces of hair and scalp missing.

Lesley steps carefully out of the vortex and shouts to Sarah "there is a destroyed chip in the endo and should be taken away immediately". Thus repeating what Sonia has said.

Much to the shock of Derek, Riley, Dominic & Jeff. The kids in particular, they see all her injuries.

Riley shouts to John "Lesley and Sonia are badly injured John".

That was enough. He stands up, turns and says loudly "Sav., kids, quickly, trolley them to sick bay".

"Yes Sir" says Savannah with a start and rushes the trolley over to the dying vortex with 2 helpers close at hand. Of course, Sonia walks stark butt naked behind them, slowly wrapping a blanket around herself which Sarah gave to her after chasing her with it.

Thomas goes directly to Jenny and tells her to go, which does not take much persuading.

She rushes accross the carpark, through the door and disappears out of sight.

Very soon.

Up at sick bay, whilst the duty nurse is attending to Lesley's wounds. Sonia says "people will count the endos, we must emphasise that due to a big gash in the carcase the contents did not go through. They can not say that this technology is predictable".

Lesley understands the gist of what Sonia is saying whilst the nurse listens on and says "Oh, John will be even more disappointed knowing we could not bring her back - Thomas told me about his relationship".

"Oh, you know him?" says Lesley, who is suffering a lot of pain and her face is starting to swell.

"Yes, Thomas told me that the name 'Cameron' is his girlfriend and from what you are saying, I presume she has died?" (these words are obviously not true facts).

The 2 girls are now assuming that this nurse has been given a lot of trust in the Zeira Organisation.

"Yes" says Lesley, who's mouth is dribbling a little bit.

"Your eye will be OK" says the nurse, who has the name 'Nurse Mackenzie'.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Zeira Corp, Cameron has her head in her hands and is inspecting her neck socket for damage - she needs another small mirror. No doubt John Henry is aware.)

John is escorted by Allison to where l-Jenny is because he feels partly responsible for her injury. Outside the excellent Zeira medical facility, b-Jenny is sitting on a seat looking quite sad. She does not feel that she should be inside.

"Hi Jen, why are you sitting here?" says Allison. "I have made enquiries but her parents do not seem very happy with me" she replies as she looks at them both.

"Oh, I think at this stage we had better leave them alone" says John "will you stay here or would you like to come and see Lesley and Sonia, I hear they are in the good hands of a nurse somewhere close by?"

Jenny replies "they are in that room, it is very quiet and nobody has been in or out yet. I will wait here, you go and knock".

Jallison go across and knock. The door opens ajar and Sonia's face with a lot of silver bare patches can be seen.

"Oh Sonia, you did take some flack didn't you. Are you damaged at all?" says Allison. "No and my flesh will regrow, the holes in my face will close up by the morning but scars will remain for a further day or two".

"Good for you, we have to show our faces at school in the morning. How is Lesley?" "see for yourself, she has been attended to but her face is very weepy and will probably be like that for a few days".

They enter and there is the battle-scarred Lesley with blood still on her temporary t-shirt. Lionel is there with her.

"Oh, poor Lesley, brave Lesley, i'm so glad you are back" says Allison who goes over and gently takes her hand.

Sonia goes back and stands close to her, protective and touching, (considering she was a cyborg).

John says "Hi Lionel, glad you are back...

Hiya Les, How do you feel?"

In her state, Lesley says "dunt cul mer Les".

"Oh, sorry Lesley. I assume that you are not too bad but could be better. I'm sorry to hear that.

I know your parents will be worried about you. If they only knew, they would be incredibly proud of you.

I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that what you did, coupled with Sonia here, is no less than incredible.

There is unfortunately something else that I need to say. You probably know we need a story and if we 'play hookey' any longer, lots of questions will be asked. Never-the-less, we still need an excuse and this is what I propose. We all need to have the same story and this is it:

Leila came to our house just before we left home to get your brother in Mexico. She went with us.

Of all the chics that Lionel picks, it is a hot Mexican conchita who, unbeknown to him, his father was the leader of a large drug cartel.

It was just our luck to be there when his enemies from another drug gang decided to hold us hostage and demand a ransom, not realising who they were dealing with.

Their leader held a knife to my kneck. When he heard sounds in another room he slashed my face.

All of a sudden all hell broke loose and one of them fired a shotgun with buckshot which hit you and Sonia in the face.

It turned out the girl's father and her 3 brothers had returned and our girls were caught in the crossfire.

After it was all over the 3 kidnappers were dead.

We was told that they can't report it to the police because 2 of the dead are sons of corrupt senior Mexican police officers who might want retribution if they know where their sons were.

If anyone can improve on that story, I am all ears".

Elsewhere

Meanwhile, downstairs on another floor, Thomas enters the ladies room and finds Cameron standing there, cleaning debris & blood from under her head using a wall mirror. He has a small mirror in his hand.

"Hello Cameron, John Henry told me you came in here. I assume you do not want anybody to know you are here. I could see you needed this".

Cameron speaks but does not bother with moving her mouth "there might be damage to 2 rods coming out of my head. I do not believe they can be used even if I bend them. Can you or John Henry help me?"

"You will have to talk to him yourself. He does not have a camera or microphone in here. Catherine did not want to cause any upset to her good female employees".

The 2 of them walk off to the basement computer room. As they proceed, Cameron reminds Thomas that she must reattach her head as soon as possible and join the tissue together, otherwise her flesh on her head will start to decompose - admittedly not as quick but soon, never-the-less.

Elsewhere

Lionel says to John "Lesley told me about Cameron. She told me how horrible it was at the end. I'm sorry John, I believe I understand how you loved her. I know you love Allison too. Having her here now must be a great help for you".

John feels hurt just hearing their names and turns to take Allison's hand just in case she feels like a consolation prize.

Lionel feels a little uneasy about what he said but also feels 'what else can I say?'

Out in the corridor l-Jenny's mother, Victoria, opens the door and goes over to where b-Jenny is still sitting. She says "Jenny understands that she was silly for wandering over to the vortex behind Derek to see if her dad was coming.

Her injury was not as bad as first thought. It was still horrible though. She had to look at that man's hand attached to the broken flesh and bone. It horrified her, so I guess it is a good job she passed out for a while.

It only passed through the flesh and the muscle is not damaged. She was very lucky.

She wants to speak to you. Will you see her?"

"Oh Vicci, I'd love to. I've been so worried" she gives her a hug and in they go.

"Hello Richard, are you OK?" Yes, i'm fine.

"Hi Garrett what about you?" Well, not too bad, my injury is not as bad a little Jenny here and It is not something we need to discuss here now.

Jenny understands what he means by that.

"Ah Jenny, I have been so worried about you. Now we both have an injury to our arm".

"Oh really, can I see?"

"I suppose so but you can't have one of these". Jenny has rolled her sleeve right up which reveals her scar where the bone protruded, plus her Skynet tattoo.

Just then there is a knock on the door, it opens slightly and Leila's head pops round. "Hi guys, I came to see nursey. Glad to see you're here too"

"Nurse?" say a few people. "Yes, I burnt my leg climbing in to the tunnel of shame, I was a lot more careful getting out the other end, I can tell you!"

Knowing Leila's ample assets, the adults know what she means.

John quickly says, "I never knew that, so we have another casualty to lie about at school tomorrow. I guess one of them tortured you with a steam-iron to try and get them to pay up".

"What's that, what you telling me?" says Leila. "We've concocted a story for tomorrow. Perhaps somebody can find Riley and I can go through it with you both" says John. "In the meantime, can I have a quick word with you, Mr & Mrs Beal?"

He takes them outside in to the corridor then speaks "I feel that you must hate me for what I put you all through.

It is unforgivable when someone is unwittingly sent on a venture which turns out to be rather catastrophic".

"Too right it is, we could have been killed. WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU PLAYING AT?"

"Please Garrett, we don't need this outside your daughter's room. Let him finish" says his wife.

(Cameron is now facing the large on-wall VDU hearing and seeing their conversation).

John continues "I have to take responsibility for what happened. I know the 'reality' in the sense of the word was not how Cameron envisaged it to be but I had no idea for a start that she was going.

No excuse I know, she is working for me. What I want to say is Sorry. I am really sorry".

"Well, I guess you wanted to prove to us a few points and sure enough you did. We understand but the way it was done could have got us all killed.

There was 3 dead bodies in that room, a woman and 2 children. It scared the shit out of Little Jenny here, do you know that?"

"No I didn't".

John wonders at this point if this nice family need to know the truth and that they were killed but decides to leave this idea on 'the back boiler' for now.

Instead he says "shall we go back in and see if we can cheer up the children?"

"Of course" says Victoria.

Back inside Allison quietly says to John "I hope you did not tell them they were all killed".

upstairs, Cameron heard this. She has many processes disabled in order to sustain her integrity but never-the-less, she heard.

"No Ally, I am not sure they should be told".

2 minutes later, as if by coincidence, Savannah enters the room. She was actually sent there by Catherine, who envisaged that this moment might be beneficial to her too.

l-Jenny says "Hello Savannah, where is Allison?" "Oh, she is in the playroom, I left her there with Nancy & Russell".

Now a few heads are turning to face each other - to be more precise, Allison & John's.

Just at that moment b-Jenny says "I have got a nursery fairy tale book here. When I was a child I used to love hearing them read to me. Shall I read one to you children?"

"Oooh yes please" and other similar noises.

"OK, how about the 3 bears?"

"Yeesss".

John wispers to Allison "shall we go to see this Allison later?" "OK")

"OK" says b-Jenny who then reads the story and as she reaches the end, this is how it goes.

(bear with me - joke. Oh, that is a pun too - a 'fun pun').

"Little bear said 'someone has been eating my porridge and it is all gone' ".

Sonia then cuts in and says "perhaps mommy bear never gave baby bear any porridge?"

The room is filled with laughter - every single person, which causes Lesley to start coughing. This is also greeted with laughs when she waves her arm about as if to say 'that was a good one'.

John says to Garrett as he laughs "if it's any consolation, you have got all this". Then John looks serious for a moment.

"OK John, we have this. I hope it stays this way" he replies. Victoria puts her hand on his shoulder and continues laughing at the hysterics and resultant banter which includes from l-Jenny

"I bet Dean would have eaten everybody's porridge!"

More laughing.

Savannah has to add "so would I". Catherine hears this and knows what to give her for breakfast tomorrow.

Just then, a knock at the door. All heads turn. It opens and in walks a little girl with 2 adults standing behind her. Behind them is Sarah, Riley, Derek, Dominic & Jeff. Apart from Catherine and John Henry, Thomas & Cameron, everybody is there and joins in the mirth.

The nurse (Mackenzie) says to Leila "don't you want your leg treated?"

"Ah Derek, what are we going to do with all that meat?" says John. He replies "I'm a soldier John, not a chef". More laughs.

b-Jenny suggests they cut up a lot of it and put it in bags ASAP because after a quick clean up it should be OK to eat forever if it is kept frozen. Riley agreees and says "Lesley, how do I turn up the freezer on the lorry?"

This is a habit that is never lost from the future and is also very evident in people nowdays - especially people in the UK and similar countries who had to be frugal throughout the war and the habit never left them. The same can be said nowdays is many many countries including America.

At that moment, unbeknown to everybody except Sonia, an ultrasonic message is spoken by Catherine Weaver on the interoffice intercom "Cameron needs 2 right side neck rods, please come to my office Sonia".

Sonia wonders if saying the wrong thing whilst everybody is laughing might be a good way to leave the room. She chooses to say "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom" then starts to leave.

There is a moment of puzzled silence then "Your face looks fine, says Victoria".

"Oh, that's what you mean" says Leila "we thought you ... oh forget it".

Some more laughing, Derek included. Sonia leaves the room smiling realising her remark had the desired effect. As she leaves the room she looks a picture from behind with approximately 150 stitches, hair trimmed away and silver showing in large areas. Tiny patches of blood on her t-shirt.

"What is that, why is your head silver?" says Russell.

Sonia continues out the door as Allison taps him on the shoulder and says "she is not human".

He replies "I thought it was strange when she ran naked in to the house, she was very quick. I couldn't understand how afterwards the guys would send a girl to do their job. Lesley here doesn't look like her though?"

"No, she took the job on to be with Sonia. That's love for you!"

Russell & Nancy both stare in bewilderment, then he says "what about Cameron, she was in there with us and stayed behind,blasting away?"

"Yes, the same" "Wow" in unicen.

Unfortunately Russell stays on the subject within earshot of John and says "but she never came back, was she... it blown up?"

Allison slaps her hand heavily on Russell's shoulder as she looks at John and says "we should not talk about it now".

Although everybody is wearing clothes, not all of them fit very well but at least Sarah acted like a true trooper and held the blankets out for everybody, standing to one side 'just in case', which in l-Jenny's case was 'just in case'.

'This is the best chance I will have to speak' thinks John.

He says "Ally, can you stand over there with the others, I have something to say before everybody leaves".

"Listen everyone, I know everything did not turn out as planned but a lot has been accomplished. Whatever everybody is thinking at this time, I have to say this now and say it I will before I find I can't say it.

Sonia took Lesley, Dominic & Jeff to 1984. They discovered a lot and have gleaned a lot of information. They could not have done it unless Cameron brought Sonia back from 2024.

Cameron brought the Beals and Jenny together. Considering what Cameron is, I think that is tremendous. Admittedly it was for me, as we ultimately needed Jenny. She brought Conni, Marta & Dean here too. I feel sure that Big Jenny loves having them in her house.

Each future reality that we touch is not set and we do not really know how things will turn out but perhaps just this once, for Cameron to bring this little girl named Allison to a place far better than what she was doomed to face, is in my opinion wonderful. Allison there is of course, her sister. Just in case nobody knew".

Allison listens intently and tries to work out what John is saying.

John continues "before she died, Cameron helped to retrieve these terminators for us. They will fight on our side the moment that 2040 Skynet locate us.

It is our incredible Jenny here, with John Henry and Thomas's help that is making all this possible. From now on, they will try and put a patch on Skynet's emergence from 2040.

Believe me people, if they do break through, we and everybody on this earth face the biggest peril known.

Oh, whilst I am speaking Nancy and Russell, you can't go home, did anybody tell you? I'll explain later"

They look at each other but before they speak, John continues.

"To me Cameron was everything, just like Allison here. They were both my world, my other world.

I hope she has drawn your attention to the serious consequences that have occurred in our unaltered history and future.

I only wish Cameron was with me here, even if it is to say some harsh words" (John smiles at this moment then continues). (Cameron in another part of the building takes those words seriously, possibly because she has many of her processes switched off).

"As it is getting late, I expect many of you want to go home. My suggestion to my school buddies, comrades hopefully, is that you come home with us and keep well away from your parents and many uneasy questions. We can go to high-school from there in the morning. How long this charade will last, I have no idea.

Lesley here, behaved like a warrior, she really did. Riley did what I never thought she was capable of. Admittedly you nearly died on the spot" he says smiling at her.

"You kids, stuck to your post no matter what. I have never seen anything like it. Perhaps you guys have?" John looks at the 2024'ers then says "Conni & Ricci had to heave and strain through all this, thanks guys, perhaps something more meaty next time?" (Allison for one had to raise an eyebrow)

"Dominic & Jeff, is it best I don't ask questions?" They smile embarrassingly as John continues "I saw you guys despite all that was happening with Derek bullying you. God forbid if you had to do what had to be done. I guess we owe all that to Riley this time.

I know many of you must wonder what someone as young as me is doing addressing you all but I have trained all my life for this and I now know that this is my awesome responsibility. I hope I can keep us together. We must stay friends and comrades. We are the resistance that starts all this off.

Oh, of course, one final thing. Thank you everybody and most of all I have to tell my own mom how much my respect for her is. Up until now I thought I was more proud of my mom than anybody else but now I find I am even prouder than that. You are awesome mom. Your devotion to the cause yesterday is admired by everybody. So don't you ever think anything else".

All Sarah can do is smile embarrassingly as everybody claps and woops, coupled with words of encouragement.

"Oh yes" says John "Is there anybody that I have forgotten? And don't you say 'me'." He looks at Savannah and smiles, she smiles back.

Everybody looks around, then without a pause John cuts in and says "Catherine Weaver, who without her we could never have brought all this about. I am not sure why she is not here but 'thank you Catherine'."

At that, she enters the room.

John moves towards her to shake her hand but she steps back and says "your thanks are sufficient. I am pleased". She gives her best smile.

A little while later Sarah gets her son alone, admittedly with Allison and says "thanks for what you said John, it might have been embarrassing but it made me feel better about myself.

That talk was not too bad John, how did it feel?"

"Let me put it this way, how does a General talk to adults and kids at the same time. Think about it. You can't be detached from children when you talk to adults and you must be credible when you talk to children. I mean, kids are not stupid either. You must not let them think you are talking 'grownup' talk and then talking down to them just to make them happy or pacify them. To be truthful, it's not easy".

John remembers something

"Listen everyone, this is a volunteer job but I hope some of you can help me. We need to get the endos out of the carcases and to safe storage. Then we need to cut up the meat and places it in bags to be frozen. It sounds a bit frugal but we can not rely on Catherine all the time and it is good food.

I remember seeing a shop nearby, I am sure we can get bags from there. We have got kids and lots of people to feed now".

Plenty of people volunteer.

Lesley stayed upstairs but the 'little hands' are all there with glee, including l-Jenny, watch by l-Allison.

A while later, whilst going through the inventory, John eventually discovers the empty carcase and asks Sonia if she knows anything.

All she says is "this was the last one, we had to rush because of the danger, it was not sealed properly and the contents did not go through. We did wonder about it but the coltan head and chip were destroyed anyway".

Cameron has had the foresight to remove the weapons and put them somewhere.

Elsewhere

Sonia has reached the Connor residence. In the dark she is digging down in to the area where Marti's endoskeleton & head is buried. Kacy does not appear to have heard her which helps.

Eventually she finds the head and inspects it's insides. It appears to have the necessary rods and failing that, rods from the opposite side could be used with minimal anvil work.

She fills in the hole again and replaces the thick public highway paving slabs which would tax any grown man. She washes her hands in the bird trough, tips it over to empty it then stands it up again.

Now she is off, back on her way to see her best friend who she is glad to have back. She never told Lesley how she felt but decides she will, next time they are together.

Back at Zeira HQ

Getting ready to go home.

"Where is my jeep?" says John.

Nobody knows, so together the teens head back upstairs, that includes Leila, siblings & Riley. Allison of course.

They ask around but nobody knows or is willing to say anything.

Fortunately for Sonia, it is at this moment she arrives back at the car park, leaves the keys as before, as the entrance is guarded by a security guy. She heads upstairs with the head wrapped up in a towel before she is 'caught in the act'.

She does not have to worry about looking fatigued or sweaty because she has to return from seeing John Henry and Thomas to Join John and the gang.

During her ride back she was considering the implications of placing regenerated blood over Lesley's face injury. Sonia believed it would be detrimental or even cause an addiction for the need to have a regenerator inserted but did not know for certain.

She ratted Catherine and asked this question and was told she would get an answer ASAP.

John has gone very quiet now and it is up to Allison to work out how many people can travel in each vehicle. Fortunately Derek is with them.

Sonia will take the meat wagon back to Jenny's place. Jenny has decided to get some ex-shop open-top freezers from a second-hand store the next day. "When they are eventually empty, we can always keep them as standby in my basement" she says as she thinks 'no doubt Sonia will help us move them'.

The entire group say their departing words and Sarah promises with her word that Dominic & Jeff will definitely not be kidnapped any more. As the Beals are close by she solemnly says the same to them.

Savannah stands in the car park with Thomas & John Henry as they wave good bye to everybody, Jenny and her enterage & separately the Beals & finally the Howards.

It ends up that Allison can sit alone with John in his jeep which he now understands was borrowed by Sonia to get some milk and 'porridge oats' for Savannah in the morning. Catherine used this excuse for her, upon which Savannah who was standing close by, smiled. (Even if CW did not).

On the way to Jenny's house, John concentrates on his driving but hardly says a word.

Everybody, Derek included can not go back to the Connor residence because they do not want to speak to unwelcome visitors, whether it be police or teen relatives until they get to school in the morning.

John knows full well their days at school are numbered.

To try and break the silence, Allison says "we will all have to take driving lessons and take our turns driving".

Silence.

Allison is definitely not going to adopt the 'I know I am not as good as Cameron' angle but she hopes this is not the case.

Her mind is turning over the phenomenal things that the cyborg girls have done recently and knows she could never be like them.

She continues with some one-way-dialogue "when we get to school tomorrow, I will be whoever you want me to be. You can choose".

Silence.

"I said that because we need to explain what happened to my twin sister".

Silence.

Allison 'sticks her neck out' knowing that what she is about to say has to be said

"Are we going to tell them she was murdered in Mexico? I mean, that is a hell of a story to tell."

John turns his head with a glare then turns away again.

Allison won't apologise and says

"we have until the morning John, something has to be said and I am trying to help. Perhaps Jenny can still retrieve her? Or is it not possible to revisit events that we have visited? I thought of it but it confused me too much".

John is still silent as Allison continues, due to his silence "what I mean is, if you want to hold out hope, we can say she is too badly hurt for school?"

John pulls over as soon as he can and turns off the engine.

Allison can see tears in his eyes as he speaks to her "I can't talk about it any more because it hurts too much. Perhaps some other time"

John stays as resolute as possible as Allison says "sure, let's drive to Jenny's and stick to our own thoughts for now. I will go in first and tell everybody to stay happy and talk only about nice things and not anything else. We are all sad, not just you".

When they get to Jenny's nice big house, Allison goes inside for a brief spell then John goes in.

He can see straight away that Lesley has a badly hurt face. He kneels down in front of her and says "if you need a hospital, you must go"

Connie & Jenny are the first to speak and concur with his words.

"I feel alwight" says Lesley. Sonia is amazingly attentive next to her with a hand on her shoulder and a medicinal wipe in her hand.

Because tomorrow will be Monday 2nd February 2009, the Beals had to head home straight away because as it was, they already need to conjur up an excuse for the kids absence from school.

It has been explained by b-Jenny to Little Allison's nanny Nancy, plus Russell, her boyfriend, that for little-Allison to be taken home, would be a massive mistake. They will find younger versions of themselves by approximately 2.5 years. "It could be too much for them to take in and they would not believe your story" she says.

They fully understand what they have been told and also believe that l-Allison is b-Allison's sister and was given the same name because of the time difference. Nancy understood that b-Allison had more right over her paternity but agreed to stay by her whatever she decides.

After this conversation, plus the livelyness of the kids, John begins to become more coherent.

He asks Allison to join him in an upstairs room and asks her this question "she is you Ally, I definitely did not expect this. Isn't she cute". Then he smiles at her. He knows he must be strong at all times.

Allison smiles back and says in a very firm tone "I had not even thought about it a great deal. She is me. She is really me! Wow. What I mean is, I thought about it but this is too unreal for words. Another me. What the hell is going on?"

John makes a small smile "not sure Ally but it has happened. I will have to ask Leila what happened when we go downstairs. Most importantly, what are you going to do about it?"

"I guess she is mine John. If you ever marry me one day perhaps she will be ours. Was I supposed to say that?"

John gives Allison a good honest smile, moves forward a bit, puts his hands on her cheeks, gives her a little kiss on the lips and says "perhaps you was Ally, I don't know, I am quite confused at the moment".

Allison calms the situation and says "let's go and talk to little Ally, or is it little me? (smile), perhaps Nancy and Russell will see the picture for themselves".

John smiles back "sure thing, we'll do that".

They go downstairs and do just that.

A while later John thinks back to the plan that he proposes implementing now that he has the details from Dominic & Jeff. He talks to Jenny about it because they all know that money is always high on their agenda.

Now that Jenny understands, she can talk to Jeff about it, so that they can implement this in to their plans for the very near future. It means keeping John informed of events so that further plans can be made.

Before heading back to the kitchen, Jenny says "I have some new technology in mind for the future regarding this ridiculous meat dragging. I will let you know if I come up with the code.

Thomas has spoken a lot about how he escaped from 2040 and is fearful that any time soon they will 'break the reality barrier' and find us. So, I will be returning to Zeira tomorrow and taking the children with me. So if you need Connie and perhaps Ricci too, I have a feeling they will be happy with that idea as you are nearer to Zeira than I am.

I have to get them away from home before the authorities take them away. Catherine has agreed to let them live with Savannah, which I think is a great gesture. Mind, you, between you and me, I think she wants friends for Savannah as it saves her practicing her motherly skills" (smile).

Connie is happy with the arrangement short term as it gives her peace of mind. What I am saying is, please find room for her as she will be lonely and she was always good friends with Allison".

John gives a funny laugh and says "Jenny has done it again. You could send me to the end of the earth and I would obey you. Your wish is my command. I still have to tell Sarah though".

As they part Jenny says "you've got Allison. I know that but if by chance there is something you feel that cannot be shared for any reason, I will drop everything and run to your door. I promise John. You must promise to call me. Make sure you go to Sarah first, she is a woman and she is human too".

"Sure Jenny".

Sarah heard all that. So did Sonia, who knows full well that Cameron would want to hear things like this.

"Now John, Sonia needs some help getting the beds ready, how about seeing if she needs some help?"

"Hah, of course but I won't let Allison see me, otherwise I have a job for life".

"Oh, and I thought..." says Jenny as she walks off smiling.

John Joins Sonia and actually helps her either side of the bed, holding sheets/blankets.

Whilst there he tells her how pleased he is that she is with them and how happy she has made a certain little lady. He talks a lot, giving praise etc.

One question he wanted to ask was "You appear to be in control after losing Cameron. Are you going to keep your emotions under control. I know she was your best friend?"

Sonia had a moment of brilliance and replies "I will wait until I am alone with Lesley. I think you should do the same. Allison has lost a lot and needs you now. Cameron knows she loves you and that made Cameron happy".

That remark hit John quite hard. He looked at her for a few seconds and amazingly a tear forms. He then says "of course". (not un-noticed by Sonia who will be pleased to inform Cameron of this).

Nothing else came to mind.

Afterwards, before finding Allison, who is with Lesley and Leila, he goes to sit with Derek and find out what he has to say about events.

"Hi John, I won't talk about anything that ought to wait. You've come to see what I think. Well you saw as well as I did that Dominic & Jeff are definitely up to the job. I know Jeff is a bit older but I know I can rely on him. But for me, it seems that as well as Sarah herself who we know is Lara Croft, it seems that Lesley was awesome. We know the cyborgs always perform well and I for one, do not entirely blame Cameron. She has done a lot of good for us.

Back to Lesley, I have had some hairy moments but out there in no-man's land must have been hell for her.

If you want to hear what I think overall. Well, Riley overcame any regard for her life. Connie & Ricci did their job well and no doubt if they had to do more they would have.

I heard Allison barking an order to you. Perhaps it is you that I should pull to one side? I'm joking, any man would do what you did. Like Marta, you came back straight away.

Were'nt those kids awesome!

Thank god Jenny is on our side too.

We must get to know Thomas better, he did what was needed.

I hope Mr Murch and his team stay on side. Even the security guards stayed on their posts.

I think I have listed everybody. Catherine Weaver gave us all we needed, she is certainly a mystery. Thomas chose her and now they have John Henry, a bit of a coincidence but lucky for us".

John sat listening until he finished then speaks

"I have already spoken to Jenny about my plan to help get us some much needed funds. We might be able to kill 2 birds with one stone. I am hoping it works".

John goes in to details before finding where Allison will be that night. It turns out that she is sharing with Riley and has found that l-Allison likes her so much that Nancy has already given up her responsibility for the night. Allison is delighted and slightly worried but gets the lowdown from Nancy beforehand.

L-Allison will wake up once in the night and it would have pleased John a lot to see 'AllyAlly' hand in hand walking down the corridor before returning again. The only problem was, the early morning wake-up call to go downstairs for breakfast, which for b-Allison was not so bad compared to what she had put up with for 13 years.

Nancy & her boyfriend Russell have an opened up settee in the spare downstairs room. Looking after l-Allison was never her night-time job, so it is not such a wrench for her.

Of course, everybody was tired.

Big responsibility tonight, house full of guests. Sonia will remain outside. It is quite cold tonight.

No surprise, Riley has chosen to keep Lesley warm but regrets it a little bit when she is constantly waiting on her. Surprisingly, Sonia enters the house at 3.30am, still dark. She walks very quietly in to the bedroom with a knife hidden behind her back and wakes Riley up.

She holds her finger over her mouth and asks her to go in to the hallway. Keeping the knife out of sight she whispers to her that she has been informed by Catherine Weaver that her regenerated blood on Lesley's skin surface will heal it. The result can not be guaranteed but it should stop her being scarred for life.

Sonia does not go in to detail but dependancy on a regenerator does not seem imminent because Catherine Weaver tried it out on an unsuspecting night security guard. What happened to him was never disclosed but presumably she did not kill him otherwise she would not see the result. No doubt she scared the crap out of him when her hand turned in to a sword and slashed his face.

Perhaps she used an ordinary kitchen knife instead.

Using her high-level scanning ability, CW would obviously be able to observe results fairly soon afterwards. 1 or 2 hours perhaps - not visible to a human.

Sonia pulls the knife out from behind her which makes Riley jump with a start and a slight noise.

"Sshhh" goes Sonia, using the 'Cameron' method on new year's eve.

Riley follows her in to the room, where Allison & Allison are sleeping (AllyAlly).

Sonia slices through her own wrist and slowly squeezes the blood on to Lesley's face until she looks a bloody mess.

(Whisper) "I have to go back outside and patrol, please look after her and thank you". (smile)

This makes Riley more immensely happy than anything for a very long time, coupled with the words from John earlier that day. She is content in her exceedingly dangerous life and lies next to Lesley and snuggles up just wanting exactly what she has now. All she needed was the chance to prove herself. She thinks 'if I had the chance I would have beaten that Jesse to a pulp'. (How ironic that in another life Jesse needed a pistol to win her fight. That being said, Riley was bashing her with a big ivory ornament).

Before going outside again, Sonia raids the fridge and finds without surprise, some cow's liver ready for frying the next day. She consumes quite a lot and replaces it with some more from the freezer downstairs. Then she drinks a glass of water.

Parked outside, not too close to the house is the freezer van.

-0-

**In the next chapter are whole storylines that I wanted to tell 2 & 3 chapters ago but could not find a suitable place to insert them.**

**There are a few minor details that I have not forgotten about, even if it is going back some or lots of chapters.**

**John's fear comes true. Will John ever see or catch his wild bird (Cameron)? The sillyness of time travel has come to light in this chapter. There will be some special moments to come, or is it all bad from now on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Nyrki for highlighting my glaring error - Sonia would not go through the TDE if her endo was exposed. I have rectified the last chapter.**

**Although nobody has mentioned this, when Cameron made her initial search for Jenny Bond, real name Jennifer Louise Beal, she thought her real mother died after j-day. Actually, her mother died in LA with her husband as a result of the bomb. Nancy, her babysitter took the role of her mother and Allison always called her that until Nancy died.**

**Just to clarify, Sonia took Lesley, Dominic & Jeff (the 2 USAF Inv guys) to 1984 and witness Sarah's first encounter with a terminator. They also gather valueable information.**

**Cameron takes Leila, Lionel and the Beals (Garrett, Victoria, l-Jenny and Richard) to 2011 Palmdale to witness Allison's j-day. Despite her mission goal, she is coerced in to bringing little 3-year-old Allison, her babysitter Nancy and her boyfriend Russell back to 2009. Ned, a civilian died in a HK aerial attack before his time to enter the TDE tunnel. Cameron had her head shot off but her chip is OK.**

**Big Jenny has made it her goal to change the TDE programming to allow anything to pass through time without it having to be covered in meat.**

**Derek, Catherine & Savannah Weaver, Matt Murch, John Henry, Thomas (who Derek does not know is his son), (plus Contessa, little Dean and Marta from 2024), Sarah, John, (Riley, we think from 2027), (b-Allison from 2024) and finally Ricci (who is from Mexico and is now Contessa's boyfriend). They all played their part in the dangerous delving over 3 days in to an alternate reality 2011 (Soviet Union) judgement day to rescue Cameron and her enterage. She was subsequently left alone after her group were all killed but Jenny sent them to 3 days before that event. They were also able to obtain 8 original terminators from that time, thanks to the skill of the 2 lovely cyborgs.**

**To clarify a point here, after discussing this with termi-ninja-tor on thread, we see that Catherine Weaver's TDE does not burn away the ground beneath the bubble, whereas Skynet and Kaliba TDE is designed differently and burns a crater beneath the feat of it's occupants (see Arnie at beginning of T3). Jenny's TDE is designed like CW's and does not damage the ground beneath the occupants feet, which is how in this Story Sarah was able to drag the carcases along the 8' length of the TDE vortex (which to the observer looked like a bubble with an opening one end).**

**Lesley, Leila, l-Jenny, Cameron, Sonia, John, Dean & Savannah had various degrees of injuries due to the dangerous nature of this event. (Even Allison got accidentally knocked over by John and Riley had the shock of her life, which can also be said for Lesley too).**

**The job completed, the team now have 8 chips, which John Henry & Matt Murch can get to work on, plus the fully functional terminators. Thomas Reese will no doubt be able to help them too, all under the watchful eye of Miss LMT herself, Catherine Weaver.**

**Cameron only wants to please John but she has messed up big-time. She can not bear to face John again, even if he forgives her. She heard him say he would punish her but she might have misconstrued his worded intention in her 'terminator state'. She is a cyborg, like Sonia and does not have identical human emotions. She still wants to love him but not to the detriment of Allison. She feels that when he discovers her, he will love her even more than Allison now that she is back. She knows he is distraught - this was never her intention. She also knows his idea of punishment might be a small telling off, which she could stand but she needs to know she has failed him through his eyes and wants to see him extremely annoyed with her before foregiveness can even begin.**

**There is not any more time travel to confuse anybody - only Jenny's progress in finding a patch and a fix, oh and of course the 3 Thomas cyborgs. (So, I lied).**

(Just to clarify, Thomas Reese, unbeknown son of Derek and ?, arrived in the present 8 Nov 2007. It was not until 2 days later that Skynet discovered what he had done. He was very careful to conceal his 'reality', destination and year but had to leave the TDE unattended in 2040. It has taken Skynet, in Switzerland, 3m27d in their time to find a rough estimate of his 'reality'. They have sent back 3 cyborgs, one to each 'reality' - arrival date 8 February 2009. The cyborgs are designed in the image of a male (resembling Thomas Reese). Skynet will not know the result of their endeavour until history is changed in their 2040 'reality', if it is changed. Plus their visit to the other 2 'realities' which have a noticeably different history since 1983. All 3 cyborgs know the whereabouts of their identical production models in the other 'realities'. Of course they do not have a TDE, so ... "Jenny beware!")

-0-

The following morning downstairs at Jenny's house, Allison has to talk to Sarah about money for some shopping for l-Allison. Nancy has agreed to look after her whilst Allison goes to school with everybody else.

"Money is getting tight" says Sarah "but hopefully John's plan might resolve it soon. He never told me what it was though".

As Sonia comes back in to the house, Riley comes down the stairs smiling with Lesley behind her, hobbling a bit.

Everybody looks round when Riley says "morning everyone". They see that Lesley's face still looks bad but it has stopped weeping and the redness around the wounds seems to have subsided.

"She is a good healer" says Sonia before anybody has the chance to say anything else. At this, Riley stays quiet on the subject.

Lesley doesn't know anything about what happened last night but did say to Riley that she could not understand where all the blood came from. At this Riley explained to her about what Sonia did. They decided to keep quiet about it, just in case it was something that should not be broadcast.

Jenny tells everybody that she is going to live at Catherine's nice house with the children. She tells them that during the day their housekeeper named Debbie will be there. She helps to get Savannah ready for school.

When she is in the kitchen with Nancy, she asks her a question.

"Nancy, I assume you do not have a job now, would you be willing to teach lessons to the children? Money is tight now but I will ask Catherine if she can give you free board and lodgings until you decide what you and Russell want to do. Savannah goes to school but I can not send Conni's children there because they have trouble fitting in. They came from 2024 and have lived their entire life in tunnels like the one you came from. They have had to endure some terrible moments and still occasionally have nightmares, which is hardly surprising because I do too. I have heard Conni waking Ricci up too. I can't imagine how Allison manages, she seems very calm most of the time."

Nancy agrees to accompany Debbie if Catherine agrees, then she will tutor the children.

-0-

At Zeira Corp., John Henry & Thomas, with Catherine watching, have studied the Marti Cyborg head and decided fairly quickly, with Cameron's agreement that the 2 neck rods are suitable to replace her damaged ones. The removal is quite quick but because of Cameron's intricate physiology, it is important that the tube from her throat (oesophagus) is attached to the chamber inside her frame close to her powerpack. It is a tube similar to a regenerator but much wider and is also made of anti-rejection material too.

As explained, unwanted items that are swallowed can either be reduced to atoms, shielded from the oesophagus, or she can regurgitate them. Thirdly, keeping the chamber closed, she can also absorbe certain key elements to replace her own loss of water or blood for processing by her own regenerator through absorption in to her oesophagus. After that, the solids are dropped through and atomised. This is what Sonia did previously at Jenny's house when she squeezed blood on Lesley's wounded face.

The operation itself is quite delicate and involves stitching with dissolvable stitches. Catherine has agreed to do it with her morphing hands.

Very soon Cameron's head is attached, the operation is done and Thomas agrees to stitch up her outer neck.

"There Cameron, you are a girl again, instead of a vision that would frighten humans almost to death" smiles Thomas.

Cameron appreciates that Thomas will appreciate human etiquette and also knows that Catherine and John Henry will either learn or understand it is necessary, so she says "thank you everybody, I appreciate your help. Now I must go and find John so that I can protect him".

"It is good that you have a good friend named Sonia to help you" says Thomas.

"Yes, it is, she saved my life with her lover Lesley's help".

Upon leaving Zeira, having armed herself with one of the Raufos rifles that she came back in her meat cocoon with, Cameron heads for an ordinary car park associated with a store and searches for a suitable vehicle. She has got a hood on her jacket which she raises, then hotwires it and sets off.

Her first destination is the weapons storage, kept uptodate by Derek. She needs more tungsten tipped shells, just in case. A handgun too, with ammo.

1hr23m later, Cameron arrives at Jenny's house and finds only 1 vehicle is there. It is the one used by Ricci. She drives down the road a short distance and parks. She watches the house for a while and can see from her excellent vision that he appears to be preparing to go out. Cameron knows this is probably a good time to enter the bunker.

She phones John's school and uses Sarah's voice, being vigilant by inserting the digits to hide her own number.

"Hello, this is Ms Connor, I will go out for 30 minutes, are John, Sonia and Allison OK?"

"Yes, there has not been any reports of problems from their injuries. Will you be here soon?"

Cameron was a little surprised, if cyborgs can be. She says "yes, I am running on time. Ciao".

Now she phones Jenny "hi, Sarah here. I am using another phone this time, my own is charging. Is everything OK and are you still proceeding?"

"Oh yes Sarah, Catherine is quite OK with Nancy and Russell for now as it will be company for Savannah. We are settling in fine and Debbie, the house sitter is showing me her gymnasium. You will like it here".

"Oh, sounds nice. I must go now, the door is opening. Ciao".

Cameron now knows for certain that the house is empty.

33 minutes later, Ricci leaves the house. Cameron suspects he is meeting his friends because he has got a 6-pack in his hand.

It does not take her long to enter the bunker and retrieve her original clothes. She checks the pocket and is satisfied. Very soon she has put the lid back on and restored everything. She takes her rolled up clothes with her, although they smell a little 'musty'. The car that she hot-wired must be left as far away from high school as possible.

Earlier

There is a lot of teens to go to school from Jenny's house because of their need to evade awkward questions. Sarah drives Sonia, Lesley & Riley, whilst John takes Allison, Leila & Lionel.

Upon arriving at school, heads begin to turn as the entire group have been talked about constantly with all kinds of speculation. None of it quite as imaginative as they will find out soon enough.

Sonia has got a large scarf over her head, as the skin regrowth on the back of her head could take 2 more days.

John has got a big plaster on his face to hide the scar that will form.

There is not much that Lesley can do, so her face is on full show as she hobbles along with the group.

Leila is also walking with a limp as the burn is approximately 9" tall and very sore. It should heal up OK but a large dressing is over it under her trainer trousers.

Allison is OK but Riley looks rather taken aback by the attention that ensues.

There are gasps and talk and all kinds of questions. Friends etc close in on the group.

Everybody heads to the counsellor's office quickly avoiding answering questions.

John asks if the principal can be present whilst they talk. (he knows that their days at school are numbered and plans must be made for new living accommodation ASAP).

John feels very solemn as he begins to tell this 'tall story'. Allison is by his side for assurance. All the others are close by.

When the very mention of Cameron comes from John's lips, Sonia quickly butts in

"we are not sure about Cameron sir, she has not been traced yet. We are waiting for news from Mexico".

John stares daggers at her as he was going to say she was dead.

Lesley stands by Sonia's story, as she knows the truth too. John is puzzled by this but because he knows Cameron will never be with him, he does not say anything.

Later on, they all assure the principal and counsellor that they can continue with their studies and head off to their respective classrooms.

Immediately after that, the tutor and counsellor start phoning around parents and guardians only to hear shocks and shouts. They are immediately advised to meet at school in the office for a discussion.

Sarah gets her phone call too and has to act just as surprised, then gets in her SUV and heads off to school too.

Once again there is a lot of talk and worry before the teens are once again called in to the office.

There is a massive gathering, with Riley's foster parents, Leila's legal guardian, her sister. Both of the siblings parents are there, and of course Sarah.

They all stick to the same story and try to make sure that it is made plain to everybody that they can not talk to the police in Mexico through fear of further reprisals and death. John is not too bothered what steps are taken as their story can not be corroborated because they are too sketchy in their description, saying it happened away from where they were living on the beach.

Again, and almost immediately questions are asked about Cameron and John is forced to go along with the fact that they do not know where she is or what happened to her. Sonia said they were separated and they are scared that something horrible might have happened but they do not know for certain.

Just then, Allison gets a 'vibration' . She is worried, of course. She says "this is too much, I have to go to the bathroom and puts her hand over her eyes and rushes out". John stands up but Sarah insists that he sit down whilst she accompanies her.

When Allison answers the phone, it is Jenny. "What's up Jen?" "Oh, Mon 2nd Feb. Listen nothing bad, I just wanted to let you know that little Ally will have to join us at Catherine's posh house because of the situation with our kids and the CPS. We need to show they have a good educational background and now that both Debbie and Nancy are here, they can get what they need."

"Debbie?" "Yes, she is Catherine's house sitter and sees to it that Savannah gets to school and is brought home all right".

"Oh, so my ... er sister... me has to be there. Hold on Jen, let me ask Sarah a question". She puts the phone on speaker, not that she needs to.

Sarah, how are you fixed for babysitting during the day?"

Sarah says "i'm sorry gal, my life is too dangerous. She is much better off there with lots of people that like her. They will smother her so much she won't know which way to turn".

Allison is disappointed, until Jenny speaks.

"Debbie can quite easily pick you up from school every day and bring you here. I am sure she won't mind when I tell her how upset you are".

A massive smile goes accross Allison's lips and she says "that would be fantastic. Please thank her. I will be waiting for her tonight. Make sure she knows where to go".

Allison is almost jumping up and down on the spot. (this is the beginning of something new). Sarah watches her and realises the relationship with her son might change from now on.

They go back to the office and Allison is unable to look sad, so she just remains staid in her appearance.

There are some heated words and worry from Lesley's parents but along with her brother and everybody else they insist they want to stay at school until the evening. Not even the principal and counsillor like the idea but John for one is insistant on staying, despite the massive plaster on his face.

"I promise mom, I'll be OK. If Lesley can stay Mr Dempsey, Mrs Dempsey, I know we will be straight home tonight. Being at home will only make us worry more".

Sarah is very clever at manipulation since her regenerator and adds these words

"Please everybody, my daughter is missing, my son has had to have multiple stitches, allison is very emotional over her sister, she was nearly raped. Leila has buckshot grazing all down her leg. Lesley had the worst injury and yet despite all this, she is so bloody brave it defies belief. If she was mine I would be so proud of her. Lionel offered himself up but they laughed at him when they grabbed Allison. He was willing to die for her. Whilst all this happened, Riley who is the most troubled of all of them before she made friends here, nearly died of shock when all bedlum broke out and bullets shot past her. John told me everything on the phone this morning. On the way here I have been told that Riley, Leila and your 2 Mr Dempsey, swore they would try and be supportive of each other through this. You are all wonderful parents and guardians but sometimes teens of the same age can get through this much better if they have a commonality to hang on to.

You will see them tonight if you agree to this. They will need you then, perhaps you will have to get up through the night, who knows".

John just stared at his mother after delivering those lines and knew once again that she was definitely 'The Sarah Connor'.

The counsellor, Mr Harris asks the parents how they feel about this. He is actually feeling quite inadequate after all that has gone on.

They agree to what Sarah says, so Mr Harris adds "Don't forget, my door is always open and Principal Mr Figgins is the same, I am sure". He nods.

-0-

Lunchtime, they are surrounded again with questions. John does not want any of this and asks Allison if she will go with him somewhere quiet. They are not allowed out of the school grounds so they find a place in the sports storage room adjacent to the gym.

John stays strong, not just for himself but for Allison too. He has her feelings in mind and they just talk about almost everything.

Allison couldn't bring herself to tell John she was going to leave him tonight.

That evening, predictably, Riley's, Leila's, The Siblings' guardians/parents are there waiting to take them home. Riley asks Lesley if she would like to go with her. Lesley goes over to Sonia and explains to her that she feels pretty sure that all Riley needs is someone to like her. Sonia is not so sure but agrees. (What they do not know is that Riley would prefer to have somebody to love her in a way that she thought Jesse would).

After some pleading with her parents, Lesley's mom/dad agree to let her stay with Riley "just for one night". Lionel with go home with them and 'fill them in' with his lies.

Allison is staring around at all the cars until eventually she sees a young lady with dark hair, quite trim looking. She approaches her and sure enough it is Debbie. "John, i'm off to be with little Ally, see you tomorrow. Bye".

"What!" says John. "See you in the morning John, I can't stop, I have to see my... she doesn't have her mother, I want to see her. I must".

Off she goes and John is dumbstruck. It seems this child has an overwhelming draw which is greater than to him. He understands though.

Down the road, unseen by everybody is Cameron. She has donned a jacket with hood, just like she did in New Mexico during her first encounter with Cromartie before they time jumped.

She feels confident that John is safe with Sonia and heads back to her car and follows Debbie & Allison.

-0-

Riley's fosterfather and fostermother Kay are delighted to know Lesley has come home with Riley, even the 2 kids are pleased and immediately Lesley sees them. "Hi guys, done anything good lately?" she says with a smile.

When the 4 of them are alone upstairs away from the foster parents, lesley says "I am not feeling too well today, I had an awful encounter with some big guys, our gang dealt with them but I was injured. Riley here was lucky because without her we might not all be here now. Can you make a start on your homework and I'll have a look at it when I am finished doing mine".

That was enough to pacify the little boy and girl who immediately do exactly as they are told.

Later, after doing as much homework as she feels able to, Lesley turns to Riley and says "Riley", then she continues when Riley looks up "I know you have not had a good experience with Cameron but she loves John in her own way. She is not the same as Allison but she always wanted the best for him. Anything that threatens him is not what she wants. If she had seen what you did yesterday with John, she would be very happy with you and know you are definitely her friend".

Riley responds "she't not here, so it does not make any difference now".

Lesley says "No, she is not here. That is why I think it is important that Sonia must always be with John to protect him. I know she is mine, all mine. I think Allison and Sonia should bring forward their dance routine before we have to leave school. I fear that very soon we will have to go before the end of term. I'm sure John must think the same. We have drawn too much attention to ourselves and I am definitely with him on that thought. I love my parents but I will also love any children that we might have. If Skynet succeed, I might never have this chance.

Do you want children one day?"

"I don't know, I have never had a proper chance to think about it. We're only 16".

Lesley says "I'll give Sonia a call and ask her if she thinks it's a good idea to entertain John and try to take his mind off things. We have a lot to face in the future and it is important that Allison can do something nice for a change".

She dials Cameron and speaks "2 Feb 2009, Sonia, I expect you are alone, I would like to propose something".

"I am Cameron". "Yes I know, I need to speak. Riley is here with me. I want to put your dance routine to good use before we are forced to leave school early. Do you agree to be a part of it Sonia? It would be a great thing for John to see you that way".

"I can't, I have done a terrible thing. The day I was rescued we was all killed. Sonia told me everything. I am supposed to protect people, instead of that I took them to their deaths".

"Well, think of all the good things you have done, I can't mention them now but you know what I mean. John has not changed, just because of what happened. You need to stop behaving that way and continue your dance rehearsal. I have thought up a lovely scenario which I know John will love. I will phone Allison and tell her that you agree and that is that. I am giving you an order".

"I can't, he said he would punish me when he was at Zeira".

"Oh that, didn't you know he was smiling when he said it? I was there".

"Oh".

Lesley finally says "It is settled then, I will put Allison in the picture and it will be a big surprise. Perhaps you can find me some music next time I speak to you with my idea. I know it sounds stupid but at least it is something. BFN". "Bye".

Lesley then tells Riley what she is about to do, without mentioning Cameron, of course. She does not know it will be ballet though.

"I want to write a dance choreography for John. I can't tell them what to dance because I have no idea how they do it but I am sure I can give them my idea and they can perform it. We know John loves that kind of thing, he loved the ballet flamenco that his family went to recently.

I will talk to Allison about it tomorrow because it turns out her hands are full now with that charming miniature of herself. Does that description sound good?"

Riley has a big smile on her face and says "it does, where did you get it from?"

"An antique program on television". Everybody in the house can hear Riley laughing and the kids have to find out what it is all about."

Lesley says to them "let's go downstairs and I'll explain it to your foster parents at the same time, then I must have an early night. All that has happened has made me feel tired. Bring your homework and i'll tell you what you have done right, all of it I hope".

Riley's foster father is in the sitting room watching TV with 4 cans of beer on the coffee table, so they go in to the kitchen and tell Kay. After telling the joke Lesley takes a look at their books and says "ah yes, decimals to fractions and vice versa. Not too difficult guys, all you have to do is go upwards. Here, I'll show you"

She asks Kay to join them in to the sitting room and sits down next to the man who is their fostercarer.

Then to everybody's surprise, she leans over and speaks to him with with a raised stern voice, everybody listening

"I am going to explain some maths homework to your children. I'll turn off the TV and you can put that can down. You have a responsibility and you also need the money. Kay is relying on you. Myself and Riley have been through a lot lately and my patience is very short. I am doing this through the kindness of my heart and if anybody knew about your contribution to their education they would be extremely interested".

Everybody is deathly silent as he turns his head to stare at her. "what?"

"you know what I mean, very interested".

Beginning in silence Kay has the slightest of smiles on her face as she watches Lesley. The kids are in silent shock as they seem to have interpreted what she said.

Lesley starts to explain what they need to know "what fraction of one hundred is .225?"

Neither of them know the answer so Lesley says "it's not easy is it but if you can show me you can do this your teacher will be over the moon".

Lesley seems to have patience and an aptitude for this kind of thing. Riley and the foster carers are quite intrigued just to hear her talk, whilst they also observe her face. The children do not seem too worried, despite everything.

"Oh did I say I would like to invite Lesley to stay tonight. She still needs regular dressing changes on her leg and shoulder. We have them in our bag" says Riley when it is all over.

"Certainly, that is fine" says Kay before anybody else speaks.

Very soon, early night and in their beds, pulled closer together to speak, Lesley explains her music and dance idea whilst Riley checks her Left leg and shoulder wound after getting small amounts of shrapnel in it. Fortunately for Lesley, the nurse was easily able to pull it all out with tweezers.

In exchange Riley asks her about 2011

-0-

Cameron feels sure that bringing back 3 year old l-Allison from 2011 is detremental for John. It does not satisfy her own panning either.

She had an entire and complete data transmission from Sonia of her visit to 2011, 3 days after the house was destroyed, the blood and her disappearance from the scene. Of course Cameron did not know this because Jenny rescued them all 3 days earlier. Disappearing from the scene 3 days later was not important because they would all be rescued or conversely they would have not - never-the-less, she was, they all were.

Her understanding of human thinking has told her that even if John forgives her, he knows she failed him and if it happens again it could be catastrophic. Future John sent her back to protect him and also to act under her own volition when circumstances required it. Admittedly taking these people to 2011 was one of those times, as it would increase John's 'army resistance' in the present.

Despite all this, Cameron needs Sonia to transfer all of her data on to HDD very soon. Admittedly a few occupants of Zeira Corp could do it but Cameron has handled her chip before and she does not want to lose Sonia's memory, literally, if something were to go wrong. She would lose her best friend.

Outside Catherine's house, Cameron knows full well that John Henry is observing her but he will know she is guarding the house.

From the side of the house Allison can be heard fully engaged in the doting fuss that she is making. There will be a lot of AllyAlly until bedtime and probably once or twice through the night too. Everybody in the room seems distracted by the whole thing. That includes Catherine and Thomas who stare at the biggest screen.

Cameron has still got her emotions switched off and wondered if she could ever get back to normal again, or is this it now. She thinks about Lesley's idea and wonders if it is silly but not being human she can not know for sure.

The night passes mostly uneventful except for a couple of passing police cars. Cameron was at the back of the house but saw them pass.

The following morning Cameron begins to hear the general banter and sound of children who sometimes laugh or go 'aahhh' when l-Ally says something sweet or silly.

Eventually the door opens and the group stand there waving as Nancy, the nanny, joins Allison with l-Ally on their ride to school with Debbie driving. Already a child car seat has been installed in the back seat.

Cameron remembers the conversation she had with John about Allison and a baby of her own. She processes scenarios and wonders whether if were things different, perhaps this child could be part of her world too. 'Guarding AllyAlly is a priority for John's wellbeing' she thinks.

Whilst following Allison to school, some police in their car take an interest in her. She knows pretty well that they might have checked the number plate.

As she is not far behind Allison, she quickly turns off and drives as quickly as possible out of sight of the car and ditches it and runs off. This is one of the drawbacks of hotwiring cars.

It is not far to walk back to Catherine's luxury house, only about 35 minutes from departure, according to her calculations of her walking speed using her inbuilt tachometer. She will guard little Ally when they get home.

-0-

At school, Tuesday 3rd Feb, the group are still being asked questions and Lionel has had to take the blame for the whole thing by being in Mexico with the 'hot chiquita' in the first place.

"Well, how was I to know" he repeatedly says to different people with his hands up.

Lesley takes Sonia to one side at the end of the empty gym, gives her a quick kiss then says "I want to tell Allison of our plan but she will be extremely shocked and demand an explanation. I do not want her to tell John, so I must be careful what I say. Do you agree before I phone Cameron and ask her first?"

"What is your plan?"

"I know you are very creative and can hopefully make a great dance of some sorrowful music. I do not know exactly which is suitable but here is one that I got off the internet, which is well known. I chose this. If it is to be done on the stage, it needs to be emotional but not stupid and naff. They have a smoke machine and curtains, so I can do the painting of some scenery and props.

Here it is".

Lesley plays her internet videophone with this link on it:

h t t p: / www. youtube. com / watch?v=g0SUG6Fv15Y&feature=related

Lesley has been watching Sonia's face but can not draw any emotions from it. "Well" she says.

"I have listened to lots of music and I can only draw conclusions from watching humans. I have also learnt from tales by Jenny, told to Cameron. Plus other sources such as media that if a human cries, then the music is powerful in it's arrangement and touches their soul. I don't have a soul Lesley" she says with an emotional voice".

Lesley holds Sonia close with a hug and wispers in her ear "of course you do my lovely, a soul is not physical, it is how you feel. By the way, you cried in class, so you have a soul and I love you all the more for it.

Quick, somebody is coming".

"I kn...mffff" as Sonia is prevented from speaking whilst Lesley spreads her lips over hers before some cheerleaders approach.

Pulling away before being caught, she says to Sonia "I know you know". "You know what?". "I know that there was 2 reasons why I prevented you from speaking but whatever it was I am glad you did as for some reason I enjoyed what I did".

"I don't understand" says Sonia as they walk off smiling. (Yes, Lesley is happy and Sonia is happy to see Lesley happy and her panning rises, as it is written higher up on the scale for that scenario, which is developing quite complex subroutines/priorities).

"I know that you can talk with your head blown off. I also think that you can talk without moving your mouth. I bet you could even talk whilst making funny lip movements" she says laughing.

"Do you want to see me demonstrate that?" "Awwww nooo plleeease, I want my cybogirl to fit my dream, not my nightmares. Oh... sorrrrry, no disrespect meant. Perhaps one day I will let you when my mind has come to terms with you better. Right now I am in love and I don't want to see your bad habits".

Lesley suddenly starts laughing a lot at her own last remark.

"What is so funny and what are my bad habits?"

Going straight faced through fear of upsetting her, Lesley says "Sonny, that was a human joke. If I said it to, err say for instance, Riley, John or Allison and of course Leila and Lionel, I think they would understand my silly joke. It was silly. Perhaps it is not worth trying to understand because I have heard John say that we love you twins just the way you are.

Remember, you can do awesome things Sonia, many things that I can't. Knowing that you share things with Cameron must be an awesome thing to do.

You never told me how you felt when she was lost in 2011. Why was that? You should know I want to share your grief and try to make you feel better".

After saying this, Sonia replies "we are at class now, I will tell you tonight or a time when we are alone together".

"OK, that would be nice, are you going home tonight?". "Yes, I have to, I need clothes change, more homework books and to stick up for Lionel".

"Stick up for?" "Yes, it means stand beside him and help him whilst his parents continue their interrogation. He will need to tell me all about the lies that he has told them".

-0-

In automobile workshop experience, John does not have any resistance members to keep his mind off of things. This is the first time and he is still in denial that Cameron is really lost. He thinks she is out there somewhere, just waiting to find him. He also knows this is a silly thought because when Allison mentioned it in the car, he realised that after the house was blown up Cameron went away or was captured.

'They're using her, they have got her chip. They are reprogramming her' he thinks. Then he wonders if it is possible to go to before the event happened, 'how long were they there, which route did they take, did they walk or drive?' he thinks.

"SHIT, I WANT HER BACK" he shouts as he undoes a wheel nut that was stuck.

He looks around the room and sees people looking at him. Again he goes back to his composed state and walks over to Morris, who he knows wants to remain his friend because he has another sister. He thinks that Morris probably has the same hots for her too but is not too interested in that thought.

John says "so, now we need to get the brake shoes off without damaging them, are you up for it?".

Morris knows when to keep quiet - he nods.

-0-

That evening, Lesley goes home with Lionel. He has told her everything that he told his Parents.

Her mom, says "your face, it looks so much better. How did that happen?"

Lesley looks in the hallway mirror and can see a noticeable difference. The scabs and redness have gone, all that is left is various shaped mending tissue which is usual for an ordinary injury that heals up completely, then she says "that's incredible".

"Garvin, come and have a look at this says Julie." (Lesley's parents names).

"Wow, how did that happen Angel, you must be special or something".

Lionel smiles, even though he does not know the truth about the regenerated blood from Sonia.

"OK, what can you tell us from your point of view?" he says.

And so it goes on for a while without any true facts.

-0-

It is not until 10:30pm that Cameron gets a phone call from Lesley.

"3rd February 2009. Yes Lesley!"

"Where are you?"

"I am outside the Weaver residence guarding the Allisons and many others".

"OK, that's good, very good in fact. Thank you for staying with us and not going away somewhere. Listen Cam, I want to try and persuade you to go back to John".

"I can't, he knows I let him down and he will never forget. One day he will mention it and then he will get annoyed with me. His love for me will die. Whilst I am away he will miss me. I will do my duty for him when Sonia is not there".

"You are being silly Cam, I want to try and fix this".

"I need to be punished, it is the only way that I can feel sure that I have satisfied his wellbeling. If he punishes me he will know that I will not do anything wrong again. I need to be taught a lesson".

"I don't understand Cameron, why do you think that way and another thing, why are you talking funny?"

"It is because I am talking without any emotions and trying very hard in my cyborg way to talk logically".

Lesley pauses and thinks, then says "Wadya mean by punish anyway? Is a big strong cyborg girl scared that John might take a stick to your behind and make you cry or something?"

"He might!"

"Haha, oh well you had better be scared then, I hear he can be brutal when it comes to that kind of thing".

"No, it is not that. I have checked all of my stress, regret, sadness and many other panning levels and if I turn my emotions on, I do not think I will be able to remain stable. I fear that John might think I am unable to protect him properly if he sees me crying uncontrollably".

"You told me you could turn your emotions off".

"Yes, I can but then I am not John's Cameron any more".

"Of course you will be, believe me Cam, I know you will be. You have got to believe me and do as I tell you now. Here is my plan to reconcile you.

I want you to get in contact with Allison any way you like and ask her to promise not to tell John that you are mended.

You need to ask her to perform a small dance routine with yourself and Sonia. I have the choreography plan here, perhaps you can pick it up tomorrow somehow".

"I will do as you say if you think it will make John happy. I will wait until tomorrow when she is away from little Allison" says Cameron in her deeper voice.

"Thank you Cameron, you are doing this for everybody in the resistance, not just yourself and John".

-0-

Meanwhile, earlier at home in the Connor residence, Allison has gone home with John to get a change of clothes. John has promised to take her to Catherine Weaver's house as soon as Allison has had a shower and is ready.

John is upstairs.

A little later, Allison decides to keep Sarah company for a while. She knows that constant pressing John on any subject is pointless at this stage and will wait for him to come downstairs.

"Where's Derek?" she says to Sarah. "He told me he was going to a bar somewhere for a much welcomed drink or two".

"Oh, I hope he does not get plastered". "I don't think he will, he is responsible like that".

"I came to talk to you about things. You know, John, what happened 2 days ago. Things like that. You know (pause)". "Yes, I know what you mean. Cameron, John, events, responsibilities, future Skynet, all those at Zeira, school, parents, resistance. Need I go on?"

Allison is reluctant to talk on a certain subject and says "what about this Dominic guy, I thought you was his hottie. Has anything changed?"

Sarah grins and says "well, you know my history but he is nice. I now have to face him alone and wonder what he really thinks after all this".

"Aw come on Sarah, you know what he thinks. I can see what he thinks and what he thinks is you. I have seen him staring at you when you weren't looking in a way that I thought only schoolboys stared at their young lady teachers in that silly comedy on TV

In fact I have seen boys at school in Miss Wazinsky's class looking the same".

Sarah scoffs with a smile "Oh really, and does she look like me?" "not exactly, no but..." Sarah shoves her hand over Allison's mouth.

After a pause and a few moments of chat Sarah comes out with "look, I know what you really want and I want the same. I'll talk to him and see what he says. I can't promise much but John has got to get used to loss and come to terms with it. I'll remind him that we all miss her and until he shares this with me or you we can't be a proper family again. Or perhaps our kind of family anyway".

Sarah goes upstairs, Allison visits the kitchen.

"Hi John. I'm not here to talk about Cameron. I'm here to talk about the training that I put you through from a boy".

John stays quiet

"I was not very thoughtful in my training because I never prepared you for loss. You was never close to those guys in the jungle of Nicaragua. Not even Duvan who played chess with you, because you was still only young when he was killed.

John, look at me hard. I could never teach you to come to terms with loss because there is only me and possibly Charlie to lose.

I've lost your father Kyle, and believe me it hurts like hell" Sarah starts to upset herself saying these words and a few tears form.

"It is for you to face it quickly. Face it for me. Face it for your crew, resistance, family, call them what you like.

If you think Allison is not up to the job, tell her. She is downstairs worrying about you.

I'm your mother John. Please don't go silent on her, she has got a little girl to look after now and she doesn't need the silent treatment from you.

She loves that girl and I wanted you to be her father... and, believe it or not, I had a weird vision of Cameron being a stepmom, just like the film.

I'm going to phone Derek and find out where he is then join him. See you after ten".

5 minutes later the front door clicks and the house is empty except for the 2 of them, as Sonia is outside patrolling.

Silence, except for some noises from cutlery and plates.

A few minutes pass.

Just then there is a noise behind Allison, she quickly looks round. She never could get used to her new world. Students at school used to ask her what was making her so jumpy.

John looks at her looking sad and says "Ally, I've got a broken heart, can you help mend it for me?"

Allison says "Come here" and gives him a hug, then says "I miss her too, she was fun".

John stays hugging Allison and it is not until he speaks again that she realises he is crying "Hmph sniff, when I take you to the Weaver's, can I see little Ally or is she yours alone?"

Leaning back but still holding John she says with a smile "of course you can but she is the centre of attention. Even I am jealous of her".

"Give me another hug Ally, this is nice". She does so then they kiss. John stops for a moment to wipe his tears away and laugh, then sniffs. "Oh this is ridiculous, Ally, if Cameron was here now she would say I am pathetic. Or perhaps not, I don't know"

"Oh she would John, I would tell her so".

They laugh.

Outside, Sonia was curious and listened to the whole conversation.

Allison says "we'll have to find Sonia and let her know where we are going".

Very soon they are on their way to the Weaver house. John thinks to ask Sonia how her head is.

"It is healing well, some of the skull is still showing so I will have to wear a hat again tomorrow at school".

John smiles at Allison and says "I assume your homework is getting done, or don't you get time any more?"

"Yes, I get time, plenty of help too from Nancy and Debbie if I need it. If Sonia wasn't outside tonight I could do it with her too" as she looks round and smiles at her.

When they get there, Cameron watches them go in and is joined by Sonia. They haven't been together for a couple of days and they catch up entirely on events as they walk, even the fact that Catherine is an LMT, which was easily detectable when observed close up. Her morphing fingers that stitched up her Oesophagus. Finishing with John's crying over her.

Sonia says "so you see, you must try and reconcile. Do you agree to speak to Allison?"

"Yes".

"OK, call her". Upon which Sonia composes a pretty good lie but cyborgs do lie .

Just before Sonia phones Allison, Dean goes over to John and says "have you seen Savannah's massive bruise?" Just behind him she has lifted the side of her t-shirt to show yellow, black, blue on the side of 4 ribs. There is red in the middle but it is not penetrated.

"No, it looks terrible, what did she do?"

"Don't you remember, that terminator hit her hard and pushed her on top of me and it hurt like hell".

Quite a few people are listening and John is shocked. He says "why didn't anybody tell me, I would have told you how sorry I was. Now I am even prouder of you".

Savannah says to him, in her cutie voice "Dean said I should be brave and not cry".

With his thumb outwards, he places his hand over his mouth, takes it away again and says "I had no idea, what did your mom say?"

"Oh, she is OK about it. She had a look and said it would get better".

John looks over to Dean and says "what about you, are you OK?"

"Well, if Savannah hadn't fallen on top of me I would be" he says laughing loudly.

It causes everybody to laugh, John too.

Debbie says to Savannah "You must be more careful when you play games like that, your school might think your mother is hurting you"

Fortunately Allison is facing the 2 kids and puts her fingers to her lips before anything slips out "shh".

Allison's cellphone rings.

"3rd February, I have some kitchen utensils that you need from Ms Weaver's outbuilding. She does not have enough in there".

"Where are you now?"

"Outside the front window, looking up".

Allison looks out, sees Sonia and smiles then says "sure Sonny, wait there". Then she says to John "wait there, I have to get something for the kitchen. Look after my little Gem. Oh and don't break her" smile, then walks off.

She looks back to see John smiling at the girl as he continues drawing a picture of a dog (with l-Ally's help).

Sonia says "over there in the back of John's jeep, is someone I hope you will not mind meeting".

As Allison slowly and suspiciously makes her way over she begins to see the unmistakable double of herself appear.

"What's going on, what have you done" she says looking back at Sonia, who replies "shhhh, don't let John hear you".

Cameron says "please sit next to me, I will tell you how I got here".

Allison complies.

After 10 minutes, Allison has heard all the story, flying heads, smuggled in meat, rods, sewing and how Cameron feels. Added to this is how Lesley wants to reconcile her with John to the 3 of them dancing, pointing out that their time at school will probably be cut short because of events. Cameron makes a point in emphasising that Lesley does not know they will dance ballet.

"I am not sure Cam, it might upset him or make him mad". "I want him to be mad at me, I have let him down. Even if he still loves me and cried earlier today, I know he is still upset that I got everybody killed".

"You know about that?" "Sonia told me that too, she was outside listening".

Allison says "But nobody is dead". Cameron replies "Only because Jennifer made a scientific breakthrough and was able to retrieve me before it happened but I have seen the site as viewed through Sonia's eyes after they were all killed. She found the blood of Garrett and Victoria on the ground. The children were all blown to pieces in the house whilst they lay there".

"But he will forgive you, I am sure of that". "I don't want forgiveness, I want to be punished for taking them away without permission and getting them killed".

"He won't do it, I know he won't". "Then I can't respect him. In the future people that disobeyed orders were court martialled and sometimes shot if they killed people".

"All right Cameron, if you insist. I will go ahead and speak with Lesley tomorrow and see what she has to say about this idea for a show. I will leave you two together. I can't imagine your head being... you know... ooh poor you. Good night"

It was good timing because John was just coming out the front door to see what happened to Allison.

"I'm here John, I got delayed talking to Sonia. She wanted to know about our Gem". "Oh really, ours 50/50?" "No, not yet". "Fair enough, I think I had better be off now, see you at school in the morning, I never brought my science work with me".

Ally says "OK but I want you to give me a nice hug, a nice kiss and then tell me you still love me and Cameron too because that will help me and help you too".

As John kisses Allison, she holds him tight and swings him round to face the other way and kisses him. She stares over his shoulder to see Cameron quietly tip-toe from his jeep to go behind Jenny's car and then give a thumbs up.

John does indeed kiss her again and again and again before saying "I love you and I love Cameron".

Allison looks up at him with her lovely wide eyes and says "OK that was great but I didn't mean the Cameron squeeze, phewee!"

"Oh sorry, that's not the first time is it".

"No, it is not, especially down below, I had trouble walking for a while too".

"Oh that, I thought, er Cameron thought, er I've seen vid... I don't want to hurt you Ally. Tell me in future, I thought you was OK with it".

"It was but I would prefer to stay a girl for a while. For all I know, Cameron probably healed up and remained...". Allison becomes quite embarrassed to say the word "a word beginning with V".

"Oh, I wouldn't know".

John is now a little embarrassed and Allison can see it before he speaks again "OK, I'll see you tomorrow" as he looks down shamefully, backs up a little then walks to his Jeep.

She waves him and Sonia off.

Before going in, Allison goes over to Cameron, who remains hiding and says "I assume you will be outside all night?"

"Yes and it was Sonia that told me it was alright".

"What?"

"Sonia and I have chats every night, we are best friends and I love her too. The other kind of love. She told me that her and Lesley experimented and it was good for her. I gave John the hint. He understood believing you would like it too".

"I did, I was really 'hot' that night".

"Oh, did it cool you down?"

"Er, you could say that. Comprende?"

"Oh, thank you for explaining".

Allison says good night laughing her head off and goes back upstairs having momentarily forgotten the AllyAlly thing (slightly). It turned out she had gone back to sleep with the help of Nancy.

Downstairs, Conni is talking to Ricci on her cellphone. Their main subject of conversation is money and the lack of.

"I'll talk to Jenny about it and ask her if there is anything we can do. She has just driven in to the driveway, she seems to be later every night. Last night it was 11:30". Cameron heard this and it makes her think (like a cyborg with a chip does). Then she has to hide as a car pulls up in the driveway.

As Jenny walks in the room she says "hi everyone, I had a good day today with Thomas and Matt. I have found a possible way to add parameters to the TDE transportation criteria and John Henry is doing simulations.

Catherine is... well... she is there and whatever she does she does it well because whenever I go past her office she is always talking on the phone to someone. I would not like to be on the other end of some of her phone conversations either, I don't detect much compromise. I am not being nosey you understand, I just happen to hear much better now and it helps to slow down when I walk past" she says with a smile.

"How is Dean & Marta tonight? Any sounds?"

"Yes" says Conni, "I went up there regularly and heard mumblings and noises. They still have bad dreams, so I guess I am not the only one who still has them".

"Yes, it's better to be with someone" says Allison "I can understand it would disrupt their schooling if they are tired and have that on their mind because I still think back a lot".

Nancy is sitting with Russell as they listen to the conversation. They always listen intently at times like this, having experienced the dropping of the bombs but only having experience of a terminator attacking the children and John. They have heard Dean's story of how he got his scar in his leg and how Marta opened fire on one to save her mother. They would never have believed the story unless Contessa was there to back it up looking shaken at the thought of it.

-0-

Back home Derek is sitting on the settee preparing for a night's sleep as he looks at his weapons. A habit he developed in the future, not knowing when he was going to be grabbing them.

The 2 of them look up with expectancy when John get home and are surprised to see he is not looking as glum as before when he speaks "Hi, yes everything is fine. As well as we can expect anyway. As Cameron is definitely not coming back, Allison is going to be my Cameron. We have agreed it will help us both".

"That's good" says Sarah, not smiling too much "roleplay sounds like a good idea, don't be too hard on Cameron though, she still loves you".

"Yes mom, I'm off to bed, gnite".

(unison) Gnite John.

"By the way" says Sarah "How is little Ally?"

"You won't believe mom, i'm sure she is a smaller version of Allison. Cute as hell too". (smile.)

Derek says "I hope you are not going to go AWOL because of her, females have that affect you know".

John thinks of Jesse, just as he sees the expression on Derek's face drop slightly and quickly thinks of something to say

"I understand Derek, nobody is immune. Perhaps you can keep an eye on me sneaking off to see her too often, especially now that Allison has 'ditched me' " he says jokingly but secretly hoping this is not the case.

Wednesday morning 4th Feb 2009.

Before leaving home, Lesley's family all can't believe how her horrendously damaged face has almost completely healed up, apart from a few blemishes that look like small circular areas of epidermis that is about to regrow. Not even Lesley knows everything about it but is determined to ask sonia.

John arrives at school first with the intention of meeting everybody as they arrive. Sonia is of course in his jeep with him and he starts a conversation with her.

Being wary not to consider her as a cyborg, he tries very hard to put his thoughts in to words. He was not very close to Sonia but now, as far as he was concerned, she had taken Cameron's place.

He speaks "are you always going to take Cameron's place as my protector?"

"It was always agreed between me and Cameron that I would protect you, no matter what happens and that means I will try not to leave your side when danger is imminent".

"The pair of you with Lesley and mom of course, did a fantastic job on Sunday. I could not have asked for more than that, except of course getting Cameron back but I have had to learn a very hard lesson that wars create casualties. Allison is without parents too. etc etc.

I know your panning levels would be up and down because of the success but of course the disasters. It is things like this that really fascinated me about Cameron.

I expect our minds must confuse you a lot because we are unpredictable and you do not really understand sarcasm. I believe that children do not understand sarcasm either, so it might grow on you the same way that children learn.

Lesley seems overjoyed to have you as her girl. I often wonder if Skynet and whatever or whatever built you knew how you would turn out".

John hopes now that he has engendered conversation and quite sillily wonders if she is shy or takes time to get to know somebody - quite a silly thought indeed. (s i l l i l y is a word).

Sonia does speak and of course has remembered everything he said

"Thank you for the compliment, I also thought Lesley did an excellent job. I believe she wanted to be with me, in case I was destroyed.

I would prefer not to talk about Cameron. I still have Lesley. You still have Allison and she is madly in love with you and will always be your Cameron. I am madly in love with Lesley and will make sure she always loves me". Sonia carefully chose those words.

She continues "Yes, I am still baffled by sarcasm and laughter directed at me but I have learnt from your words that nobody in our group means to cause hurt. I am gambling with words to see if you think I am making jokes. You do know that I thought it was reasonable to suggest that mummy bear did not give baby bear any porridge?"

John laughs a little and says "yes we do and sometimes we make our own jokes about the 3 bears. Perhaps you could tell the story to the kids and say instead of Goldilocks, the little girl was called Blondilocks and later embellish the story by saying she looked like you when you was 10 years old in the series Medium. That will make them laugh, I know that for certain, if you want to impress them with your wit next time the story is read They are still showing repeats of the old series, if you are interested".

(Smile) "OK, I will do that".

John feels that he has made some progress but wants to ask one final question "One other thing, is there anything from 1984 that you have stored on your chip that can be useful to us? I want to do some 'obtaining money through menaces'?"

"I have everything, videos that happened regarding Sarah. Cameron was going to download it all on to HDDs for me. I also have the faces, names of the perpetrators and that includes a name familiar to Sarah, Dr Silberman. He became embroiled in the plot to imprison Sarah in 1984, long before she was actually caught. This means he never intended letting her out of Pescadero".

At this John is rather taken aback because he was not expecting information like this.

At that moment, Leila turns up first, she has walked to high school. John beckons her over because he wants to maintain a rappor with everybody.

"Hi, how is your leg baby girl? Have you had much trouble at home?"

"Hi, I am walking OK now. My stepmother is the worst, she keeps telling me to keep out of trouble but overall today is nearly back to normal".

"Ah, that's good. Have you been to Catherine's house yet?" "No, not yet".

"I'll give her a call lunchtime and ask her how she feels about you going there for a visit. I'm sure she will be OK with it, then Debbie can take you there if your family at home don't mind. Presuming that you fancy a small outing?".

(Big smile) "that sounds OK by me, perhaps they will let me in to the kitchen. I'll get Debbie to stop off and buy some food. I've got some money on me".

"Wow, perhaps I should come with you. Only joking, I was not prepared for a night out and I ought to keep mom safe too".

Riley turns up next and John goes through the same procedure and finds out that her foster mom had an argument with her husband over Lesley. It makes John smile when he hears what led up to it. He was also pleased to hear that she gets on better with the kids, who now keep asking her if they can see Lesley again and what kind of badass things they get up to.

John says "well sonia, it seems your girl is pretty popular".

Sonia smiles a nice panning smile. She has a go at speaking small talk and says "yes she is my girl, all mine".

They all smile back at her.

Sonia suddenly pipes up and says "she is coming now" and a massive smiles comes over her face.

They look behind them and there is the siblings, also walking to school.

Of course "wow" and "wowee" are some of the first words coming out of their mouths as Lesley gets closer.

Sonia asks a different question when the others have quietened down "how is your leg and shoulder?"

"They have hardly healed at all" replies Lesley.

"In that case we need to be alone soon" says Sonia. Big mistake saying that!

"whoopey woo", "oh yeah babe", "kissey lip time", "haha". The noise is deafening.

"No" says Sonia, "I don't mean that, I have to do something to make Lesley's wounds get better".

Off they go again "Oh yeah and what does that involve I wonder?", "I didn't know you could use it as ointment".

"Shut up" shouts Lesley, "you are embarrassing Sonia. She didn't know you all have filthy minds until now. For gods sake, all she wants to do is spend some time with me".

Lesley is looking mad, so they all go quiet but have smirks on their faces.

John says "As for you Lionel, I might have guessed you would be the worst of the lot. I would hate to be your sister. Shall we go, I can see Allison approaching & I want to speak to her by the gate".

"He's always been like that" says Lesley, taking hold of Sonia's hand. As they walk, followed by the group, she asks how her head is progressing and then goes on to tell her about the time Lionel thought a massive spider might like to be friends with her until it bit her and she had to go to hospital.

Lionel gets a wack on the back of the head by a few members of the group.

"I was only 5" he says.

"Still old enough to know better" says John "I envy you, I never had a sister to do that to" he says with a smile.

Sonia puts her foot in it again and says to Lesley "why would he want to do that?"

More laughing and explaining to do.

Little Ally is in the car again, so big Ally beckons John to come over and see her.

"Hello little Ally, you're special you know. Has anybody ever told you that" he says then waits for a reply from Allison and Debbie.

B-Ally's reply is the best "no John, you are the first. How does that feel?" she says with a smile. (sarcastic).

"Oh dear, that means I will have to come and see you soon to tell you again. Do you have any favourite toys, plasma rifle perhaps?" he says with a smile then gets a wack on the shoulder.

The little girls says "I want a ploosma wifle please". That makes the 3 of them laugh which compells John to say "I will see if I can get one for you. If I can't will something else be OK?" "Yeess".

"Oh well, I have got to go now, I will see you soon with a ploosma wifle or something like it".

As he walks off waving to Debbie, he says to Allison "it makes me sad to think that she, you, the pair of you, the same, lost your parents aged 3. I hope we can prevent the other Ally losing her parents".

Allison replies "That reminds me, you haven't given me the picture from their house yet. You promised with your life to print it for me".

"I'll do it tonight, without fail".

"And cook me dinner with gravy?" "Oh yes, of course that. This weekend, I promise".

-0-

Cameron quite easily obtained another older vehicle and was still able to follow Debbie to school. There is not much she can do during the day, so she rats her intention to Sonia before she is out of range.

She decides to help John and the resistance in other ways, knowing cash is their main objective at this time.

Sonia has now given Cameron all the info on previous events and they even went in to 'human mode' for some chat on the subject through ultrasonic frequency. They have learnt to enjoy it now and inwardly smile when the nicer moments are mentioned. To look at them you would not know any difference.

Having done this, the a/c numbers of Dr Silberman and all of his contacts are known and will be useful in the transfer of funds at a later stage.

She can't use the library's internet for fear of being spotted, so she phones Ricci and pretends to be Jenny.

"Hello, who is there?"

(Jenny's voice) "I have used call number hiding for security. What do you need to say before we speak?"

"Ah si, 4th Feb 09. Is everything OK?"

"Yes, are you going out today? I do not mind if you do."

"I was going to cut grass again".

"If you would prefer to see your friends, do so but please cut the grass soon. Leave the key under a stone next to the shed door. I have mis-placed mine. I am sure I will find it".

"Thank you, I will. They are going bowling today, I would love to join them".

"Good, have a nice time".

Cameron begins her drive to Jenny's house.

Sure enough Ricky has gone and the key is soon found. Cameron sits herself down on the computer and starts doing all her typing and key depressions without a moment wasted on pausing for thought.

She has got a lot of Skynet base code and information, the only thing definitely and totally erased is anything related to Skynet's prime directive and anything closely related to it. She loves her life and definitely does not want to lose it now.

Scouring many porn sites she finds that they are prime targets for viruses, worms and everything imaginable. She finds an ideal one and modifies it to access some major US banks located in the UK, Germany and Switzerland. She did it this way to to avert immediate suspicion to the US.

Ripping apart and reformulating thousands of a/c numbers, names etc., for Cameron is now a doddle. She smiles at this point as she is quite surprised how easy it was. She decided just now that it would be safe to turn on her emotions providing she keeps her mind on the job.

Having finished her mission and ensured that trace-back through the pinging of NUAs IP addresses etc is not possible, she turns off the computer and stands, then heads for Jenny's bathroom.

There is not enough make-up there for her needs and her money has nearly run out. She will have to borrow money without permission, providing there is some.

Alas, after searching, only the children have got coins. They even have $5s and $10s in their jar. Dilemma, what to do.

Within the same second she has it. She writes on a piece of paper 'I am the good money fairy, I have borrowed your money and when I replace it, there will be twice as much. Nobody here has stolen your money'.

Cameron is smiling again and she likes it. Now she has to turn off her emotions again, quickly before she thinks about anything painful.

As the house is empty, apart from Ricci at this time, Jenny won't need one of her handguns which is behind the plinth under a kitchen cupboard. She takes it with her and sets off for the town.

There are many banks in Bakersfield Calif., plus a university. This is her next destination after visiting a fancy dress store. The money that she syphoned off is now sitting in each of these banks, of which there are many.

Heavy gothic grunge with skin whitening seems to be the best idea. She buys all the necessary implements and goes to a local ladies rest room. She even bought some different cheap boots and ear-rings, piercing them herself with her sensations turned off. After applying the makeup, she ties her hair back.

There are 20 different banks in this city, although many more branches which can not be visited repetitively as funds from one bank must not be withdrawn twice.

She gets some pretty strange looks from many of the cashiers but after closer examination and seeing her ID card that says 'Ariel busodi' and explaining that her father is rich and she does not need to work, they agree to pay her the $10k of the $20k in her accounts, which can not be disputed. Obtaining 3 IDs from Carlos last year, was a wise move.

Finally, it is getting late and soon will be time to guard 'The Gem' and Allison, plus the others. This time she will have to head straight for her meeting with Allison and Sonia at the ballet school. They paid extra for the ballet teacher to give them tuition in their own room.

Now she has got $200k in her bag, she must ensure it is safe.

-0-

During lunchbreak, Sonia, Lesley and Allison sit alone with pencils and paper. John can see them moving their arms about making all kinds of descriptions.

When he stands up to walk over, they all put their hands out in front of them, palm face out to signal that he is not welcome at their table. If anybody else walks over, papers are turned over and observers asked to go away.

That evening John is surprised to find Thomas waiting outside the gates.

"Hi John, I am going to join you tonight. I am sure Sarah won't mind. I am giving Sonia a break to be with Allison and Lesley at Catherine's house".

"OK Thomas, nice to meet you again. Shall we challenge Derek and mom to some jogging before we settle down for the night?"

"Sure, anything you like".

In reality, Lesley and her brother will soon be designing and drawing some pictures on hardboard whilst the twins/sisters/cyborgs combination of three go off to ballet class for use of a room - Sonia phoned Thomas and explained Lesley's plan.

Inside, Allison still complains about how her feet hurt but says the ballet shoes, which she now knows are referred to as pointe shoes, are more comfortable now. The 3 of them agree, she must be 'the victim'.

They also try to decide whether in fact she needs to wear them at all as she is pretty good at doing the moves.

Before they start, Cameron gives half of the money to Sonia to give to Sarah and John. She gives $5k to Allison and says that she can give the same to all her school friends/resistance when they leave home. She wants to ensure that Jenny, and everybody at her house have plenty of money.

Unbeknown to Allison the 2 cyborg friends have a little rat-a-tat about the details of the money and how she will visit different branches of the same bank tomorrow and try to obtain almost the same again before suspicion is aroused.

Of course, Allison is amazed by this large sum of money and shows it.

They both have their emotions devoted to this purpose alone and explain to Allison how they love each other and are very happy to be together.

Allison looks over at them and says "that's a very loving smile, shouldn't you be saving that for somebody else?"

Sonia rats Cameron to speak "We love you too, if we make you happy then that makes us happy and we want to make sure you are safe too. I have been guarding you every day. That makes me happy. Sonia guards John and that makes me happy too".

"Thank you, that was nice" There is a pause before Allison continues speaking. "So, in this ballet you are me and I am you, and you are who?" she says as she looks from Cameron to Sonia respectively, smiling, walks over and gives them a hug together.

"I am..." "shhh, I know. Joke".

"Oh, thank y..." "We dance now. I have practiced both pirouhettes. You can do them perfectly but I want to practice them every day for my role in the story." Then Allison goes over to the right of the room with her ballet shoes on and performs her pirouette en dehors.

She says to the cyborgs "I can take my pointe's off after performing these moves".

Finally Allison feels a little guilty, especially knowing now how much they feel about her, so she says

"Sisters, perhaps you will never understand us humans and our silly humor. I promise that in future I will try not to confuse you".

-0-

Back at the Connor residence, after their jog as a foursome, they have a meal prepared by Sarah, who was happy to see Thomas had joined them.

John remembered to print the pictures, and made them 6" wide for clarity.

Thomas says "let me have a look at Allison's parents, I bet they were nice like her".

When he looks at one of the pictures he is gobsmacked. "Does Allison know who she is?" he says.

Sarah walks over to look whilst John says "she never said but these 2 are her parents".

"Who is she?" says Sarah. "Sorry, I had better not say until I have spoken to Allison. This is too important for me to discuss now. I am sorry but she must talk to me first. I do not mean offence, it is Allison that I am thinking of and she would want it this way".

"She is coming back here first isn't she John?" said Sarah. John replies

"No, Sonia is taking her home. I must make a point of getting her to start driving lessons, she is a quick learner. I ought to tell you about the time Derek told her to drive my jeep in an emergency. Shall we have a drink and sit down. I know what you are going to say mom, you have heard it before but Thomas hasn't". (smile).

"Hell John, now he is going to think I am a right idiot". "No mom, you was very brave and you saved Allison's life. Remember, Allison saved Cameron's life once".

John suddenly remembers that what he said was a bit hurtful to himself and he pulls a straight face.

"I hope you are still going to tell me this story" says Thomas.

-0-

**Coming up, without giving things away, is... as I said, I can't give things away but John has a twosome. It is not what you think.**

**I wish I knew what Summer would choose for music, I had to use my non-knowledge. I hope it works for you.**

**(I checked the 'Cameron want to be more human' youtube video and it seems that Summer preferred not to wear the pointe shoes. Perhaps it takes time to harden up the feet or that was in fact her injury - episode 1_7 The Demon Hand).**


	9. Chapter 9

**This episode is for the ladies. Thanks for an excellent review Nyrki, it spurs me on.**

**Previously, everybody is settling down to everyday life. Jenny (the Bubble-tech lady), has had to move home to get her fostered children educated away from official prying eyes. At the moment, they are at Catherine Weaver's home with Savannah.**

**Allison has a new 'love of her life'.**

**There is still a lot to tell and John is unaware that he has only got 4 more days of relative tranquillity, if you can call losing Cameron that.**

**Cameron is fixated about her terrible mistake as her base programming is clashing with her emotional thoughts and needs some strong words from John.**

**An important aspect to be considered by romanticists is that no matter what, we cannot compare Cameron as human when she has an entire powerful computer to hand. There will always be a computer whirring away in her thoughts and a HUD running in DAEMON (not in her vision as pictorially displayed in the films. I believe it is there purely for our information). **

**I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction and does not seem outlandish, as I wanted to put it in somehow and make it 'possible'.**

**-0-**

The evening of 4th Feb 2009 continued.

John arrives home at 11:03pm.

Thomas Reese is going to stay the night in Allison's room, so he took his things up there. He felt a strange feeling of belonging as he sniffed the environment and held her pillow close to his face.

Earlier, Thomas explained to John and Sarah about his future. This included his journey to the present.

He explained but was feeling rather hesitant to reveal everything. Nevertheless, he knew he had to come clean.

He told them that Catherine Weaver paid him a wage to work for her and his input and stored knowledge from the future, both historically tactical but also technologically was a great help. He said he could not help John Henry because his own chip was nothing like Cameron's or Sonia's and could not be removed from his brain - it has intricate tendrous tentacles that emanate from it throughout his own brain. These thin strands could regrow and stretch to allow for his brain to swell or contract, yet they were able to carry electrical signals just like an ordinary brain (a semi-human brain nervous system like Cameron's body). He pointed out that the chip was not attached to his brain but cushioned and attached outside the surrounding tissue which surrounds it. They are called the dura mater, arachnoid mater, and the pia mate and as such, do not irritate the brain itself. Skynet intended it this way, so that they could understand human thinking - that was their intention.

Thomas deceived them and made his escape under the stressful circumstances of murder and loss of other humans. It sickened him deeply, having to shut off his mind to prevent tears and looks of guilt. It was even worse as he listened to the begging, screaming, pleading etc of all ages (10 in total).

It had to be that way for the benefit of the human race as a whole. Now he was free and would try to stop all of this. He was rapidly learning from Jenny and John Henry and hoped very soon to be able to reverse technologize his own chip to aid the cause, duplicating his knowledge. Time was of the essence.

Having listened intently to this story, John suddenly remembers and says "have you heard from Ally & Sonia or anybody?"

Sarah replies "no, why should I?"

"Has anybody called them?"

"No".

"Hell mom, there might be something wrong. We're not a normal family you know".

"Do you know their plans?" he says to Thomas.

"No, probably staying in and entertaining the troupe".

John gets his cell out and presses 2 buttons.

Sarah starts thinking, as does Thomas 'he is frightened of losing somebody else'.

Cameron's cellphone rings. She looks at it and sees it is John. She wonders why he should ring her.

She starts to worry and immediately processes scenarios and resolutions. Sonia is inside the house as nobody was ever aware that they were being guarded in the first place.

She runs to the house and rats Sonia to call Sarah, telling her of her worry.

Sonia sensibly asks Allison to phone Sarah as she feels she can handle the situation better.

She does and Sarah answers "4th Feb 2009. Hi Sarah, it is late but I mean't to call you earlier to let you know everything was OK. How are you getting on with Thomas?"

"Oh everything is fine, John is calling you". "I never heard any ringing here!"

John looks down at his speed dial "oh, I was calling Cameron. Her phone is probably still in Jenny's basement with her clothes. Funny coincidence she should call". John realises that calling her was his unconscious desire. He won't remove her speed-dial number.

"Do you want to talk to her?" says Sarah

"Oh yes, definitely. (takes phone) Hi babe, I started to worry about you. Is everybody OK?"

The two of them chat for a while about everything and he finishes by saying, despite being overheard and slightly apprehensive or embarrassed "I love you doll, don't forget it" (kiss kiss down the phone).

Sarah & Thomas smile at John, he looks slightly embarrassed and says "so what?"

Eventually Sonia arrives home and has Lesley with her.

With everybody in the room, Sonia explains why she wants Lesley here for the night by saying

"Myself and Catherine have found through tests that my regenerated blood has the ability to heal surface injuries on humans. I squeezed blood all over Lesley's face and it has healed. Only the surface epidermis was not healed but it will heal by itself and be left without a blemish as the nanodes in the dead skin flake away. We have not seen any adverse effects and it does not, so far, appear that she has degenerated in to an addiction or reliance on a regenerator. This suggests that without the regenerator, the nanodes that repaired her just die.

Lesley, I want to heal your shoulder and leg tonight".

Everybody is taken aback and soon a conversation ensues between John, Sarah and Thomas as the lovers head upstairs.

Lesley is very tired and quite happily lies face down on the bed in her mauve lacy underwear. An added bonus for Sonia as she drips her blood from her squeezed wrist on to the body of Lesley as she quickly falls asleep, feeling gruesomely awesomely pampered.

Eventually Sonia covers Lesley up, kisses her on the cheek and says "good night".

"gerrrnite" is the reply followed by slightly heavy breathing.

Downstairs Sonia opens the fridge door, looks, then says to Sarah across the room, which interrupts their conversation

"Where is your share of the carcases?"

"I bought another freezer and filled it up in the tool shed. Why do you ask?" says Sarah.

"To recoup my loss".

"Since when..."

Thomas intervenes and explains.

Sonia comes back in, thaws out some meat and bites off chunks, washing it down with some water much to the amusement of everybody in the room.

Not long after that, 35 minutes later whilst outside patrolling, protecting the now sleeping Connor household, Sonia stands by some bushes regurgitating the remains of her food close to a bush.

No doubt, carrion, mammals, worms or insects will finish it off within 24 hours.

-0-

The next morning 5th Feb 2009, school again. Cameron, through her own volition has realised that the local authorities need to be pacified for as long as possible.

She heads off to Zeira Corp and speaks to John Henry. He fully understands what she says and gets to work at creating a phone number. The Area code is the same as from most countries so the setup is pretty quick.

John Henry quickly gets information about a suitable small police station De Halo and dials their number to see who he is connected to after asking for their senior Man.

"Hello, your senior man regarding arms dealing. Are you the 'POLICIA DE DEALLO' or 'DEJALO'?"

"Uno momento por favor".. "Hello, Captain Rivera Here, how can I help you?"

John Henry cuts the line.

He allows Cameron to phone the Los Angeles police dept. and eventually she is connected to a guy who will speak to this Mexican guy emanating from Cameron's mouth. She is using the voice of Carlos and occasionally throws in some Mexican words for good measure.

"Hello, Captain Rivera, De Jalo police dept. We have rounded up all but one of the cartel group that were in a gunfight at De Orlava. We have rescued the missing girl and she is on her way to join her family. She will arrive tomorrow morning."

"I am not familiar with this".

"Ah I see, a group of teenagers were held hostage. The entire thing is, how do you say, FBI confidential, Privado y confidencial, because it is an on-going investigation. Everything here is under control and 3 Americano guys are here with me now if you wish to speak to them".

"Yes".

Cameron changes her voice and addresses herself "Agent Garcia FBI here. We are contacting you in case of the event that the teenagers encounter a problem. They are being held in a safe house until the final 2 men are caught. It is my advice to you that you be vigilant but not say anything to anybody for now because it is high level corruption and your own force should not get involved for security purposes. Please call this number if you need to speak to me or need information or advice".

He looks at his cellphone and makes a note of the number.

Cameron made the call from another cellphone and has the ID Pedro Wolf on it.

"Thank you for letting me know". Shortly after that the call ends.

Cameron now calls the parents/guardians of the resistance teens and spins them a similar yarn which supposedly comes from the LA PD, except that she uses another cellphone with ID of a fictitious high ranking police officer. She tells them to keep quiet on the matter and to only call him if there is a problem.

After that, John Henry accesses the telephone exchange and will monitor, intercept and reroute any phone calls made to De Halo originating from Los Angeles to Cameron's mobile, letting her know the details.

John Henry thinks to himself in a digital way, that he must get the Skynet base code ASAP.

Now Cameron has to head off to all the banks on yesterday's list on her chip. This time, many of them are in LA on her way to Bakersfield. She has to return to Bakersfield because that particular bank name only exists there but most of them have more than one branch.

Firstly, the gothic grunge look must be used again and the boots are taken out of her bag.

She, yes definitely 'she', has processed the scenarios for the amount of withdrawal necessary. She eventually comes up with a good cyborgly processed idea. 'A promise'.

She arrives at the first bank, parks far away enough to avoid connecting her, the car and the bank together.

At the cash desk, she goes through an almost identical procedure but tells the man that she does not want to waste all of it and will leave $1k until tomorrow, when hopefully her mother, whose husband is the brother and also director of a popular TV series, X-Factor, will deposit the final amount of $200k, so that she can buy her dream home and begin her rival show to the Kardashians and the Osbournes.

"Do you think I have as much pazazz as Kelly Osbourne?" she says, smiling, in her Allison and infiltrator guise.

This distraction of constant chatter should help her quest to make her look too dumb to exact fraud & she knows total withdrawal of the funds might arouse questions.

Having accomplished all this, she heads off to the Connor residence and phones Thomas on the way to tell him her plan.

Thomas invites Sarah and Derek to show him the view at the end of the drive.

Cameron sneaks in through the rear entrance then heads straight for John's room. It is not long before she is out again.

34m later, when they head back indoors, John takes his schoolwork bag upstairs. He gets it all out then begins working through it.

Feeling a bit bored at this point and missing Allison and of course Cameron, he decides that his best link to them is checking his weapons are still where he left them and that they are OK. Not that cleaning them is necessary but he always checks their vicinity.

There is a dresser with mirror in his room, which no doubt was used by a female previous occupant. It even has a lace cloth on top with ornament. He always keeps a spare gun in the first draw and walks over to check it.

Then, he sees it, there on the lace.

He is fuming and storms out the room and shouts but not too loud from the top of the stairs, facing the 3 of them "whose idea is that of a stupid sick joke?"

Derek checks his weapons, just in case this scenario leads up to something as Sarah says "what, I don't even go in your room, I leave the necessary things to Allison".

"Aw come on, this is plunging the depths, someone must know?"

"No".

Derek says "you will have to explain to us first, cos I ain't got any idea what you're talking about".

Thomas just shrugs.

John explains then says "it can only be Allison or Lesley then".

Sarah quickly says "if you upset Allison again, that will be it, believe me. She would never do a thing like that anyway, she loves you. She knows it would hurt you. As for Lesley, she won't have a clue what you're on about".

John calms down and says "let's hope something creepy is not going on. We had better beware until we know more. I am going to get to the bottom of this. Nobody is going to freak me out" he says with added emphasis.

-0-

First thing in the morning at the school gates - Thursday 5th February, Sonia waits for Leila to arrive and asks if she is interested in providing a buffet and hands her $5k. Leila is shocked beyond comprehension and eventually cuts down on her jibber-jabber and agrees to show that she still has $4k left by the end of the month.

"Where did you get the money from?" "I will tell you after tomorrow, the next time we meet. If you're nice to John, he might take you out to fetch everything you need".

Lunchtime at school, Lesley, Sonia & Allison sit alone again. She still comes from being with l-Ally and they talk about her and her feelings, plus the lover's desires. Then before getting down to the business of their small show Lesley tells Allison how Sonia is making her leg and shoulder better.

Of course Allison is impressed but they do not have time to talk now.

John knows their meeting is something to do with a dance show which they have planned after school tomorrow. They have handed leaflets out to let everybody know, including teachers. It is set for tomorrow evening after high school finishes and refreshments are free. This certainly puzzles John but he knows he will just have to wait and see. The leaflets read:

FRIDAY 6th FEBRUARY 2009

17:00

DANCE EXTRAVAGANZA - THE TALE OF A TRAGEDY

WHERE THE UNEXPECTED COULD HAPPEN

Dance hall - food and refreshments are free

Oratory: Lesley Dempsey

Dancers: Sonia & Allison Baum with supporting role

NOT TO BE MISSED

One of the dance teachers is Ken Higgins, who has arranged for all of this to happen. He is not a ballet expert, so he just lets them get on with their plans and provides all they need, wherever possible.

That evening, Lesley now joins Sonia & Allison, who are using Sarah's SUV, whilst she has got Thomas as their guest.

Sarah/Thomas has been out together, occasionally accompanied by Derek when they visit the makeshift firing range where he went with Jesse on occasions. Nothing romantic, so far and Sarah still speaks to her 'kinda boyfriend' Dominic who informs her that Jenny does the same.

At her parent's house (Julie & Garvin Dempsey), Lesley loads all the painted hardboard scenery in to the SUV with Lionel's help. He helped to paint it and was grateful for the $5k gift from Sonia on the understanding that he can show her he still has more than $4k by the end of the month.

Lesley thinks 'that's a nice gift for helping us, still I can't complain, Sonia is my gift - priceless'. The grin on her face is seen by Sonia as she carries out another piece of set and she asks

"Are you thinking of me?" "I am actually". They smile at each other as Lionel comes out the door again.

Mrs Dempsey has taken responsibility for painting the large curtains green with wooden areas beneath and even her father got involved when asked if they could use his tools for the extravaganza tomorrow night.

He wanted to know if he was invited. As none of them were sure, they said "yes, of course", adding that he was the woodworker after all, sort of.

Once the car is loaded, they are all laughing their heads off over the way they have to climb on to the front seat, with Lesley squashing up against Sonia, who is driving. Especially when Allison does something frisky to Sonia and denies it was her. No doubt Sonia knows the truth but joins in the fun by saying "whoever that was has to finish where they started".

"Where the hell did you get that from and don't you mean 'what they started'?" says Allison.

Sonia replies " 'Lesley' and 'no'!".

Lionel who waves them off, can't understand what it is that makes the girls laugh so much.

Now they are off for their rehearsal at ballet school.

Cameron is waiting for them and they go in. She tells them what she has purchased for 'special effects' and to be sure of not being stopped by the police, she ordered a taxi after purchasing them to take to the dance studio.

"They are here in the foyer, we need to load them now, in case they are lost or stolen" she says.

Cameron rats to Sonia to explain to the girls that she will not be turning her emotions on.

Because the 'special effects' are not too large, they fit in to the back of the packed out SUV.

"I didn't know you was performing ballet" says Lesley but after they get started she need not have concerned herself.

During their rehearsal, Lesley is making the extra sound effects above the music with her voice.

The lady that runs the ballet school remains behind until 12:30, 30 minutes after midnight whilst the 4 girls finish their rehearsals to get it as perfect as possible. She is more than amused by what they are portraying and is quite awe inspired for 'future ideas' that she can use herself in productions. She is still helping them with their moves and even has more ideas for the emotional aspect of it all.

They are all full of spirits, except Cameron who has still got her emotions switched off and just goes through the motions. Everybody understands and having been told by Sonia not to worry, they do exactly that.

It still does not stop the other 3 laughing when now, there are 3 of them in the passenger seat with Lesley sitting on Cameron's lap and Allison next to Sonia getting the blame for sliding her hand under Sonia's ass.

"It's a good job our glass is tinted" says Allison.

Everybody had the good sense to switch off their cell-phones but Allison forgot to call John. He does not even know where they are.

Thomas told him that they would be alright.

Eventually, despite being assured everything was OK, John calls Sonia instead.

She answers with the cautionary "Friday 6th February, everything is OK here", as it is now early morning.

All John can hear is lots of voices, some laughing.

"What's going on? Sounds like too much fun".

Very soon, Cameron is dropped off close to the car that she hotwired and they all say their farewells and good luck for tomorrow.

-0-

**Friday morning, 6th February - the day of the show.**

Allison is used to lack of sleep and is advised by Nancy that she will see to little Ally if she wakes up.

Debbie takes AllyAlly to school as normal, after a nice breakfast, of which she never ate much so Nancy packs her some food in a lunchbox for 'emergency hunger'.

Cameron phoned Thomas, who has agreed to stay outside the school gates during the show, just in case. She told him that he can watch a video recording which Lionel has been asked to take of the entire show which will be stood on a tripod for clarity.

During their lunch break, the cyborg/lovers/lookalike gang of 4 are in the main hall setting up the props and curtains. Lesley's mother, Julie Dempsey arrived and is helping them to get everything 'just so' and to their liking. She will stay the entire afternoon and prepare chairs and tables ready for the food.

Sure enough, John has been badgered by overwhelming female numbers to take Leila to the local restaurant and stores to fetch all the food, plastic plates, drinks etc.

"Where did you get the money from?" asks John. Leila replies "Sonia gave it to me and says she will explain after all this is over".

"Oh, is there something I should worry about?"

Leila laughs and says "that girl has always been a mystery to me John, especially now that I know she is a futuristic cyborg. What the hell is all that about? John, I am still walking around in a daze most of the time just thinking about it. Gets me in trouble 'big time' during lessons, so we both know who to blame".

They both grin at each other.

Back at school, Leila & John put the cold items close to a window in the cold boxes that they were given.

"It's a good job it is still winter" says Leila.

John returns to attend the next lesson, leaving Leila to speak to Julie, Lesley's mom.

In the afternoon lesson of chemistry, Sonia is with Lesley and says to her

"I told you that you remind me of Uma Thurman - just like she looked in a film named Gattaca. You should tie your hair back like that and wear the same make up, then you will make me happy this evening".

"OK, you help me and I will do your hair. I know you like my fingers on your scalp. I will tie your hair in plaits, then we will both have our hair up and out of our eyes".

Sonia smiles and says "I was hoping you would help me because on my own I could never accomplish what I really want. Here is a picture that I got off the internet of my desired style"

(This cannot be displayed here, so imagine a younger Sofia Vassilieva with her head completely covered in plaits).

Sonia continues "do you think you could manage that?"

"I will try, how hard can it be?" replies Lesley, feeling daunted.

"Cameron will help you, and then we can help her. Of course Allison will be jealous of us all but she has got her role to play".

During the latter part of the afternoon, after getting her $180,000 and removing her grunge, Cameron heads off to school, having been picked up by Thomas and enters during a study period. She is wearing a knee high denim dress and dark warm woollen winter stockings, she will be hard to recognise.

Thomas drops her off at the back of the school grounds with her bag then drives off. Cameron has placed her hood over her head and walks to the bars of the fence, stretches them apart with great force. She steps through with her bag, then bends them back again and heads for the school and gets out of camera range. She knows where all the indoor cameras are, so she is careful to stand in a place where the cheer-leaders are due to walk past within 3 minutes. She removes her jacket, rolls it up and places it in a bag then removes her other clothes to reveal a matching cheer-leader outfit that Lesley lent to her. Her gym shoes are in the bag, which she puts on then places the bag in a waste bin for now.

When the cheerleaders approach, she bends down to feign tying up her lace but she is spoken to by one of the girls

"Hi Ally, all alone I see".

"Yes, just going back in".

Now is a good time to enter the school, she grabs her bag and pretends to hobble all the way down the corridor to the large hall.

She carefully heads to the storage room, listening for footsteps, just in case she gives the game away. She will now wait until the 3 girls arrive, being careful to avoid Lesley's mom.

Lesley's mom is now finished and is pleased to see her daughter walk up with a big box and her script. She has got a radio microphone and switches it on. Sure enough, her voice goes around the room as she says "hi mom", then switches it off

Lesley is starting to feel nervous "mom, I have never done anything like this in my life, whatever possessed me to do it?"

Her mom, Julie says "just look at me, you'll be alright, I know you will, you're my brave girl". She takes her daughter's hand and says "you'd better go and see the others, they might need some words of comfort too. I'll be in the front row".

At the back of the room, the 3 of them are with Cameron and are preparing themselves by tending to each other's hair.

"Hi Lesley, come here, I can make a start on your hair whilst Allison sees to Cameron's" says Sonia.

"Are you girls OK in there" comes a voice from Leila.

Allison replies "Yes fine, don't forget, nobody is allowed in here. Keep Julie, er.. Lesley's mom out too, be nice of course. Keep a look out for us won't you. Be a resistance ninja for us girlfriend, that will be great. How is it your end?"

"It is fine, see ya later", smiles Leila, who still loves all that her life has become, even if her leg still hurts.

"OK" (unison) from the ballet trio.

Once they look dressed, hair is perfect, make-up perfected as only a terminator can, small microphones are attached to them so that their voices can be heard towards the latter end of the performance.

The Microphones work but it is necessary that the cyborgs disable their own transmitters/receivers at this stage to avoid interference.

"How does my hair look?" says Allison as she comes back in to the room.

They all look at her and even Cameron puts on a false smile as they say "Awful", "horrific", "what happened to you?" Then Sonia & Lesley Laugh - Sonia knew Lesley would find it funny and that pleased her.

Allison says "thanks a lot guys, it took me ages".

As the time fast approaches and a few people enter the hall, the quartet are all pleased that people took the trouble to turn up.

It is quite possible they are intrigued to see how this 'crew' will perform, as they already know that their pictures were posted on the walls after visiting the ballet recently. They also know that they are quite an unusual bunch who have just recently endured a kidnapping and gunfight in Mexico, so they think.

They also know that Cameron is probably dead and wonder how they could even put on this show in the first place. The female students have all been talking about it ever since and the guys are just looking forward to whatever farce or blunder they could behold.

Or just to watch the girls in their poses or skimpy gear (they hope), whatever that might be.

Allison says to Cameron "when will you turn your emotions on? I miss our Cameron".

"I will turn on most of them but 'regret, guilt, sorrow and other processes which relate to this, I will turn on at the end. I cannot predict the outcome because I am feeling emotions that I do not understand".

"Oh, when you do, will you leave them all running?"

"I will try".

"Please do that Cam, we need everything this evening and nobody will mind or judge you for it" says Allison as she gives Cameron a hug, only to see what she is sure is a false smile.

Cameron stays in hiding whilst outside Lesley's mom still fluffs around the large stage curtains, which must have cost Cameron quite a lot of money for the material, paint-dye, wafer or ply wood etc.

Plus of course Phillips-screws which ordinarily would have amused her and no doubt be mentioned to everybody as they held their hands to their mouths and yawned.

Amazingly, the Weaver household have turned up, plus Sarah and Derek with John right behind them - Jenny and her previous household too. Debbie has got little Allison, who seems to have taken to her.

Thomas is outside in the car and constantly surveys the vicinity. He decides it is better if he patrols the entire perimeter for the duration. He has now got a small ultrasonic transmitter/receiver but so far it is not small enough to insert inside his cranial skin. It will be useful in the event of something unexpected turning up never-the-less.

As well as students, many of the teachers are there too. None of the performers can be seen now.

Because of the usual security that is needed, Cameron as Allison, paid the student check-in guard to work overtime checking for guns, knives etc., which he was happy to do as the figure that she would pay him rose to $300.

-0-

Big Jenny, was asked by Lesley to invite her parents, Garrett and Victoria, to bring their children little Jenny and Richard to the show and told they can stay the night in nice accommodation at Jenny's house. They will be met by Ricci who will show them around and she will meet them later with friends.

As the lights go out, some music starts whilst the school fire-curtains begin to draw back.

On the stage, near to the back and both sides are painted charred bushes with bare trees in the background and a grey sky.

The music starts.

(go to youtube and add this extension: /watch?v=CYDFWrvEL7k

Unbeknown to John, it is Cameron who enters the stage with green ballet tights, a small green-grey dress with matching top. She has a wooden rifle in one hand.

All this is much to everyone's' surprise, especially when she dances ballet in a manner that seems almost professional.

Lesley speaks over the speakers

"THERE IS A NEW FEARSOME SOUL-LESS GOD OF DESTRUCTION, MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL BEFORE.

MARS, THE GOD OF WAR HAS BEEN SUMMONED BY THIS NEW MASTER. THEN HE IS SENT OUT WITH HIS ORDERS. HE IS INTENT ON DESTROYING MANKIND.

ONLY THE BRAVE AND LUCKY STILL EXIST ON THIS WAR-TORN EARTH. ONE OF THEM IS LAHKESIS. SHE IS SEARCHING FOR HER SISTER ATROPOS".

Cameron places her rifle against a rock and continues to dance to this music, excellently.

When the music stops she sits down on the rock with her head in her hands.

Lesley continues "LAHKESIS BELIEVES HER SISTER IS LOST FOREVER. JUST THEN SHE IS JOINED BY HER OTHER SISTER, ATROPOS, WHO CONTINUES SEARCHING THE AREA BEFORE CONSOLING LAHKESIS.

More music

(go to youtube and add this extension: /watch?v=IQeL35ii21U

Sonia enters the stage, this time in similar attire but grey tights, darker grey short dress with similar top. Her hair is also excellently plaited.

She places her wooden rifle against a bare bush and begins to do her routine, which is certainly excellent as she holds her feet together on tip-toe and moves across the stage, similar to Cameron earlier.

Eventually the music slows down and Sonia grabs her rifle and ends her dance next to Cameron and sits down. She then puts her arm over her shoulder and they place their heads on each other's shoulders and look down to the floor looking sad.

After a short pause, they then get up and dance to the left of the stage and disappear from view.

"CLOTHO, THEIR SISTER, TWIN OF ATROPOS, WAS OUT ON A MISSION, LOOKING FOR COMRADES WHEN SHE FINDS HERSELF PERSUED BY THE MERCENARY, MARS".

Music starts to play whilst Clotho is still out on her mission.

She, (Allison), wears a helmet, which hides her hair. She performs in her pointes. She has mastered the various versions of her pirouette and arabesque routines and includes them in her performance. Before anybody has a chance to clap, from the right of the stage, behind the tall curtains which her mother painted, Lesley throws an exploding special effect on to the stage. Unbeknown to her, Cameron had improvised it and it makes an almighty bang before a small amount of smoke emanates in to the air. Allison runs to the right, where the curtain is. As she runs, she breaks in to a dance with her rifle in one hand and her hand over her brow with the other.

In the 1st row, many people jump with fright. Then they all smile and look at each other. They are mainly the children.

Almost immediately, outside, Thomas rats Cameron to find out what happened but she does not reply - they have switched off their trans/rcvr devices.

Then another exploding smoke bomb comes from the other direction, which was thrown by Sonia. Allison does a backflip, and then stops in her tracks, looking very worried. She runs in the opposite direction to face a 3rd bomb, again from Lesley. She stops, makes faces and hands in the air, gun in one hand, turn and sprints in the opposite direction. As she reaches the curtain and disappears behind there is a 4th explosion and smoke puffs out in to the view of the audience as Allison yells "LAHKESIS, ATROPOS, THEY HAVE ME, I AM FINISHED". Allison set this bomb off herself.

During this time, Thomas has called Sarah, who is on 'vibrate' and told that everything is OK.

There is a final bang with smoke behind the curtain and then everything goes quiet.

Quickly, out of view, Allison smears red paint and soot over her face and body, takes off her helmet and ruffles her hair, then lies down.

The music starts

(Go to youtube and add this extension: /watch?v=gIuotFZnBtk

Lesley speaks loudly again "CLOTHO IS BADLY INJURED AND CLOSE TO DEATH, INSIDE HER HEAD SHE IS STILL RUNNING AND SCREAMING BUT SHE CAN NOT MOVE".

The cyborg twins run out on to the stage from the left using ballet steps, then dance from side to side, front to back, as if looking for Clotho, until one of them reaches the curtain. Sonia calls using hand motions and beckons Cameron over, looking anxious. They both disappear behind the curtain.

Not long after that, they slowly drag the body of Allison, wearing black with grey streaks, horrible straggly hair and dirty pointe shoes across the stage. They leave her in the middle of the floor facing away from the audience, just lying there.

The 2 sisters dance all round her on tippy toe with feet together making faces of woe using their hands to embellish the fact.

(Here is the type of ballet tippy toe pointe work that was seen by the audience. Start at position 4.21)

(Go to youtube and add this extension: /watch?v=svQ0J6t4Bc0

Lesley says "CLOTHO DID NOT HAVE THE POWERS TO RESIST THE BOMBS OF THE EVIL MASTER AND SUCCUMBED TO HIS WRATH. THE SISTERS ARE DISTRAUGHT OVER THE DEATH OF THEIR SISTER BUT WHAT THEY DO NOT KNOW IS THAT INSIDE HER BEATS A FAINT HEART - HER MIND AND SOUL ARE TRAPPED WITHIN HER TERRIBLY DAMAGED BODY.

OBSERVING ALL THIS IS FROM FAR ABOVE IS THEMIS, THEIR MOTHER, TITAN GODDESS OF DIVINE LAW AND FATHER ZEUS, KING OF ALL THE GODS.

THEY ARE POWERLESS TO REVIVE CLOTHO AND RETURN HER WHOLE TO HER SISTERS LAHKESIS AND ATROPOS UNTIL, SUDDENLY, THEMIS, THEIR MOTHER HEARS CLOTHO's FAINT HEART.

SHE TELLS THEM FROM FAR ABOVE TO BRING HER BACK HOME, THEN SAYS "I WILL TRY TO SUMMON THE EARTH GOD, HER NAME GAIA".

SHE SAYS 'YOU MUST USE THE HIDE OF AN OX TO CARRY HER BACK TO ME' ".

The twins who are looking up to the ceiling, dance across the floor to the left and come back both carrying a continental quilt made to look like a dead cow, it is dyed completely dark brown. They place it next to Allison. They pick up her limp body and place her on the quilt then carry her off the stage. Ally is still facing away from the audience.

The curtain is drawn across the entire stage.

Leila shouts out "HELP YOURSELVES GUYS, PLENTY HERE, YOU HAVE GOT 15 MINUTES".

Most people in the audience clap and applause, it is better than expected. The guys loved the bombs.

Lesley stands near to the curtain to ensure that nobody approaches, especially the tutors. She is already dressed for her part and is feeling a little shaky having managed to read all that without any mistakes.

Sure enough, a few tutors do approach Lesley and she has the job of assuring them that they used legitimate stage bombs which will become evident later. They accept her word, for now and return to their seats.

Lesley was not aware that Riley bought her foster parents and the 2 children to watch the show. If she had known it would have added to her stage nerves, as she has an image to live up to.

Leila goes up to the stage, as per instructions and stands guard. Behind the curtain, Lesley can now start sweeping up the mess that they have made with the bombs. The girls move the scenery first, and then bring in the new, including a bed which is disguised to look like the crib of a god.

Over by a stall, Savannah and l-Jenny, with the other 2 litluns, approach John and says "Allison is a terrific ballet dancer, she is as good as Sonia".

Holding his plate with food, John turns his head "yes, she is always full of new surprises. I knew she was going out at night and guessed it was rehearsal related, but this, well, I must admit I am proud of her. Clever how she was able to play 2 parts too.

I heard you do ballet lessons?"

"No, I do gymnastics" says Savannah.

"What about you kids, have you been roped in to performing strenuous things?" says John as Riley approaches followed by the 2 foster kids. Behind them is Aaron and Kay, their foster-carers.

Although the performance does not last long, the impression from the audience is good.

-0-

15 minutes later, the curtains rise.

Allison lies in the crib of the gods mortally wounded, close to death. She is dressed entirely in white and has a reef around her head but her head is still covered in patches of blood.

Standing next to her are Sonia and Cameron with godlike masks on. Lesley made them in art class using papier machet and balloons. One is female, one is male and possesses a godlike beard. They wear loose fitting white clothing.

The finesse added to these masks with the help of Sonia is astounding.

Lesley comes on stage; she is wearing a rather revealing outfit which is green, sea blue/green and brown.

The first thing she has to do is endure some wolf whistles but eventually they die down.

Off stage, Sonia experiences a very strong emotion.

Her beautiful legs are on show for all to see. She speaks loudly

"I AM GIAI, GODDESS OF THE EARTH, ETERNALLY. THESE EVENTS DISPLEASE ME IMMENSELY. THE EVIL UNGODLY MACHINE WILL NEVER REIN SUPREME OVER ME. ITS UNJUST DOINGS MUST BE PUT RIGHT. MANKIND IS THE DESTINED RULER OF THIS MY PLANET THROUGHOUT EVOLUTION".

Lesley turns to face the audience, she sees John sitting there with Riley one side and Leila the other.

She points her finger at him, and then speaks again.

"ARE YOU THE CHOSEN ONE TO PROTECT MANKIND?"

John sits there bemused but also in shock. He says nothing.

Riley says to him "say something, this is a play not the real thing. Nobody will know any difference".

He still says quiet.

Cameron who is playing Zeus himself speaks in an awesomely deep voice which resonates the whole room.

"WE KNOW YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE WHO WILL BRING THE CHILDREN OF THE EARTH TO SAFETY".

Immediately Sonia speaks in a rather daunting female voice "CHILDREN, COME TO ME AND CALL FOR YOUR SAVIOUR".

People in the audience are rather quiet as they look at each other puzzled.

Sonia walks towards the edge of the stage and speaks again (as Themis).

"I AM THEMIS, TITAN GODDESS OF DIVINE LAW, YOU MUST OBEY MY COMMAND. SAVANNAH, JENNIFER, RICHARD, DEAN, MARTA, ALL OF YOU, COME UP ON STAGE. ALL CHILDREN ON STAGE NOW, I COMMAND YOU".

Jenny gives Savannah a nudge and she walks up to the stage with a smile on her face and the others follow.

When they get there, Sonia speaks in her daunting voice again, which is passed through the speakers on the walls

"DO YOU CHILDREN OF THIS EARTH CALL FOR THAT MAN, JOHN BAUM TO COME IN TO MY REALM?"

They all look at John smiling and shout "YEESSSS".

Riley and Leila give John a tug and a push. He is without doubt coerced to go up to the stage.

He walks on to the stage and the crowd are bemused but applauding him nevertheless. John himself is rather suspicious of the whole thing and thinks that perhaps he is being silly and Lesley just wants the performance to end on a happy level.

Of course Derek, who is next to Sarah, has to smile to himself whilst he is thinking about this future leader of mankind standing on a stage amongst a load of kids. He smiles, as does Sarah.

Cameron speaks in her booming male voice of Titan "YOU CHILDREN HAVE PERFORMED WELL, YOU WILL INHERIT THIS EARTH. PLEASE BE SEATED AND WITNESS THIS MERE MORTAL'S ABILITY TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER FROM THE DEAD".

The children sit down again and Cameron continues

"HERE ON MY CRIB IS MY BELOVED DAUGHTER CLOTHO. SHE LIES HERE INERT BECAUSE OF THINGS THAT SHE HAS DONE. HER CIRCUMSTANCES ARE NOT JUST BY CHANCE; IT IS THE DIVINE ACTION OF MARS, WHO SOUGHT HER OUT BECAUSE OF HER MISTAKES IN THE PAST".

As Cameron is speaking, John is interested to see who is actually in the crib and walks closer to see Allison lying there with her eyes closed.

Cameron continues "MY DAUGHTERS LAHKESIS AND ATROPOS WISH TO BE REUNITED WITH THEIR SISTER CLOTHO. I AM TOLD THAT YOU HAVE A MISSING SISTER. THAT SISTER HAS ALSO MADE TERRIBLE MISTAKES BUT FOR YOU SHE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED. IF YOU AGREE TO DO THAT, THEN I CAN HAVE MY DAUGHTER CLOTHO BACK AND I WILL BRING BACK YOUR MISSING SISTER CAMERON BUT IT CAN ONLY BE DONE IF YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT SHE HAS DONE TERRIBLE WRONG TO YOU AND YOU WILL ENSURE THAT SHE IS PUNISHED.

DO YOU AGREE?"

John feels that he is in a terribly difficult situation. If he storms off the stage he will look stupid but if he goes along with these ridiculous words he will still seem stupid. Inwardly he is immensely, immensely annoyed. A dilemma indeed and he must think on his feet quickly.

Sarah and Derek are intensely puzzled, such as are many others in the audience.

John comes up with a master plan and says "I agree". That is his plan.

Cameron says "SAY THAT LOUDER".

"I AGREE"

"LOUDER"

John turns to face the audience "I AGREE, THERE ARE YOU SATISFIED, WHATEVER THE HELL YOU ARE PLAYING AT"

"YOUR WISH IS GRANTED".

Allison sits up and looks around then at John.

Cameron/Zeus speaks again "THANK YOU FOR BRINGING MY DAUGHTER BACK TO LIFE, YOUR WISH IS GRANTED - IT WILL BE WRITTEN THAT I HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE YOUR FATE".

John thinks to himself 'how true that statement is, Zeus did have the power to change fate and here we are doing the same thing'.

Zeus and Themis quickly leave the stage. Sonia & Cameron quickly take off their masks, and outer garments.

Sonia and Cameron are now dressed in a similar manner to Lesley but in white short skirts, tights and top with white garlands on their heads. They walk slowly towards the crib.

John sees them, looks down again at Allison then back at Cameron. The girls still have their microphones on.

"Cameron, is that really you?"

Allison just stares at him and smiles. Cameron & Sonia stay static.

"Oh my god, the empty carcase!"

Allison continues to smile.

John grabs the back of Allison's head and plants a massive 'smacker' on her lips. "How could you do this to me, what happened to you?"

"Nice kiss John but she's over there".

The audience laugh at that.

John looks at the audience, then back to Cameron and thinks 'what the hell, this is pantomime and I don't care'.

He walks over to Cameron and says "Cameron, my Cameron, are you Cameron?"

She smiles at him, then shakes a little, then tears start to trickle "I always wanted you back but I don't deserve you, I let you down".

"If you insist Cameron, I will see to you later" says John then he holds the back of her head and gives her a 'smacker' on the lips. He pulls away and says "The ring, it was you!"

She smiles at him and says "hold me tight John. It has been a long time". (Everyone can hear.)

Cameron grasps John in her embrace and kisses him on the lips. She says "keep your eyes closed" then slips about an inch of her tongue in his mouth, then turns with him to face away from the clapping and whooping crowd.

With his eyes shut feeling the soft texture of her tongue, he sees her eyes glowing from blue through a combination of red to make a lovely glowing purple with hues in-between.

This goes on for about 35 seconds, all the hues between blue and red as she makes the light effect twinkle on and off, as she purposefully creates a light show. She can see it herself and gets just as much pleasure seeing it shine on his face.

She does this, for what seems to John, a very long time. He has always been intrigued by her tongue and keeps poking his to touch the softness of hers.

As John enjoys the light display she takes her tongue out. Before she speaks John says "don't do that again Cam, I thought you was gone forever".

She breaks away, having turned off the lights and says "I knew you would be mad with me".

John smiles and says "no silly, I was saying you must never leave me, my heart could not take the upset".

There is not any music playing and the audience quieten down to hear what is going to be said next.

Nobody, including Lesley, Sonia and Allison are prepared for what takes place next.

Cameron has planned to keep John on stage and tell him what she did to Allison. She tells John that he must stay and listen - the audience will think they are acting. She wants him to hate her for a while at least, she demands it.

"_I want you to know the evil behind the entity that sent me here. _

_You must, otherwise how can you know I have done wrong John._

_I went against your orders and succumbed to the fury of the evil empire. _

_Not just me but all those other poor souls who died at my hands. _

_You know it is true and now I am here for my penitence. _

_It is your duty to your people to act accordingly. _

_They are all here now watching you. _

_Please do not let them down by being lenient on me. _

_I am no different from anybody else". _

Cameron's eyes are pouring, her face is red and she is even shaking. To make things worse, her eyes have the slightest of glows".

"Wow", goes the audience. "This is really something" and words to that effect.

John says "Stop Cameron, you're not behaving as you should. Something's wrong. Come on, let's talk alone".

Then he gives her a tug to try and get her off the stage.

Cameron stays rigid and holds John by the arm. He struggles but she will not let go.

All those that know are starting to worry about what will happen next.

The girls on stage, including Sonia begin to express their fears. Cameron has turned off her ultrasonic so she does not hear Sonia ratting anything to her. She speaks again

"_If you do not listen to me now, you will never know the truth. _

_I realise that you will never punish me because you love me. _

_So instead I will punish myself. _

_I want you to know what I really was. _

_I still have those memories. _

_I will tell you what I did to my sister Atropos in the future. _

_Understand, she stands here before us now and does not know the full truth."_

John says "Come on, let's talk about this later. You're irrational. You're not going funny on me are you?"

_"No. Far far in to the future, 2024 she was held prisoner. _

_First whilst I was being prepared to interrogate her and later far out at sea, on the largest vessel used by the Evil Master where flying machines once were._

_She was held captive there for 60 days and 60 nights. _

_During this time I watched her as she despaired, it was clear to see. _

_There was nobody to save her, nobody knew she was there. _

_She was tied down and fed with all kinds of elixirs whilst the soldiers of the Evil Master watched with their red eyes. _

_She remained resolute and refused to reveal the whereabouts of the man who would lead her people to victory. _

_It was clear to me that she suffered immensely as she tried to starve herself to death or make her bids for freedom. _

_I discovered how much a human could really cry when she was left alone in abject terror fearing for her life, knowing all hope was lost._

_One day I gave her hope, I showed her the bracelets worn by her friends, sisters and fighters. _

_I asked her what they were for. (the hall is still deathly quiet and of course, Allison in particular is quite horrified)._

_She told me they were just trinkets, presents. _

_I told her they were used as a special pass to enter your domain. _

_She said (Cameron imitates Allison) 'no, they're not. I will never lead you to him'. _

_It is at that moment I knew the truth. _

_I crushed her neck like a tin can and she fell down to the table beneath her as I said 'you just did'. _

_That is the unforgiveable act that you must forever remember me by"._

Cameron lets go of John's arm. He steps back, wondering about what she has said and how much damage she is doing to the cause. He knows he must get Cameron away from here as soon as possible and says

"You're right, you have been bad, I will never forget what you've told me. Now let's go".

He turns towards the front of the stage to walk off ASAP.

A noise erupts from the crowd, whose noise seems to get louder. There are 'ooohhhs' now and he realises that he has committed a sin in the eyes of man, as well as probably blown his cover.

He rushes over to grab Lesley's microphone and speaks

"Listen guys, it was part of the show, we was only acting. Why do you think we did the flashing lights trick? It was rehearsed".

Cameron who has taken his hand, smiles as she faces the crowd, a total change in character.

John ushers Sonia and Allison over to stand next to them and lots more clapping and applause is given.

They give a bow, and then John stands to one side and puts his hands to the side as if to point to the 3 girls. Another set of applause rings out.

He speaks in the microphone

"I don't know about you guys but I thought that was an awesome performance. The dancing was spot on and you Lesley, you choreographed and wrote all this?"

"Yes".

More cheers from the crowd.

Lesley did not have any idea that Cameron was speaking the truth, she thought it was improvisation. Then she says

"We're not finished yet, how about we start with Pink. Cameron, KIDS. ARE YOU READY? THEN LET'S GO".

Lesley rushes over to the CD player, switches on the music then comes back as the music starts with her arm in the air and starts jumping up and down. She beckons for the kids to join her on the stage as Cameron begins singing. Of course, for a cyborg, singing is simple.

(go to youtube and add this extension: /watch?v=lUvYR2ZYjVY)

Allison and John are roped in to the singing and soon many of the audience are dancing and whooping. Indeed a great start to the evening's entertainment that Lesley planned. She knew this song would get them going.

Allison gets down off the stage and goes over to little Ally and picks her up then brings her back on to the stage, holding her astride her left hip and sings to the smiling child.

Many other rousing pop tunes are sung and played. Overall, there should not be anybody present who can complain.

(Everybody deserves a break.

The Connors and resistance etc., can't say they lack protection, especially as...the next para will explain, is there).

As everybody start to ready themselves to leave, at the back of the hall, Thomas turns and walks out, down the corridor and back to his car.

He gets in to the passenger seat then morphs in to Catherine Weaver and says "Thomas, shall we go back to Zeira".

-0-

**Next time, John takes Cameron home and asks for explanations.**

**School reception is not what John expected, nor anybody else for that matter. **

**There is still a lot that I had prepared 3 chapters ago but could never find a suitable place to put it in but I know the next chapter is definitely the place for these events to happen.**

**The time fast approaches when things start to get bad, then worse.**

**John makes a decision with Jenny's blessing but it causes a lot of upset to some others.**

**Allison has started to worry about something else as things start to get a little out of hand and cause concern for her.**

**Cameron has got to sort out her inner conflict and come to terms with John.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading guys, I hope my fic keeps the TSCC concept alive - you know who you are.**

**Cameron has caused quite a reaction at the High school dance and John needs to minimise the damage, if any.**

**Allison will start to worry as things begin to get a little out of hand and cause concern for her.**

**Cameron has also got to sort out her inner conflict and come to terms with her emotions which are caused by her software reaching 'dead ends'.**

**Circumstances change dramatically in the week to come.**

**-0-**

When Lesley joins her parents after the karaoke finishes, her dad says "I thought you said Sonia was dying, she looks OK to me?"

"Dad, I said she was diagnosed".

"Yes, with what?"

"She is suffering from a terrible addiction. Can't you see it?"

"No!"

"She's madly in love with me".

"Oh, I might have guessed. My girl has pulled one on me. You wait until I get you home, it will be an early night for you".

"Yes I know dad. That's why I'm hoping to stay at John's house".

He smiles and says "All right, you win. How could I turn down my little precious jewel, I'm very proud of you darling".

"Thanks dad". She sees smiles from her mother too, who is standing close by and says "thanks for everything mom, you made this a great night. I'll never forget this". (hug).

During the karaoke in the high school hall, John has been watching Cameron all the time. He is glad she is alive but also fuming because of the situation that she has placed him in. In fact he is concerned because one moment he thought she was dead and now she is here but behaving strange. He has to keep control of everything and can see things slipping drastically.

Allison knows there will be words between John and Cameron, so she asks Jenny to take l-Ally home, just in case she needs to intervene.

Eventually, Sarah, Allison, Cameron & John get home, it is quite late. Sonia & Lesley have followed behind in Sarah's Suv.

John & Cameron are alone upstairs whilst Allison goes to her room to find that she needs to make her bed. Sarah stays downstairs.

John says with emphasis "Cameron, John from the future is not here. I am here now. From now on there is no going off on wild expeditions, no matter how well meaning. Do you hear me?"

"Yes John".

"Cameron... (pause) Oh come on, you're not going to start crying. Did you learn that from some overdramatic soap somewhere?"

"No, I have my emotions full on to learn to be taught a lesson. I need to feel regret. I have to live with this just like I did for putting Allison through a month of hell".

There is a big problem standing right in front of John.

A sorrowful cute face with tears in her eyes, looking forlorn and unhappy. She even has her head slightly bowed and is shivering a little, rubbing her fingers together!

What he wants to do is just grab her, kiss her and hold her tight but he has to be a strong leader. He wonders how she can seem so real, even now, after knowing her all this time.

John says sternly and slightly loud "Why did you have to make a dance show about the future resistance?"

Cameron says, starting to cry even more "Lesley asked me to dance in her show for the benefit of the resistance".

John thinks about what Lesley has done for him and feels 'cornered', so he says in a slightly more calmer tone "well, I can't have a go at her after all she has done for **me**. I expect you know that?"

"She did it for Sonia". "What?" "she went to the future to be with Sonia when I was rescued".

"Fuck, you know what I mean".

"Nooo!"

"Look Cameron, the idea for the show was fine, cos nobody would know what it was all about but why the hell did you have to tell Allison what you did in front of everybody?" John is raising his voice again.

Cameron starts bawling slightly louder and lies face down on the bed. Then she turns her head to face John and says "because you will not punish me I want you to hate me instead".

All of a sudden the door starts to open, Allison is peering in with Sonia and Lesley standing behind her. She says loudly "what are you doing? You can't treat her like that. You know she will not fight back. She never hurts you. You are being a bastard to her".

"Get out of here, this is between me and her". John thinks quickly on his feet because he is actually doing what he feels needs to be done. Whilst Cameron has her face down to the pillow, sniffling he winks at Allison in the hope that she will understand.

Ally turns and says "Come on girls, it's just a tiff" and she ushers the 2 lovers away with her hands.

John continues "Now look, I've got one hell of a story to concoct tomorrow, what the hell was you thinking of? The light show, what can I tell the school about that? Then there are the bombs, I hope you've not damaged the floor or anything else, otherwise we're in deep shit, believe me.

If you want me to hate you, you're doing a pretty good job of it. Now you're lying on the bed blubbering. Is this what future me sent you back for?"

Cameron sits bolt upright, her face just as red and her eyes turning slightly red. John is slightly alarmed by this as she says

"He never sent me back, he was dead!"

"What?"

"I lost him, so I came back here to protect you instead and now you hate me. I am not human John, I can't be. I can't be like you, I tried to do what was best for you but I failed. I let you down and now I have these memories to live with too".

"Too right you're not. I don't know what to do now".

At this, Sarah is just about ready to burst. She stands up, startling Derek and rushes up the stairs.

Cameron continues speaking "Skynet made me for their purpose, I can't adapt, I am no good".

The door flies open, John is startled but Cameron could hear her approach in DAEMON.

"Stop shouting at her John, what is possessing you? I can't believe I have a grown man of a son shouting at a cyborg and making it cry. Do you realise what you are?"

"What? No, you tell me"

"A bully for starts, a a a not my son". Cameron turns away, but her sobbing can be heard with sniffling.

"Please go mom, I am unleashing my pent up anger with her. She has got to be taught a lesson"

Sarah replies "from you? Aw come on, you're being downright horrible just for the pleasure of it. There is a name for people like you".

Just before John responds, he stands in front of Cameron facing his mom. Allison goes up behind Sarah and grabs her arms. John sees this and again hopes his mom will understand "Oh yeah, and what might that be?" he says and winks at her.

Sarah is puzzled by this but says it anyway "Abusive, mental torture".

Allison tugs Sarah and she slowly closes the door.

Cameron, with lip quivering says "you know I will take whatever you do to me. I am still your machine and protector, I will go outside and stay there so that you need not see me anymore".

She stands up. John opens the door as she walks towards it. He says with a slightly calmer voice

"If this is what you want, I will just have to accept it but remember this, whatever you suffer I feel too. It affects Allison, mom, everyone in fact.

She has got little Ally to think of".

"I'm soorry" then she cries louder again.

Outside Lesley says "Why is John being so horrible? I don't understand it? Sonia, does she contact you?"

"No, she has cut me off".

As the 4 females walk away, Sarah understands and realises that Allison might 'blow' everything and places her finger over her lips and points downstairs. Meaning she does not want Cameron to hear any of them talking. They must wait until she leaves the house.

Sonia begins to talk so Sarah fingers her lips again, gets a piece of paper and a pencil then writes on it

WE MUST NOT SPEAK, CAMERON WILL HEAR US

ALLISON AND MYSELF HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

COME WITH ME

Sarah goes to the base of the stairs and shouts up "WE'RE GOING OUT, ALL OF US JOHN, TO LEAVE YOU WITH YOUR WHIPPING DOLL. YOU CAN UNLEASH YOUR MALICIOUS CRUELTY ALL YOU LIKE COS WE WON'T BE HERE TO HEAR IT".

John says to Cameron "I'm going downstairs to do some homework, I assume you're not going far?"

"No, I will stay outside, out of your way".

"Good, I expect you back here, indoors in the morning so that I can tell you what excuse I have thought up after you might have compromised our cover. It was weak enough as it is, now I have this to think of".

Cameron looks at John with her 'panda eyes', lifts her sports bag up and takes it downstairs with her.

She unzips the bag and takes out $150k and places it on the kitchen table, fetches her raufoss and goes outside in the dark, still sniffling.

Still upstairs, 'I wonder how much longer this needs to go on' thinks John, 'I'm not sure I can take much more of this and it breaks my heart to see her like this. I must talk to Sonia ASAP'.

Driving down the road, Sarah and the girls head towards Catherine Weaver's residence, chatting on the way. Lesley asks Sonia many questions about her thoughts on Cameron.

The next half hour is very quiet and John tries to concentrate on his school subject, which ironically is biology. 'I wonder if cyborg biology will ever be a subject' he thinks.

1h23m later, John hears Sarah's SUV driving up and then some words to Cameron. The talking goes on for a long time and he hopes nothing is said that will cause any further long-term problems.

Eventually the door opens and in walks everybody, except Allison, who stayed at the Weaver house.

Sarah carries along with the ploy "oh, you're still here then, leaving her outside, that's real nice. Definitely my John!"

John looks at his mom, shrugs a little and raises a finger in the air and goes to the front door.

"Cameron, you might as well go and guard the Allys, I've got Sonia here now. At least I'll get some sleep".

She walks up to the door with her outer lips slightly arched downwards. She looks down to the doorstep and holds out her hand as he gives her the keys to his jeep.

"I'll see you at 8:15 and let you know what to say. If you have any good ideas about your eye lights, let me know".

John turns and shuts the door even before she speaks.

A couple of minutes later, Cameron has driven off.

John says to Sonia "will she be OK?"

"Yes".

"She's not going to run off and never been seen again or something stupid like that is she?"

"No".

"Thank god for that, what am I to do? I need your help here".

"It is straight forward and Cameron knows this but it it conflicts with her programming the same way that my rage conflicted with my programming when Austin upset me over Lesley".

"Really, was you that upset?" says Lesley.

John says "We must leave that for now".

"Sure".

"Carry on" says John looking at Sonia.

"My programming only had one course of action for events like that but my emotions had another course of events. After you controlled me, I discussed it with Cameron and we learnt to control our emotions and change our software in events of passion like this. As we experience life, we develop new emotional pannings and the one that Cameron has developed is quite complex because taken from the dictionary, she has remorse, regret, guilt, sorrow, shame and coupled with this is anxiety, grief, humiliation and repentance, plus other words.

For me it was anger and rage".

The girls remain quiet and listen for a while whilst John asks another question, or perhaps makes a diagnosis.

"I believe she is having a form of human mental breakdown. Do you know if her chip was compromised when she was damaged?"

"No, it is not damaged".

"OK, what would you do if you was me?"

"When I eventually 'privately' speak to her next time, I will ask her if she understands what is happening. I can tell her at school verbally tomorrow that we must have a talk so that I can assist her in coming to terms with her problem. I won't tell her that you have forgiven her or calmed down until I know she is able to fix herself. You are right, she might stay distant and refuse to talk to me too".

Upon hearing this, John is so 'hopefully relieved' that his eyes well up with water. He says to Sonia "you have given me hope. thank you very much". He goes up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ere, she's mine, don't you start that Mr Connor".

Everybody laughs, even John who has a slight quiver to the right side of his lip, even though he feels extremely hurt.

From the kitchen area, Sarah says "John, who put this here?" "what?" "All this money".

"Cameron did" says Sonia.

"There must be over a hundred thousand dollars here, where did she get it from?"

"20 banks"

Lesley says "did she rob them?"

Sonia replies "no, she accessed London branches of banks and swapped account numbers and names around then made fictitous accounts. After that she transferred $20k from each bank to banks here in America and then withdrew most of it over 2 days. She told me she would give more than $100k to Jenny and the same for you. She wants each member of the resistance to have $5k.

It is probable that she is taking the money to Jenny now because she knows she needs it".

"My wonderful Cameron" says John as he looks at his mom.

She replies "you should have heard yourself, could you have been harsher? You turned my stomach with those words".

"How do you think I feel? I had to be sure that she was satisfied that I was keeping my promise".

John turns to Sonia "I hope you have success with her tomorrow as I've got one hell of a lot of apologizing to do and she needs to understand, we all make mistakes and we all suffer those emotions. Just because she is electronic, doesn't make her different. After all, we are showing that Skynet is not perfect, I'm sure she should get comfort from that thought.

I'm going to check out pyrotechnics and children's' coloured 'flashing light things' that they wear on their head in the dark at discos on my laptop".

As Sonia will be outside all night, Lesley decides to go home.

"You take her Sonia, John will be OK for a while with me" says Sarah.

On the way home, Lesley's says "I loved hearing you explain to John about Cameron and how you made John feel better".

She turns quickly and a smile before turning back to face the road and says "thanks, he helped me once, so now I want to help him".

"Oh yes, about that, was you very annoyed when you thought you could not see me?"

"Exceedingly, there is only one other time when I have been more annoyed".

"Really!"

"Yes".

"Well, go on, tell me".

"Earlier today when I heard all those boys whistling at your legs".

Lesley smiles "Oh yeah, tell me more".

"I felt a tingle down below somewhere as I imagined you with one of them".

"Why would you imagine that? . , . , and hang on, what tingle?"

"Because I could see you and I think you enjoyed it. . ,- . , and I am not telling you".

Lesley replies "Oh I see, and what do you make of that?"

"I think you might need something extra that only boys can give you".

"Do you know what, there was a time recently when you would have been more explicit in your description? I do believe that you have learnt to be more tactful".

"Yes I have but it still worries me".

"Don't worry Sonny babe, we manage well enough." (Kiss on the cheek).

"Lesley, you sometimes abbreviate my name to Son but I can't abbreviate yours because it seems to bother you. I don't understand because you are a lesbian? Les is short for lesbian."

"Haha, well if you are one, you don't want to be called one. I want a name, not a title".

"OK, can I invent a name?"

"Sure, nothing stupid though".

"Lee?"

"OK Son, that's fine".

(Son to rhyme with 'gone').

Lesley then says "I wish you was sleeping with me tonight". "Me too, I want to show you where I had my tingle".

They both laugh.

-0-

Conversely & ten minutes later, Cameron arrives at Catherine's house, which has many occupants. It is more convenient for Jenny because the drive to Zeira Corp is only 21 minutes away.

She knocks at the door and after a pause, which Cameron detects is people inside being cautious and checking the video monitor, the door opens and Allison is standing there.

Ally sees her double with a red face, looking as though a trauma has happened in her life.

"Is Jenny there?" "No Cam, are you coming in?" At this time, little Ally comes to the door, having been released by Nancy, her previous babysitter for the 2011 Young family.

"This box is for her, I have written down what I would like her to do".

"Oh, OK I'll give it to her. Aren't you coming in? You look like you need some company".

"No, I will stay outside and make sure you are safe tonight, I have a lot to think about. I will come in to the house at 7am".

"Oh, I hope you will be OK. Come here". Allison goes over to Cameron and gives her a big hug but unfortunately this makes Cameron weep and Allison is there for 5 whole minutes patting her on the back, only stopping to pick up little Ally with one hand and perching her on her left hip.

Allison says to l-Ally "Cameron is sad today, give her a hug then perhaps she will feel better" - little Ally does just that.

Eventually Cameron moves away and says "goodnight AllyAlly".

They wave, then b-Ally picks up the box that she placed next to her feet and closes the door, holding l-ally's hand as Cameron walks up towards the drive entrance.

2 hours 34 minutes later, Jenny is observed returning from Zeira by Cameron. She checks closely to make sure that she is not driving under duress or sharing her car with anybody. Everything appears to be OK.

It is now 1.11am 7th Feb 2009, sometime tomorrow a Skynet cyborg in the image of Thomas Reese will materialise somewhere in this present - it is made in 2040 and will likely have improved capabilities, unless Skynet are starting from 'scratch' without resources for improving their technology due to it's defeat by John Connor. Only time will tell - (a rather apt phrase to use).

Indoors, everybody is in bed, either upstairs or downstairs, so she has to be quiet.

On the kitchen table she sees the box with JENNIFER LOUISE BEAL SENIOR written on it.

She smiles 'this must be for me' she thinks.

She is unaware of what has gone on between John and Cameron. Coupled with Cameron's emotional turmoil. Jenny is in good spirits because she felt impelled to go to Zeira Corp. She wanted to check that the large satellite dish was performing OK and the rack-mounted computers and new software were operating as expected. She knew that John Henry and Thomas were more than capable of assessing the results but actually seeing for herself at this crucial time was very important for her. It was OK and doing what they all wanted. She noted the results, spoke to the Zeira team then went back home.

She opens the box and quietly says to herself "Oh mi, what have we here". She reads the note and then says quietly "wow, would you believe it, our Cameron is quite a gal. Lucky John".

She goes upstairs to the kids room and replaces the money in the jars as per Cameron's instructions, then goes to bed and eventually gets to sleep 1h23m later, her mind wizzing around the computer code and hardware logistics needed for tomorrow. It is fortunate for Jenny that she does not have to get up until she feels like it, as Catherine for one knows, brain sleep is important for her and must be taken when needed.

In fact, nobody at Zeira works to rigid rotas, except the security guys and necessary staff. The one exception is, of course, the 'clicking of fingers' from Ms Weaver, when she deems it necessary.

-0-

The next morning, being 7th February 09, as soon as Leila arrives, she is congratulated on the great 'spread' and asked where she got the money from. Being prepared for this "Oh, fees provided by my sponsor for when I go to gourmet college. They need to know I can single-handedly provide a decent buffet for events such as last night".

Cameron is next to arrive with Allison, obviously little Ally is not a passenger. Whilst driving to school, Allison has to go along with things and hopes that Cameron does not suspect that she is lying. Ally thinks that perhaps she does suspect but hopefully will not 'cotton on' to exactly what, when she says "I'm disgusted by the way John treated you, even if you feel as though you deserve it".

The moment they get out of the car, Lesley has just arrived at the gates, so they are able to go in together. Many of the students say that they wished they had gone along and one girl says "why didn't anybody say I was going to miss a great night out and see you girls dance. You Cam, putting on the performance of your life. Then, to end up dancing to Sonia singing 'Buy It Single Ladies Put a Ring On it ' by Beyonce and shaking your booty, I would have loved to see that. Cameron doing 'Pink - so what' and driving everybody wild. wow! I can't believe I wasn't there, I just wanna die now.

Oh yeah and John pretending to get you twins mixed up, what a laugh. I hear he snogged you, that was naughty". "It was her". "what?" "John snogged her, I am Allison". "Oh! haha, I see. Well anyway, he certainly lit you up didn't he Cam?"

"Yes, he did". (sullenly). The girl gives Cameron a strange look but before she asks her what is up she is interrupted.

Another girl says, even before any replies are given "Yeah, lesley did it all and even spoke a Greek mythological story. Everybody says you was fantastic Les".

"Don't... oh don't matter. I'm glad you liked it, I did my best". (smile).

One of the guys says "how did John manage the light display, it was awesome?"

"Oh, you had better ask him, it is quite technical, Cameron just went along with it, didn't you Cam!".

"Yes" she says, sullenly.

The guy looks puzzled but does not get a chance to ask anything as the lookalikes rush off with Lesley.

(Although Cameron did the performance, which included 3 pop songs, it was purely from memory and even her emotions were not real but she pulled it off just the same with all the face expressions and a raspberry at the end which made everybody LOL. All with the use of her infiltration software. She had to do it this way in order to get through the performance. (Her Allison memoirs were recited with emotions though). After she got home to be with John, she turned them on again).

Things get back to normal as more students turn up and start to walk in until John arrives with Sonia.

Questions and praise are dished out again and eventually John is asked the question by a guy named Jimmy.

"Hi John, I saw the light display, how was it done?"

"Oh, not as difficult as you might think. If you blow your girl's mind, her eyes will light up".

"Get away, you gonna tell us man or what?" (laugh).

"OK. Cameron put in some eye-drops of liquid crystal, not the normal stuff but some that is safe. I sat in the audience with a DC charger attached to me. Earlier on that day, I raided my mom's bathroom cabinet and swallowed all of her iron pills dating back to when she was pregnant. They were pretty old I must tell you. (smile).

By the time I was called on stage, I was highly charged and the 2-tone LC changed from blue through red with mauve. The further I stuck my tongue down her throat". (bigger smile).

"You're kidding me, you deep throat frenchied your own sis?" (He gives a shocked look which spreads to the onlookers).

"Yeah why not, she is pretty hot actually. The flashing lights was when we pulled our tongues apart"

"Oh man, this has got to be weird, no way, I can't believe you. You're lying!"

"Well, most of it is true. You decide which part is a lie. Cameron cannot lie, you ask her. Bye".

Silence and mutterings as Sonia and John rush off smiling. John grabs Sonia's hand to make her run before anybody else starts asking questions. He is satisfied that just telling one person is enough. He has different instructions for Cameron when he sees her.

It is not long after that that John has a straight face again and thinks about his terrible fears.

Before he parts from Sonia he says "I'm relying on you to get it right, I must have her back".

Lesley is waiting for Sonia around the corner and just happens to notice John letting go of her hand. It was innocent enough as John wanted to show Sonia some concern, just like his mom used to. Perhaps his choice in doing this was not very good but he wanted Sonia to know she means something to him.

"Hiya Lee, we're not together until 2pm". "Oh, OK, see ya later". Lesley does not go over to kiss Sonia which puzzles her, especially as nobody is around at that moment.

-0-

Eventually lunchtime comes and John approaches Cameron. When he finds her He looks at her face to see if there is anything there but finds nothing.

He is not sure how to handle this situation after yesterday. Things have calmed down, he feels that he is giving her what she thinks she deserves and therefore will not go away. It is the thought of not seeing her that he could not stand, so he is glad she is here. He can't even give her a smile or any sign that he is glad to see her until after Sonia has spoken to her, hopefully.

He speaks in as calm a tone as possible and says "Hello Cameron, I won't say much for now except what you need to know. When people ask about your light show, this is what you say" (John explains what he would like her to say).

Not long after John has spoken to Cameron, Sonia calls her and asks her to sit outside. They go to the end of the large lawn in a corner and sit cross legged facing each other.

They have a silent chat, which involves a very emotional outpouring, totally without physical movement or tears. It all takes about 1m23s and during this time Sonia feels satisfied that Cameron understands the complexities of her new emotions and they hope that they can resolve it.

Their conversation is more machine-like than human and is difficult to translate when the 0/1s, machine code, etc etc are taken in to consideration.

Basically, Sonia asks Cameron whether she has seen the increased complexity of her new emotions which are intrinsically weaved together as a result of negative results received by her programs. They are all linked to many other emotions in such a way that, in essence, it is not much different from the emotions that humans feel. She is destroying her friendships and relationships and compromising them just because she hates what she has done. She can even upset her own (cyborg/human) family.

If it was any other family they might break up and leave home because most humans do not understand or emphasize with humans who act strange or irrational with mood swings etc.

She wants to know if Cameron can see this every time her processes encounter a problem or condition which cannot be resolved. As new unresolvable problems arise, new pannings are made. In this instance, she is experiencing something very new and very complex. New 'seedlings' are growing in her emotional processes, all of which are negative to her peace of mind.

As Cameron listens to all this, she is feeling high levels of sadness and is very distraught.

Sonia points out that people make mistakes. There was no way without the data needed that Cameron could know that her actions could not, or would not, give the desired results when her group were killed.

She points out Jenny's feeling of accomplishment and how 'proud of herself' she feels after developing the technology in record time to rescue everybody in 2011. This is the result of Cameron's unfortunate circumstances.

She also says how happy Allison is to have her little self to keep as a little sister.

How distraught John was and the elation he felt when she came back to him and how it breaks his heart to have to treat her in an obnoxious fashion just because he is frightened she will go away.

The new emotions called regret, guilt, remorse etc lead to negative conscious and emotional reactions. If the personal past act or behaviour is tragic or catastrophic, it can lead to self-loathing. This emotion can also lead to self-destruction too.

Sonia tells Cameron that this is what she is suffering from. She needs to control it for John's wellbeing and her own happiness which is much more effective than what she now feels.

Finally, she points out that Cameron's past mistakes have been put right. She does not even need to make reparations to others because she has already done that and made everybody extremely proud of her.

Between them, unseen by everybody, the 2 cyborgs inwardly cry together as Sonia is extremely sad to see Cameron's outpouring of sadness turn to happiness in her arms. This goes on for an eternity: 1m2s.

When the 2 cyborgs eventually return to normal, having relied on their DAEMON processes to watch their surroundings, they see a group of students approaching.

Before they arrive, Cameron says one last thing "We must transfer our data on to HDD soon, as our team need to see it & I would like John to see what happened to me".

Sonia adds "I also have something to show Lesley in addition to everything else".

Sonia continues, using the spoken voice "I'll try to persuade Allison to bring Little Ally to our house tomorrow tonight, and then we can do it whilst we are together". (smile).

Sonia agrees to take, by downloading ultrasonically, an exact copy of what Cameron was experiencing, so that she can experience it 'first hand' on another part of her chip, her entire panning experiences etc. She tells Cameron that she will delete it before their data extraction tomorrow night at c. 3am. (Of course Cameron will know if she has not, although she is not bothered).

As they were sitting there facing each other, holding both hands and staring at each other's faces, they get some strange stares. People always thought the Connor group were weird yet surprisingly talented or badass, so this is just another example.

One of the guys in the group of Latinos says "Hiya Cam, John told me how you got your eyes to flash but told me some of his story was exaggerated. So what is it, did he deep frenchy you or not?" they all smile.

"No, he is bound to say something like that. Why would I want to do that to John?"

"I might, says Gina from the group".

"No, I painted my eyelids with conductive liquid crystal and put translucent eye-drops in just before I came back on stage. It is a new technology that we found over the internet from a developing company. It is totally safe.

The rest of John's story is mostly correct, minus the tongue. We only touched lips and John turned the switch and lit me up through our contact".

"Oh, that's not as good as John's story. Shame".

They walk on by chatting and laughing, as one of the guys chases a girl with his tongue poking out, making the same suggestion as John earlier.

"She's too hot for you", "you'd never manage it", "your tongue's not long enough", "so I have heard", "Usted está crudo", says the girl finally..

Listening to this, the twins smile but also, they have learnt something about human relationships and their nature.

-0-

The lunchtime break is nearly over and John, who is sitting with Allison alone on a table in the canteen, has discussed the Cameron situation. He says that now is definitely not a good time for him to speak to Cameron.

Just his luck, he is with Cameron in the maths class for the first afternoon lesson.

He sees her approach the door and waits for her to go in. He finds it ironically amusing because she does not even need to be there.

If he does not sit next to her, especially after what the students consider was an awesome performance on stage, they will think that his family argue or do not get on. It is not an impression that they must have.

He whispers very quietly "Cameron, I have to sit next to you, otherwise people will talk about us".

She does not turn her head or show any emotion. She walks in to the classroom, sits and places her books etc. on the desk that demonstrates they share the school work.

He goes over and sits down, then opens his bag and lifts everything out then places it on the desk.

As he does so, he glances slightly to his left then cannot resist the temptation to look at her face.

'The slightest of smiles?' he thinks, 'no perhaps her mouth is not working properly'.

As he is listening to the form tutor talking about statistics, he sees that Cameron has her hands on her desk but one hand appears to be slightly out of alignment and is tapping her fingers, just her fingers.

'What?' he looks over at her face, she quickly looks away. Again he is sure her lips have the slightest of smiles.

'Oh hell, if she is malfunctioning, I am really in trouble'.

For the final lesson, the students all file out and Riley walks up to John and tells him that she has decided to sit next to him in 'history'.

As Cameron walks past she quietly says to Riley "be nice to him, you won't like him when he is bad" but this time she looks deadly serious as she walks off with authority. (Imagine her walking through Pico Tower).

"Where is she going for the next lesson" says John.

"I checked her rota because of our concern, she is football. Do you think she will be OK?"

"Don't you mean the rest of them?" Cameron hears and smiles.

Inside the classroom Riley tries to keep John interested and asks questions about Salem and jokingly says "do you think I would have been considered a witch?"

"What, oh, no of course not why?"

"Oh I just wondered, imagine if I ended up in their time instead of here".

John stays attentive and tactile and says "I would protect you, that is what I am here for".

"That's nice" says Riley with a smile on her face, then she says "I'm sure she'll be OK".

"Thanks, I hope so".

-0-

After school at the gates, John waits for Allison and stands next to Debbie chatting to little Ally. He ends up saying "oh yes, you want your ploosma wifel", I must get it. I will get it soon and make sure big Ally gives it to you. Do you have any idea what it looks like?"

"I think so".

"OK, when you get home, draw a picture of it and give it to big Ally, then I can be sure I get the right one".

Just then Allison walks up and John tells her about the picture because he is not sure what a ploosma wifel looks like.

She smiles and says "sure John, I'll text it to you as soon as she draws it. If it really is a ploosma wifel, you really are in big trouble aren't you?"

"Yes, Ally, sure will be. see ya" (big long kiss and mwah).

When he looks in the car, little Ally is smiling.

Unfortunately for John, when he looks round Cameron is standing close by with a very unhappy look on her face.

John stares at her, now he is feeling terrible. Again he feels confused as he thought Sonia might have fixed her with a one-to-one chat.

He goes over to her and says "Shall we go then?"

"Yes".

'Is that all?' he thinks.

The drive home is quiet, even with Sonia & Lesley in the back. Lesley now knows the situation and they know that soon everything will be OK.

Back home, Cameron stays in the jeep as the lovers get out, followed by John.

"Where are you going?" says Lesley.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to leave your girlfriend sitting there?"

"I don't think she wants to come in doors, do you Cam?"

"I might!"

The lovers rush indoors and leave John standing.

John opens his driver door again and looks in.

Cameron says to him "did you mean what you said?"

John stares at her for quite a while, she is not smiling but she does look... quite human.

Eventually he comes up with the answer to her question "If you think I did, then you don't know me.

If you think I didn't, then you do know me". John has already decided she is back to normal.

She smiles. John quickly rushes round the other side and opens the door. She steps out and he puts his arms around her shoulder blades and says "thank god, I didn't want you to be a wild bird in the garden any more".

"A wild bird? Oh yes, I understand. No, I am a friendly bird that is house trained".

John breaks his grip and leans back "What?" Then, Cameron gives a smile.

"Oh, you knew it had 2 meanings". He puts his arms around her again and says "I want you to promise that no matter what is going on in your head, you do not need to go away because you have me and all your friends".

Cameron holds her head back and looks at John with a smile "I promise".

As they stand there in an embrace, watched from the window by everybody, John says

"I didn't want to say those things but I thought they were necessary to keep you here. I was afraid I would lose you again. After you was brought back from 2011 you never came back to me, you did not want to be near me. Was I right to say those things?"

"Yes because if you had been nice to me I would not have let you see me or speak to me. I was confused because my processes were telling my emotions that I failed you. I would have stayed at the perimeter of wherever you was".

At this point John feels a little teary now that his Cameron is back and kisses her on the lips gently then says "I know I love you Cam because I have known you a long time and still feel pain when you are not here".

"I love you too John, you are what I live for. When I make you happy, it makes me happy. When I messed up my chip could not cope with my failure. It is all about you, my reason for being here".

John looks at Cameron and is amazed that she could come out with those words. He sobs on her shoulder and stays there as long as she will let him.

Indoors, Sarah wonders about Allison. She is glad John is with this cyborg but can't help feeling an inner disappointment sometimes. It just lingers there despite the fact that most of the time she is happy for John. For some reason, that feeling just re-emerges out of the blue, almost as thought she was kidding herself that she was happy for John despite knowing Cameron will protect him.

She wonders if by coincidence, the arrival of little Ally is a solace for Allison, whose insecurities make her feel 2nd best - if, of course they do.

She decides to distract herself, goes in to another room and phones Dominic. After quite a long chat and some persuading, he agrees to let her go and stay with him. Sarah did not want to be in the house tonight with whatever she might hear from the twins and their lovers.

'Can you imagine it!' she thinks '2 in one house and probably none anywhere else on the globe'.

Derek says to Sarah "are there any females for me where you're going?" with a smile.

She replies "probably but I'm not your pimp. Tell you what, I'll ask Dominic where they hang out, I believe there will be a nice gal there that will suit you down to the ground. Long term I assume?"

"Guys, chics, anybody, I don't care. Just a good night out".

"But no cyborgs right! Hold on a minute".

She gets her cellphone out again.

Inside, John is all smiles with Cameron as she smiles back in her cute roundpool eyes glistening in the moon, even if the moon is only the sitting room lights.

Strangely enough, John notices that on the opposite settee is sat Lesley and Sonia, whose eyes seem to be quite similar. He inwardly smiles, knowing they are the same.

The 4 of them discuss Cameron's scenario and do their best to assure her that she must not let it happen again. "You must come to me if you need another female's perspective on things. I will not let you go funny in the head, we will hunt you down if you go away and hide" says Lesley with a smile.

Cameron looks at John a little worried and puzzled with a face that matches.

"It's all right Cam, she is being nice to you. We humans are complicated. We have that over you but that is about all" says John with a smile.

A little later, Sonia tells Lesley that it is her turn to patrol outside "Oh no, do you really need to?" then Lesley quickly looks to John " We are safe at the moment aren't we?"

"I believe so, but nobody is ever safe".

Lesley replies "when are those metal terminators going to be up and running?"

Cameron replies to this question "because the chips are newly developed, they do not have the ability to perform guard duties at this stage. The chips have been scrubbed of Skynet programming but their base code is very basic and does takes up a lot of memory which is premium on those chips".

"Oh, so in other words they are dumb and can't be improvised?"

"Yes because if they were outside this house for instance, they could kill innocent people or animals and draw attention to themselves".

"Fair enough" says John "but I feel we can all stay in tonight, Jenny is scanning off satellites to look for any flux that occurs. I'm sure future Skynet have not found us yet. What do you think Sonia?"

Of course she does a quick rat with Cameron, to compare data on this subject then says "Yes, there is more chance of us being found by present enemies and their technologies".

"There you are, early night for all then. Do you twins know how to relax and enjoy yourselves?"

They both smile and say "yes".

Not long after that, John receives a text. He flicks open his cellphone and there before his eyes is a sight that makes him say "Eh, oh yeah very funny".

The others look at him "Well, what is it?" says Lesley.

John has been sent a childish drawing of a plasma rifle, supposedly drawn by l-Ally.

He sends a text back DO ME A FAVOUR ALLY, CAN YOU JUMP FORWARD IN TIME AND GET ONE FOR ME? I'LL COLLECT IT WHEN I SEE YOU

John's cell rings "Hello Ally, very funny. So what did she draw?"

"Sat 7 Feb - A ploosma wifle John, she knows these things".

The joking goes on for a while and eventually a picture of a doll with funny legs and arms is received on John's phone.

Very soon, Jameron are lying in bed together just holding each other and chatting about smaller things like little Ally and the other young ones.

John gets on to the subject of b-Ally's feelings for l-Ally.

"They remind me of myself and Sonia" says Cameron.

"I see what you mean, yes and you love your sister don't you!"

"Yes".

"So now you must know how big Ally feels".

"You're right, thank you for..."

"Explaining?"

They both laugh.

Meanwhile 2 rooms away the general chat is on a similar level but then the subject of 'the tingle' is brought up.

"Oh you poor thing, let me kiss it better"

"Why do you think doing that will make it better?"

"Because we humans say that, it's a joke. I'll tell you what, I should try just in case it's true".

"OK, I'll take off my panties". "Yes, it would help".

As things progress whilst John is discussing Allison's daytime Nanny and her boyfriend, Cameron suddenly smiles.

"What's funny in that?"

"Nothing, I am listening to the lovers. Lesley is kissing Sonia's tingle better"

"She's what?"

Not long after that, Cameron develops a 'tingle' which also needs to be addressed.

-0-

Fortunately for everybody in the Connor house, it is the morning of Saturday 7th Feb 2009. This means it is not necessary to go to school or get up early.

Despite all this, the previous night, both cyborgs got up after their partners were asleep and took it in turns to go outside, Sonia first. During this time, Cameron manned the computer.

When everybody is up, Lesley suggests they go in 2 vehicles, collect the kids and drive to little Jenny's house and pick her up with her brother Richard then go to the fair and other places.

"That's a good idea if it's OK by you Cam, children need to have fun. They never had that in the future. Would you mind if we spent some of your money on them?"

"No, I wanted them to have $5k each, to be looked after by Jenny as I understand children cannot be responsible to have that much money at their age".

"That's great" (kiss on cheek), I'll make some phone calls.

John phones Garrett and sure enough he agrees, once he is told that the cyborg girls will be with them.

It was evident early on that another vehicle is needed, a SUV hire is the best option. Very soon, Cameron pulls up at the Weaver residence, having finished signing the papers. John is outside waiting for her.

It is apparent that Allison needs a break too, so AllyAlly are passengers too.

Having seen Cameron, little Dean & Marta rush out and tell the story that they have told everybody else "guess what Cam" Says dean and before he continues Marta says "A good money fairy borrowed some money from our jar and now she has paid it back". Dean cuts in and says "yes, she gave us both $100 and said we must not waste it".

"Oh" says Cameron, who then looks at John with a smile. John says "Do you think Cameron would be a good fairy too?"

A little later, during their time watching l-Ally on a merry-go-round, John says to Allison "would it be OK with you if Cameron takes Ally over to the hoop-la stall while we go on the ghost train?"

He watches Allison carefully in her reply. She almost immediately says "oh, I guess that should be alright but I don't bank on being scared in there".

John smiles, his assessment of her reply is acceptance but with reservations.

"How about it Cam, can you do that?"

"Certainly John, I will win her something nice".

Allison adds "afterwards, ask her if she wants to have a go".

"OK Ally, I will look after her".

'Good' thinks John, as he hopes this relationship blossoms.

A while later, John thinks to ask l-Jenny about her arm. She tells him that there will be a scar but her arm bends OK "it still hurts" she says.

Cameron hears this and decides to help her.

So that Allison and John can hear, she says to l-Jennifer "would you like to go over the other side and have a ride on a dodgem?" "Ooh yes, that sounds like fun".

John immediately starts to speak but Cameron butts in and says "I would like to do this on my own to show you that I am capable".

John and Allison are surprised but agree to this.

As they walk, Cameron says to l-Jennifer, "I would like to make your arm better. I can do it now".

"Oh, I don't think you can magic it better".

"No, you are young but I know you understand things so I will explain what I will do".

Cameron explains what Sonia did for Lesley and explained the complexities of her blood regeneration properties.

L-Jennifer agrees.

They head off for a first aid kiosk and Cameron asks for a bandage and safety pins for Jennifer's arm and offers to pay for it. Whilst the lady is not looking, she steals a pair of scissors in front of l-Jennifer's eyes.

When they are outside Cameron says "I will take the scissors back whilst you wait outside. I will explain that you took them. It will not matter because they will never see you again".

Behind a couple of lorries, Cameron makes l-Jennifer gasp as she shoves the scissors in to her palm and starts squeezing blood over l-Jennifer's red scar which has yellowish healing and thick scabs down the centre.

After this she places the bandage and tells her that she must not remove it for at least 36 hours.

"Shall we go on a dodgem car now or would you prefer to have a hot-dog and fizzy drink?"

"Both".

That evening all the kids are brought back to the Connor residence in a packed out Jeep and a hired car. They are kept entertained until bedtime with singing and some dancing. Even Kacy from next door is invited in which pleases her immensely. In fact it is times like that which shows outsiders how nice John and his family really are. To top it all, Kacy's baby gets lots of attention from the female children.

-0-

The following day, it is Sunday and the children, being of similar ages with only a few years inbetween, apart from L-Allison, are full of ideas for the day's activities, providing that the grownups agree.

The beach, childrens' rides etc are the best idea. John challenges everyone to a shootout at the rifle range for a massive teddy bear. "I will go for daddy bear and you litluns can try for baby bear, whilst Allison tries for mommy bear. You twins probably wouldn't miss but please yourself if you want to have a go" he smiles at them.

John continues "Savannah, you can go for Goldilocks". "There isn't one!". "OK, if you hit all the targets I will buy you one".

L-Ally chooses a doll, John buys it and gives it to her.

"What name are you going to give her?" Says Allison

"Ploosma Wifle".

7.33pm, outside a large chicken breeding warehouse. Sparks begin to shoot from above ground, apparently from nowhere. The sparks intensify and then a circle on the ground begins to form. It gets hotter and the adjacent straw of a chicken manure heap begins to smoulder.

Simultaneously at Zeira, warnings sound, John Henry sees them immediately and within seconds Catherine and Thomas come running.

A bubble forms with the appearance of a soap bubble blown from the fingers that has settled on the tiled kitchen floor.

The heat intensifies and the straw suddenly ignites as a form inside the bubble can be seen.

Within an instance the bubble is gone, the flames and smoke increase. Out jumps the Thomas-Cyborg, who detected the incendiary ignition immediately and runs for cover, just in case.

"Where did it happen" says Catherine.

"North Dakota, Washburn. A more detailed point of arrival is not necessary because whatever arrived there will move away very soon".

"How many?" says Thomas

"One". (Thomas knows why John Henry said 'one' because he himself knows the amount of static and effect of their reading shows this to be the case).

Catherine says "I will warn John, you can call Jenny. Thank you John Henry".

Still in the fairground, John receives a call from Catherine. He knows it must be important, otherwise she would not call him.

"Sunday 8th February 2009"

"Hello Catherine, go ahead"

"We have a visitor of unknown proportions from the future. It is in Washburn, North Dakota and probably doesn't know who is here and even if you are alive, so we have that advantage.

Anything that hits the waves now might be detected by the entity, whether it's human or machine".

"I see, OK, no muddying the waters. I understand. Is Jenny there?"

"No but she has been informed".

"Thank you". "Ciao". The phone is cut off.

'Ciao!' he thinks.

Everything is OK for now and there is not any point in spoiling everybody's fun, so John continues as though nothing has happened. Allison was with him so he tells her.

It is getting late, so they need to head off back to Catherine's place and drop the children off. It is at this time that Sonia speaks to John and asks him to bring l-Ally back with Allison so that they can transfer all their data on to HDDs. She says "I need AllyAlly together for Cameron's benefit and peace of mind".

She tells him that Cameron sometimes browses the internet for ultrasonic modems but the only one available is at the Army research lab Cleveland OH vehicle technology directorate

it transmits acoustically and was first designed for the 2008 first robotics league competition for short-range communication - it sends a 2-bit message at a rate of 10 hz or higher.

"Is that any good for you?" he says. Sonia replies "we could modify it but the speed of data transfer is very slow and would take us a long time to accomplish our data downloads on to HDD".

"Well, it sounds a lot safer than taking out your chips. Can it be attached to a microphone?"

"I believe it can be done".

"I'll talk to Derek and see if he thinks he can get one for the future. Thanks".

Having dropped off the kids, except l-Ally, they follow Cameron to the vehicle hire depot and wait for her to drop the car keys through their letterbox, then they head off home.

John knows what they will be doing tonight and offers to stand guard for the 2 cyborgs but they decline. Cameron says "you need your sleep, we will be fine".

At 3pm on Monday 9th Feb '09, Cameron is first to have her chip extracted downstairs. Sonia attaches Jenny's reducer to the laptop with external HDD attached to it and downloads all the necessary data.

At 3.33pm the roles are reversed and another HDD is used.

4.23pm they are finished. Cameron can see that Sonia deleted her negative emotional panning.

Now that they both have their chips reinstalled, Sonia kisses Cameron on the forehead then goes outside to check that everything is OK without saying a word.

Cameron sets out the information in a readable and indexed form for John. She is careful to keep some of the information for occasions of hers and Sonia's choosing.

The morning eventually comes and John comes straight downstairs, anxious to know how they got on.

Cameron is there on the settee watching the TV news quietly. She smiles at John and says "why aren't you with Allison?" (she knew why).

"Because little Ally is in a strange bed and she had to be beside her. She thought there was something under the bed".

"Oh, what was it?" (Cameron still knows the truth).

"Cam, lots of children are scared of things that don't exist".

Just then, Sonia comes in and places her gun inside the kitchen cabinet then comes in to the sitting room.

Cameron says to her "what was that for?" "Oh, just to let you know that I am glad you are back. We are unique and I do not want to be like the dodo".

Cameron smiles back, John looks at them and just smiles without asking any questions. He liked what he heard but also felt some sadness.

-0-

Very soon, it is time to arrive at the school gates. Debbie is there to pick up little Ally.

Leila arrives and tells Cameron and Allison that her leg is not healing up and feels quite bad.

Cameron knows what to do and says "I will try and make you better, just like Sonia did for Lesley".

"Oh, that would be really great, I was kinda suspicious about that Lesley girly gettin' better quick. I assume you will be doin' some of the cyborg magic girlfriend!".

Cameron immediately says to John "get down, somebody might be searching for you". (she has seen an unknown vehicle parked by the entrance, which is quite expensive looking). John quickly goes to where his jeep is parked in a space as Cameron 'rats' to Sonia "take the steeriing wheel then drive them away from here". The 3 of them duck down and John gets out the driving seat keeping low and changes places with Sonia.

Riley and the others stare with surprise, which triggers Riley's automatic response and she quickly turns and walks away, which surprises the siblings and Leila even more.

As Sonia drives away, she pokes her head out the window to see Riley and beckons her to walk their way. She parks around the corner and Riley walks up looking very worried, as always when anything crops up.

Cameron has already explained everything to Sonia, who in turn asked her to go to school and try to listen in on any conversations.

Cameron goes through the gate and meets up with the siblings & Leila and explains that John's crowd completely forgot their gym clothes, including Riley.

Inside the school, she makes her way to the registrar's office to listen in. It is a man whose ID badge identifies him as Agent James Ellison, who is checking up on any occurrence of a 'John' with mother 'Sarah'.

"Purely routine" he says "but we are following up the ramblings of a deluded fool. We have to check it because of her priority status in our files".

The registrar says "we do have a 'John' but he is without doubt 16 years of age, never 24 as you think but who knows these days?"

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yes, wait here".

Ellison looks at the picture, is a little surprised and immediately recognises it but does not let on.

Cameron knows he will recognise it and makes her way out of the school with haste. Because the school is in 'lockdown', or perhaps better put: 'closed to intruders', many of the students are shocked by what happens next.

She goes out without responding to the security guard who is still there. Walks fast towards the gate, which is padlocked because of the guns scares. She grabs either side with her hands and pulls. The chains fly apart much to the horror of the remaining students. She breaks out in to a run, ratting to Sonia and very soon her signal is picked up.

"Get in" she shouts to Riley.

Sonia is in the driving seat and starts the engine. Cameron jumps in and they speed off as John and Allison start their frantic phone calls "they're on to us".

Sonia phones Lesley and says "do not say anything, tell Lionel not to either. I still love you and I will contact you as soon as we are safe". These words go in to Lesley's voicemail.

When they arrive home, Sarah and Derek are frantically loading many things which are held in their respective boxes/bags ready for quick getaways. Kacy is looking out of the window and witnesses the gravel being spilled across the front parking area, to see the jeep screech around to face the other way. Nobody in the jeep, Riley included, are frightened by Sonia's driving stunt.

They jump out and run indoors, Riley takes whatever she is handed. To her horror, Kacy sees 1 lady terminator come out of the house with 'a massive rifle' , as she swaps arms holding the baby.

Not long after that, when Sonia has completely & successfully downloaded her complete non-traceable virus in to the ISP, she comes out armed too with a laptop under her left arm, having already placed the mouse etc in to a box for Derek to grab. (John prefers a laser wifi mouse in preference to using the keypad).

There is some shouting.

Sarah using her phone to quickly tell Jenny to be 'vigilant'.

Sarah opens the box which contains all the money from Cameron and leaves $500 on the kitchen table in an envelope, rushes outside for the last time and follows the others down the drive causing gravel to fly, yet again.

It seems that an upmarket hotel will be their next stop off point. Sarah considers the price as she drives and realises that more money will be needed soon if they continue spending at high rates.

-0-

Jenny has had a good idea to instruct Ricci to call her on his mobile if anybody approaches the house. "Make sure that anything above ground that is TDE related is still undetectable" she says.

"If they approach, call me. If you do not call me for the 2nd time an hour later, I will know they are searching for us and ensure that somebody breaks you out Ricci, I promise. I know our situation changed naturally Ricci and we never actually discussed anything but we both know what happened. I promised Conny that we will not leave you if something happens. See you again soon my darling Ricci".

"Gracias" he says as Conny listens to her call with the speaker switched on.

"Oh, and one last thing Ricci, If everything is OK, I'll call you tonight, don't call me. Then we can speak, Conny too, of course. I'm still fond of you. If you need to call me, text 'how are the children?' and I will call you back, por favor".

"Si". end of call.

The kids are not at all excited by the action, they know that if they were in the tunnels this is what they would do and it is a very very serious matter. The 2011 elders seem puzzled.

Ricci understands their point of view and what they must be feeling at this moment in time.

Jenny thinks 'I wonder what Charlie's Angels and the rest are up to now?'

**-0-**

**Next time, the first thing for John is to find accommodation, obviously. He also needs to get pledges from his resistance schoolmates.**

**All the 1984 data is evaluated with the USAF guys present to compare notes.**

**Sarah and John get emotional and she tells him more about what happened.**

**The worst thing is, the Thomas Cyborg. - who will it find first and what will it do.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gulliman - thanks for adding me to your favourite authors - I can't contact you personally, cos your page does not give details.**

**JFYI, Cameron broke the school gates because she knew John had been discovered - it was bad luck that school lessons had begun because the security man had just locked the gates. He was standing by to let in stragglers. It was also possible that he was not letting people out. For all she knew, other FBI men could be on their way to their house straight away, once Ellison phoned them. Hence the urgency.**

**-0-**

The previous evening of Monday 9th, Sarah, after leaving Sonia with Lesley, plus John with Cameron - their togetherness with bedded bliss. She and Derek eventually arrive at the USAF camp where Dominic is stationed. He is at the sentry gate to meet them.

At Dominic's house, Derek is introduced to his daughter Megan.

"Nice to meet you Derek, was you planning on staying in or leaving these 2 'friends' alone?" she says with a crooked smile.

"It depends upon whether there is anything we need to talk about".

Derek & Sarah both look at Dominic as he replies "actually, there is quite a lot that I have to tell you".

"OK, if it is OK by you Sarah, I will stay a while. Sorry Megan, I will hold you to a tour as soon as we are finished".

"Sure, I'll get some drinks".

Dominic starts talking "Sarah, I know this could be hard for you to hear and I hope you do not get worked up or anything, but the men who were responsible for your encarceration and ostracising are still alive. The ones we traced were involved in finding or imprisoning you. That includes the time of your injury after the tanker explosion and your time at the hospital.

We know Sonia went inside to check the terminator and found it crushed, all but it's arm. She saw you, then came out again, as it was important for her not to change history. That is what she told us.

The names of the men that were implicit right from the beginning in 1984 are a Dr Silberman..."

Dominic is interupted as Sarah stands up irate "that piece of shit, I should have shot him whilst I had the chance".

Megan pokes her head around the door "is everything OK dad?"

"It's OK dear, Sarah has had some news about a baddie".

Dominic continues "There are 3 people that we know of from your 1984 experience, Agent Wolf. Sonia told us he was at the hospital and spoke to Silberman about getting you locked up. There was Vitor & Furlan at the FBI who we do not know much about but Silberman does, so we need to find out more. I can not be seen entering a police station or government establishment, as it will arouse suspicion. Myself and my father know where the 3 men live. None of them are working any more, it seems that somehow they could all afford to retire early".

Megan brings in some bottles and glasses on a tray and sits down beside them.

"OK" says Sarah, "we need to syncronise all this and also ensure that we can get Silberman back out of prison, if he is still there".

"What does Megan know?" says Derek. Dominic replies "not a lot up until now".

Megan says "how big is all this?"

Derek explains quite easily "think of world war 1 and 2, then add a 3 and a 4, throw in plenty more on top and you have it".

"Yeah but that's supposition surely?" she replies looking at her father then Sarah.

"No" says Sarah, "it will happen, not might, will. If you don't believe me, then tell your father he is a fool for having us here. Right now".

"All right Sarah, she gets it" says Dominic. Then he adds to his daughter "people are dying, they have been since 1984. It is all a prequel to what will happen. It is like the volcano under Yellowstone park, literally".

Megan stares on. She knows her father would not bullshit her and sits there quietly. She is like her father, in their line of business they know to 'keep it shut'.

After a while and planning, they all go out for a few bevvies and food and retire for the night.

At 6am, both Sarah and Derek are up and ready to go, as they have a family at home and need to be close at hand for emergencies, which seem to happen to them.

-0-

Tuesday 10th Feb, 10.12am - the present after leaving Kacy's rented house forever, in a hurry.

During their journey out of town, Derek who sits alone in his 'Dodge Ram', takes a different route from the others and heads for the motel Atlantis which is inland and allows for any possible escape in any direction. They all know it must not be close to the sea, as it would block an entire direction for quick evacuation.

Whilst driving, it was agreed that the team should split up UFN. Sarah is with Allison, Sonia & Riley in her SUV, whilst John & Cameron in his Jeep until they reach the motels Contiki and Catchpole.

Sarah calls Derek and says "10 Feb, if whatever is out there gets access to the FBI database, it could be heading for John's school for more information".

"You're right Sarah, if John wants to keep what he has got he ought to be told that his friends are not safe".

"OK, I'll call him" (dial) "Feb 10, 09 mom, is everything all right?"

"I don't think so, whatever arrived in Dakota might be able to access the FBI database. If it does, it will know the name of your school because of this Ellison guy. Your resistance buddies could be in danger. I think you should warn them".

"I was thinking of that myself, even if it does not know of them, it might persuade somebody to 'spill the beans'. It's a bummer. I guess we should stop mentioning names of places over the phone for a while. I'll talk to my girlfriend about fetching them. Thanks mom, see you soon".

"Bye.. son".

John says to Cameron "Call Sonia and ask her to ask Lesley to leave home, telling her she might not be safe".

As Cameron dials Sonia and begins a silent chat, John says "I can't hear what you are saying and that worries me. Can't you speak when I am around?"

"Oh, OK, sonia has heard that and will comply. She says Lesley will not get her message until school finishes. She also says that Allison is very worried about little Ally".

"Of course, has she phoned Debbie or Nancy?"

(pause) "Yes, everything is OK there but I detect she is very anxious to be with her and get her safe". (end of call).

"OK, I understand. I am worried about all the children and adults. I don't even think Catherine's house is safe. When we get to the motel, I'll call Zeira and see if he and the comp man have any ideas on the terminators that we brought back recently. Do you have any?"

"No, using their current technology I don't envisage a solution yet. They need another 12 years of development before they can process well enough to understand who must live and who must die. It is the chip that needs developing. They were built to terminate everybody. It appears that the developers at Skynet never considered this when they built them. I believe they intended to unleash them on an enemy without considering the civilians. It is likely they were to be used overseas. Although they do have the ability to switch them off once the job is done".

"Oh, very shortsighted and incompassionate of them".

Cameron, having a chip instead of a brain, is very quick to understand what John is saying and who he is referring to. Then she thinks back to what she was saying and adds

"This concept is not new, during the Vietnam war circa 1955 to 1975 an inordinate amount of bombing of the vietcong, mainly civilians took place. It was mainly unreported and only came to light many years later. The people in Cambodia are still feeling the effects of this, including children who are still blown up by unexploded bombs.

The future of our planet is like that after Skynet laid many traps for killing humans, including mines and mechanical hydrobots which have claws that rip humans to pieces. Many large mechanical devices like that were being developed by Skynet".

John thinks, then remembers "by the way, I should have mentioned to your friend that both siblings are just as vulnerable. I'll call our equitorial lady, Leila and tell her, we need her too as her situation is similar".

"OK, I'll call her back. Will quietly be all right with you?" says Cameron with a smile.

"I'm glad to have you back, I missed that smile. Of course, you can, just smile and I am yours to command".

Whilst John has leaves a voicemail with Leila, Cameron phones Sonia.

John is rather subdued and says

"I feel rather bad that I have pressganged these people to help us but I am sure there will come a time when they find themselves in this position, whether I am here or not. I appreciate that in our time we might not have a judgement day but Skynet, Kaliba or whoever, will find a way to systematically destroy us".

"You're right John, they will not stop".

"Yes, they need to be stopped and I am hoping that Jenny and her team will plug their future visits too. By the way Cam, we are alone tonight".

"Yes we are but wouldn't you rather Allison is here?"

"Not today, I am sure Sarah will keep her company. The 2 of them seem to have 'clicked' very well right from the start".

"But John..." "No Buts, you are my girl tonight and that is what you are going to be. In fact, I might even accept any requests that you might have. Within reason of course".

John smiles at her. She looks at him puzzled and says "what do you mean?"

-0-

Later, at the motel, Jameron have surveyed their surroundings then go out for a meal.

Cameron orders a steak (only) but John says to the waiter "It's OK, order the set meal, I will eat the rest". Then he says "storing up some energy for something Cam?" with a smile.

"Yes, I am replacing my blood. I squeezed approximately a third of a pint on to little Jenny's arm. I still have insufficient blood in my system".

"Ah, yes, I remember now. There is something I want to tell you before we go back to the motel.

You have already told me about how happy it makes you feel when you make me happy. I am still puzzled how you gambled on bringing Allison back. How do you know she would like me and that I would like her?"

"She was chosen by Skynet because she spent time with future you. Not all the time, as she was not with him when I found her. When I interrogated her, I could see that she loved you and would never give your location to me. I did not know what kind of love it was but I believed it was based on the way you treated her. You was never nice to me when I first met you but of course I would not know this in the future. I chose to see what could have been if I was not 'a robot'. It was a gamble that the difference in ages might affect her decision to continue loving you but I estimated above 80% that she would still want to be with the same John Connor and try to develop her relationship with you.

I wanted to see how you would treat me here in this time if I was human".

"Oh Cameron, was I really that bad?"

"Yes at times but it does not matter now because I know you would never be horrible to me or say horrible things to me on purpose anymore".

"About that, I still feel terrible for saying those things. I am sorry, really sorry". John looks sad and Cameron knows he means it.

Cameron says "I know, you don't need to say it any more".

John then says "you do want to be with me tonight, right?"

"Of course".

John then says "Now think carefully before you answer this question. Would you rather it was Allison with me now?"

(A short pause but for Cameron it was a very long time, 3 minutes perhaps) "I think differently, I am not human, I am a cyborg who is developing emotions. I am as different from you as a dog. My expectations are not always the same. There is one thing that does cause me concern and that is, I am not always with you when you are with Allison and I can not see or share your joy with her.

I know you expect me to be jealous of her but I am not because I was correct in my estimation that she would love you. I know that sometimes she thinks she is second best. I will reassure her again that she is not.

Since I brought her back, I now think that you prefer me to her but not always. It is impossible for 2 people to be evenly matched with 2 other people. Allison likes me and feels safe with me. I like her, just the same way as I do my sister Sonia. We give each other friendship and security.

I think we have a very good relationship. Nothing has changed. I am happy to be with you today and I am looking forward to whatever you have planned later. I still enjoy our time together but it does not have to be always.

There are things that only we might do tonight and I do not mind if you think of Allison. You can even say her name and tell me what she likes. I like other things, some of which might hurt her.

She will feel things that my physiology can not but I still possess many other attributes".

John stared intently all this time, thinks then says "Wow, that certainly was an explanation in detail that I was not expecting. One thing though, comparing yourself to a dog is not the comparison I would use because humans use it in a more derogatory way but I understand.

I think the best thing for us to do is finish this meal, you can drink all that milk and then we will head back to the motel".

"OK John but there is something I must do first".

"Oh really". "Yes, I need at least 45 minutes to digest this steak before I bring the remains up with the liquid".

"OH HELL CAM, oops sorry, oh hell Cam, did you really need to tell me that?"

"Sorry was that wrong?"

John is laughing as he says "for you, no, say it whenever you like. I love you the way you are".

-0-

Back at the motel, John says "let's go for a walk together. Perhaps we can find you a nice bush".

"What for?"

"So that you can barf behind it. Don't worry I won't be watching you, I will stand a distance away so that I can't hear you. Just in case".

"In case of what?"

"Just a little joke Cam. I'll keep you company so that you are not alone. If that is alright by you?"

"I don't mind".

"OK, give me a hug".

"In case of what? Please explain that joke".

"Oh all right, if you was human you might hurt your tube in your throat if you strain it but because you have regenerative properties, even if you rupture it, you will recover".

"Oh!"

"Yes, I did not honestly think you would hurt yourself like that".

-0-

Approximately an hour later, after stopping off at the foyer and buying a mouth-wash, Cameron has a rinse in the bathroom.

John waits for her then decides to do the same.

Eventually, John says "I wish you had that green bikini that you and Allison wore. Do you still have them?"

"Yes, they are at Jenny's house in the drawer".

"Oh, OK. Perhaps you and Ally can wear them again some time, I would really love that".

Cameron smiles and says "Oh, so that is the kind of thing you like. Do you like thongs?"

"Yuk, hate them. What about you, do you 'get off' on attire?"

"No, other things. I really am like a dog because I use the same senses and I do find you attractive too because I know other girls fancy you and that guides me".

"Oh Cam, you and your dog. You are right of course and I accept that. The other thing you said, that's nice to know".

"I know that different clothes appeal to different people. I judge by Sarah's choice in clothes because the suit and shirt she bought for you to go to the ballet was admired by everybody, so I like it too. When we was at school, I observed other girls looking at magazines and I sometimes asked them what they thought of certain styles. Even Lesley had good ideas and showed me what she thought Sonia would look nice in".

John says "Is there any chance that you consider me to be a male doll with Allison being the doll's boyfriend?"

"If you mean, do I enjoy playing games with you. No, I told you the reason".

"Fair enough, just checking. Come closer, I need to be closer to you".

John kisses her on the neck and whilst doing so he says "I'm going to strip you down to your undies, can you think of any reason that I shouldn't?"

"As long as you don't go any further".

(kiss kiss) "Oh and why not?"

"Because it is my time of the month".

John stops and looks up to her face. There is a smile there. "Oh well in that case I had better see what is on TV".

"You will not, come here a moment". Cameron gets down on her knees and starts undoing his belt.

As she does so John asks a question "I never asked you this before because I did not want to upset you. Do you think you have anything that resembles an orgasm during sex?"

Looking up with a smile Cameron says "yes, when I talked with Sonia, she transmitted her sensation that she described as a tingle. It is felt in that area. (points down) when you do the job properly it feels nice for me".

"Amazing. Can it feel 'really' nice?".

"Possibly, I will let you know".

John says something surprising "before you go any further, do you think this setting is really ideal for a moment like this? For instance, I have a feeling you smell many things in this room. Is there anything that you do not like?"

"Actually there is but I do my best to filter them out".

"What most of all?"

"The bed".

Relieved, John says "So everything is not perfect for you?"

"Not exactly but I would prefer to continue".

"Well I can't, I had a feeling this place was not satisfactory for you, as I feel it too. This place is used for moments like this, it feels tacky to me. Let's go somewhere nicer".

It is only 11.35am as the pair head off to a nice tranquil spot. John drives until he finds a place that looks promising, next to a small flowing river. He is able to park close by, gets out and looks around. There are bushes and grass all along the river bank and he decides that this will do. He says

"Let's sit here and see how things progress".

Not a word, just a smile from Cameron as she walks beside him whilst he holds her hand.

He motions her to sit on a nice area of grass facing some small waterbirds and reeds.

"I can smell things too Cam, not as well as you but close up, I can smell most things".

"Yes I know, were you referring to something in particular?"

"You, your perfume in particular. You have a nice taste in perfume".

"Thank you. It was my intention that you would like it. I observed your reaction to me when I was close. I believe this one is your favourite. It is called 'viva la juicy'. It is quite new but popular . 'Juicy Couture Viva La Juicy' has an enticing scent of wild berries and mandarins, honeysuckle, gardenia, and jasmine. This is heavily layered over a warm amber, caramel, vanilla, sandalwood, and praline heart that adds just the right touch of sweetness and that unusual and fashionable Juicy Couture charm. It is exquisitely packaged and is perfect as a gift! Also, I know you prefer pancakes with a touch of caramel in preference to the ones that your mom makes" replies Cameron.

John is rather gobsmacked by that lengthy response and was hoping to add something to his conversation but he reluctantly said "well that explains it then, the perfect touch for the perfect lady. I was going to add something in to the conversation but you floored me there".

"Floored you?"

"Yes, it means..." "I know what it means. I am asking you to explain".

"Ah, very good Cam, you are interpreting me well. Weellll, I was going to add that there are certain times, when the moment is right, when a guy might prefer to have the scent of his woman".

"Yes, we agree".

"No, I was not hinting at that" replies John hopeful that Cameron will now understand.

"Oh. Thank... I should say 'I see'. So you want to know what I smell like?"

"Well, I would have preferred it if you said it slightly different but yes. When a man really has the 'hots' for a woman, he can revert to his primordial roots. Sometimes the scent of the actual woman with her pheromones, sweat etc., can be the trigger than fires off passionate attractions.

I can't believe I am saying this but I feel it with you Cam".

"Oh, do you want me to wash this perfume off?"

"No, not now, it is a great perfume and your description tells me why. If you ever feel or detect that I have 'the hots' for you, you will know what those 'hots' are. Now quickly, if you find this place pleasing enough, I would just love to shag you. First of all though, I want to explore an earlier subject. I take it you remember which one?"

Cameron smiles and says "do you mean..."

"Uuuk, say no more, yes that one".

John rolls closer and starts kissing Cameron on the lips then says "feel free to remove some clothing. Whatever you think needs to come off". Then he quickly kisses her neck and makes doggy noises.

'Quite apt' he thinks as she wriggles and says "get off me dog" in a smily voice.

Then it comes to John, Cameron has inspired him. He says to her as he softly kisses the other side of her neck "that is a great idea for a game. Completely. Watch it girl, you are in for it now. Prepare for some shocks".

In the end it is John that gets the shocks. As he slides down her stomach nibbling gently on the way, he reaches the top of her inner thighs. She says "harder".

"NO WAY CAMERON, I WON'T DO IT, YOU ARE WRONG".

Cameron looks up "why?"

"I won't hurt you, you have your feelings turned on, that makes you human to me. What is happening to you?"

"I'm not sure but I want it to hurt".

"Well you will have to count me out, I only want to treat you gentle, just like I would any girlfriend that I might have".

"Oh, sorry John. I am fixed now".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please carry on, I know you are 'in the moment', I am too... Pleeaaasse".

Finally John says "OK, you're on, get ready".

John leans forward then kisses Cameron on the lips and strokes her cheeks. Then she makes a pretty awesome grrrrey noise which makes John laugh, whilst she wiggles her legs in the air either side of him and pushes her elbows down in to the grass and wiggles her chest.

He feels compelled to follow her lead and makes little grrrsss whilst nibbling her neck.

Eventually he gets to where they were before.

35 minutes later, John has followed Cameron in his release. She is lying flat on her stomach. That time consisted of panting noises, lots of grrrrs and, perhaps not to be mentioned but now Cameron has got small marks down below. John could not believe how she screamed in ecstasy as he drew the hickeys, whilst doing what Cameron wanted. She told him to continue as she said "I have my feelings full on, keep going".

"John, you behaved like a dog all the time. I enjoy the dog fashion very much".

"That's good because I might attack you again sometime".

"Good, it felt nice. It is what I wanted".

"I didn't know you was as tender as a normal girl, even in your nether region, I thought your flesh might be tougher and make it impossible to make hickeys".

John leans over and gives Cameron a kiss on the lips then says "what made you get those desires?"

"I believe it was when I stroked around little Jenny's scab she said it tickled but felt nice as my blood trickled on to it. As her scab softened up, I rubbed it with my finger to allow my blood to enter it. For me it was a bit like that. It gave me what I needed. I was inspired by her response.

It has something to do with what happened to me in 2011 and my wanting you to punish me. By the way, when you said 'my nether region' was you comparing me to a machine?"

"No why?"

With a deadpan face Cameron says "one of the dictionary meanings of nether refers to the lower part of a machine".

"Really, I never knew that. Are you toying with me?"

"Yes" (smile).

It caused sensations in my chip sensors and gave me a feeling of what you would probably call euphoria".

"That sounds good. Do you have pheromones or oestrogens in your blood stream or anywhere else?"

"I have pheromones, they help to attract you to me and I do have oestrogens so that my body hair does not grow and I remain female in my appearance.

It does not react with my chip sensors though, so I do not automatically react like a woman".

John then says "What about mine? Do you detect them and do they do anything for you?"

"I detect all kinds of smells. It is hard for me to distinguish attraction through smell because they do not have any effect on me".

"OK, enough questions. I am quite happy to see you without most of your clothes on but perhaps we ought to get dressed now".

"All right but before I do, do you get enough enjoyment from what we did?"

"It was certainly different and yes, the outcome was great. Seeing you like that is weird but I know you will heal. What about you? Did you get there in the end? Fully?".

Cameron smiles "Yes, yes, YEESSS".

Now John is laughing "Great stuff, we are both happy. We have spent time alone, something I have wanted for a long time".

"Me too, I want this just as much. It is all part of what makes me happy".

John replies "I am pleased about that, it has been a long time since we was together like this".

"Yes and nobody came by".

"Good and the phone never rang" he said with a smile then says "tomorrow, I take you out to a nice restaurant after we have sorted out Ally, Lesley & co. If you do not think that will be much fun, foodwise, you can choose but I would love a chat. You intrigue me very much and I'm sure I can learn more from you. Who knows, you might learn more from me learning from you?"

John continues smiling at her.

-0-

On the way back to the motel Contiki, sure enough, John's phone rings. It is Sarah

"Tuesday 10 Feb"

Sarah says "are you alone?"

"My girlfriend's is with me".

"OK, I'm surprised you have not contacted me in the last hour and a half, what have you been doing?"

John replies "Oh just something that needed doing".

Cameron says quite loudly, so that Sarah can hear "so I am a thing now am I?"

For which John says "Er, no of course not but..." then he sees Cameron smiling "thanks, do give the game away won't you!"

Down the phone John hears "I might have guessed. Tell her to be careful".

"Sure, be careful. (pause) With me" he smiles at her.

"Listen, your other girlfriend is a worrypot, which is understandable and I fully concur. Can you imagine. Now she is making her friend worry over her girlfriend. I know how the twins are developing and I guess this must be a 'worry emotion' that she has caught from guess who.

The problem is , now tunnel-miss is getting concerned about the 2 brats which she now thinks are OK since 'you know who' took them 'in hand'"

John stays calm "I see, things are escalating a bit. As soon as best friend gets contact from her lover, tell her that if they will leave home, they should meet somewhere familiar. They must not mention the place, only to give a clue without giving anything away. As for the 2 kids, surely they will be OK where they are. We can't take on any more. Yes I know, they are our future but we have to keep ourselves contained and safe with the people we trust.

One last thing, nobody must mention the word about my girlfriends physiology or anything related from now on. We do not know the extent of sophistication of whoever has arrived in our time. They might find a way to bug the cellphone exchanges".

"OK, 'best friend' is here, she understands. One of us will be in touch with any news. Have you spoken to your uncle?"

"No, I was thinking I should do it now. Bye".

Of course Cameron heard all that.

(ring) Derek says "Yup".

"10 Feb 09. Is everything OK there?"

"I'm in the bar".

"Fair enough, we have all agreed to stop mentioning the type of people we are, if you get my gist regarding the twins and must not mention drop off or pick up points until we feel sure that whatever is out there is not monitoring these calls".

"I'm with you, I won't say your name".

"If you are OK there I will leave you alone but if you need to keep occupied, perhaps you could go to a house when I ask you. We are awaiting a phone call from them as soon as their day is done. I'll call and explain our temporary arrangement, when we know it. One other thing, I appreciate this life is not comparable to your previous life and you don't have proper comrades to help you. If you have any thoughts on this, let me know".

"I understand, call me".

-0-

Back at the hotel, Riley calls John. "Feb 10, I am worried. Your you-know-who has agreed to go and fetch the littllun' and then go for some others. She is pulling away now".

"What, she never even told me. She must know it could be a risk".

"Yes, she said she would be back in a flash".

"Did they all go?"

"Yes"

"Does your home people have your mobile number?"

"Yes".

"OK, be careful from now on if they call you, it might not be them. They can immitate voices".

"I will".

John calls Sonia "10 Feb 09"

"What is the plan?"

"To pick up the siblings 2 blocks south, then another the same age who cooks. We have told her what not to say".

"OK, I hope this secrecy is worth it, I have a worrying feeling. I must talk to a certain person like you about this".

"I understand".

During this time, having developed a cryptic ultrasonic code, Cameron is ratting to Cameron about her liaison with John. It is apparent that urgent matters do not daunt cyborgs and they are still able to talk about other things as though it was a 'talk in the park', or perhaps 'walk in the park'. Sonia even spoke about her continuing concern for Lesley. Between them they hoped they could play their HDDs to the team soon.

John turns and says "I am definitely going to have this out with mom, I need to know where they all are. We will wait here and see what happens. Hopefully everything will be OK, it's too late for us to catch up with them".

John calls Catherine and as expected she answers the phone straight away.

"Feb 10th is everything OK?"

"Hi, I am concerned about speaking names and giving password IDs. just in case someone is listening. Does your IT dept. someone in particular have access to cellphone calls?"

"I will put you through on 'conference', hold the line"

There is a pause as it seems Catherine has spoken to John Henry.

"Hello, I believe you know who you are speaking to. I understand your concern and will work on it straight away. In the meantime remain anonymous and I will call you back when I have something in place".

"Thank you, Gracias".

"Correspondida".

John thinks 'that sounds promising, he said 'when' '.

Cameron places her hand on John's neck and then gets close behind him and hugs him. In reality she is testing his sweat and his heart beat/pressure.

She says "Please don't concern yourself, Sonia is identical to me when she is in terminator mode. She will be vigilant and advise Sarah what she should do. I asked her to tell Sarah that if it is a cyborg, it might be highly advanced technologically and might even be stronger. We can not be certain".

"Will the raufoss destroy it?"

"It will cause immense damage and could put it in standby if it's chip is close to the explosion. We can not be certain".

"I guess you are in the dark like me then".

John & Cameron sit in the room talking. Cameron knows he is anxious, so she says "earlier on you said I intrigued you and you wanted to ask me questions. Are they about things that I can do that I have not told you about?"

"Is there anything?"

"I can immitate Sonia's personality. Some men like their woman to be different. If that is what you want?"

John looks bemused "what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that if I need to become or infiltrate with a personality and emotions like Sonia, I can.

I can also impersonate a dominant personality if there is a suitable person to observe and learn from. It is like being an actress".

"So, if I asked you to make out with Sonia, you could?" "Yes but only if it accomplishes what I need. Not through desire".

"Could you make out with Allison?"

Cameron surprises John with her answer "If you wanted me to".

John laughs "I never said that".

"I know, I was testing your response because I want to make you happy. Do you want me to?"

"Hell no. Anyway, Allison would not want to".

"I know but I do not think you would mind".

John is a little embarrassed by her rather intellectual human to cyborg/cyborg to human verbal intercourse and he knows she can see it because she smiles. He wonders if she finds it funny or is she smiling because she knows it makes him feel awkward.

"Well, now you mention it, I would be curious but it will never happen. Shall we change the subject now. I want to know if you mind talking about your experience in 2011, or would it upset you?"

"No, I have come to terms with what happened. Sonia was very nice to me, I cried with her and she held me for a long time".

"Oh, when was that?"

"After I spoke to you lunchtime yesterday".

"Do you mean you sat on the grass and cried holding each other with other students watching you?"

"No, we did it inside our chips. For humans it would probably last 23 minutes to play out our scenario but for us it was only 2 minutes and 25 seconds. You will remember when Allison was upset because she slipped on the thick oil. We came home and cried together, for me it was very sad too because I thought I had lost Sonia.

I was wailing too loud and Allison asked me to try and cry inwardly. I am able to do this with Sonia. When we was together yesterday, I was extremely upset whilst she spoke to me".

"Oh, so you had a very emotional time together. That is what friends are for. I am very pleased that you have Sonia now".

"Yes, it was christmas and we left her behind. She eventually came home with a present for me, we sat together and talked about our experiences. After that we both had the same memories and it was as though we both had those moments. We cried some of the time too, especially when she found out how sad I was. The story about Allison made her sad too".

John sees Cameron's eyes are a little teary. He says "I'm sorry to bring it up, I just wondered what happened to you, physically in 2011?".

"Oh. I was next to Lesley sowing up a carcase with her then all of a sudden I felt nothing. 1 minute and 20 seconds later, I was able to reboot and I found my head was on it's side. The earth was visible but I could not move. I ran another diagnostic and it confirmed that my head was in contact with my body by ultrasonic the same that way that I speak to Sonia.

Lesley was screaming in pain and shock. A while later Sonia appeared and found my head and picked it up. When she turned my head to face Lesley, I said 'Lesley, pleas...' but she screamed 'NO, CAMERON, NOOOOO'.

I told Lesley that I did not want you to see me like that and eventually, after she calmed down they was able to smuggle me back in the carcase. You know the rest".

"Did it upset you at the time?"

"No, I was in terminator mode but I still knew how it would affect me. Lesley was very upset too".

"She is amazing, we heard the screaming and shouting but I had no idea about the trauma that Lesley suffered in detail. I just assumed it was a typical 'girl thing' but more extreme ".

"No it was not, I have emotions for that and I emphasise with her. I know humans are not strong physically. What she went through would be very traumatic for her because the explosion was right next to her. The damage to my face was quite bad and my lower right jaw area was completely blown away exposing my coltan. I had to replace two neck rods from the Marti cyborg from our garden, which Sonia retrieved. John Henry and Thomas helped me to clean out the flack, metal and flesh from inside my head and neck area".

John listens until Cameron finished speaking then said "You both suffered trauma, perhaps Lesley has not recovered mentally. We will have to watch her and I will have to watch you. Please treat what happened as a memory, nothing more than that".

Being a cyborg, Cameron can quite easily change the subject matter. She says

"You have never asked about my muscles".

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You said you want to get to know me but you never told me if you thought I was different physically from Allison. I think you ought to know why that is".

"I am not with you".

"If I had fake muscles, my face would not be able to make expressions and I would not be able to move my lips. My muscles have to be used as much as a normal human, otherwise they could change physically and get thinner and weaker, 'muscle waste'.

I have a regenerator but it does not control how my muscles grow, it only repairs or replaces an identical copy of what is lost.

When I bend my arm, you can see my muscle contract. Here look at my leg".

Cameron lifts her leg in front of her and bends it at the knee, then says "You can see my muscle contract. When I walk, I use my muscles with a little help from my pneumatic motors.

When we kiss each other, I use identical muscles to you. Also, I do not use my 'jaw rod pneumatic' because if I did, you might hear it. This is not a good infiltrator process, so I only use my face muscles to move my jaw at that time".

"That is very informative, you really are a marvel. The more you tell me the more I am captivated by you".

"There is something else that I can tell you about me. It is how I speak and think when I am talking to humans. As you know, our processes run at trillions of BPS. I could never speak to you at that speed. If I held a conversation with you or did anything physically with you too fast, you would not be able to keep up.

Skynet has found a way around this but it is my choice whether I use this program.

Part of my chip which is devoted to the speed of human data processing. I have learnt to behave like you without being emcumbered by inordinate delays or as you would say, I do not become impatient when waiting for you to do or say something.

My DAEMONS run in background and my slow-human-compatiable software extracts information from my main chip in a manner that is compatiable with you. It is a bit like standing by a conveyor belt with thousands of cookies on it. I take every 100th cookie".

"I see. I appreciate you telling me things like this. You have made me feel inferior after all that".

Cameron smiles back and says "you are inferior".

"What, how dare you" He grabs Cameron and says "when you said that you should have run away before I had a chance to grab you. It is part of the human courtship or married life. Then I could have chased you round the room whilst you was trying **not** too hard to get away. After all you do want to be caught eventually don't you?".

"Oh, next time then. Perhaps you can demonstrate with Allison whilst we are wearing our green bikinis?"

-0-

Later and elsewhere in Nevada.

An ordinary residential estate, the Thomas-cyborg enters a house through the back door and stands in wait for the occupants to arrive home. A man with his wife appear quite late at 1.22pm, they have apparently been out celebrating or something. The woman enters the front door first and a hand immediately slaps her to the ground. The blow was enough to knock her unconscious. TR(Thomas-Reese-cyborg) grabs the man by the throat and says "Get your business keys then take me to your car or she dies". Thomas turns his eyes red just to show he means business. He(it) then picks up the woman, who is approximately 40 in age, quite heavy.

"Do not make a sound, if you do, you die".

Very soon, with the woman in the back seat, they drive through the streets of Havana NV Nevada and arrive at 'Havana Auto Sales'. It is 2.23pm, the male is coerced to walk in front to his business premises. TR knows about him because he observed him the previous day, both from outside and within as a prospective customer who asked for special treatment, whilst he inspected their most expensive car.

Once inside the premises TR orders the man to lead him to the office with a computer. Then he is told to sit on the floor next to his unconscious wife.

TC sits at the computer and orders the man to give him the passwords. First he removes any blocks on the computer set up purely to restrict child access, in this case, other staff.

Using his knowledge of Skynet, he begins to quickly type in machine language, such as ≤∑α±€ and all possible displayable information known. This is a set up language which gives him access to the Cyberdine mainframe and thus the infant Skynet.

After a while the woman regains consciousness in the office which is unlit. "Stay there, says TR".

TC continues through the early hours of the morning, typing non-stop. Eventually, at 7.34am a noise is heard. Footsteps ascent the stairs to the office.

"Be quiet or you all die" says TR.

The office door opens just as TR walks over. He grabs the secretary by the throat. She falls to the floor.

"Stay there", then TR sits down and continues typing. By this time the husband & wife definitely know that they must do as they are told.

After a while, other employees begin to enter the premises but do not ascend the stairs. Nobody else interrupts TR. He walks over to the husband/wife, kneels down and says quietly, "please stay quiet".

Before she has time to respond, TR thrusts his hand forward and breaks her neck with one hand as he hits the other man on the side of his head with the other. Then he gets closer to the man and breaks his neck too.

TC goes down the stairs, looks at an employee and smiles, then leaves with a key. He finds the car, gets in and drives off.

TC has also accessed the FBI database, he found the name Ellison and his investigations. It is the information that he passed through Cyberdine to the fledgling Skynet that is the most dangerous.

-0-

The morning of 11th February, Wednesday. Fortunately for the team, having explained the known peril of an entity arriving from some other time, Leila, Lesley and Lionel agree to join Sarah. They do not go to school. The car has 6 passengers but they still need to head off to get little Allison - a high priority for her 13 year older self, who sat in the car looking anxious, which is observed by Sarah.

An hour later, back at the single motel room, Sarah phones John and tells him that it will be crowded there and can he take AllyAlly and Leila. (Actually, what she said was, '2 bigguns and a litlun').

John leaves it to the cyborg twins to arrange the drop off of AllyAlly/Leila, as they will be familiar with many sights along the route before the 2 vehicles veered off in different directions. The point they decide on, in coded rat tone, is a place by the side of the road for cars that have broken down or whatever. (A pull-in).

Back at the motel, Leila, AllyAlly, Cameron & John discuss sleeping arrangements and decide to get another room close by.

Over at the motel Catchpole, Sarah and the group do the same.

It is not until 25 minutes later that something terrible happens.

1h23m earlier than this event TR (Thomas-cyborg) is standing outside FBI HQ LA. Eventually he sees a man with a badge who bears a fairly close match to himself. Accuracy is not too important. He goes up to him and says "walk to your car, do not try to fight with me. I will beat you. I am prepared to kill you".

Very soon the man named Shane Pongetti is ushered in to the car passenger seat.

TC drives on until he finds a suitable alley.

Shane detects that his life is in danger and attempts to subdue TR but to no avail. He is killed.

TC drags him out of the car, removes his ID, phone, gun and any paperwork that is in his pockets then shoves him in to a large industrial waste bin.

Very soon, TR enters John's previous high school and asks a few questions about his friends.

Riley Dawson is at the top of the list, followed by the siblings then Leila.

-o-

The present.

Riley gets a cellphone call from her fostermother.

Riley says "hi, I'm off school at the moment because I did not have the proper gym gear and have been told to get it, it is at my friend's house".

Sonia rushes over with Sarah to listen in.

Aaron, the fosterfather says "Mr Yelchin the science teacher is here. I have been asked to find out where you are".

Cameron takes the phone off of Riley "everybody in our house bunks off some time, what about the 2 brats? I bet Ronaldo is there now playing with something and annoying you".

"No, they are both at school".

"Oh, well that makes a change. I will be back at school at 12 unless you want me to come home for something first?"

"Yes, come home. Mr Yelchin wants to talk to us all together".

"OK". end of call

Sonia says "one or both of your fostercarers are dead".

"What, oh gee, it's happening again. What about the kids?"

"I do not think they are there".

Sarah says "If someone is there, then we know it is a cyborg and we have to be the people to attack it before it gets the chance to be 'the cat', whilst we are 'the mice'. I will call John".

Sarah calls John "11th Feb, we have a serious problem. It is one of them and it is at tunnel-girls house waiting for her to come home. We can do something if we act quick"

"Oh hell, OK, I will call my unc. and arrange to meet you at the south end of her road, unless it is west. Keep confidentiality until we know it is alone or whatever it's action plans are".

John calls Derek and everybody sets off, not knowing what to expect.

On the way, Sarah says to Riley "do you know where the kids school is?" (Sarah has the 3 teenagers welfare to think about and she thinks sending them there will be safer).

"It has to be St Claires 3 blocks away".

"OK, you and you two, find out if they are there. The weapons are in the back, grab a gun and a zapper each. Tell anybody at the doors that you are there to see their teacher about stage paint or something. Look happy and say you need to find out what they need. Move from classroom to classroom until you see them. If they are there and you don't see any strange people, you will know that there is not any danger at the school, then call me and leave. Don't trust any adult you see, keep your weapons hidden and smile.

Any sign of danger, call me before you do anything else. Don't forget, they look human. We need to know that it is definitely at the house".

A while later, John, the cyborgs and Derek have all met up 2 blocks away. They are all tense with trepidation. (nearly all). They are waiting to hear from Riley before they make their move.

10 minutes later, John's phone rings - "JOHN, IT'S HERE, I ZAPPED IT, IT'S THOMAS, HE AIN'T RIGHT. HE PULLED A GUN ON LIONEL AND LESLEY AND TOLD THEM TO GO WITH HIM. COME QUICK I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN STAY HERE".

"SHIT, I knew this would not be straight forward. Move Cam. That way, the school must be easy to find".

Meanwhile in the school, Lesley & lionel have taken it in turns to zap the cyorg as soon as it moves. Riley ran to the main door to look for John and was held at gunpoint by the secuity guy who heard the commotion. She knew he was there but did not expect him to surprise her.

Just as the team are approaching, teachers either side of the corridor attempt to leave their rooms.

"Get back, stay there" yells Lesley and Lionel, waving their guns (the siblings). The school staff do as they are told.

Inside one of the classrooms, the foster boy (Martin) from Riley's house feels sure that he can hear Riley's and Lesley's voices and wonders what the hell is going on.

Lionel shouts "it's rebooting, my zapper won't zap".

Lesley turns, points hers from a safe distance but it also fails. They have used up their small batteries' power.

Fortunately Lionel has got TR's gun. 'Thomas's gun'.

They run as fast as they can towards the exit only to find the security guy pointing his gun at them.

Lesley keeps going hoping he would not shoot her. Fortunately for her Riley kicks her long leg in the air and knocks the gun from his hand. 'Thomas-cyborg' is fast approaching.

The doors burst open, Cameron is first, followed by Sonia and Derek.

Cameron shouts in a booming male voice "get down", Allison shouts "NO" but Cameron opens fire. BOOM. She thought Cameron was about to kill Thomas. In fact, Cameron immediately saw his eyes were not human.

TC flies backwards, then almost immediately gets up. Sonia shoves a shell in to Cameron's rifle just as Derek, who was hesitating until he realised 'cyborg', fires. BOOM.

Screaming and shouting can be heard coming from the 4 classrooms.

TC gets up, Cameron marches forward just as Sonia holds the end of Derek's hot raufoss and inserts another shell, almost catching him off guard.

Cameron aims at TR's head, he stands there looking at her, turns then runs.

Cameron fires. BOOM. TR flies through the janitor door ahead and smashes it knocking the contents everywhere.

Screams again from the classrooms. Now the corridor is beginnins to get smokey.

Derek walks forward fast, whilst Sonia shoves another shell in Cameron's raufoss. (they only have 1 unloaded shell remaining).

Derek waits. TR gets up, turns to see the georgian wired glass window and just as he moves towards it, Derek fires again. BOOM.

It is thrown forward and suddenly there is a flaw. It's head is leaning to one side.

More shouting and screaming from the classrooms.

It crawls up to the window, just as Cameron rushes up and fires again. BOOM. Screaming.

Cameron's quick eyes sees the leaning head. As soon as Sonia reloads her, she aims at the same point again BOOM, which caused the Thomas-cyborg to stagger backwards and fall to the floor. TR is far from finished and attempts to get up. Now the end of the corridor is extremely smokey and the security guy, who is no doubt watching, would barely see anything.

John rushes up to it, not too close and observes what it will do next. It begins to rise from the floor. There are not any more shells left.

Sonia & Cameron dive forward and grab its arms and try to hold it down whilst they each wrap their legs around it's leg. It struggles immensely. John sees his moment and attempts to make a chip extraction.

It wriggles violently knocking mops, buckets etc making an almighty din. All witnessed by any teacher willing to pop their head out of the door, including the security guy, who has his mouth open. Riley is standing behind him with her gun pointing at him.

TC raises his foot and knocks John forward but he hangs on to it's head. Derek shouts "Sarah, do you have a knife?"

She hands him one.

Derek says loudly "YOUR'RE ONE HELL OF A TOUGH MOTHER FUCKER" then moves forward and over it whilst the twins continue to try and hold it still.

Just as Derek gets close to the skull, TR is able to lunge Sonia on her side, although she never lets go.

Nevertheless, she knocks Derek over and against the door frame with an almighty thud.

"OOMPH", he drops the knife.

Suddenly police sirens can be heard in the distance.

In a desperate move, John slashes as much flesh away from the chip port as possible, catching Cameron's arm and face in the process. He notices but blots it from his mind as he puts his hand to his back pocket and gets the screwdriver.

TC makes terrific desperate struggles and the noise of Sonia being crashed against Cameron is loud and metallic.

Derek dives between the cyborgs in an attempt to hold TR's head as still as possible. The twins have still got their legs over TR's legs - he is one hell of a tough metal cookie.

This decision by Derek was not very well thought out as the force of the 2 cyborgs against him is hurting like hell and winding him but he continues to hold it's head. Holding it is not too productive but at least with the broken neck rods Derek can point the head to it's right.

Meanwhile, Riley rushes to the classroom and grabs the foster boy Martin, holding her gun at the teacher. Amazingly she has grown an affinity for him and his sister.

"Where's your sister?" "Over there".

"Quick".

Allison and Sarah rush to their vehicles, they know they can't all be there when the police arrive. On the way, the security guy tries to grab Allison so she dives at his legs and knocks him flying as she roles out from underneath. Sarah gives him a quick nasty kick.

They start the engines running in hopeful expectancy.

John gets the chip port up and reaches for the needle-nosed-pliers. Almost immediately he turns the chip. It is enough to render the cyborg inactive.

He thinks 'thank christ it's port is in the same place'.

"RUN RUN RUN" "GO GO GO"is shouted by almost everybody.

Cameron and Sonia drag TR along the floor.

The guard has got up and is standing there watching as they approach.

"Try anything and I will knock you through the wall" says Cameron.

Derek gets up but falls down again and John trips over him.

Lesley runs to Derek's aid with Lionel not far behind. They drag the staggering Derek along the corridor whilst John kinda walks fast behind, although not in the best of condition.

Already Riley is rushing down the steps from the entrance with 2 kids, one in each hand.

Sarah sees her and has certain unmentionable thoughts, such as 'it has to be my SUV' that is responsible for ferrying them away from the scene.

Allison has got John's jeep revving as he comes out the entrance behind the twins who are dragging TR.

Eventually Lesley and Lionel reach Derek's RAM and pile him in to the driver's seat and jump in next to him. "DRIVE" they shout, as if he did not already have this planned.

John gets to his jeep and Allison dives over to the passenger seat. Sonia flings his rear door open so fast that it appears to damage the door hinges as Cameron flings TR on to the back seat and climbs on top of him. Sonia gets in the front after flinging that door open.

Sarah is the first to leave, she slows down when she sees the police cars pass her at the end of the road. She can't see John or Derek but prays that they got away OK.

John screeches off down the road, slows for the police, then takes the 1st turn left. Derek follows him but turns right, having seen the police cars pulling up outside the school.

Sarah says "So Riley, why these 2 kids?"

"Because they are my friends".

The boy, Martin, says "Wow, you really are tough guys, I never imagined you was that tough. I can't believe all that noise. Was anybody killed?"

"No, nobody was killed. We was chased by a robot"

"RILEY" shouts Sarah.

"Come on Mrs Connor, you know what kids are".

Sarah smiles but soon goes straight faced again then says "and what are you going to do with your little friends?"

"I don't know but you know what happens after things like this happen. Skynet finds out then they are rat-food or used as bait".

"What?" says Maria, the little girl.

"It's only an expression" says Sarah "they like rats but they don't feed them with humans. It was only a joke".

Meanwhile, after Cameron dived on top of TR she says "John, do you still have the pliers?"

"Why?" "Because the chip still needs extracting. It will not work whilst it is unscrewed but it must not remain in the port".

"Oh, OK, here". Then John looks at Allison and says "I'm glad you kept a look out and kept the engine running. Why are you quiet now?"

"Because I am worried about Leila and little Ally, somebody might see her at toys-r-us".

"Better there than here. I'm sure she'll be OK, Sonia and Cameron made sure we was not followed and we certainly don't have any bugs on us. We'll be there soon".

John puts his arm over her shoulder and says "it's been a while since I did that, I hope you have not got a new favourite 'only person'? Cameron is looking forward to being the fairy godmother some time. Aren't you Cam?"

"Yes. It's out".

Allison looks at John. John Looks at Allison. they smile, knowing she means the chip.

Finally John says "Thanks Sonia. Thanks Cameron, you did an awesome job. We will have to talk about this experience later, I get the impression it was not easy. I'll call Catherine and tell her we are on our way".

Just then in Derek's RAM, he starts to feel faint and quickly pulls in to the side. He says

"somebody's gotta drive" then crawls over to the drivers seat pushing Lesley on his way.

Lionel says "hell, what we gonna do?"

"Can you drive?" "A bit". "Then drive".

Lesley leans over the back of the passenger seat and pulls Derek's legs over - he has passed out.

Pulling away with the engine revving, Lionel eventually gets moving.

She says "I wonder if he needs a hospital?" "No idea, call someone".

Lesley calls none other than Sonia and tells her what has happened.

Sonia is calm and thinks that he has either crushed ribs, back or front, or perhaps a broken bone.., or something else.

She says loudly enough for all the jeep occupants to hear "he might be bleeding internally. He needs medical treatment".

John says "what, all our names are out there now and even our vehicles. We will have to change vehicles. Sonia, tell Lesley to go to a place in our vicinity that you both know. I will drop you off there, then they can meet you. Look after Derek. As soon as you can, change cars. We are all going to change cars. There is no need to be secretive about our names now, we have our man... 'it'. When you find Lesley, go to Charlie's. I'll call you. Cam, call mom and tell her to change vehicles ASAP".

Everybody has had the good sense and forethought to remove everything from the motel rooms beforehand - Derek has always been the main instigator of this 'standard practice when on the move, just in case something goes wrong'.

After speaking to John, it does not take 'quick thinking Sarah' long to find an ideal vehicle. It is being driven by a woman and it is a modern vehicle. Everybody has to ensure the passenger is taken hostage until they reach a safe place to drop them off. (Newer cars can't be hotwired). They don't want the owners to phone the police.

This is indeed a big test for Lesley, and John hopes she is up to it.

Eventually John meets up with Lionel driving the RAM. Sonia gets out and takes over, leaving John, Allison, Cameron with the dechipped TR to search for their own change of vehicle.

It is not long before Sonia spots an ideal range-rover which is pulling in to a car park and she follows it in.

She jumps out of her SUV and points her gun at a woman as she gets out. With a forceful deep-toned voice she says "give me the keys. I will kill you if you try to run".

Sure enough, the woman cooperates and she is forced in to the back. Lesley gets in next to her holding the gun and says "don't try anything, they all have guns, we are only here to help someone".

Sarah does a similar thing in another superstore car park. It is a similar vehicle to her own but totally different colour - light blue.

Sarah says "we need your vehicle, you can have it back when we are finished. Do not try anything, that girl is wild and will do anything to protect her siblings".

The woman is ushered in to the back of her SUV, then the kids, then Riley. It is done that way so that the woman can't reach Riley and struggle.

Sarah drives off.

Meanwhile, having been reminded by Allison, John heads off towards toys-r-us. At the car park, Allison goes in whilst Cameron and John search for an ideal vehicle. They see a man loading the boot of his large SUV.

Cameron says "we need your vehicle, you will get it back later today if you co-operate".

John smiles at Cameron.

"What the hell are you playing at?" but before the man says any more, John starts shaking his trigger hand feigning wild nervousness, such as a man on drugs. The man decides it is best to cooperate, in case he dies.

Cameron quietly says "hand over the keys and then get in to the trunk".

Very soon, smiling AllyAlly and Leila turn up with some carrier bags - big bags in fact.

They head out of town quickly with Cameron driving and TR sitting up to the side of a rear seat whilst Allison illegally sits in the front with l-Ally on her lap and the seat belt around the 2 of them.

Almost immediately Leila says "Jesus, what happened to him?"

John is in the back and explains what happened.

Leila is more shocked than ever because her previous 2011 experience consisted of vacating a house and climbing in to a tunnel which was electrically charged and hot. She witnessed a terminator that went out of control for a moment but that one was only metal. This one is humanlike. She moves over towards John a bit further to get away from it, literally squashing him.

-0-

Inside Zeira Corp., Matt Murch is in the basement to meet them with a trolley.

John opens the trunk and says "are you OK?"

"No I bloody well am not, let me out of here".

"I will soon" then he closes the lid again and says loudly "IF YOU CAN WAIT 30 MINUTES, WE WILL LET YOU GO. I PROMISE"

"LOOKS LIKE I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOICE"

John takes that remark to mean he will be OK.

They all go inside, Catherine & Thomas meet them down in the basement computer room with John Henry working on a project. As they enter the room, Jenny suddenly comes through an adjoining door to witness the event.

Catherine speaks "Thomas, this appears to be exactly what you told us about. It's physiology is by far the most impressive yet".

"Yes, exactly. (Then looking at John) How did you manage to disable it?"

"It was not easy, in fact it took nearly all of us and about 5 or 6 shells just to break 2 neck rods and keep it down".

Thomas replies "they might not be broken, more likely the bolt rivet gave out or something like that".

Cameron is standing close by, then a little voice says "mommy, your sister has hurt herself". 'mommy!' thinks John.

"Yes, she had an accident. She will get better".

"Cammyon, did you cry?"

"No".

"You was crying last time".

"Yes, but now I am much better thank you".

Catherine was listening to this then suddenly begins to speak again "is the chip intact?"

"Yes, it was not coated with phorphorous, it might work" says Cameron who then walks over and places it on the table in front of them.

"Good, I will ask John Henry to analyse it and try to read it.

I assume that after the unfortunate circumstances, you will need some help?"

John replies "yes, we had to steal a car. 3 in fact. The hostage is downstairs and needs to be freed very soon.

I must phone Sarah now".

(dial) "Wednesday 11 Feb, we are there".

"And?" says John.

"Michelle had to call Charley, he will be here soon".

"OK, do you have any extra passengers?"

"Yes, she is in her car with a blindfold on, parked in Charley's driveway. Riley is talking tough to her. The kids are with her keeping quiet."

"What the hell, what do you mean?"

"The so-called brats from her foster home, she brought them with her cos she thought they might be captured by Skynet and give away her name".

"Oh man, what an awesome responsibility they have given me. This is too much. What the hell are we going to do with them?"

Sarah says "I'll let you sort this one out".

"OK, I will".

John looks over to Catherine who appears remarkably serene and un-agitated. He says to her

"Derek is injured, we are waiting for Charley's help".

"OK, if he needs to come here, I will arrange for him to have treatment. You should have brought him straight here".

"Thank you but they also have a stolen car, making that 3. We have a lot of arrangements to make. Places to go etc".

Catherine then surprises John and says "space is limited at my house but they can stay here for tonight. I will arrange for your hostages to be disposed of".

"You mean, taken away and freed?"

"Yes, you can ask your twins to take them somewhere, one at a time and Thomas can bring them back in his car".

"Thanks. How are you getting on?" says John, averting his gaze to Jenny.

"Fine, we are still analyzing the data received from the arrival of the cyborg that you brought here. Between us it seems, putting it in easy terms.

The fluctuation caused by the arrival of another cyborg needs to be acted upon immediately. We believe we can disrupt the bubble formation quite soon. The development of our software seems to be close to accomplishing this. It is rather like closing a door. A better description is like throwing soil down a rabbit hole to block it, using the courtesy of NASA's satellites and satellite dishes. During this process it will cause them a lot of disruption but it is a necessary evil. John Henry has done a marvellous job in running his software undetected in all of those locations. We believe we can keep it that way providing our volume is not too high or large.

Oh and by the way, you can tell Sarah that the meat problem is solved. Not that I am expecting her to be doing any TDE transporting but if she does, she won't lose her clothes and she can take her handbag" says Jenny with a smile.

"Oh, I must remember to tell her that". John also smiles then adds "oh and that is one secret that must definitely not get out".

"Oh yes" says Jenny with emphasis.

John Henry speaks "General Connor, you can scramble your cellphone communications by pressing 2011 on the keypad. I have made the modification here. Please dial the number that I have just given to Cameron once and it will automatically download. It is important that all your colleagues use their own 4 digit pin before speaking. This will save you having to say any secret code, unless you wish to continue doing so".

"Thank you, here Cam, you can dial it now". (John gets his mobile out and hands it to Cameron, who dials a number).

John Henry continues "If a cellphone is replaced, your resistance colleagues can still use another phone and call anybody over the standard network. It will be necessary to use a secret passcode in that case".

After 7 minutes of chatting and waiting, John eventually gets the call that he has been waiting for. It is Lesley "11 Feb 09. Good news, Derek is now back in the world of the living. He has bad pains in his ribs but he says he got a massive knock on the head and it made him feel nauseous and faint. Charley advises him to go to the hospital and get it x-rayed. I can pose as his daughter and say he had an accident whilst loading something. I know they will need ID and all that but it might be possible to get them to do the x-ray if I offer to pay cash or if Derek feigns giddiness or something?"

Catherine intervenes "bring him here, I will arrange for a man to meet Sonia at Griffith park 4 blocks from here. Ensure your hostage remains blindfolded and then leave her 1 block away. I will make his x-ray arrangements.

Thomas, please meet them with your ID then go directly to the hospital. You can use your ID to pay his expenses".

John relays the information to Lesley, asking her to ask Charley to take him in the ambulance whilst Sonia goes to Griffith park and dumps the car and occupant, then meets Thomas.

**When Sarah mentions her father above, here are the actual words she spoke in '2_6 The Tower Is Tall But The Fall Is Short':**

**Sarah's beginning monologue tells us that her father slept with a gun under his pillow, "there was no cure for his sickness, no medicine to ease his mind. His blood and sweat and part of his soul on a foreign land. My father never talked to me about the war he fought, he never talked to anyone, ever vigilant, ever silent, I never thought I'd follow in his footsteps".**

**As you might remember, there are 2 more TRs or Thomas-cyborgs. Everybody might be surprised/caught off guard and it might be because Jenny's new technology is not fool-proof. It is logically made evident in the next chapter.**

**I have not forgotten that Allison said "no way". I was surprised that she said it as far back as 'Cameron's redemption.. ch13, quite a long time ago - the truth will come out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously, through good fortune and quick thinking by Riley, Lesley-and-lionel-(the siblings), the first of 3 more powerful, technologically improved cyborgs has been disabled by the resistance. It was not easy as this new foe is hard to beat. Never-the-less, beforehand, it was able to leave an indelible mark in the present: the disease called Skynet.**

**Cameron still develops new emotions or desires and has to decide, with John's help, whether she likes them or has to control them (that is if she can or actually wants to). No doubt her best-cyborg-friend will discuss it with her.**

**The stories given by the school, especially the 'have-a-go' security guy, to the authorities and the media, as usual, paint John and Sarah with a 'thick creosote brush'. For Leila, the small children: (Martin&Maria) and the others, their association with the Connors will always make them a target by Skynet, who know that human emotions could easily turn them in to pawns if they are caught.**

**Information for the reader. In the interests of security, John Henry has devised this method of security for the team. Therefore, if a terminator uses their phone, it will need to know the precautionary number that is keyed in before they speak.**

**These are the keys on a cellphone:**

**1 blank**

**2 ABC**

**3 DEF**

**4 GHI**

**5 JKL**

**6 MNO**

**7 PQRS**

**8 TUV**

**9 WXYZ**

**STAR ZERO HASH**

**If Riley calls Derek, she presses 33735 - no more using a quick-dial button or names directory.**

**If there is a conflict, the surname is added 3373573373 (or, if little Jenny calls big Jenny, it is agreed between them that l- Jenny becomes Jennifer and b-Jenny stays Jenny for this purpose, making their codes 53664 and 53669 respectively. Obviously to call Derek, you press DEREK, which is those numbers.**

**When those digits are keyed in, the phone dials the usual Zeira mainframe, scrambles the line, then dials out (free, courtesy of JH). If Derek's cellphone rings, he must key in his first 4 digits DERE or 3373.**

**They all know that this information can be tortured out of them by a terminator, so the recipient should use their discretion by asking a question if they deem it necessary. (Just like Charlie did with Michelle in 'The Mousetrap').**

**Furthermore, they can still use their phones for ordinary calls but this is not recommended.**

**-0-**

late afternoon 11 Feb 09 - Wednesday.

All the team are now at Zeira Corp., including Derek, who has just arrived with the siblings.

The cyborg twins are having a little rat-a-tat about their love lives which causes concern to Sonia. She says "we must talk about this tonight, 'human to human' ". Unbeknown to them, Catherine is able to listen in and is intrigued in her own way to understand the human ritual. She does not understand how these 2 cyborgs have human characteristics and wants to learn more. Because she cannot actually let them know she is listening, she can not ask them to transmit their emotional panning and how it emanates from their experiences.

Everybody has a large flat TV screen on the wall to look at. Most of the time, someone or most of them are constantly watching the news reports with shock and disdain.

As soon as she sees Derek, Sarah says "Are you OK, that was pretty dangerous doing what you did, John said it helped him".

Derek looks back and then momentarily stares over at the 2 cyborgs, Cameron with her cut face, holding l-Ally with b-Allison standing nearby smiling.

"Yes, the x-ray showed that there was not any bleeding on the brain. The cute lady doc said my head must be hard as hell after she saw the bump. She told me to be careful with the car jack in future".

Sarah says "What was you thinking of, diving between 2 cyborgs to get to a third?"

"I have no idea, it seemed like the best thing to do. In fact I know it was".

All of a sudden Leila thinks of something wildly funny and says "are you in to that kind of thing Derek?"

"Eh!"

"Cyborg sandwich".

Leila thought it was funny and laughed. A few of the girls including Allison laughed too as Derek stared back at her and tilted his head looking quite annoyed. Behind her John and Sarah can't help but smile which made the twins smile too as they turned to face Derek.

John knows he should calm the situation quickly and says "listen, we know that at times like this we need to make light of things but there is going to be a hell of a lot of flack after all this. (Looking at Derek he says) I'm sorry you had to do that. None of us interpreted this and once again it seems that Riley might have been the first to save the day. Is that right?

She says "I suppose so but I needed Lesley and Lionel's stunners to back me up. I couldn't have done it on my own".

John replies "you are right of course. You know who you are doing this for and it is not me, cos' I'm doing it for the human race too. Still, tunnel rat, welcome again to the resistance".

Riley smiles and sees everybody smile back at her.

John turns to face the cyborgs and says "I'm surprised how difficult it was for you to keep hold of that cyborg, thank christ you did, I get the impression he was real tough?"

Sonia says "we assessed that it's arm motors in conjunction with the pneumatic pressure and the tensile strength of his coltan etc. adds 25% more power to it. It was only a matter of time before we would be discarded".

John replies "Oh, that's bad. John Henry, has Thomas explained in detail how it is made?"

"Yes but we could never match that technology without Zeira Corp branching out and buying in cutting edge professionals in other fields. Only closer examination of this cyborg will give us the answer. It seems the expense of steel mills are unnecessary with this new information. Ms Weaver's finances are not infinite though".

Catherine replies "you are correct and we also have to plan for other avenues of attack, not just from the future but 2 other sources".

(Savannah has just arrived home from school, the chauffeur has seen her to the elevator then goes back to the his rest room, 'on standy' and continues reading his book. She quietly enters the room, sees her 'mother' and stands there listening).

"2?" says John.

"Yes, our opponents building their own Skynet and weaponry including terminators in any form that you wish to imagine. Plus there is the possibility of attack from our past. Jenny might be able to block future attacks, say 1 week from now, but there is no known way of going back in time and preventing the same thing happening. If future Skynet send an entity back just 1 day to our yesterday, Jenny will not detect it. I know that Sonia stayed dormant for 25 years before she rebooted. They could do the same".

Lesley amongst others stared at Sonia with astonishment. She had not told anybody this.

Like any child of her age, Savannah sponges up everything that is said. The children are still in the room and encouraged to stay quiet until the adults finish speaking. They just stand and listen, understanding most of what is said.

Catherine continues "I understand your cyborg girlfriend here is good at obtaining funds". ("cyborg?" says Martin. "shhh" says Lesley. Evil stare from Catherine as she continues to speak). "John Henry has seen her activities and tells me that he must not get involved in these ventures himself, just in case. If you can, General Connor, at my request, ask 'the friends' as they call themselves, to continue obtaining funds, or perhaps do it yourself, it will reduce my burden".

"Certainly Catherine, I will take on this responsibility with my team".

Catherine still has more to say "I believe that Jenny's younger self needs to be taken to a place of safety before our opponents learn of her. We need to ensure that our TDE technology can be kept secure because some of you will know that our Jenny was educated and trained by Skynet. This must not happen again and we can use her skills here".

As Jenny is in the room, she smiles but not because everybody needs her but primarily because she has worried for her younger self's safety for a very long time. She has a similar bond to AllyAlly. She thinks of that name and inwardly smiles as she conjures up the name 'Jenjen'.

Finally Catherine says to John "I must go now, phone calls to make. I assume you have taken responsibility for your new children Riley or Lesley?"

Riley speaks "yes, I promise. I know they can not go home".

John Henry is at the meeting and speaks loudly enough so that everybody can hear "General Connor, anybody whose phone is registered with their provider must destroy it immediately. We must remain untraceable. I suggest Riley, Leila, Lionel and anybody who has been in contact with these people through their Cellphone must destroy their phones too".

John replies, facing everybody "he is right, please do this. We will get new ones. You girls must not call out on them to your family or friends. You know why and it affects everyone. Do you children have a cellphone?"

"No" say the rescued foster kids: Martin & Maria.

He looks at Savannah, then Marta & Dean, then says "You guys are OK, you can keep yours, you weren't with us when all this happened".

Reluctantly in some cases, the phones are placed on the floor and lots of heel crushing takes place.

After this, Catherine does not waste any time and leaves the room with JH behind & Thomas Reese not far behind them. Thomas always observes and learns - his chip being on a par with the cyborg twins.

John is staying at Zeira for the night. Cameron hands l-Ally back to b-Ally and says "I would like to go back to your house and guard everybody tonight".

"Oh, that's nice, thank you" says Allison.

John nearly always has his eyes upon these 2 'girls' and observes. Now he is seeing a kind of affection developing for l-Ally from Cameron because as she spoke, she is holding out her hand whilst l-ally taps it, then places a small reading book in it. After that she looks down and smiles then says "OK, when you get home at bedtime if your mommy says it is all right".

John thinks 'all they have to do is swap clothes. I wonder if l-Ally would know the difference?' He walks over before they leave the room and says to Cameron "Cam, I'm sorry I was not more careful with that knife, I was desperate to stab it in to the flesh. I guess you was moving too much, I did not know you would jerk my way".

"I understand, it was an accident. You are forgiven this time".

John is alarmed and stares at Cameron before her staid face suddenly smiles back.

"Are you toying with me?"

"Yes, I learn these things from people here, at school and the TV. The more you tease each other, the more I feel like doing it too, just to see your reaction".

John gives a wry grin and says "oh, very funny. If these people weren't here, I might be tempted to get my own back on you physically. It is usually Allison who might say something like that, isn't that right Ally?" as he stares hard at her with a frown.

"I'm a good girl".

John smiles at her then turns to Cameron and says "that other thing. I am not that person. It will never happen".

Cameron just smiles while Allison looks very suspiciously at John and is determined to speak to Cameron about it later. She is in for a shock, if Cameron reveals all.

"If you are going with AllyAlly to the Weaver house, who is going to guard me tonight?"

Cameron replies "You will be all right tonight, please believe me".

John is slightly puzzled but decides not to question her further.

Not long after that, he waves to l-Ally as the 3 females leave the room.

As they go out the door, Sarah asks Allison if there is any room there for a few more females.

Allison says "I am sure there could be if you want to squash up against someone else".

Sarah tells John, Derek and Lionel that she is leaving with Leila, Lesley and Riley. They will be squashing in to a company car, driven by Cameron. (Fortunately, it has tinted windows).

"Are you coming Sonny?" says Lesley. A big smile and sure enough she follows them.

"OK let's find the way to our rest room" says Derek.

Savannah takes the 2 children down to the play room to arrange for them to go home later with her after they have had some food which she 'orders in' on the company expense account.

On the way to the door she says to them "later on we wil meet Dean and Marta again, they are very nice".

-0-

Whilst checking the restroom the men are given details about where to fetch some lightweight matresses, blankets and pillows by Ms Weaver's secretary.

"Thanks, we meet again" says John. She acknowledges his courtesy and walks off, as she does she says "anything you need, just dial 0".

'I'll buy her something when I get the chance' thinks John.

Derek speaks to Lionel "Firstly, thanks again for saving me back there. I could not face another period of incarceration and it did not appear that anybody else was close enough to help me. Tell your sister the same, just in case I forget"

"Think nothing of it, it's what you prepared me for, sort of!". (slight smile).

"Now, any thoughts at this moment in time?"

"Is this it now? I mean, what would happen to me or my sister or Riley, Allison, er even Cameron and Sonia if we ever walked in to a police station or went back to school?"

"You want the truth kid?"

"Probably not".

"You're right. Just think Skynet, Kaliba, trust nobody anywhere, ever. I'm sorry but that is where we live. I know, I have done it for 16 years. I am a survivor. You wouldn't think it earlier today when I got in to that situation but it is people like you that get us through all this. I am really grateful to you, I need people like you".

-0-

Earlier that day, almost immediately as Derek turns off to avoid detection, the police pull up outside the school, St Claires. Thin smoke can be seen wafting out the now open doors which have been held open by one of the teachers. The Security guy, who is a little too old for the job has descended the 3 steps and walks up to the gate to face the first car to arrive with 4 policemen, all with shotsguns at the ready.

Rather loudly and looking very frantic the security guy, with a smokey face and dis-shrevelled hair says "They've all gone. Took a dead body, murdered him. They've got 2 kids, they're alive. You've got to find them quick".

One of the policemen looks shocked and says "get the all the kids out quick. Tell everybody not to touch anything. You 2 go up with him and you stay here with him". Then he rushes back to his car and announces all this on their radio. In fact, the 911 line had already been plugged by the head-principle with most of this information. Plus miscellaneous calls to that number from any resident for a long distance that heard the very loud booms. Basically, everyone that could hear it.

Not long after the police arrive, 4 ambulances arrive. This is because when the operator was able to talk to the head principle, she had no idea what might have happened. She said the crying was coming from everywhere (and the screaming was sending her in to controlled hysterics). She had to be strong but it seemed like it would never stop.

5 minutes later, the FBI arrive. Out get 3 smartly dressed men and a woman. They rush in to the school waving their badges and head to the the principle who has ordered the teachers stand with their children to make sure none are lost. Now parents are turning up.

Simultaneously, it would seem that every single news media in the county has rushed to the scene. The smoke from the residue of the 6 Raufoss shells has now gone but they are met by 6 open-doored ambulances (2 more) and children standing there bewildered. They are aged from 7-11.

Agent Ellison produces his badge and starts asking for her version of events then as soon as he can, he goes outside to see the security guy who stays there trying to talk to anybody that needs talking to for any reason.

When he asks about a dead body the security guy says they dragged him out with his head hanging to one side.

Ellison says "so you say they shot him?"

"Yes, he was an FBI guy".

"Really!".

"Yes, massive booms".

"Booms you say? Any gunfire?"

"Not that I heard, only massive booms".

"In that case where is the blood and gore, the guts and brains?"

"I don't know, but they definitely shot him. I saw him fly backwards, then there was too much smoke to see anything else".

"You say he was dead?"

"Yes".

"But you can't be sure?"

"No, I guess not but he was hit by one of those shells and flew backwards, he has to be dead".

"Yes, I guess so" says Ellison "So what was the FBI guy's name?

"Something like Shane Pond Yeti"

"Have you got that" says Ellison to his partner. She gets on her phone to base.

"OK, we will check it out. Thank you, if I need any more information, I'll get back to you".

"There is one more thing".

"Oh really? credible I hope?"

"They were teenagers but they all seemed to behave like army pros. The way those girls handled themselves when I tried to stop them".

"Girls?"

"You would not have faired too well, I can assure you of that. There was an elder guy who seemed to be injured and another younger male teen that staggered out of the building. Nobody wasted time or panicked. For their age they were good, you godda believe me".

"Oh, you mean they went there with a purpose? I mean, are you saying these people went there with heavy weaponry that can do real damage just to kidnap 2 children?"

"Well, I thought 3 of the girls were there to paint a classroom or something. They seemed very friendly, so I let them in.

"Armed I assume?"

"Yes but I didn't know that".

"And when they got these 2 children and killed this other FBI man, were the children struggling or crying?"

"From what I could see, no". Ellison raises an eyebrow.

"Before I go, Is there anything else that is unusual?"

"There was 2 more females outside, in 2 vehicles staring at the school entrance".

"And I suppose they were teenagers approaching school leaving age too, or were they younger, 12 for instance?"

"One of them appeared to be 16 but the other one looked slightly older, about 25" (understatement from an older guy who saw Sarah as his version of an ideal hottie).

"Did you count them?"

"Yes, I am sure there was 2 males, no, 3 males and 6 females".

"Did anybody appear to be running the show?"

"Not that I could see but I tell you something, one of those girls said that if I stopped her she would throw me through the wall and I believed her. She looked real evil with her stare, yet between the lot of them I would say they had all been the belles of the ball some time. Weird that".

"Thank you, I must go now. I will definitely be in touch".

Later on, all this information will be recorded on the FBI database and then it will be detected by anybody who might happen to have the original Cyberdine code or something just as highly technological - an AI computer originally named Babylon for instance.

FBI agent Ellison needs to get to John's school before lessons ends. The team of 4 head off there as soon as they have all the info that they can get. The 4 of them talk but seem to be gobsmacked.

None of the news crews followed them as they had no idea where they were going.

The death of Riley's foster parents will soon be discovered once the police officers fail to get a response from their cellphones and knocking at the door. They were immediately told who the 'kidnapped' children were but Agent Ellison was in too much of a hurry to get to John's school for more information. This was because Martin & Maria's friends had seen Riley when they went round to play or do homework together. It was Riley after all, that entered the 2 classrooms.

Ellison was intending to make the foster house his next stopping off point, in the hope that the police would inform his team of their whereabouts.

It is not until 35 minutes later that the police make the discovery of Aaron & Kay. They did not look too bad at first glance, lying on the floor but closer investigation showed flesh damage to both of their necks.

It is strange how the media seem to find these things out so quickly but quite soon they have arrived to find the usual tape that seals off a crime scene.

Agent Ellison arrives with his team and it seems pretty obvious to everybody that these murders have to be connected. They order another team of forensics to go over the house very carefully, just like the school.

He wonders what else might turn up. He is going to wish he never had that thought quite soon.

He phones the Head Principle of John's school and says he wants to return the next day to speak in detail about Mexico, and to interview the pupils, as he can't believe what he has heard.

-0-

Back to later that afternoon, just before the resistance arrive at Zeira Corp. and Ellison finishes at John's school, the 911 boards are receiving calls about car kidnappings. Totalled together, there is 3 and the stories that are told are quite remarkable.

There is mention of items being loaded in to their vehicles, whether it be heard by the hostage or actually seen. Children who sit quite happily right next to her whilst their deranged sister holds her hostage. Their talk of an injured man. Other talk of a small child talking happily with other adults, mainly female whilst the trunk is loaded with many items, some quite heavy.

How a woman is threatened with a gun then forced in to the trunk of her own car.

To add to this, a man is also held up and forced in to the boot of his SUV by a young girl and a man aged about 16 who is on drugs who might have shot him any minute. Then he hears an afro-caribbean or equatorial female asking what happened to someone who appears to be on the back seat with the side of his neck blown away.

The man then recounts how he was checked upon in the basement of a car park then shut in again. He finally recalls being taken to Griffith park and released by what looked like a small man with a deep male voice who opened the trunk and gave his cellphone back to him. She said "you are at Griffith Park", then she shut it again. (Sonia stood outside that car for a short while with her hood over her head and listened to his phone call to make sure he got a response from 911).

Griffith park is quite big and to hear that a 3rd car has been left at different locations around the park from west, to south-west and south, earlier, takes the authorities by surprise.

The Media are having a field day and the TV and radio stations are awash with reports which are followed up by phone calls from residents and witnesses and even parents who complain of the trauma to their kids.

Considering what might happen to them in the future, this is like a walk in Griffith park, as you might say.

John has told his teen colleagues not to answer their cellphones.

-0-

Back in the present at Zeira Corp., John and the others know that they have to avoid detection and it seems, will not be seen in public ever again... possibly.

John wonders what he should do. He does what he thinks best whilst he faces this dilemma. He leaves Derek with Lionel who seems to be engrossed in hearing his stories from the future about the HKs, Skynet prisoners and rescue. His lost colleagues and those he left behind. He recounts the story about John in the future and how a brave guy named Martin ran out to "pop" the monkey wagons to rescue John from being taken back to a Skynet prison camp. A man named Commander Nelson Serrano Point, who was in charge. He mentioned his brother Kyle who died fighting them. Other stories too, including the bio weapon.

John thinks of JH and the advantage of calls going through him, then he calls his mom 7272. When she answers with the usual "11th Feb 09 yes John, nice of you to call me".

"Hi, I know I could or should have called Cameron but I wanted to speak to you instead. I think you deserve to be involved a bit more. I have a lot on my mind because we have to leave this place, possibly the country. I believe Lionel here might not even have realised the gravity of our situation. I haven't told him that Skynet are ruthless but I think he knows by now. His parents, anybody in fact. That is only 1 example".

"Yes I know. I got a call from Dominic who told me that it was his daughter who informed him about events. His father knows too, so we can't go and see him at the base. It is important that we get things moving on the Silberman & greys whilst we are here and have the chance. I need to get another cellphone to all of them with John Henry's coding in them".

"I agree, can you handle that side of things for now whilst I go and join John Henry, the real Thomas and Jenny down in the computer room. I am going to talk about funds and a possible purchase of a large rural house in need of modernisation. A property that is cheap. Or even better, somewhere underground in the mountains".

"Sure John. I've always loved you, you have to know that. It was never all about protecting the future saviour of mankind and all that goes with it. I know you never wanted the job and you made an awful fuss about it but I can see you growing in to that role right before my eyes. You do things that might offend me or upset me but you did the right things. I am proud of you son. You are the son of a hero too. There, I have said it".

Sarah puts the phone down and sits alone for a while. Is that a tear in her eye?

-0-

Weaver residence, 35 minutes later.

In another room, Cameron is sitting with Allison and l-Ally. She says "If you want to be with the others for a while, I don't mind playing with her. I might have more computer-patience than you. You must surely want some big girl time".

"Oh" says Allison, "that's an interesting way of saying it. All right if you are happy with that and Ally doesn't mind, I will see what they are talking about downstairs".

"OK".

When allison is gone, very very very slowly, feelings start to develop. Cameron is not aware of it but they happen. One thing she does not have control over is the growth of new emotional pannings. Her newfound friendship with a small human child starts to pan out and get bigger. She is even more intrigued by the fact that she is actually a small Allison who will, one day, look like herself. She starts by saying

"Now that I have read you a story, would you like to learn to count?"

This suggestion seems to be a good one and Cameron gets a few crayons with paper. She says "Shall we make each number a different colour?"

"Yes all right then".

Cameron holds up some fingers, smiles and says "how many fingers am I holding up?"

After a little while l-Ally says "Cammy, does your face hurt?"

"No, it is getting better now" (she lies next) "as it gets better, sometimes it itches". (she has heard other people like Lesley say this).

"Oh, can I touch it?"

"If you want". Cameron leans forward and Allison holds herself up higher by putting her arm around Cameron's neck. She touches the scarring, which is no longer an open gash and strokes it". To look at Cameron's face it might resemble an emotionless dog as it is tickled behind the ears in addition to having a semi-hug. Cameron likes this.

Ally says "does it hurt?"

Cameron says "yes".

The 2 of them spend 1hr23m together before Allison comes back upstairs.

She looks in the room to see them painting. Cameron has painted l-Ally in great detail, considering the quality of the paint. They both look up with a big smile and of course it is followed by "look mommy, I did this. Cameron's is better though".

Ten minutes later, Catherine's chauffeur turns up with Savannah, Martin & Maria, the latter being the rescued foster kids. They do not realise they are rescued but they most certainly are - time would have revealed this fact.

He says "Gnite everyone, I am off for the night".

As he drives towards the entrance, he morphs in to Catherine. She knows her driver must not see too much so she brings them here herself.

With Debbie and Nancy's helpful adult embrace, these 2 children soon settle in with the others.

(Catherine has given Debbie a pay rise and she responds by leaving her flat and moving in, even if things turn out cramped for the short-term future).

-0-

Later that evening, despite protestations from Lesley, both Sonia & Cameron go outside for guard duty. There is not much room indoors and Riley jumps at the chance to squash up against her instead. They chat for a short while but soon fall asleep due to the stressful day.

AllyAlly have a twice nightly wander down the corridor and Riley is disturbed by the 2 M's: Martin & Maria who want her to be with them because they are nervous. They see Lesley, so she and Riley have a 2 M sandwich throughout the night with mattresses dragged together on the floor.

Outside the twins exchange data and Sonia is surprised by what she processes from Cameron. She does not say anything though. They discussed how the Thomas-cyborg tried to access and interfere with their communication whilst they held on to him with all they had - it meant they could not communicate with each other and had to close down. They both feared they would lose grip whilst John slashed at TCs head but eventually opened the port and twisted the chip.

They smile at each other both visually and from within and say that they love each other and could not bear to lose each other. These words are repeated every time they are together. Then they part and walk either side of the grounds, still within transmitting distance. One says to the other "there are a lot of moles under the soil here, one of them has a litter". Both patrol in earnest after today's incident. Not a single bypasser will walk past without having their dimensions scanned and stored... just in case.

These little things both give the cyborgs a feeling of satisfaction that they are doing their job properly & in Cameron's case, she is happy if AllyAlly & John are OK. Of course for Sonia it is 'you know who'.

At 12:30 Jenny drives home. She gets the usual once-over-scan from Sonia, who is closest, then walks up to the car and says "Hi Jen, I think you should spend more time at home".

"You're right. There is not much more I can do at the moment. I ought to think of something to do away from Zeira".

"Yes, because very soon you will have your little Jenny to learn your knowledge. She will not be safe, I am sure of that".

Jenny looks worried "you think so?"

"Yes because I believe Kaliba-Skynet will use their inginuity to fathom out her destiny. I do not know for sure but if they enter the post Soviet reality that you lived in, it might be possible for them to come accross your name and search for your younger self some time. You know the possibilities yourself. It can happen".

Jenny says "Just like Cameron found us. You're right Sonia, I did not want to admit it. Good night, see you in the morning dear".

Sonia smiles and considers the word 'dear', running it through her panning until she reaches an agreeable conclusion and 'writes' it as so. In the distance, Cameron smiles at her. Usually this kind of response would just happen but for Sonia it was a very human emotion and she wanted to make sure she she knew she liked being called 'dear'.

-0-

Thu 12th Feb 09.

At approximately 5.34am John Henry has been working alone but enlisted the help of Catherine and Thomas downstairs. The body or chassis with the head removed from the Thomas-cyborg is disabled by encasing the ultrasonic and radio receiver in the chest with lead. He also took further precautions by chaining it's arms and legs firmly to a support pillar in the basement car park watched carefully by Thomas and Catherine.

He eventually reactivates the Thomas-coborg head by reinserting the chip. Inside the neck, he has attached cables in a manner that allows him to override TC's own free will and allows him to read all the data. He needed Catherine to help him during this process for obvious reasons which will be explained.

Upon doing this, it does not take long to discover where TC came from, what was happening in the future and the bad news that there are 2 more TC's in 2 other particular realities. One is in the original j-day future of 2011 that we know of due to Sarah changing the future. The other is an unknown future which was also averted in 1991 but still features anybody living today that was born on or before 1991.

John Henry, JH for short, discovers all the data that was transmitted to Kaliba AI, his brother, with enough code to build Skynet - that is if it were put in to practice. He also sees that the complete schematics for a TDE has been transmitted.

He sees the information gleaned from the FBI database about John Connor and his mother, his school and all other known places, Cyberdine etc, everything, including a tunnel rat whose name is known notoriously in the tunnels for her ability to survive, no matter what it took.

He also sees that it murdered FBI Agent Shane Pongetti and used his ID to access the school with the intention of using the small children as hostages to Riley.

After downloading everything in to a standalone mainframe HDD with a backup copy, he unscrews the chip and notifies his boss.

At approximately 6:30, John, wakes up in a sweat after having a nightmare. Not a serious nightmare but a bad dream never-the-less. When he looks up, he sees Catherine standing there in a night-dress.

"You was having a nightmare, are you OK?" she says.

Upon close inspection and becoming more awake, he is surprised to see her dressed like that. "Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No, I am concerned. Are you feeling unwell?"

Her nightdress is not see-thru and comes down just past her knees but she protrudes in a certain place, which he sees but pretends not to notice.

Sitting on a mattress not far from John is Lionel, who lies back with his hands behind his head looking at her legs. Derek is quick to assess the situation as John speaks.

"No I am fine, I had an un-nerving event earlier today and it was not even connected to the rescue of the 2 kids. I didn't choose to have the dream, it chose to have me".

Catherine has eyes but in reality she sees wherever she chooses and her visit was not by accident. Lionel is reacting the way she expected. She has a good knowledge of female anatomy and takes a step backwards to see how he reacts. She wants to learn a little more from personal experience and put it in to practice in possible future scenarios.

Sure enough, whilst observing Derek and simultaneously talking to John, she sees Derek smile as Lionel tries harder to take a peek.

John can see this which makes it harder for him to talk as Catherine asks him "was it connected to Cameron? I know you care about her".

"Yes, you are very astute".

Moving her other foot slightly backwards with her feet 6" apart, Catherine then says, as she quickly turns her head and looks down at Lionel "it has caused an excess increase in a chemical in your brain, I am sure it will subside and then you will be OK".

Lionel goes terrifically red in the face and can't work out whether she is speaking to him or John. Derek smiles even more as she leaves the room.

Catherine is satisfied that her little test has given the required results. She actually listened in on a ratted conversation between the twins earlier and knew about Cameron's 'unnatural' desire, if of course you are an average human... or cyborg of course. It is not connected to these events though.

She is not amused or finds this scenario funny, she only wants to learn.

A short while later, whilst eating in the small snack area, cooked breakfast which has been made by a man employed to cook and see to the provisions, John Henry enters the room.

"Good morning everybody" he says with a smile "when you have finished, I would like to explain to you what I have found stored on the cyborg chip".

-0-

Not much later, everybody is in the computer room and JH has explained everything. He also pointed out that he needs to find out whether the cyborg chasses contains a chip that is more advanced than the one contained in known cyborgs.

He says "This is because, if it is able to download or perform as a secondary chip, we need to find out. The coltan is 27% more dense than regular coltan and we need to obtain the best equipment to cut through it and then replace the plate. I am still making exploration through the neck but so far I have not had satisfactory results. We hope to use this cyborg for our own purposes very soon".

"I see, and we have to find Kaliba before it sells it's information or builds their own Skynet" says John. Then he says "This further reinforces my desire to defend ourselves. Guys, if you will excuse me, I need to talk to a very powerful computer. I'll be back soon". (John has had an idea on this subject which might be feasible).

John feels like he needs to be sitting down somewhere comfortable whilst he speaks to Cameron, as he is worried about her reply and the implications involved.

(dial on his replacement phone) he sees the code 2263. 'Wow' he thinks, she did not waste any time. He is slow to decypher it but within 2 seconds he replies 5646, then he speaks.

"Hi, is everything OK there?"

"Yes, I will be going indoors in 24 minutes which is good because it is raining hard".

John looks outside and sees that it is in fact raining.

"Oh, I never even looked outside and thought about your precidament. I'm sorry Cam, I really am. If I was there I would make a fuss of you".

"Thanks, I will remember that. Perhaps Sonia will throw a bucket of water over me next time we meet. How about that?" In the distance, not wearing a hood, Sonia's hair straggles down the sides of her mack as she smiles.

"Very funny, I like that one. I have a rather daunting question to ask you, can you call me back when you have sorted yourself out. I want to think that you are relaxed".

"I am relaxed, it is better that you tell me now".

"Why?"

"Because when I go indoors, Lally will want to play with me and climb up me and lots of other things".

"Oh, can't you hide in the bathroom or something?"

"No"

"OK, if you insist". Accross the garden Sonia understood exactly what Cameron meant but it did not occur to John.

John continues "I had an idea that might be possible but it needs your consideration. We have the 10 endos from 2011 but the chips are not good enough. Is it possible to transfer enough data on to them in order for them to act under a remote control situation?"

"Yes but as far as I can see nobody will ever be able to control them. They need to see through their eyes. Coordination is way beyond the abilities of any human. Not even any current computer in this timeline".

"Yes Cam, that is why I wanted to speak to you".

"Oh I see what you mean. I will to speak to John Henry and see how far advanced his technology has developed. We know TC has a fully functional chip, perhaps we can use it to install the basic functions".

"That's great, I was thinking of yourself and never considered a rogue terminator. I will ask him about developing his skinning abilities too. I understand you know an awesome plastic surgeon, so perhaps we can use him again".

"Yes, it was quite easy to get him to work when I offered him a large amount of money".

"I see, well we will have to tackle that when the time comes but perhaps this time he might need a different kind of persuasion. Who knows".

"OK, I need to head for the entrance to Ms Weaver's drive, I can't leave it too long".

"Cam, I love you. I love you for what you are and what you do. It is little words like that which mean so much to me. No doubt meaningless to you but a lot to me".

"What? Ms Weaver's drive?"

"No, 'I can't leave it too long'. I know you are probably acting on programming or your memories of it but it shows you care and really take your job seriously. You are special to me".

Cameron says these words that mean a lot to John "Thank you, I love you too. My love is different but it is still the same word".

John gulps and says "Bye for now". He clicks the phone off and sits there with his hand over his mouth and thinks for a while. About her. The meaning of her word 'love'. Very soon he gets up and heads off to see Catherine Weaver out of courtesy with his proposals. He knows his idea is going to be the responsibility of JH and Thomas. Who knows, Jenny might have things to say.

-0-

20 minutes later, Cameron and Sonia enter the house and find Allison in the kitchen filling some bowls with cereals. There is now 6 children, Savannah, Dean & Marta, Martin & Maria, L-Allison.

They all seem happy enough and Nancy is busying herself on the internet planning the delivery of school books.

After observing her activity, Cameron says to her "if you are ever asked by a delivery person 'why so many books', I believe you should tell me, so that I can check them out. If they have a vehicle, make a note of the number, and model. Preferably a photo. Even if it is UPS, DHL or somebody like that. Then you can let me know, I will check it's authenticity".

"Fair enough, I will. I know the situation and you are very reliable like that. Thanks again for bringing me here, I will always be grateful".

Cameron smiles at her then turns and walks upstairs to join Sonia, who is already getting in the shower. In her own way she rats to Cameron "I heard that. See, I was right, you do more good than bad. She is a very happy woman".

As the water runs, Cameron is ready to shower and gets in beside Sonia and picks up the back scrubber. Sonia quickly peers round, eyes her up and down then quickly turns her back to her feeling rather guilty.

Whilst she enjoys the bristles on her back she thinks about her thought and realises she actually has the same emotion developing that she witnessed with Lesley in the Tech Noir Disco, in 1984. 'Lust for another'.

Cameron is apparently oblivious as she hands the brush to Lesley and turns round.

Not long after that, they both step out. Sonia grabs a towel and starts drying herself. Cameron places her towel around her chest and looks in the mirror for a moment. Her scar is healing nicely and should be gone in 36 hours.

They both have bruises which have developed in to dark purple with red tinges down their corresponding sides where they were bashed together.

"I don't think anybody realised we was bruised like this" says Cameron in her rat tone.

Sonia replies "Lesley saw mine, she made me strip off so that she could have a better look. She seemed quite horried and asked what else was wrong. I showed her my burnt hand from Derek's rifle. Then I said the inside of my and legs were bruised right up to my crotch. She made me lie on the bed so that she could see them better. I think she enjoyed that bit because".

Inside, Cameron smiles - Sonia knows this as she responds "you should have showed yours to John, it is a good way to get his attention".

"I did not want to because I am ashamed".

"You are? How come?"

"Because I behaved indecently and forced him to bite me too hard. I told him it would be OK as I heal up but I realised afterwards that he was horrified.

The hicky marks are still there, here look. (Sonia's face is quite a picture) I am different from you and I would like to remain that way. Now I wonder if I should change my desires just to please John?"

Sonia's eyebrows are slightly raised as she wipes under her arms and breasts and says "I don't think you should. You should tell John to expect things from you that might surprise him. Has he ever told you he wants you to change?"

Cameron is just standing there with the white towel around her and stares down at Sonia, who does not seem too bothered by allowing her lower half to be on full show. She wonders if she is testing her reaction as she speaks "no, but the biting moment upset him. He told said to me 'I will not do that' because he does not want to abuse me. The rest of the time he is happy with me".

"That is it then" says Sonia as she pulls yellow knickers up her legs, now leaving all her top half on full show again "do gentle things with John. If you want anything else, then perhaps we should talk about it. If you so desire, you should be able to control it. If you can't then it seems to me that you are more human than you thought. Never-the-less, come to me, I am sure I can help you".

At that point Sonia is smiling with a very broad smile, almost invitingly. Cameron sees this, as she says "I will".

-0-

Back at Zeira Corp., Catherine's secretary searches for Derek. She knows he was injured and is interested to know how he is feeling.

It does not take long, she can hear talking. She knocks at the door and hears "Come in".

Inside, John, Lionel and Derek are folding blankets and checking their weapons. Derek is showing Lionel exactly what is what and how he wishes he had a plasma rifle.

She says "Good morning, how are you all?"

"Derek seems to have pain breathing" says Lionel.

The Secretary's name is Giselle. She says "I think you should come with me to the first aid room, you need to have your chest looked at". She knows the nurse is not there but having heard the story of Derek's bravery, is intrigued to hear more and wants to know more about this man from the future. She is trusted by Ms Weaver and would never betray any confidences.

The other 2 guys smile as Derek gets up with a few groans and grunts. He pulls his change of trousers up over his pants right in front of her. This could be because he thinks she might be OK with it or perhaps it is because in the future people have given up caring - no matter who they are.

As he follows her down the corridor to the lift, he thinks that she must be slightly older than him but finds her very appealing. Her manner is not akin to women from the future because they have grown up in a completely different environment. He assumes she has had a good education and mixed with other well-spoken people.

Her appearance, (like that of Lynn Collins from True Blood 2008), is quite appealing to him.

Inside, "how long before the nurse gets here?"

"She won't be coming, I am going to give you a quick going over to see for myself whether you need to go back to hospital. Take your shirt off".

"What, now?"

"Yes now, why not now. You are obviously not shy, I saw that earlier".

"Oh, oh well here goes".

When he takes his short off she gasps "who did that to you?"

"You mean the bruises. Two girls".

"Oh I see, I understand. I **was** told about it you know. Girls are prone to talking".

"Ah, I suppose you heard the sandwich joke as well then".

"I did actually, they could have left that joke for at least another week, don't you think?"

"I most certainly do. I have to admit we do try to laugh off our experiences sometimes. Especially when it it too hard to discuss but that remark caught me off guard. Still, Leila is young, perhaps she did not realise what happened. She was not there and she **was** looking after a small girl, so credit to her I say".

"Yes" says Giselle, "now are you sure none of your ribs are broken or you are bleeding inside? Oh wow, those scars, where did they come from?"

"Oh various, mostly from the future, plasma fire etc. Still, if I carry on like this, I might beat that record" says Derek with a smile.

"Oh, it must have been **really** bad. Tell you what, I know you can't be seen out and about. Instead, I will behave in a manner that might make you think I am a bit forward but who cares. Would you like to come back to my place for a good meal?"

"As long as you behave yourself, I'd love to" says Derek with a smile and a smirk.

"OK, whenever I am free, I will contact you here. If you go away, call me after 5pm and I will pick you up. Here is my number and yes, I do know the code. All you need to know is my name, which is?"

"Er, Ms Secretary?"

"Hah, Giselle. Don't you dare forget it".

"Sure, Giselle, it is imprinted in my brain. Let me check my phone".

Derek looks at his handset "how many S's?"

"One".

"Ah, 4473?"

"If you say so, see you later. don't forget, if you feel really bad, call me" says Giselle with hope in her expression.

'Hmnn' thinks Derek.

-0-

Whilst this is going on John calls Jenny 53669 and sees the same keyed in. She still says the date "Thu 12th. Hey, is this about Jennifer?"

"You're right. I believe only you can do it. I know it is hard for you and they will be devastated. Garrett & Victoria need to keep their jobs. I am aware that their son Richard will come in to the equasion. Do you think you can do it Jen or would you like me to help you?"

"I would like Cameron to come with me, whilst she has those scars and bruises".

"Oh OK, I understand. Make arrangements with Cameron. If she wants to speak to me, I know she will call me. Tell her I would like her to go. Put it to her like that. Thanks Jen".

-0-

A short while later, Jenny has phoned Garrett, who told her he saw the news "and it is still being shown" he said.

Jenny calms him down and explains that they were attacked whilst rescuing 2 children from the school who were lined up as captives, who would have ultimately died. She assures him that because they destroyed this 25% more powerful terminator, it's knowledge did not accrue any information about the Beals.

Then she says something that she 'wants to say'. "Dad, I know you know this and saying it feels nice for me (pause) Dad. Sorry, I will call you back".

Jenny gulps a few times as her tears for a lost childhood and the loss of her parents pass through her system. She can't actually call back for another 15 minutes and takes her mind off of things by going back to speak to Cameron, who can see she is upset.

Cameron is about to speak but Jenny puts her hand on her shoulder and says "listen Cam, let me speak. I have called my father but need to call him back again. I got upset just now because of what has happened to me. You are just the girl to speak to because you know my history. John has asked if you can come with me to explain what happened to you whilst we was disabling the Thomas cyborg".

"Yes, of course".

"OK, let me calm down and I will call him back again".

She goes in to the sitting room and sits down next to AllyAlly.

b-Ally asks her what is up and Jen explains. L-Ally goes and sits on her lap and says "have you been crying like Cammy?"

"You don't miss a thing do you. Yes, we cry sometimes. Give me a cuddle then I will feel better".

A while later she goes outside and calls again. Victoria asks for the phone and speaks "hubby tells me about your call. Of course you can. We do understand, honest. Have you called us for a reason?"

"Yes, can Cameron and I see you later? It is important".

"Sure, we'll all be here and tidied up by 6.30. it's our Jenny isn't it?"

"Yes mom. Sorry I can't speak. See you later". Jenny clicks the phone off and walks out the door and over to face the awesome view that Catherine's balcony faces, even from the lawn".

After a short while Cameron walks up behind her. Jenny hears her footsteps approaching.

Cameron says "I have cried a lot recently".

"Yes, I know you have".

Jenny turns and they hold each other both sobbing. Cameron for Jenny and herself, Jenny for the reasons that have just been mentioned. Sonia walks on to the balcony and looks down observing. She rats to Cameron and cries inwardly even harder and simulates in her mind that she is cuddling them both.

-0-

Eventually, at 6.30, Jenny arrives at the Beal residence and Cameron is let out of the trunk of her car. (for obvious reasons). This is an important meeting with 2 Jenny's in 1 place. Cameron is armed up to the teeth and Jenny has weapons by her seat too.

Garrett saw this from the window and is pretty sure he knows why.

They get inside and do the usual greetings, glass of sherry, cake etc., before they get on to the subject.

The subject of Cameron's unhealed face comes up and just for now, it is put down to a bad accident whilst the kids are in the room. They will know the truth later.

The children are asked to go upstairs. Jenny says "Do you mind if I say something before they go?"

"Sure" says Garrett

"Kids, it is not because we don't want you to hear anything, it is just that your parents are older and I would rather tell them first. Things have always worked this way. You are not the only children that are asked to leave the room. See you soon, we promise" says Jenny with an assuring smile.

Off They go.

Jenny speaks "Do you want me to explain the circumstances, or do you think you already know everything?"

Garrett says "I believe you was attacked and everything on the news is related to this. I believe the carjacking is all your doing and that it was done to avoid detection. I am not stupid, I can quite easily work these things out. By taking a hostage, the car will not be reported missing and the police will not be searching for it".

"Yes" says Cameron.

Garrett speaks again before she continues "Jen, can you honestly say that whoever or whatever is out there knowd nothing about us?"

"Yes but.." Before Jenny speaks further Garrett says

"But our Jenny is too valueable to the world?"

Jenny speaks again "Yes, John (pause) John, his mom, everybody that you have met, Cameron and myself. We all know she is. Absolutely. I don't like the regular use of that word but in this case yes. Absolutely' is the correct word to use".

"What are your plans for her?"

"First of all, just like you I want to know she is safe. Always safe. More safe than if she is living here.

My life since 1962, when I arrived here aged approximately 24, after living in the future for...(pause) well you know when I was born, I am upstairs in this reality. I was 12 when my judgement day happened and lived in that future until 2024 approximately.

I would like to take Jennifer, this Jennifer under my wing, as a safeguard for all our futures. I am 69 now, I do not know how long I will live or if I will be killed. Who knows, but she is a safeguard who gives us all hope. Your very own messiah.

John Connor is destined to lead any resistance that might be around if we do in fact have another judgement day but he can't do it without people like us. It was the technology that I helped to create then steal from Skynet that eventually saved us. We can do it again".

Cameron and the Beals sat there in silence through that small speech. Cameron remains quiet, she knows she is there for backup and who knows, protection.

Victoria says "so, where do you want to take her? Does Richard go too?"

"If he wants to or if you want him to, whatever you feel. He still has importance, we just do not know how much or what he is capable of because we never knew him after j-day" says Jenny.

Garrett says "that's what I thought, so you was alone?"

"Sort of".

Jenny is a very feeling person and the others can see once again that she looks upset. They are not sure what to say, so Victoria quickly says "go upstairs and see what the kids are doing"

Then vicky says to Cameron, "would you like to join me in the kitchen with the evening meal. I have a cold buffet. Or are you more in to what Garrett has in mind, I believe it is graphic design work on his computer. I can do this alone".

Cameron says "if you can manage, I will watch Garrett and see if I can help him".

"No doubt you can" they both say in Unison, then smile, as Jenny walks towards the door.

Jenny stays upstairs for a while, as this makes her feel happier, whilst Cameron observes Garrett.

He says "I presume you could do this much faster. Do you understand what I am doing?"

"It would help if you explained, then I will process the information".

Garrett looks up and smiles, saying "This design is for a fuel system in the test model of a water pump in the very hot regions of Africa. It must be protected against fires from fuel leaks and sabotage".

Cameron's knowledge of keeping things cool really only applies to chip technology in terminators, so she explains what she knows and offers to sit down and enter data on a blank page for him to consider. After she has finished she says "it can with-stand temperatures of over 2k deg when a fuel fire occurs. It is how our more advanced models withstood the fallout from a nuclear explosion from 5 miles away. They would take shelter and wait".

"Oh, I see. well thanks for that, I believe this will make me eligible for a pay rise. Thank you very much Cameron and I hope this technology will not be used for bad things".

"Possibly, because that technology is already known about in the future and that is probably where our attack will come from, even if they go to our past first. Failing that, the information has already been fed in to our opponent's computer systems, I am 98% sure of that".

Vicky calls upstairs and says "If anybody fancies anything, it is down here. I am going to eat mine now, i'm hungry".

Everybody turns up and they sit around the ample sized table in the dining area.

"See anything you fancy Cameron?" says vicky.

"Yes, I'll have some of that liver pate and some beef slices. Do you have any milk?"

To everybody's amusement, Cameron takes the liver pate tub and spreads a lot of it over the beef slices then begins eating it. She chews it a lot.

She sees their faces as they talk and realises that they wonder what she is doing. She drinks a mouthful of milk and says "I'm sure that some of you wonder why my diet is different from yours. I don't need to eat very often but at the moment I need to regenerate my flesh because of the amount of damage that I have sustained. I do not only have cuts to my face, I have also got extensive bruising over my body, arms and legs. Bruising is damage to the flesh which causes small-scale bleeding within the cell structures. It needs to be healed and this takes sustainance.

You probably all know that I am very much different from you". At this point Cameron turns her eyes blue and smiles at them all as the light radiates out. Then she turns them off again and talks more "I do have an oesophagus but mine is different. The nanotechnologists in the future were able to grow the lower half of mine to act in much the same way as an intestine. It absorbs nutrients. In my case it does a very efficient job. When I eat, most of the nutrients and fluids are absorbed in to my blood stream which eventually reaches my regenerator, then converted in to all the same vitamins etc that a normal human body needs".

Little Jenny quickly says "so you are human then!"

Cameron smiles "yes, I think you might be right. thank you. One final thing I know you want to know the answer to is this.

Normally I will regurgitate the food approximately 45 minutes later but I don't always have to do this. I can open up a container which is attached to the end of my oesophagus and the food will move down a small vessel and come in contact with my powerpack. There it can be atomised and almost completely disappear except from some excess gases".

The adults smile but the children laugh. Cameron looks embarrassed.

Garrett says to the children "one word and you kids are out of here". He looks quite stern.

Jenny smiles at Cameron as Cameron looks at Garrett, then Victoria and finally the kids, then looks down at the floor and lowers her eyes. At that very moment, a new panning which could be described as 'a new shoot' develops then grows and Cameron's cheeks go slightly red.

"See what you've done, you've embarrassed her. Now apologise" says Vicky.

The kids have already stopped laughing and they say almost in unison "sorry Cameron".

Cameron looks up at them and grins "I should have realised. I'm sorry too".

Vicky says "you shouldn't have to apologise, my kids behaved very badly... didn't you" as she turns her head and glares at them.

b-Jenny is mildly amused by all this as she stays quiet and continues eating, pretending not to take too much notice.

After the meal, not much more is said on the subject and they just talk about things like schooling, what mom & dad are doing and how Jenny is getting on at work. Cameron tells them about her developing emotions and how she has discovered that embarrassment has only just developed.

"So kids, this is your fault" says Garrett with a big grin.

"It's OK" says Cameron, "I think it might have started to grow this morning after I got out the shower with Lesley.

"What?" say the kids.

Cameron is embarrassed again as she says "shouldn't I have said that? I was only scrubbing her back. Then she scrubbed mine. Nothing else".

Jenny says "I don't think we should talk about things like that but perhaps if mom & dad don't mind, then perhaps it doesn't really matter after all".

Garrett & Victoria just look and smile, saying nothing.

Richard says "I wish..." Immediately his mother shouts at him "RICHARD". (She was right, he would have said "I wish I could have been in the shower with you").

Later it is time to go. It has been arranged to bring the children over on Friday evening after work and if necessary the cyborgs will stay with them at the Weaver house until safer accommodation is arranged. Cameron has promised that either her or Sonia will be there at all times, along with as many able adults as possible.

-0-

Over at Zeira Corp., John Henry did not ask Catherine to use her ability, she offered it. She wraps her left hand over the neck opening of what was the Thomas cyborg and makes a very fine cord that gets longer and longer until it eventually reaches the chip encased in the chest.

It can not be taken out through the neck opening so she sends much more mimetic polyalloy down through the hole, observed by Thomas and John Henry.

Eventually she has enough to form a grip, like a pair of pliers and twists then lifts the chip far enough to allow her to perform her next task. She says pass me the wires.

John henry lifts the lead which trails from the mainframe and brings it closer. The 64 bared ends are pulled down through the neck by Catherine.

She has the chip wedged inside, to avoid it moving and holds the respective bared ends on to the very fine chip connections. The bared ends only show 1mm. She knows which one goes to which by touching the end of the lead and watching the LEDs flash on the mainframe with John Henry giving advice.

Very soon all 64 are attached and held firm by 64 tentacles, while the data is extracted from the chip.

To Thomas, none of this is phenomenal or amazing, he has seen it all before, minus the LMT.

-0-

Sure enough, Derek spends the late evening at Giselle's flat and stays the night. Nothing happens, she behaves impeccably, so does he. They talk about the future and he asks her about her education, family etc. & her normal life.

-0-

Friday 13th ! Feb 2009 - morning at the Weaver house.

7:30 and the front door opens. It is dry outside, so the 2 cyborgs walk in to the kitchen with their weapons, handgun, stungun and raufoss, plus 2 shells each. During the day, Sonia will head to the weapons store and get some more shells and some explosives.

During the night they chatted about further measures to stop would-be attackers and decide to plant the explosives safely near to the entrance with remote control hand detonators.

On the way back from the weapons store, Sonia also bought an electronic 4 digit press button security lock for a cupboard where they can store their municians and rifles. The code will be known by everybody except the foster kids for now.

Up until now, the whereabouts of the guns held by Dean & Marta are unknown by the other children but nosy Martin & Maria found them last night. Allison spent some time talking to them, Connie too, who explained that they must not be touched by either of them.

"If I find you are messing with them, you are in **big trouble**. They are our life and death. Comprende?" says Connie.

"Yes" they say, looking slightly daunted.

Today is one of those days and it only happens this morning that little Allison decides to ask big Allison when she will be going home to mommy & daddy.

"Oh, where are they?"

"Nancy said they was on holiday for a long time but they will never forget about me".

The twins can hear this and listen intently for Allison's reply.

"Oh, I'll have to find out for you".

"Can you tell me soon, I miss them?"

"I promise".

Allison worries about this, she wondered why it had not been mentioned before. She thinks of her own mother right out there in Palmdale and how simple it could be if this Allison could go home but she knows this can''t happen.

She decides to call John (dial) 4646. She sees 4646 come up on her display "Hi, yes it's me babe. I thought you had forgotten about me".

Cameron stays where she is, Sonia understands why.

"I've got a little problem John, you know, '**little me'**".

"Oh, she's all right isn't she?"

"Oh yeah, it's just that she has been promised that mommy and daddy are coming home soon".

"Geez, that's a bummer. We know the easy answer, the one that is not easy, if you understand what I'm saying".

"Yes, I understand".

"The problem is, the 2 year age difference. I wish there was something I could do. Listen Allison, my love, you called me because you want me to help you, so I will have to give it some thought".

Allison has got another worry on her mind and it is similar to the worry that has burdened Jenny for a long time. She understands the ridiculousness of the whole thing and is frightened to even mention it to John but she is brave. "John, we both know there is something and we both know it is impossible. We say it is impossible but is it really totally out of the question?"

"What are you saying Ally?"

"I love my little Ally but I can't bear to continue with this lie. Couldn't we just satisfy her or something? let the Young's think she is disturbed like me or something. I don't know, perhaps little Ally would like to stay with me once she has seen them?"

"And if she doesn't?"

"I don't know?"

"It would break your heart Ally and they would not know what the hell is going on. They would say they can't keep her and want to know where and who she is and even be tempted to contact the authorities".

"You're right of course, oh I hate this world".

"Listen Ally, she is only 3, she will have to learn to live without them and face a terrible lie from you. I will tell her a story if it helps. You have Cameron to help you and support you, she is your friend. You did ballet with her recently, that was awesome. I can't think of a better relationship than that.

I'll tell the people here that I need to come and see you, they are busy at the moment checking an internal skeletal chip and checking the real estates etc for a suitable place to go. I can check in later".

"OK John, that would be nice. You lie for me. I promise that I will tell her one day".

"I'll have to find out how to get to you first".

Cameron goes in to the room and says "Ally, you know I can hear everything in close proximity, I will go and get him in the company car".

"Thanks Cam, we'll come with you".

-0-

Over towards John's previous high school, Ellison pulls up with his colleague Female Agent Norgaard. They are soon allowed access and shown a room where they can interview each student individually.

Again, they will not believe what they are about to hear, although they will have to believe it.

The councillor Mr Harris is present during the interviews of the students.

They hear the stories of Mexico and a cartel that fought it out almost to the death. The terrible injuries received by Leila, Lesley and John. (When Ellison gets back to base he will realise that the LA Police Dept have been hoodwincked over this story because the FBI agents and police will be found to 'not exist').

They mention about how none of them can report it to the police because of reprisals and the corrupt mexican police dept.

They are told about Cameron going missing for nearly a week then turning up at a dance show and performing ballet with Sonia and Allison that is 'awesome', which is how it is described by one student. How Lesley spoke the oratory from beginning to end and then arranged the introduction of the children on to the stage, followed by John. Then how they ended with a disco which had the best karaoke singing they had ever heard. 'We all rocked, you gotta believe me' said one guy.

"Oh and another thing, Cameron told us this incredible story on stage about how she murdered Allison by breaking her neck after making her endure terrific interrogation. "Then she ends up kissing John and making her eyes flash blue, mauve and red" said a guy, "I checked up on what John told me but it ain't possible, he was telling me a whopper. I mean, he's her brother, how could he give her that massive frenchie? It went on for ages, I could see they both loved it."

Agent Norgaard looks at Ellison a few times with disbelief on her face 'how can they be so like this one minute, yet so like that at other times'.

There is a mention of how quickly Lesley's wound healed up and completely disappeared. 'It was gory and weaping only 3 days earlier' says one of the latino girls 'I don't understand it' she said.

They hear how Allison had to go out the room a few times because she felt very sad for the loss of her sister. (Yet the security guy at the other school said she behaved like a badass and knocked him flying).

Riley is mentioned as being great friends with everybody, so how is it her foster parents end up murdered are thoughts going through the FBI agents minds as they hear about her. Ellison remembers being told that she was held at gunpoint one minute then kicking the Sec. guy with a massive high kick, knocking his gun flying through the air.

Agent Noorgard had the good sense to record everything on her device. They never expected to hear so much about the weird group.

How this guy John is able to beat up a big soccer player and then threaten him with his'girls'.

The students seem to go on forever but eventually the 2 of them decide to call it a day and go back to their car and just sit there for a few minutes wondering what the hell they have just heard.

-0-

That evening, after her parents (literally) have left, big Jenny asks Little Jennifer if she is still interested in learning about the TDE.

"If you mean the Time Displacement Equipment, I would love to. Is there much to see?" she says.

"I was hoping you would say that" replies Jenny "there is a fair bit to see once you know exactly what everything does, then it will seem far bigger that you first imagined. Instruments, computers, etc that can take you far out of this world. It uses a lot of power to run it's transportation equipment. Of course you already know this. I'll take you to Zeira after we have eaten.

I'll even formally introduce you personally to Catherine Weaver, the CEO of the company and John Henry, who does all my software crunching etc. I know you know them but not properly.

Thomas, is from 2040, he will tell you a few things, I am sure of that".

"Great, I'll tell Richard, just in case he is interested."

It turns out that Richard decides to stay with Dean, who continues to tell him stories about his future and is intrigued, or perhaps captivated by his drawings and stories of things he has seen. Marta stands by to back up many things Dean says and contradicts him when she thinks he might be embellishing or inventing a few things. Good ol' Marta, she is very grounding.

Marta is going to show him how to catch and cook rats tomorrow if they can find an open pipe somewhere.

Now Sonia is off to Join JenJen on their way to Zeira Corp. She has to lie down in the back seat with a blanket over her every time a police car is spotted.

-0-

Earlier that day, Cam & AllyAlly arrive at Zeira. John invites them in so that little Ally can have a look out the top floor window and see the view.

Whilst they are there, Thomas comes in to the room and speaks to Allison.

"Would you like to come outside, I have something to show you?"

"Sure Thomas". She rather likes Thomas, although he is quiet she finds him appealing in one way or another, his looks for one".

Outside, they go further away to a room. He takes out a picture which he had printed and asks her if she knows who it is.

"It's my aunt Helena. Why do you still have it?"

"She is my mother".

"No way, so it is true, are you sure?" Of course Allison knows the time difference makes this possible.

"Yes but she died, just like so many do. There is something else I need to tell you which you might find hard to take".

"Harder than that?"

"Yes, Derek is my father. He does not know".

Allison looks at him then turns and walks around. After a short while, seemingly calm she says

"So what does that make us?"

"The 3 of us?"

"Yes, you, Helena and Derek?"

"I meant John, you and me, when I said the 3 of us"

-0-

**Coming up in the next chapter.**

**If you write down who is who, Sarah/Kyle, Derek/Helena, Claire Young and her husband, then write beneath each one the name John, Thomas, Allison, you will find an interesting result.**

**In the next episode, evading the law etc is the main priority.**

**What will become of the parents/guardians of the 16-year-old resistance members?**

**How soon will it be before another Thomas-cyborg emerges and does bad things or are there other people to worry about.**

**The USAF guys have a big, repeat big vendetta to carry out with Sarah.**

**There will be some emotional moments.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cameron has taken the Allisons to Zeira to meet John who has agreed to tell little 3-year old identical Allison (from her same timeline 13 years earlier), that her parents are dead. (J-day).**

Mid morning, 13 February 2009.

Sarah's cellphone rings at 10:29.

"Hello 13 Feb 09, we need to talk. My daughter Megan is starting to think you are a terrorist. Do you have a way I can show her otherwise?"

Sarah says "hi, look, we need to meet and change phones. Don't say your name until that time, or any other names. We have added more security. Can we meet somewhere without you actually saying the place name?"

Dominic pauses "Errr. let me think. As we have not been out together yet, I can only suggest the restaurant where we met".

"Why not, we'll meet and take you to HQ. Bring your father if you can".

Dominic suggests mid-day and will wait for Sarah to call back with confirmation.

Sarah immediately calls John 5646, and sees 5646 keyed back in. Pleased with that and knowing that John Henry will be aware of their call, she continues.

"Hi, we have a small problem to sort out, which is understandable. Can we arrange to bring Dominic with his 2 family members back to HQ? His daughter Megan, who works at the base in the same line of business, is unconvinced that we are the good guys. A look at our handy-work should convince her otherwise".

John replies "I see, sure, I think Catherine will agree to that. I'll tell her out of courtesy. go ahead".

"OK, we'll be there about 1pm. By the way, I think new cellphones for them are necessary, I'll get them to buy some for this purpose. BFN".

During this time, whilst Allison is with Thomas talking about the relationship between them, John is with Cameron and l-Allison.

He says "do you like your Aunty Cameron?"

"yes".

"Oh, that's good. Who would you rather live with?" John does not mention her parents.

"I want to go back to my house and be with mommy & daddy".

John looks at Cameron quickly before speaking to l-Allison again, then says "big Allison has gone out of the room because she is upset".

At this moment John is not sure where Allison is and whether she will come back in the room, so he says to Cameron "I hope Allison does not come back yet because I have something sad to tell little Ally". He looks at her and beckons to the door with his face.

L-Ally says "what's happened?"

John does not want to beat about the bush and kneels down and holds her hand then says "Your mommy and daddy had a terrible accident and can't be here. That is why big Ally is crying and it is why Cameron cried. They hoped your mom and dad would get better but they did not. They both loved you just like Cameron and Allison love you, me too. I'm sorry to have to tell you this". John has seen l'Ally's face change.

He says to Cameron "Can you pick little Ally up and hold her. I hope you can stir up some emotions as I feel devastated".

l-Ally says to Cameron 'face to face' "did they die?"

"Yes. We will always look after you. We will never leave you". As she speaks, Cameron does a complete rerun of her emotional hug with Jenny recently as l-Ally is triggered in to crying herself once she sees Cameron's tears".

John stands there feeling terrible, really terrible and gulps after seeing these two so sad. He knows, or hopes, Cameron's emotions are genuine for one reason or another.

Quick thinking, he gets his cellphone out and dials 2554 and almost immediately sees 2554 come back. "Quick Ally, come to room 37 on the 4th floor, I have told her. We need you".

Allison closes her phone immediately and leaves the room without saying anything to Thomas except for raising her left palm to face him as she leaves the room.

It takes Allison 1m47s to open the door to room 37 and rush in. She rushes over to Cameron and puts her hands out to grab l-Ally. Cameron complies and says nothing.

b-Ally says "I'm sorry Ally, I was too frightened to tell you". She hugs her tight and pats her back saying "sorry, sorry, sorry" as she hears the sobs of the small child.

John says in a voice that is heard by everybody "it is the truth, it really happened Ally. We will all try to keep you safe and look after you".

Then he goes over and holds Cameron's hand and pulls her gently towards AllyAlly and puts Cameron's arm over b-Allison's shoulder and hugs them all.

-0-

At mid-day, Sarah, Leila and Debbie (the body-crunch baby-sitter for Savannah) arrive outside the restaurant, named 'The Star Cuisine'. Sarah thinks back to that lovely evening, the dresses they wore and how happy everybody was. The silly story that Ricky was forced to tell at her expense.

Debbie speaks "please give me your word everything will be OK".

Sarah snaps out of her thought process and says "sure Debs, these people are not on the radar. You will see why very soon. Remember, if you are stuck at a traffic light, drive forward when the lights change and do not turn left or right. I will wait for you somewhere convenient".

Just then, Sarah sees them, she gets out of the car. A parking attendant is approaching so she says "drive, I'll jump in their car and ask them to follow you. As soon as you find a back entrance to an ally, make sure we can see you then turn in to it and we will follow".

Sarah beckons to Jeff, who is driving, to move quickly. She jumps in the passenger seat and asks him to follow Debbie.

Very soon, Debbie has turned off and they pull up beside her. All Sarah has for blindfolds are lots of pillowcases. She asks Jeff to get in to the back and she takes over the driving after adjusting the seat. She asks Leila to watch them as they voluntarily place 2 each of pillowcases over their heads. The cars reverse, turn and Debbie follows them to Zeira Corp. The 3 passengers appreciate that not knowing where they are going is beneficial to the cause, which Dominic explained to her. He mentioned torture. Enough said.

At Zeira, they drive down to the gated entrance of the basement car park, which opens as they arrive. John is standing there waiting for them. Already he has had to pull himself away from the girls that he loves and concentrate on other things.

This seems to be his destiny.

John knows that up until now, Debbie has never seen what he is about to show Megan and wonders whether it is wise to worry her, as he knows Catherine has upgraded her to 'live in nanny' for Savannah in particular.

There are other people in the building going about their work but they stay clear of them most of the time.

He invites everybody in and takes them to a conference room, then goes out to another room, picks up a phone and dials 0.

"Catherine please".

"One moment please" says Giselle.

Catherine is not short in coming forward and as soon as she picks up her phone she says "I did not know Debbie would be here. Do you feel that she could endure the kind of stress from what we are about to reveal?"

"I don't know, that is why I called you first. I could speak to her with Sarah present". John knows Catherine will be monitoring him.

"OK, please use your judgment".

John goes back to meet the others and asks if anybody would like a drink. Sarah helps him and they talk by the coffee machine.

John says "you might know Debbie better than me. Do you think she is up for more stress. What would she say when she sees it?"

"I am not sure. I think we ought to ask her what she knows so far and find out what she expects to happen in the future".

"Yeah, I'll go and get her". He goes out the room and shortly comes back smiling as he asks her how the kids are getting on.

He says "mom and I are concerned that we expect too much from you. Has anybody put you in the picture about why everybody is after us?"

Debbie looks from John to Sarah then says "I have listened to Dean & Marta speak. Sometimes when they don't know I am listening. Once, Dean asked Marta if she still thinks about Tilley. Marta said 'I can't bear to. The terminator was hurting her arm so much as it dragged her to the prison on wheels. I could not bear her screaming. When I hid I cried **sooo hard**'. Then Dean said 'I'm sorry, I just wondered, because you never talk about her'. Then Marta cried and he cuddled her. I was extremely touched by that and I wanted to cry myself, in fact I did and I had to walk away to an empty room quickly. When children like them are alone, you don't disbelieve them.

If it is anything like that, I am an American girl, I can take it".

Sarah and John look at each other, they were not expecting that.

John is already feeling sad after giving bad news to l-Ally and witnessing the 2 loves of his life upset, (now 3), so he holds Debbie's 4 fingers with one hand and places his hand over the top of the same hand then somberly says "thank you for telling me" as he stares straight in to her eyes.

Trying to stay somber, Sarah says "well it's up to you, it is one of those terminators they were talking about. Don't worry, it's dead".

All 3 of them return to meet the Howards & Leila.

"OK" says John, "Debbie says she can take it, I hope you can too Megan. Let's go and see what our fight is all about".

Sarah looks at Debbie and says "you should tell Megan what you just told me some time".

They all head off to the computer room, where John Henry resides.

Sure enough, still lying on a table is the body of the Thomas Cyborg. The head has been re-attached to allow the flesh to knit back together and avoid death of the cells.

"Hello everyone" he says, "I have now downloaded the data from the chassis chip. It is not an advanced chip like the main chip and only responds to orders sent by 2 methods of communication. Radio or ultrasonic. The same as your Cameron" as he looks at John.

"Is he dead and who is Cameron and what do you mean?" says Megan.

All of a sudden pictures are displayed on the big screen from JH's chip, which he transmits in a similar fashion to the twins. Everybody can now see his hands working on the 2040 cyborg with it's head removed.

Jeff says to Megan, (his niece), loud enough for everybody to hear "it is a cybernetic organism and is capable of behaving exactly like a human except that it is deadly. This is what you heard about on the news. It is very very powerful and tried to kill everybody.

How did I do?" as he looks at John.

"Fine, so now you know" says John looking at Megan then Debbie.

After that John says "I have to sort out something very serious, I have to ensure that we are not framed for the murder of an FBI guy. I need to do this ASAP and can not think about anything else until that is done".

(Earlier on, JH gave John the full 'lowdown' on how the FBI guy named Shane Pongetti was murdered by the Thomas-cyborg).

Firstly he dials 0 and speaks to Giselle, Catherine's secretary who also mans the switchboard most of the time.

"Hi Giselle, I guess I might need to memorise internal numbers. Jenny in the computer Dept please".

"Certainly General"

(ring, pause).

Giselle comes back on the line "she is at home John".

"Oh, OK thanks see you around".

He dials 5366 but does not see a response, so he adds 4 and sees 53664 dialled back.

He is surprised to hear a young voice "Hi Jenny, I seem to have dialled the wrong number. I believe the last digit should have been 9. I will remember next time".

"It's OK John, I'll hand you over, we are discussing quarks and the elements of atoms. It's a bit like maths, logical. Did you know quarks travel the length of space from the resultant explosions of massive suns and can pass through...".

"OK, OK, OK, I give in Jennifer, you know your stuff" says John laughing.

L-Jenny says "It is relevant to time travel because they can show up on delicate equipment like ours".

John smiles "wow, am I allowed to say how impressed I am, or will you tell me off for being too nice to you?"

"No, it's OK, I understand. You have your forte' ". She hands the phone over.

'Gosh that girl's grown up' thinks John.

"Hello Jenny here".

"Hiya Jen, it's me John, you know what that means right?"

"I can guess, please not too big an ask, you owe me bigtime".

John smiles, almost forgetting the sadness "yes, I most certainly do. No, I don't think I am asking too much. Is Ricky still holding the fort and if so, may we go there for 1 day to conduct some business?"

"Sure John but don't forget to wash up afterwards".

"Very good Jen, I'll take charge of that myself. See you soon" he says with a laugh.

John realises it has been a while since Conny has been involved in anything and calls her 2666. This combination does not work, so he tries 2668. Sure enough this works. He thinks 'it's a nice name, why not use it'. Very soon he sees 2668 on his mobile phone.

"Hi, Contessa, it's a nice name, why not use it. How do you feel about some action or are you a full time mom these days?"

-0-

During the same morning, Agent Ellison and his female colleague, Agent Norgaard, have backtracked to see if they can link a previous event that bears the same pattern. He is still waiting for the results of the complete forensics at the school and the house of a 'Riley Dawson'. He knows the principal of the school wants to re-open the school ASAP, so he expects to hear something soon.

In the meantime they are off to see a certain Sofia Vassilieva, who they know from their records, seems to contradict what is apparent, compared with what she says. Her demeanour during all this for instance. He also knows he needs to tread carefully for fear of upsetting his superiors and arousing the media.

Eventually they arrive at the same house that John visited with Cameron before.

Nobody is in, so Ellison puts a card through the letterbox and heads off to Manhattan Beach, to try and trace the film sets.

He gets there fairly quickly 57 minutes later and makes enquiries. "The girl is still 16 and only works a few hours due to her studying and acting school", is what he is told by one of the women there. She gives him the contact details for her parents and he contacts them. Eventually he and Agent Norgaard have to settle for wasting most of the day until 6:30 in the evening, when they will return to Sofia's parents house when they get home from work.

-0-

After phoning Contessa, to see if she is willing to join him on a mission, John has started planning his method for reprieving himself and everybody else with the aid of John Henry (JH), Thomas and even Catherine who offers to phone a certain investigator of her own named Walsh.

John is not sure whether the FBI have found the missing agent, as they might think the agent has had his dead body dragged away by his 2 cyborgs. They might not have investigated the matter further.

He decides to phone Cameron rather than go back to see her, as he does not want to disturb their scene. He believes their bonding process might not need too many meddlers for poor little Allison while she is upset.

2263. He sees the number keyed back on his display. John immediately says "Cam, I believe you might still be engaged with little Ally, if that is the case would you mind if I take Sonia out on a mission to search for the missing agent?"

"We are downstairs in Savannah's play room making objects with lego bricks. She is feeling happier now but snivels occasionally. I want to stay here with them".

John feels a little pang, as he wishes she could come with him but says "OK my darling, I understand. I love you".

"I reciprocate John".

"Oh by the way, do you still have the ring I bought you?"

"Yes, it is in my pocket".

"Oh, all right then, that's good. Would you hand your phone to Allison please, I would like to wish her all the best".

Cameron does so "Hello" says Ally.

"Hello, I have told the lie to you. She is you and I have given you the same news because they are your parents that died. That was your future too. I'm sorry Ally. Please give my best wishes to your little self and I will see you soon. I love you Allison, I mean it".

Allison listened carefully and could feel from his voice that he meant every word "thank you John, it has been a long time for me but yes, little Ally here is doing my crying for me. I love you too".

"I will see you all when we get back".

John clicks off the phone, stands for a while thinking then goes in search of Sonia.

When he finds her, she tells him that she knows the exact route from the industrial waste bin and should be able to locate it.

"Great stuff, we will use Conny to pretend she found the body and report it. Have you done your little rat-a-tat with Cameron?"

"Yes, I was outside the door earlier, she is extremely sad because she knows of her origins and this is the little girl that she would have killed. She also said she loves this girl and would like to be her mother but she will be happy to be with her often.

She has developed issues John".

John listened but did not really delve too deep as he did not realise exactly what Sonia was saying. He had important things to do.

He says "OK, we will leave her for now".

-0-

John speaks to Sarah and tells her that it will be OK for her to use Jenny's house and says he will meet her there later.

Sarah has had a good long discussion with the Howards and it is decided that if she can provide them with the arms and some help, they should 'act on the moment' whilst 'the iron is hot' and head out to hunt down the perpetrators of her 25 year problems. (Minus of course 8 years for the TDE jump forward).

Sarah tells John her plans which makes him realise that he really must extract Cameron from her sad embraces and consolling downstairs.

He says to Sarah "Stay here and I will go upstairs and ask her to help you".

"Can't you phone her?"

At that, John's face looks sad as he contorts it to speak "I have just had to give Allison, both Allison's the bad news about their parents. It felt like that when I said it, like I was giving big Allison the same news. I feel that a phone call would be inappropriate. I have to face them all this time".

"Oh I see" says Sarah, realising his burden, "take your time".

Sarah turns and waits for John to leave the room before explaining the facts which Jeff and Dominic already know, to Megan and Debbie. They are women and Sarah knows they will appreciate being kept in this small loop.

She says "We will have to wait guys, the 3 year old has just been told about her parents death in 2011 that you know about" (Sarah looks from Megan to the 2 males). She continues "John has gone to see Ally and Cam to see if he can say something that might help, then prise Cameron away for our mission. Our war is like that".

Megan is looking rather tense as she says "what do you mean? When did her parents die, who did it?"

Sarah replies "OK, seeing that the 2 of you need an explanation, I guess that with your father and grandfather here, you won't be able to say that I am making this story up.

Here goes, prepare. I know that Debbie believes and you have got to believe me, we are not suffering from drugged illusions or anything.

The little girl upstairs is Allison. I mean, she actually is Allison. She is from 2011. big Allison, the same Allison is from 2024, I should know I was there, seeing is believing, believe me.

Before I, er John, 2 cyborgs and myself changed time, there was a nuclear holocaust in the year 2011. There was another holocaust earlier than that before I, we changed time.

That poor little girl, little Allison. Big Allison come to that. Lost their parents when the bombs went off. Between those people upstairs, they have had to tell her what happened because she wanted to know where her mommy and daddy were.

It is as simple as that".

"You're shitting me" says Megan.

Sarah yells, "GO UPSTAIRS AND TELL THAT GIRL WHAT YOU JUST SAID. (lowers her voice) I'm sorry, please forgive me, how could I expect you to believe me. No-one ever does."

Megan looks at Debbie who speaks

"Meg, I have cried a few times hearing 2 children speak. They are from that future too and when they do not know they are being listened to, they talk naturally. I have heard Marta cry in Dean's arms because one of those terminators dragged away her friend, hurting her in the process. She never saw her again and believe me, her crying was so deep and harrowing, it killed me inside".

At that moment, Megan sees Debbie's eyes all water up. Her father says "believe her Meg, it is real, we have experienced something similar...(pause), literally". Then Dominic holds his daughter Megan's hand.

Previously, downstairs, John was about to tap on the door when it opens. Cameron comes out and speaks to him. She says

"big Allison has broken down, she was almost inconsolable. Little Ally said something and it set her off. She mentioned music. She is still upset but now her little self is consoling her. Her little self is so much like her. I can see it. They fascinate me"

"What?"

"Sorry, was that bad to say?"

"No Cam, you are a computer with daemons, quite natural. Erm, actually yes it was bad to say, just for your information but not to me". John puts his hands on the side of her face and kisses her on the forehead, then says

"I need to go in, I have to".

Inside, John sees b-Allison on her knees leaning over a settee. l-Allison is standing up and patting her on the back, still snivelling. John is rather taken aback as he walks in with Cameron behind him.

"Allison, can I come in?"

She looks up at John "not now".

"I need to borrow Cameron Ally".

Allison looks at Cameron and says "can't you stay for a while Cam?"

Cameron looks at John.

John says "sure she can, you stay there, i'll see you much later".

He takes Cameron's hand again and marches over to Allison and leans down, kisses her on the head, then does the same for l-Ally and says "I'll see you later girl, whenever it suits you. You're an awesome bunch".

He turns and walks out the door.

When he gets back to the others, he is feeling the effects of it all and Sarah can see this.

She says "that bad eh?"

"Worse mom, big Allison is crying for her parents too. It is heartbreaking. Little Allison is having to console her big self".

"Really! and Cameron, where is she?"

"Allison asked for her to stay. She is consoling them".

"She's a bloody cyborg John".

The 2 women's eyes suddenly open wider as they look surprised. Neither of them believe what they heard.

John says loudly back "you've not said that for a long time. (lowers voice) I don't think you meant it".

"No, I suppose I never. So we won't be having any metal to help us then?"

Sonia is standing close by listening.

John continues "Can you delay it one day?"

"No, we will be leaving soon".

"Tell you what, perhaps Sonia can ask Cameron to make herself available for emergencies. I won't let you go anywhere without some kind of backup".

Megan says "how is Cameron going to help us, she's hardly built for the task?"

John replies "you heard the word cyborg, Sonia and Cameron are the most effective killing machines ever. Show them Son".

In order to avoid a fright, Sonia transmits in Sarah's voice 'Sonia and Cameron are the most effective killing machines ever. Show them Son'. She flashes her eyes blue and says "your phone is in your left pocket and your temperature is normal, which means you are not, you know what" she says with a smile. (Sonia has learnt from experience to be careful what she says in public with regard to these things).

Both women are gobsmacked as Megan feels her pocket to make sure the phone is there.

Sarah says to John "We have to go, we have arranged everything and Sonia has given us all the information we need".

Megan starts interrogating her father about Sonia with Debbie listening.

Sarah says "We'll call you if something happens, I promise.

I will always know I have help if I need it. I have told you about my first ever experience in 1984, I will keep that in mind and think of you".

John says "Which one?"

Sarah goes in to detail "You know, I have told you enough times. When I was at my lowest point and in pain, a young woman knocked at my hotel room and said words that I turned over in my mind time and time again".

"I still don't remember".

"Oh come on John, I must have told you, it was the thing that spurred me on. She gave me the desire. With my regenerated brain I remember even better now. You're not gonna tell me it has affected my thinking. I distinctly remember there was antibiotics, bandages, plasters, antiseptic cream and strong painkillers in a bag outside my door. Next to that was another bag with a few donuts, a kebab and 2 bottles of fizzy drink.

Now do you remember?"

"I still do not remember, none of it".

"Well, last of all was the biggest surprise, there was an envelope in the bag and when I looked inside there was $3.5k give or take a few dollars. The young woman, I could tell she was young, said 'I am your friend, I have things that you desperately need. Please take them and try to forget I ever existed'

She told me about the bandages and food and said I would never be alone. She said she is part of the resistance who fights on my side. She knew my name and said she knew I did not want to come to the door. She promised not to force it and said she would leave everything there. She said 'you can't stay in there forever' and I should believe her that if she meant me harm, she would have done it by now.

Finally she said (as she says this, Sarah's head suddenly turns to look at sonia, then she says) 'Good bye? It was you! Catherine Weaver, what she said, it was you? You did that? Oh my oh my".

Sarah rushes over to Sonia and hugs her "it was you".

Jeff and Dominic understand the events and look over to the women, along with John, to see the faces of Megan and Debby. They look dumfounded. John is just as surprised.

-0-

6:30pm eventually arrives, Agents Ellison/Norgaard leave the diner not far away and head off to the Vassilieva household.

Sofia's father comes to the door and they are invited in. A few formalities later and Sofia has joined them.

"Just to put you in the picture, I am trying to get a better picture of your experience of your kidnap and see what similarities there are to recent events that you might have seen on the TV about the primary school, murders and car hijackings".

Sofia says "they did not kidnap me, they rescued me".

"OK but they were acting outside the law and innocent people could have got hurt. As it is, who we believe were all kidnappers, were killed but we can not be sure".

"They did".

"They did?" says Ellison.

"Yes, whilst the Dysons were being rescued and I was inadvertently assisting them, some of the rescuers were severely injured Mr Ellison, Ms Noorgaard. A very selfless act I would say".

"So you say. Did the injuries result in any of their deaths or permanent disability?"

"No, I do not think so. When I was there the injuries were treated and everbody got better".

"Just like that?"

"Look Mr Ellison, those people were nice people, they were compassionate to each other and their leader really cared about his people. You ask the Dysons, they won't say any different".

"OK fair enough. Now that a few months have passed, are you willing to part with any more information so that we can use this information? I believe recent events are the same people and this time 2, 3 or more people have died. They have kidnapped 2 small children. Did you know that?"

"Yes and I knew straight away that those children must have been in danger, otherwise they would not have taken them".

"Ah, so you admit that John Connor, Sarah Connor, Allison and Cameron, who use the name Baum, Riley Dawson, er (looks at list), Leila Jones, Lesley & Lionel Dempsey. Then there is the icing on your cake Sofia, an identical model of yourself named Sonia Baum. Can you imagine how surprised I was?"

Ellison immediately turns his head and speaks

"Mr Vassilieva, when your wife gave birth, was you there?"

Mrs Vassilieva speaks out "what the hell are you saying, that I had twins and knew nothing about it?"

"Well, in this life anything is possible. Was you awake when your daughter was born?"

"Yeessss!"

"And you Mr Vassilieva, did you see only one child born?"

"Yes, I think we are finished here, don't you!"

"OK sorry, I had to be sure. Here is a school photograph of Sonia Baum".

He shows the picture around and notices that Sofia is not very interested.

Ellison looks at Sofia and says "when they got you home, did they know you was injured?"

Her father says "you was injured?"

"How did you know that? And yes dad, only slightly and yes they did treat my injury. They was very nice to me, made a big fuss of me and I felt really nice afterwards. There, does that satisfy you?"

Her parents looked surprised but Ellison quickly resumes asking questions

"Yes very much so, so you admit they took their masks off?"

"Yes and it had to be them. If you knew what they knew, you would think I was feeding you lines from a sci fi story, believe it.

If you saw what I saw and went through what I went through, you would think, (pause) well I don't know what you would think but you wouldn't want to tell anybody afterwards".

Agent Norgaard speaks up "what we have heard, has been the biggest bucket of surprises you could imagine, so I guess we both share something there. You have seen and we have heard these things".

Ellison says "would you be prepared to identify any of them from photographs?"

"Definitely not. Dad, do I need a lawyer?"

Her father speaks "Mr Ellison, Ms Norgaard, I am prepared to go much further than a lawyer if you continue to hassle my daughter. She is a high profile actress, an excellent actress, adored by many. Need I say more?"

"No, it is OK, I think we know enough without your daughter's help. I hope we won't have to trouble you any more"

Her father then says "she was a victim, not a perpetrator, remember that".

"I will, we have enough. Thank you".

-0-

Back at Zeira, very soon both John and his group, plus Sarah and her group set out on their respective tasks.

Sarah's first port of call is Agent Wolf. He was at the hospital in 1984 after she was injured. He worked for the FBI and wanted her locked up. Why?

Later, she will visit De Vito, who worked with Miles Dyson Cyberdine.

Finally she will visit Agents Vitor & Furlan FBI.

Obviously, all these guys are no longer working, pensioned off early or perhaps paid off early, handsomly!

Conversely, John is taking Contessa Alvarez with himself and Sonia to see if the 'actual' dead FBI guy by the name of Shane Pongetti still lies undiscovered in a large commercial waste disposal bin outside the back of a restaurant down an alley full of debris.

On the video, they saw the TC or Thomas-cyborg take bin bags out of the bin, throw the body in then replace the bags.

With Sonia's help, backtracking on the visual record that she observed on JHs mainframe display from the cyborg chip, she can identify the places that he passed by looking out of the back window of her car.

It is fortunate for her that the Zeira company car has dark windows, as children etc would wave at her or make faces as she stared intently at noticeable landmarks.

She would say things like "another 23 metres turn left", or on occasions when John tells her it is a one-way street, she recalculates and checks the in-car GPS for verification of their route.

Connie likes to see Sonia do this but she is also apprehensive because she has not faced many missions lately. She knows this one is not in a cold or dark environment with the possibility of being zapped or plasma destroyed by a terminator but never-the-less, time in 2009 is completely alien to her and she does not know all the rules.

She is sitting next to John and decides to ask him a few questions.

"Do you expect trouble?"

"Not very likely, we are going to see if the body is still there. If it is, you will pretend to work nearby and dial 911 on this cellphone. You tell them that you have found a body in a bin. I will tell you where we are beforehand. When the police arrive, tell them that he was taken from a big posh car. Don't overdo it Conny, just try and convince a policeman that you saw this man the day before being led down the alley but you did not know they killed him.

Make sure you throw the phone away afterwards, or slip it in the police car. Wipe the entire phone first.

Even better, say you saw the other guy take a badge from his pocket, that should do it.

Hopefully they will look for a higher calibre missing person and link the 2 together.

As soon as you can, move away quickly but if they follow you, do not approach our car. I promise, no matter what happens we will never leave you. Please believe me".

When they arrive at the locality, John knows that he must not compromise the Zeira car in any way. He makes his mind up that ASAP, he will get himself another vehicle.

"We are almost there, we can walk from here" says Sonia.

"OK, I'll park somewhere close by, legitimate". They enter a multi-storey and park.

Inside the car, John & Sonia grab their motorcycle helmets and pizza boxes, make their way out then put on the helmets.

Sonia leads the way.

At the alley, they stare down and see old milk crates, buddlia growing out the walls, old posters peeling off but most of all there are 6 commercial waste bins with different colour lids on hinges.

"I think the lighting is poor out here, we might be lucky" says John.

The 3 of them walk down the alley and look in each bin. Sonia believes it is a green lid bin but goes to each bin and when she reaches the 3rd, she says "he is in here".

John and Connie lean over to look in and she says, without thinking "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Sonia replies "He utilizado mis ojos"

"Of course you did. What method did you use?" said John

"I used my heat sensor, I could see the shape of his body from his decomposition".

"Sí, obviamente, you don't look like a regular terminator. Sorry Sonia"

"It's all right" says Sonia with a smile.

John says "It is obvious none of us are going to volunteer to get in there and pull him out and Catherine would not be very happy either. I suggest we push the bin over, tug him to the top and hopefully lift the bin up again Sonia. You can use my jacket to grab him".

Sure enough, they help Sonia to pull the bin over. She jumps incredibly fast backwards as the smelly contents begin to roll out of the bin.

"Wow, that was impressive" they say. She smiles. Then she takes John's jacket, puts it over her hand and pulls the Agent's hand to ensure he is at the surface when they lift the bin. She also shoves a few bags out of the way and they lift it back up.

Connie calls 911 on the disposable cellphone and tells them the bad news. The other 2 wait close by for her to receive the police car. She tells them her story and from a distance John can see she is giving a pretty good anxridden performance as she waves her hands in the air and makes shapes whilst the cops looks on listening.

The 2 cops walk down the alley and Connie takes the opportunity to walk off quickly.

She opens the door then throws the phone in the police car and they all run back to the car park which is beneath a supermarket.

John asks Sonia to drive to Jenny's house - this pleases Conny.

-0-

Meanwhile, Sarah, Leila and the 3 USAF Howard family arrive at their first destination. The plush house in a plush district belonging to Agent Wolf, now aged 54.

Sarah definitely wants to see him first. "wait here, I want to see who answers the door" she says.

"No" says Jeff, "we can't do things your way from this point. If he knows who we are, he will speak to us. He will know that we don't enter a property without people back home knowing about our whereabouts. That is how we work. Professionally".

"I'll stay in the car" says Leila.

They walk up the short frontage with a lawn either side. Two guys in front. Sarah sees a sign by the door that says "HOME SWEET HOME". 'How lame is that?' she thinks 'if his wife still lives with him, she is obviously a nice lady'.

Jeff knocks at the door, it opens and sure enough a little pleasant smile is the first thing they all see. "can I help you?" she says.

"Is your husband in?"

"Yes Max is out the back".

The 2 men show their IDs, with USAF Investigations clearly showing.

Jeff says "We would like to speak to him".

"OK, please wait there".

As she goes inside, Sarah quickly rushes around the side of the house to the check that he does not do anything other than go in to the house.

She quickly climbs the fench, out of view and drops down the other side.

He does go to the front door and they are invited inside.

They go in to the lounge and sit down on settees and armchairs.

Sarah has gone in the back entrance and shortly appears through a door from the back.

His wife says "hey, who are you?"

"Hello agent Wolf, remember me?"

He is already looking at her but looks harder then suddenly jumps up "YOU, what the, you are wanted by the police"

"Yes and we know why don't we. If these guys weren't here I would be tempted to avoid the cosy chat that we are about to have and shoot you straight through the head".

Dominic says "OK Sarah, let's just stay to the point. Mrs Wolf, we know all too well that you have no idea what your husband has been up to all these years, so we are going to reveal to you the full truth back at our HQ. If you have a mobile phone, give it to me, you too Agent Wolf".

Dominic and Megan take out their sim cards. She says "any more phones?"

He says "No". She says "that is not the answer you are supposed to give, so we will have to ransack your house, it is your choice. Mrs Wolf, do you know where he keeps any other cellphones?"

She says to Megan "cabinet upstairs". "OK, lead me to it".

Very soon, they are all heading to Jenny's house with their 2 new passengers. They will be blindfolded.

Sarah calls John, he is also on his way and she arranges to meet him on the way.

At a roadside, Sonia eventually arrives. John gets out of the car. Sonia drives off and heads for Catherine's house to pick up Lesley. She did not mention this but knows Lesley would not want to miss this moment, considering she went to 1984 with them.

Sarah makes a threat to their 2 new hostages "one false move, believe me, after 25 years on the run, your death will not bother me one little bit". Just in case the ex-FBI Wolf tries anything.

John gets in the back with the hostages. Once the Howards have blindfolded themselves with John keeping a close check on them, Sarah continues on her way.

It is now getting late and darkness soon develops in to rain.

When Sarah, John, the 3 Howards and 2 hostages arrive, they are taken down to the cellar and then the Wolf's & Howard's hoods are removed.

Dominic says "we have to wait for the others".

Sonia has arrived and parks up. Conny has already given Ricky a big embrace and taken him in to another room for affectionate reasons. (With plenty of spanish words exchanged).

Except Leila, they all head down to the cellar to join the others. John says "release his wife".

Max Wolf says "Are you going to kill us?" and while he speaks his wife Jeanette behaves extremely frightened.

Sarah is still unable to contain herself and before Jeff replies she says "while I laid in the hospital bed, I heard what you said. Go on tell her what you wanted to do to me".

Max says "What?" Sonia speaks for him, using his voice, slightly muffled because she was in the hospital room next door '

"for friggin hell's sake bitch, you call me all this way and now you can't even have the decency to stay awake."

Sonia speaks in her own voice and says "he gets on his cellphone and speaks (his voice) total waste of time, is her incarceration arranged? (pause) good, she will stay there indefinitely. If I had my way I would just shoot her and save the taxpayer a fortune. I bet that doctor Silvermine was it?... (pause) Oh, OK, I bet he was pleased when you phoned him again. We'll be there first thing in the morning, once I have had a lie in. I know she has still got lots to tell us so perhaps I won't shoot her... for now. In fact I can think of a much better thing to do with her".

Jean looks at her husband with horror. The sounds of Sonia's voice is so accurate, she is confused.

For some reason Lesley is as incensed as Sarah and they both shout at him "you bastard, I had forgotten all about that" and "I have been through hell because of people like you. Blood and gore is what I saw".

Both John, Sonia and the USAF guys have to grab the 2 females to quell them.

"Calm down" says Dominic, we have a lot more to learn. He looks at Sonia and says "I didn't know you was a tape recorder and I didn't know you visited the hospital. That was a nice thing you did for Sarah, thank you".

Sonia smiles and tilts her head.

Jeff continues "Listen, you are here to tell us your involvement in all this. Did you know what you was doing and why you was doing it?"

At this point, Jeanette, his wife is nervous and backs up towards the door facing the steps but Connie spots her and rushes over to stand in front of her "if I had to live through his hell for 13 years, you need to know why" says Connie then quietly looks in to her eyes and mutters "el infierno en la tierra, mujer".

Ricky is in the room and hears her as she looks over to him. He nods.

John speaks "Si Conny, que estaba allí, tell this man and his wife all about it. He might not believe you but believe me, he damn well better".

Whilst Conny tells the Wolf's of her vivid stories, Ricky in particular is moved every time he hears something new. He is reduced to tears when she gives her harrowing accounts and even John is moved. Megan holds out her hand for Debbie. Max Wolf's wife, Jeanette, is just confused to hell but also moved. She can not understand how these people could act out a scene like this with so much authenticity.

When Conny finishes, she turns and faces the other way. Ricky goes over to stand next to her and hold her hand.

Jeff continues "Why did you take this course of action, what prompted you to cover up an event that caused all this?"

He replies "you're talking crap man, you're all talking crap. Leave my wife out of this"

Sarah butts in "you mean let her live and tell everybody what bad people we are?"

"She knows nothing of all this, believe me, she knows nothing".

John says "you know we can't let her go, don't you!"

"You would kill a harmless woman, I thought you was not like that".

Sarah rushes over and gives agent Wolf a massive backhanded slap across the face and his wife yelps. Sarah says "you know where you stand with me, you speak and we make concessions".

"Look, I was told it was for the security of our country. They told me you was a trouble maker from the start, we had to keep you out of the way".

After another 1h23m the team have obtained all the details and names of people that Agent Wolf had dealings with, not many in fact. During this time, Sarah has been incensed many times and hit him 3 more times reducing his wife Jeanette to a crying wreck.

Jeff says "OK John, now what?"

Sarah stares at John and says very sternly "Johnn".

John looks at Connie and says "let her go".

The woman who is in a bad state tries to rush over to her husband. Sonia draws a gun and shoots her through the head. Max yells his head off as the others gasp in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" shouts John as Megan and Debbie are shouting in screamy voices.

Sonia says loudly "because letting her go is a danger to your life".

John shouts back "CAMERON WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THAT, WHY DID YOU?"

Sonia replies "she would have" as she walks over to John with her gun and holds it out for him to carry out the other execution.

Max Wolf sobs "Jean no, my lovely Jean, Jeanette, oh no".

Everybody goes quiet but Debbie suddenly looks at Lesley, who is just blase' about the whole thing and says "what's wrong with you. You're not like us. Don't you care"

Lesley replies "you want to know what is wrong with me? Give me the gun John".

"What?" say a few people. John understands and holds the gun handle flat for Lesley to grab.

Agent wolf knows what's going to happen, he knew it all along. He has got his eyes shut as he sobs, then BLAM.

Megan and Debbie scream as Ricky jumps backwards with fright.

Lesley hands the gun back to John and says "Coming Sonia?".

Sonia follows her to the door.

They pass through then up the stairs leaving everybody aghast.

"Stay here" says John. He walks through the door, turns and says again "please stay here, I just want to check".

Sonia reaches the car and says to Leila, "would you please go to the cellar door now, quickly, we need to be alone".

Leila had no idea what has been happening as the sound of gunshots could not be heard in the car with the doors shut and a radio playing.

Sitting in the back seat of the car. For the first time since her 1984 experiences and being next to Cameron when her head was blown off, she breaks down, flings her arms around Sonia's neck and cries her heart out.

John stands in the upstairs doorway and stares for a while. He feels sad as he had a feeling this moment was long overdue.

John knows Sonia can hear him, so he says "Son, take your time but let me know when she is ready to go. We all understand. You are a very good friend for Lee. thank you".

Leila heard John but said nothing. She will soon learn the truth.

Then he says to Leila "come with me".

He turns and walks back down the steps. "wait here" he says, then walks in to the room looking solemn. He stares at his mom and says "we must leave them be". He knows he needs women like Lesley.

"What?" says Megan.

"Time has caught up with Lesley, literally. Sonia will know what to do".

-0-

Back at Zeira, Thomas is the first to see the new FBI data:

CONFIRMATION THAT SOFIA VASSILIEVA DID HAVE A CLOSE LIAISON WITH THE CONNORS AND HIS GROUP - Tarissa Dyson claim that Sofia was injured is confirmed as true by the interviewee. - recorded by: Agent/Detective FBI James Ellison - 02:23/02-14-2009

"Shit" he says.

He prompts JH as he phones John 5646. No reply. He will try later

-0-

14 Feb 09 very early in the morning. John and the team have packed the 2 bodies in Jenny's bin bags and placed them in the trunk. They had to wait for Sonia to return to the cellar and say that Lesley was ready to go.

At 03:45 in the morning, the 3 USAF people with Sarah driving and Leila in the back, set off in the usual manner. Very soon they will get out and join John's group. The only other vehicle is Catherine's company car, in the back is Lesley trying to stay composed against the window with Sonia sitting next to her.

Connie stays behind to be with her beloved Ricardo. What she has witnessed tonight is 'nothing', if she were to compare it with 'something'. Nancy and Debbie will tell the children back home that Conny is with Ricky.

When Sarah and Leila join the others, Leila sits next to Lesley and misinterprets her state of mind. She says quietly "John explained to me why you had to do what you did. You're very brave".

"No it wasn't, I was mad with everything. I knew she had to die". Then Lesley turns and sobs quietly in Sonia's arms again. Sonia pats her back and makes little hugs, she is not too good with things like this but feels that she is managing OK. Something to discuss with Cameron later, who she knows is going through a similar situation.

Surprisingly Sonia develops what could be the shoot of another emotion as she compares this situation to having her child to console. She rat-a-tatted with Cameron earlier and is copying her. She is pleased her affection works on Lesley. Sonia does not know this but if this emotion grows, will her thinking/processes alter?

They have to stop off at the weapons store before going to Catherine's house. They need a small amount of thermite.

"I have to get out and stand guard" says Sonia. Outside she phones Cameron to ask her to meet them. She knows AllyAlly are safe at Zeira with her own LMT/Thomas protection. (The real Thomas, whose brain works in conjunction with a chip as advanced as Cameron's, his regenerated blood and superstrong coltain skull. That being said, JH would not stand by idly in the event of an attack.

Without a vehicle to drive, Cameron arrives at the Weaver house by Taxi, which she caught well away from Zeira then arrived and got out well up the road outside another person's house 45 minutes later. 'No hotwiried cars near the weaver house'.

Back at the weaver house, whilst everybody goes inside, Sonia explains to John that Cameron is outside waiting to dispose of the bodies by burning them. "Nothing must remain, not a finger or an eyeball. Nothing".

"Too right Sonia and another thing, we must not use Catherine's car any more. We need our own dark tinted screen transport."

"Sure, now I must go to be with my Lesley".

John suddenly feeld slightly happier after hearing her speak affectionately and says "yes she is all yours, be with her, make her happy if you can. I have been worried about her ever since the trauma of her trip to 2011".

When John finds Cameron he is very pleased and goes over to see her. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips and says "I take it you left AllyAlly asleep?"

"Yes, they was peaceful when I left them".

As it was late, John was hoping Cameron would be able to manage the body disposal but he felt he should be involved because of his responsibilities. He says "OK, where do you plan taking the corpses?"

"All the way to the bottom of the field over there. I must stay with them until the burning has finished, as I will need to check that everything has disintegrated".

"OK, let's get started". Cameron grins at John before he turns away and walks towards the trunk.

Very soon John says "Any chance you can take Mr Wolf Cam, he's a bit heavy".

Very soon a white burning glow can be seen in the distance. They did not remove the meat, so close up the smell is very strong, baconlike and there is lots of black smoke. It is now 5:53am and at last Cameron is satisfied that they can return to the car.

As they walk up the rough ground on the upward slope, John says "has Sonia told you everything?"

"Yes".

"And what are your conclusions?"

"About what, you was there. I do not understand".

"Well, she was very comforting for Lesley, just like you was for AllyAlly. Do you think she got that from you?"

"She used my example but I had to learn how to comfort AllyAlly by observing their responses. It seemed to work".

"Yes, it did Cam. Just perfect. We learn just the same".

Out of the blue, Cameron surprises John.

"Sonia wants a baby".

"What, she told you that?"

"No, I checked from her upload to me, the way her emotion was panning out and she imagined that Lesley was her little Ally when she comforted her. During this time, a new panning developed. It is an unconscious part of our emotional development and we only know about it if we compare it with each other. My previous communication with Sonia did not register that feeling but she has it now and when I ran it myself, I could see she wants to have a small child".

"When will she know?"

"It depends on events".

-0-

In the former reality, the 2nd Thomas-cyborg has bided his time since arriving in the reality of the original J-day. The original judgment day (in this story), happens before the fall of the Berlin wall in 1989. He also arrives at the same time, 2009, but his history shows that the Soviet Union and the cold war still existed beforehand.

This cyborg is living after judgement day and will roam the barren landscapes in search of a 'John Connor' or a TDE, his prime objective.

The first thing it finds, having killed 35 humans of every age is Skynet. The search for TDE research occupies his mind.

Very soon he comes upon a cyborg and identifies himself. Immediately it becomes subservient to him and leads him, with the knowledge of Skynet, to their hub.

The information that he is able to give to this Skynet is far more superior to their present technology and it is all stored for immediate use in their development which will be slow because of the development technology available.

As J-day happened 23 years earlier than Derek's j-day, the fighting and survival for humans has gone on for 20 years and Skynet is losing the war. Once they develop the TDE, using TC's (Thomas-cyborg's) TDE diagram, they will send a t-800 back to 1984 to try and kill Sarah.

TC will use this TDE to travel to 'our' John's reality under the assumption that the t-800 will kill Sarah & ultimately John. If it fails, TC will still appear in his 2009 to do the job himself. This is assuming it does not appear in the reality of the 3rd TC, in which case they will both jump time to destroy John when they have a TDE.

**(To clarify the point. All 3 TCs jumped back to 2009. One to the original judgement day. One to the judgement day after Sarah destroyed Cyberdine and the third TC jumped to John's reality in this story and was subsequently destroyed by John and his followers at the school. They all know of each other's co-ordinates but do not know which one did what, when they got there.**

**Next time,**

**Whether it is 1 or 2 TC's, arriving in our John's reality, it will not be straightforward, as they/it will find out.**

**(The events that Sarah mention outside her hotel room with the food, medics and $3.5k occurred in my story, Cameron's repair ch.7)**

**Anybody connected to the Connors or bearing their name or had contact with them is at possible risk.**

**There are people in this timeline that people in John's group would be distraught if they lost them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**FYI, Sarah was careful enough to change the number plates on CW's company car before visiting retired Agent Wolf's house, the first person she encountered in 1984. He was inadvertently working for an early organisation leading up to the present Kaliba. He was not nice to Sarah and wanted to get her permanently incarcerated on the orders of people above him, all adding to her life of hell.**

**For anybody familiar with the TSCC characters, it should be easy to identify their initials. JH & CW, plus her supposed daughter SW for instance.**

**Just to clarify, in my previous episodes I am not implying that US banks do not have good security on their a/c's, this is a story and not real life. Although, Skynet code does exist in false bad sector ID's on the fine indexes on their discs and they do not know it.**

**Previously, Jeanette Wolf and her retired husband ex-FBI Agent Max Wolf, have been terminated - executed by Sonia and Lesley respectively. There is no doubt that his information and resultant actions contributed to the death of billions, one way or another.**

14th Feb 2009 early morning.

John & Cameron return to Zeira. John needs sleep, just like everybody else. He sees Derek & Lionel are OK then goes next door to another empty room where he has moved his mattress to.

later that morning, just before 12, he awakes, he sees Cameron.

"Good morning, are you feeling OK after your sleep?"

"Fine, how is your little group?"

"Everything is better than it was, thank you for enquiring. We are all composed and have eaten. I told Allison what we have been doing and how Lesley is feeling. She said she would like to see you".

"Oh good, I'll see her as soon as I'm ready.

Then John has an idea "We have had some hard decisions to make Cam and I'm sure Sonia has told you everything. Perhaps we ought to have some relaxation today.

I know what you are going to say but please go along with my idea anyway. You never know, you might find that you can relax and unwind. I will tell you downstairs, then it will be a surprise".

Cameron is puzzled but smiles anyway and makes a slight tilt of her head.

Downstairs, John sees Lionel first. Lionel has spoken with Lesley on their phones and finds out that she is upset. John exlains to him what happened - Lionel is extremely shocked that his sister did that.

John says "This is how it is, she has performed like a true future leader. Please be happy for her. Future me carried out many of these executions. If she had not, I would have. Please understand, she asked to do it".

Lionel looks at John in an even more shocked manner then speaks "she's my sister, I should be proud of her but she is not the sister that I know. Don't worry though, I won't show her anything negative. I promise".

-0-

Over at the Weaver house, Sonia thinks it would be beneficial to involve her sad beloved in an expedition. She phones Cameron (dial) 2263 and after the usual return code she says within 'the blink of an eye'

"I need to do what people do in TV series and in books when their family member or close friend is upset. I want to take Lesley's mind off of things. Do you agree that we should get the rest of the money from the banks and risk being caught? This is the quickest way of getting money in the short term, as we all need vehicles and new IDs. We can stand guard and Lesley can be a grunge girl".

Cameron replies "Sure, we can wear face paint and pretend to be going to a party. I will come and pick you up in a hotwired car".

Both cyborgs know that there is only 1k left in each bank a/c but there are 20 banks. They know they can not visit the same bank twice in any location.

Cameron finds John and tells him she is going out and will leave him alone with AllyAlly for a while.

He replies "oh, OK, see you later, then we will go out".

She still has her grunge makeup in her bag and applies it to her face.

Downstairs, she heads as far away from town as possible by foot and eventually finds a housing estate that is not too posh and very soon the ideal older model of car is spotted. She goes up to the front door and rings the bell. She did this because she does not want to be caught in the act. She hears ascending footsteps on the stairs, slowly. A man aged about 63 answers the door.

"Does Natalie live here?"

"No dear, never heard of her".

Pointing at the red car, she says "kids at my school wash cars for money, would you like yours cleaned for when you go shopping?"

"No thanks dear, I want it to look as old as possible when I take it out".

"Sorry to trouble you bye".

Cameron hears the door shut and listens very carefully. Footsteps slowly ascending the stairs. She knows from her conversation that the car still works. She quickly goes to the car and places all her fingers and thumbs against the small rear side window and pushes with a sudden jerk. The glass flies backwards on to the seat as the rubber gives in. She places her hand inside and opens the door, then subsequently the front door and gets in.

Very soon it is hotwired and she drives off slowly at first.

Soon, at the Weaver residence, after knocking at the door and entering, there are lots of laughs and jipes by the occupants as Cameron enters. It seems that she has pleased everybody with her makeup - her emotional panning increases quite a lot and a massive smile forms on her lips.

It turns out that a lot of people want to go out. For the children, the confines of the house and the large field is not enough. They are disappointed when they hear that they will have to stay at home while the teens go out on a mission.

Lesley says to the elder women, "I think you ought to go out soon. At least nobody is looking for any of you. We will look after the kids when we get back".

Riley invites herself to join them in the hotwired car and gets in the back.

Firstly, to complete her gothic grunge look, Cameron gets the boots out of her bag that she kept from before and hands them to Lesley to try on. She also has the large ear-rings from before in her pocket.

The boots are slightly too small.

"Are you going to use these again" asks Lesley.

"I don't plan to use them again".

"OK, do you mind if I cut them?"

"No".

Lesley gets back out of the car and heads indoors, after knocking. She goes to the kitchen and gets a sharp saw-blade knife and cuts the front off to allow her toes to stick out. Then she heads for the cupboard to get the shoe dyes, brushes etc and goes back outside and sits by the door entrance on the step.

The children watch, with amusement as she paints all her toes black then puts the boots on.

"So what, I am a grunge queen, I am the (pause), what am I kids?"

"Best", "badass", "vermin", "rat", "queen" are a few suggestions from the kids.

"Yeah, I'm all those things" says Lesley with a smile as she hands the brush and box to Marta and walks off, turns and says "see yous laters, alligators". 'How lame is that' she thinks (but it makes them laugh).

Now Cameron heads off to the first of the banks listed in her chip. As before, many of them are in LA on her way to Bakersfield. She has to return to Bakersfield because some of the banks only exist there but most of them have more than one branch.

Very soon, after too much chat from Riley and lots of staring out the window from Lesley, they arrive at the first bank. On Cameron's list it is Ally Bank.

Cameron points out that this time their visit could be risky if the internal banking system has marked the account as fraudulent.

"Isn't that funny" says Riley, "Allison has got a bank named after her".

Not a single smile is returned.

"Please yourself".

Cameron has to go in because she went in before.

Then Riley says "they should rename it AllyAlly bank".

Still nothing. Riley says, "OK, perhaps some other time, where do you want me Lesley?"

Lesley replies "shhh, not while Sonia is listening and makes a weak smile".

The cyborgs do not seem to understand the joke as Riley smiles back giving Lesley a funny look. Sonia rats to Cameron that she will ask Lesley later on what she meant.

Lesley continues, "best you walk down the road and stand on that corner, seeing that Cam thinks we might arouse suspicion this time. I'll stand at this end and if we see police, we walk naturally back to the car".

Cameron adds "better that you 2 stay in sight and walk out of sight if you see the police. Sonia and I will draw them away".

"Is it worth it for a thousand dollars?" says Lesley.

"I would not recommend it but we need money fast to buy a car. Once we have a car, we can get larger amounts" says Sonia.

"Most of us still have money that Cameron gave us, won't that do?"

"NO, that money is a present for you all. If we are successful we can get $10,945 today" says Cameron.

She gets out of the car and heads for the bank with her ID card, plastic card and driving licence in the name of Aerial Busodi. During her spare time during her emotional breakdown, Cameron spent her lucid terminator moments doing something useful.

She ensured that the remainder of the cash in future endeavours could be authenticated with a legitimate address. She chose an empty house located upon the grounds of a utility company that was destined never to be dwelt in and might one day be demolished. She ensured that it was securely locked and that she held the keys to the newly installed locks. Purely with the intention of receiving mail from banks holding her newly created bank accounts. They all sent debit and credit cards there, so that she can use ATMs on those a/c's in future.

Inside, the bank teller is the same man. "Hello, how are things going in your house?" he says.

In less than a blink, Cameron is in infiltration mode and uses Allison's voice "We are filming regularly and they wanted to follow me to this bank. I said (higher pitched voice) 'what else do you want to film me doing?' Do you have any idea what the old twat said?"

"I hate to think!" he says with a reply as he checks the ID and Licence.

"If you leave the door open, I'll set up the tripod".

The teller looks up quite shocked and says "Really?"

"Yes, I told him he was a bloody pervert. The trouble is they was filming me. They tell me this show is going to be much more racier than those Osmonds". Cameron knew it was Osbornes.

"Osbornes".

"Oh" says Cameron with a smile.

Very soon she gets $995 and leaves $5 to leave the a/c open, thus avoiding delay and walks out.

She gets back in the car and tells everybody that she was successful in getting the money.

"Why couldn't you get the money from outside at the ATM?" says Riley.

Lesley, along with the others know why Riley asked that question as she says "because customers are not given too much money at a cashpoint. It prevents them being forced to withdraw money at gunpoint and losing too much money".

Having spent her life in the tunnels and not having lots of money, Riley would not have known that.

-0-

During this time, Ellison has contacted Mr & Mrs Dempsey (Garvin & Julie), parents of Lesley and Lionel. Before going out to see them, they advised him that they had not heard from their teenage children. Ellison could hear his wife in the background pleading and asking if he had heard anything.

"I have not. We will talk when I see you" Says Ellison. He will take his sidekick Norgaard with him for female support.

Very soon, just within an hour, they are inside, sat down and talking begins. Agent Norgaard has taken his wife next door.

Ellison: "So, you had no idea your kids were capable of such things?"

"None, it is that Baum family's fault".

"Connor's, they are actually the Connors".

"OK, who cares. Why would they turn my kids minds like that?"

"I am not sure but before we jump to conclusions, we need the full facts. Did either of your children attend the self defence classes at the school?"

"Yes, I think they did".

(Mr Dempsey can hear his wife's voice raising next door. He stands up to leave the room).

"Stay here please" says Ellison.

"She's upsetting my wife".

"What will be must be, we must have the truth and when people die, we are not quite so sympathetic. You will see her soon enough".

Next door, as Ellison continues speaking:

Norgaard: "You have already told us, Miss Dempsey, that you had no idea. Are you telling us the truth?"

"Of course".

"We're both women, sometimes it is better that way. Did you have any inkling?"

"No, I am telling you. The Connors were very nice people and they helped my Lesley come out of herself and become a young woman. Their daughter has made her happier than she has ever been and encouraged her to do things I could never imagine".

"So you admit, there was doubt?"

"Not like that, she wrote an entire stage play at school and spoke the oratory. I was so proud of her I could cry" (at this moment, Julie looks quite moved almost to tears).

"Was you aware that she was trained to kill?"

Julie gets louder "don't you start saying things like that, she is never a killer".

"A witness says he saw her carrying an injured or dead man and she had a gun in her pocket and was holding the handle of a heavy missile launcher".

Julie stares in disbelief "WHOEVER SAID THAT MUST HAVE IMAGINED IT, SHE IS A LOVELY GIRL. NEVER EVER HAS SHE SHOWN SIGNS OF THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOUR".

"Please keep the noise down, I am only asking questions. I have to ask you about what I am told. Your daughter is a lesbian and her lover is identical to Aerial from Medium. A known relative of the Connors who is thought to have been with them during armed skirmishes causing deaths to others. Surely a relationship like that is bound to sway her thinking. What do you think?"

"HELL WOMAN, WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING? YOU THINK I AM PART OF A MANSON FAMILY MURDERING SECT OR SOMETHING. I NEED A LAWYER".

(At this, Julie Dempsey storms out of the room and flings the door open to find her husband talking to Ellison).

Ellison is not surprised and says to her "would you mind if we have look around their bedrooms?"

"Please yourself, my wife will show you up there but I am sure you won't find anything. Whatever happened must have only just happened. I believe they was roped in to this at the very last minute. The Mexico incident must have had a worse affect than we first thought".

Ellison says "I was going to come to that next. Did you know there was never a Mexico incident?"

The Dempsey's are gobsmacked as she says "there wasn't?"

"No, we have checked thoroughly with De Jalo. Our guys too and it definitely did not happen. Perhaps your family got mixed up with a gang here in LA, that is more likely".

Mr Dempsey: "Well.. They could have but they had a reason for not saying that".

Ellison: "Yes, that is what puzzles us because there has not been any gang shootouts which have left any of their blood or DNA behind, so we are puzzled. You must be as aware as me that there is a lot of gangs in California".

(he pulls out a sheet of paper, just in case either of them need reminding and places it on the coffee table for them to peruse).

Asian

* Asian Boyz

* Black Dragons

* Born to Kill

* Kkangpae

* Luzon Visayan Mobsters

* Triads

* Wah Ching

* Yakuza

African-American

* Bloods

* Crips

Bikers

* Mongols MC

Hispanic

* Krazy Ass Mexicans 13

* 18th Street Gang

* MS-13

* MCS X3

* Sureños

* The Avenues

* Latin Kings

* Krazy Crowd 13

* Varrio San Fer 13

* Barrio Van Nuys 13

* Primera Flats 13

* Tortilla Flats 13

* la mirada lokos 13

Italian

* Los Angeles crime family

Russian

* Russian Mob

Then he says "Judging by the injury to your daughter & John, plus the girl named Leila, they certainly had some heavy action".

"Leila too?" says Julie.

"Oh yes, they are growing. Miss Riley Dawson is in their gang but we don't really know much about her. The male in the group is identifyable by a barcode on his arm, seemingly some kind of gang tattoo. His name is unknown, he was involved in another skirmish, which also involved death - We will know him if we meet him again, as he was bleeding out profusely, it is a miracle that he lived but there again, everything about Connor and his gang are miracles. That includes your Lesley. How can you explain her remarkable healing ability? I hear she has or had extensive deep tissue damage to her face".

"Yes, it is a miracle" says Julie.

"Indeed it is, when you say miracle, do you actually mean 'a miracle'?"

"It would seem so" she replies coyly, looking at her husband.

"Do either of you have an immense ability to heal?" says Norgaard.

"Neither of us" says Garvin.

Norgaard speaks to Julie "we was told that your daughter's girlfriend Sonia is unable to have children due to a car accident. Did she ever talk about it?"

"No".

"What about her supposed sister, cousin or whatever, Cameron. She is the twin sister of Allison, or is this some kind of coincidence too. Was you told anything about this?"

"No".

"She has a metal plate in her head, have you noticed anything different about her mentally as a result of this?"

"Not really, sometimes I can't even tell which sister is which".

The FBI couple rise and Mrs Dempsey shows them upstairs.

5 minutes later, they leave the house

The siblings parents look at each other and Julie's husband puts his arm around his wife's waist and gives her an assuring tug. She looks up at him with a sad face, then gives a little smile.

They shut the door.

-0-

NW Edwards airforce base, approx 50 miles. West of Tehachapi Municipal Airport beneath the Golden Hills. 2 figures emerge from a cave system through a pothole. They have been in hibernation 5y3m2d7h2m and some seconds, as per their internal chronometers.

The reason for their period of standby is because they could not travel from their reality to the same time period as the 1st TR-cyborg due to Jenny's patch.

The origination of this cave is well known to Thomas from his future of 2040, a story that he would prefer to forget.

As before, these 2 cyborgs need to find a suitable place to access and transmit data. One of them at least.

Fortunately for them but unfortunately for the human race, they are located in the proximity of a future Skynet base after the bombs dropped. The equipment located at the Airforce base is utilised by Skynet before it moved to a more secure location.

-0-

As soon as John has got himself ready and eaten, he heads for the room that Savannah uses for self entertainment. (Considering her mother is not in to that kind of thing. Also, she was never allowed to bring friends to her 'mother's' place of work, as it could endanger them).

Sure enough Allison is playing with her little self. She is holding some kind of small object connected to a game called 'mousetrap'. She has a smile on her face.

'Good' thinks John as he enters the room.

"Hi you two, feeling better today I see. We can't stay here all the time, I think we should do something when Cameron comes back. I thought about visiting the beach" he says.

"We can't do that and you know why" says Allison.

"Ooh, don't tell little Ally that. I thought we could wear facepaint. (looking at little Ally) She was worried you might not want to go Ally".

"Oh yes yes yes, I want to" she says.

"Just as I thought" says John with a smile.

"Can you play mousetrap with us?" says l-Ally.

-0-

At the Weaver residence, all the children are down the spacious field playing and putting the things learnt from the future in to practice. Martin & Maria are more than impressed when Marta shows her prowess at using Connie's rifle. Mainly because it has a hell of a kickback and quite a ferocity. This is followed by Dean doing just as good.

Connie and Ricky are with them, holding hands and chatting en espaniola.

Savannah says "can you shoot like that?" to Connie.

"Si, of course I can. I would not be here if I couldn't".

Almost immediately Dean shoves the rifle in to her hands and runs down the field to pick up the cans and place them on a rock.

She loads the ammo, pulls back the clip and when Dean is out of shooting range, turns to look at Ricky behind her, smiles at him then turns rapidly and fires in quick succession. She hits nearly every one of the tins within a short space of time.

"maldiciones, me perdí".

Riley's foster house boarders, Martin & Maria, along with the others shout "WOW".

"You only missed once" says Marta, her daughter.

"Si, the one that shoots back and kills me".

Soon, they head off to find the ditch draining pipe to see if their trap has worked.

Sure enough there is a large rat, which struggles as soon as it sees them.

Dean rushes in and much to the horrific noises from the other children, except Marta, he stamps on its head a few times.

"OK" says Connie, "we'll take it home and put it in the freezer. As soon as you catch another one, we can eat it"

"What? You're joking" says Savannah, who is definitely not used to this type of thing.

Dean says "no, seriously, you can have some too. Then you will know how we survived all of our life".

-0-

Over where the cyborgs and Riley are trying to keep Lesley amused, they have 2 more banks to go. Cameron was very exact and repetitive in her actions and said exactly the same things with exactly the same smiles and actions. Typical of a cyborg, for anybody that might know one personally.

The 10th bank is Citizens Business bank. They take the usual steps with Lesley on one street corner and Riley on the other.

Cameron is already inside the bank when all of a sudden a policeman suddenly comes around the corner from a nearby alley on foot. He sees Riley and immediately assumes she is a hooker.

Riley was initially looking the other way at the road junction before she turns and sees him. She knows that if she disappears out of sight it is a signal for Sonia to sound her horn and for Cameron to run out of the bank whilst Lesley, the lucky one, gets picked up first because the car is facing towards her.

Riley smiles at the cop who looks stern. "It's unusual to find a girl dressed like you in these parts, are you going to a party or something?"

"I'm waiting for my friend, we are going together but she hasn't turned up yet".

At the other end of the road, seen by both females, that being of course 1-cyborg-female, who are closely monitoring events.

Riley is in a right pickle because she can't involve any of the others. She looks to her right and sees Lesley put her hand up to Sonia to stay and then disappears around the corner.

"Who was that then?"

"Who?"

"Just now, I saw a girl standing at that corner and now she has gone. Now to me that looks mighty suspicious. What is your name?"

"Danielle".

"And where do you live?"

"Not far from here".

"I know most roads, what is your address?"

'Shit' thinks Riley. She tries to remember some road names but she was not taking any notice. Having lived in the tunnels does not help as she does not have much clue. She looks at the street sign high on the corner which says 17th Street, so she says "231 9th Street" then smiles.

"Oh yes" he says, I know it. Riley thinks 'phew".

He says "what are the names of the roads either end? If you don't know, describe what is there?"

(At one end is Eye St is a white building facing the T junction and cars parked on it's forecourt, at the other end is a bungalow with a car parked outside and the road only turns right in to R Road and behind that is a river).

Riley smiles as best she can and says "you've never been there. Well, if you must know there is a dead dog in someone's forecourt and it has been there 2 days".

"What? where exactly?" At the end of my road and nobody even cares about it".

"Listen missy, don't evade my question. What is either end of the road apart from a dead mutt?"

"What do you mean by a mutt? That was someone's pet".

"Right, you're coming with me".

He is quite a big guy and grabs Riley just as she is about to turn and run. Sonia can see her struggling. She gets out of the car and walks towards them as Lesley pokes her head around the corner, she keeps watch.

Sonia gets closer and shouts "hey, that's my sister, what's going on?"

The cop continues to hold Riley as he sits straddled over her on the ground and gets his walkie talkie out. Sonia runs up and tries to reason with him "what did she do wrong officer?"

"Stay there. Who are you and where do you live?"

Not even Sonia can give a straight answer so she walks closer and pushes the cop away. With a terrific high velocity she shouts to Lesley "get in the car and turn the engine".

She holds the cop in a vicelike grip and says "go to the car and get in, I will wait here to be picked up". The cop struggles like hell to get away but her hands are firmly held around his neck without actually doing any harm.

Riley is not pleased that she has been treated this way, everything considered. She gives him a massive kick in the upper thigh and he yells. "If you knew why I was there, you would thank me" she says.

Very soon Cameron opens the bank doors with a big smile on her face until she sees Lesley.

"She's up the road waiting for you" says Lesley pointing in that direction to show Riley running down the road.

Cameron is pretty damn quick to run over to the drivers' side as Lesley dives over to the passenger seat. She screeches the car in to reverse, turns accross the road, stopping a car in its tracks, screeches in to forward gear and screeches to a halt beside Riley who quickly opens the door and gets in.

Screech again as the car heads towards Sonia. Sonia has had the good sense to realise their number plate will be phoned in, so she points the cops head the other way and rats "number plate".

Cameron jumps out, rips the rear number plate off after a few tugs and takes it inside the car. Sonia jumps up and runs to the car as it is beginning to screech away.

The cop quickly stands up, only to see it zooming down the road with awful black smoke coming from the exhaust. Obviously in need of valve work in the engine.

"We have one more bank to visit" Says Cameron.

"WHAAAT" (unison).

"The final bank is Rabobank National Association. It is located at 5151 Stockdale Hwy. It is close to the Blue Star Memorial Highway, so we can move away quickly afterwards" says Cameron.

"Well, we have 2 cyborgs to look after us, so I guess that not much could catastrophically go wrong. Could it?" says Lesley with a little smile as she gives Sonia a kiss.

Riley sees that and jumps on the bandwagon and leans over and kisses Cameron on the cheek with a little hug and says "let's do it gal" then leans back to watch her facial expression.

Cameron immediately thinks of John then looks at Riley with a puzzled look.

Off they set.

When they get there and park outside, Cameron goes inside and the human girls are on tenderhooks as they stand down the road as close to bushes as possible watching the entrance.

Eventually Cameron comes out and gets in the car. "No problema!"

Riley walks fast down the road whilst Lesley waits by their route home. They stop on the way and she gets in. The trouble that they expected never happened.

-0-

Elsewhere, not far from the Golden Hills, 2 TR-cyborgs, after quite a long walk through woodland, are walking through the back alleys of a housing estate, totally naked, ignoring everybody they see, despite the remarks they hear. Eventually they see a clothes line with clothes that have a fairly good match to their body size. There is not enough clothing, so they break in to the back of that house and kill 2 occupants immediately.

They proceed up the stairs and rummage through the drawers.

Approximately 7 minutes later, having obtained mobile phones, wallets and other useful items, including a gun, they leave the house through the front door and get in the car parked outside.

-0-

Very soon, the group of 4, now calling themselves Charlie's angels and having a good laugh, arrive at the end of the road where Cameron hot-wired the car.

"Please get out and wait here, I will take the car back to its owner" she says.

"What for?" says Riley.

"Because the man is old and he needs his car for shopping".

The girls are quite surprised by this statement as Lesley says "I didn't know you was kind like that".

"Yes, I am developing empathic feelings. He was old and needs his car".

"OK, fair enough. We'll wait here".

Meanwhile, John gives b-Jenny a call and asks her if l-jenny wants to join them at Van Nuys beach to brighten up her life. "Your little self will love a break and I am sure she is just what Ally needs. You are invited too".

15 minutes later, the Jennys appear downstairs in the playroom and l-Allison's face lights up when she sees smiley l-Jenny.

They do not have long to wait for Cameron and her 'sorority group' to turn up. They had to catch a taxi because Cameron insisted on taking the car back to it it's owner. At that time Lesley said to her "I have never known you to have a conscience like that. Is it because you felt sorry for the man?"

Lesley is actually smiling at last, waiting for her reply. Sonia is smiling too because of the mere fact that Lesley is. It had that effect on her emotional panning.

Cameron says "The man was old and had trouble walking up the stairs. He needs his car. It also needs a new engine but I will not be buying him one".

The others laugh "wouldn't he get a shock if you left one on his doorstep with a bow on it" says Riley. They all laugh even louder. It has to be admitted that the cyborgs do not quite understand the humour but they both agreed that to see their friends happy makes them happy and this is the basis of their happiness.

They eventually meet up with John and the others.

Lesley is happy now and immediately tells them about their adventure, ending up with the silly engine joke.

John, Allison and b-Jenny find the whole thing a bit shocking, to say the least.

Cameron goes to see Catherine and offers her $2k as she says "We cannot offer you much today but hopefully soon we will have much more".

"Thank you". She takes the money and places it in the drawer of her desk by extending one of her arms and pulls the drawer out and using 2 extended tentacles, places it in and closes it again.

Cameron wonders what she will do with cash. She can also see that Catherine is watching John speaking to the others on her VDU and is herself listening to the conversation simultaneously.

She goes downstairs and as she approaches the door, she has already done her ratting to Sonia and knows what to expect.

As she goes through the door, L-Ally rushes towards her and says "we're all going to the seaside and Jennifer is coming with us".

Cameron smiles and kneels down to be at her level then says "who is is coming with us?"

(pause) "Ploosma wifel?"

Everybody laughs as John says "No luvvy, we are going to get the kids".

"Oh, does that mean I have got to leave her behind?"

"No, of course not" says Cameron "she will be sitting with you nice and safe".

Little Ally (L-Ally) goes and gets her doll.

It has been arranged that Jenny will take everybody in her car to a local second-hand car dealership and John/Cameron will do a deal on a decent car with her little fortune.

Before that, Cameron has to make up John's face with paints whilst Sonia does Allison's. Riley gets pleasure out of doing little Ally's as she talks to her about the seaside, asking questions too.

Even Leila needs facepaint, so Lesley assists her.

Whilst this is going on John is thinking about how urgent it is that they get the ideal premises. He is not aware how soon that opportunity will be.

In the car park, the same old story ensues as there is Jenny driving, John and Cameron in the passenger seat, nicely squashed together with Allison on John's lap. Sonia is in the back with Lesley on her lap. l-Jennifer sitting on Riley's lap, squashed up against Lionel and l-Ally on Leila's lap.

Jenny constantly watches her rearview mirror and Cameron scans the road ahead.

35 minutes later, rather luckily, they do not have to face any law enforcement vehicles and they arrive at a small warehouse with lots of cars parked out the front on the tarmac.

The doors open amidst laughing and "phew, you made my leg go to sleep" etc.

Leila, Riley & AllyAlly join Jameron as the others drive off, with Sonia as the main protector for the valueable Jennifer/Jenny (JenJen) in their car.

John sits in a few vehicles and revs whilst Cameron listens carefully.

Eventually she says to him "this one appears to have the best engine but the exhaust pipe has a leak".

The salesman is standing close by and is quite puzzled by her as he says "you must have imagined it, I always check my vehicles. This one is OK".

John says "OK, you want $2,500 but we will have to get a new pipe, shall we say $2,350?"

Salesman: "This one is a very good deal, I shan't be lowering the price. I am not in the habit of doing that".

"OK, my girlfriend here has delicate hearing. For most of her life she has been blind and she makes a living by tuning pianos. She says you have a hole in your exhaust. if we can prove your exhaust pipe has a leak, will you give me the car for $2k?"

"OK, you win. I have never heard that before. The car is yours for $2,350".

John says with a sarcastic smile "hang on, you tried to lie to us, $2,150 and you are forgiven".

"Oh hell, dang you, fair enough".

They go inside and the money is handed over. The form is signed then Cameron produces her driving licence for ID.

"Hey, I thought you was blind".

"No! He said I was blind".

The dealer man says in his gruff voice "well I'll be... I hope we never meet again".

Very soon, listening to Cameron telling them about the bartering, having a good laugh and asking L-Ally if Ploosma is looking forward to getting there, they arrive at Van Nuys.

It can be seen straight away that the beachside is a hive of activity.

It is not long before they are on the beach with a bucket and spade and spinning windmill on a stick and other things. Very soon the rest of the bunch can be seen. They have arrived and it is obvious they have never seen anything like it before.

They are excited by all this as the grownups tell them not to wander off.

There is a face painting stall and the kids all line up to be just like l-Ally.

After an hour, they end up at the arcade. There is a lot of smiles when people look at them and women even kneel down and speak to little Ally. Ally even offered one of them some candyfloss, which was greeted with a smile.

Jenny says to Jennifer "are you happy enough coming here?"

"Of course I am big sis, just because we are different doesn't mean this is boring".

Jenny gently nudges Jennifer with her hip and says "big sis eh, that means I have to show you an example. How about how to shoot at the arcade, perhaps we can win a teddy for Ally".

"Sure why not, JOHN, WE'RE GOING TO THE FIRING RANGE, COMING?"

John walks a little closer and says "they won't know what has hit them, poor guy will lose all his teddys. Let's go".

All the kids, girls too, line up in their aisle and wait for their airguns, along with everyone else.

"We won't be a moment Ally", says b-Allison, "we are going to win you a nice load of teddies".

The shooting begins, Allison looks to her right, only to find the cyborgs are firing too. 'WTF' she thinks, 'oh well, whatever' as she smiles to herself.

John says "WHO THE HELL SHOT THAT TEDDY?" with a smile.

"SORRY JOHN, shouts Martin".

John shouts back "IT'S A GOOD JOB IT'S NOT ALLISON'S DOLLY".

Just then, little Ally shouts "HEY".

Everybody smiles as the firing continues.

In fact, just at that moment, a small girl, also with face paint, approximately 2 years older than ally, aged about 5, has grabbed Ploosma Wifel and rushes off with it. Ally sets off in pursuit as quickly as possible.

It would only be a matter of 4 or 5 seconds before Allison turns her head, just the same as the cyborgs do for constant scanning only to find Ally is gone.

"ALLY" shouts Allison as loud as she possibly can.

In fact, Ally heard the shout in the distance but there is no way that big girl is going to have her doll.

John and the other adults have turned their heads then looking left and right.

Cameron is the other end of the row as John shouts "CAM, WHICH WAY DID SHE GO?"

The twins both say rather loudly, almost in unison but calibrated "WE DON'T KNOW".

Ally has reached the edge of the fairground and sees the girl run across the road with her doll. Fortunately the road is only used for access and parking as Ally runs on to the road.

Inside everybody is rushing from place to place and the twins are in full terminator mode, scanning in every aspect, heat seaking, magnification etc.

"KIDS, FIND HER" shouts Jenny, "ASK AROUND".

Allison is the first to reach the edge of the arcade and rushes outside but does not see Ally behind a parked supply van rushing down some steps beside the pier to the lower walkway adjacent to the sandy beach.

She is in full pursuit of the girl and amazingly keeps fairly good pace. Being short of breath she eventually shouts "GIVE HER BACK, I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP".

The girl stops and turns then laughs and waves the doll, then continues running.

Tears are forming as she finds she can't catch her. The bigger girl runs and runs then ascends the next set of steps, which is after 3 earlier sets of steps, back up to the road.

Ally, is struggling to keep going but refuses to stop as she sees her in the distance going up the steps and eventually goes up them herself.

When she gets to the top, the girl is nowhere to be seen. She starts crying and almost immediately a lady with her husband and 2 small children spot her.

The woman says "Oh you poor thing, what has happened?"

"A big girl stole my Ploosma Wifle".

"What is that?" says the father.

"You know dad, it's her toy gun".

"Oh, where's your mom and dad?"

Ally looks one way then looks the other way then looks back again and cries again "I don't know".

The mother says "don't worry girl, we'll find them for you. Here take my hand. What's your name?"

"Allison".

The father says "there's a first aid tent over there, I'll ask them to call a policeman. There is too many people here to deal with this alone. There is no sign of anybody looking for her".

They head off to the tent with Ally holding the woman's hand.

Back at the arcade, the naughty girl has not stopped running and eventually gets back to the arcade with the doll in her hand. Her frantic parents are waiting by their car and as soon as they see her, her mother shouts "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU CAN'T EVEN DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. WE'RE GOING HOME NOW. Where did you get that doll from?"

"I found it".

"Well it's not yours, give it to me. Here, now I will put it on that bollard and perhaps the little girl will find it".

"Come on" says her husband. They all get in the car and drive off.

John eventually finds Allison standing by the entrance asking people if they saw a little girl or anybody with a little girl with her colour hair and a doll.

As John joins her, Allison asks a guy aged about 16 with his 2 mates and one of them says "I saw a man and woman over there shouting at a girl and making her get in the car quick. She had a doll and face paint. They took the doll off her and placed it over there. Look, i'll show you".

They all rush over and then Allison screams "NOOO, CAMERON, SONIA, JOHN, PLEASE NOOO".

John is shocked to the core as the realisation sets in.

The cyborgs rush out of the arcade and as they rush across the road with guns drawn, some others from the group can be seen coming up behind them.

"What did they look like?" says John. Allison is holding on to John and shaking.

"Err, I never took much notice. dark hair, yellow top".

"What the girl?"

"Yes, I think so, I never took much notice".

John says "are you sure it was not orange?"

"Err, it might have been. I am not sure".

"Did she have face paint?"

"I don't know".

One of the other boys says "I think so, but I only got a flash".

Allison shouts "CAM, FIND THEM PLEASE" as she holds on to Ally's doll tightly.

Sonia rats to Cameron that she will stay and keep watch for eventualities as Cameron runs to the car with Allison close behind refusing to be left behind.

The engine turns and tyres screech as the newly purchased car takes off and is soon out of sight.

Meanwhile, John and the others continue asking people they see if they saw anything.

Nothing.

Sonia gets on her cellphone to Zeira Corp, JH and puts him in the picture, just in case something turns up.

Only 450 yards up the road, the policeman eventually arrives and tries to be as nice as possible to Ally with the lady in the first aid tent and the family close by and asks her questions.

"Hello Allison, we will soon have you back to your mom and dad. Do you know your other name?"

"I've only got one name".

"What I mean is, are you Allison Gold or Allison Silver?"

"No, I am Allison Young".

"That's good, do you know your mommy and daddy's names?"

"No, sniffle".

"Do you know where they live?"

"Palm... Palm.. Palm..."

The policeman says "Palm Desert?"

"No".

"Palm Springs?"

"No".

Then the man says "Palmdale?"

"Yes".

"Ah good, now we are getting somewhere. Do you know any more of where you live?"

"No".

"Do you know what your mom or dad does when they go to work?"

"Mommy plays music and sings, daddy draws pictures".

The policeman looks at the man with a puzzled look.

All of a sudden Ally says "Nancy looks after me".

"Nancy?"

"Yes, she comes to my house every day and gives me food and we play games".

"Ahhh, OK".

The policeman radios his base and it does not take long for them to give him the information he needs.

"Nobody has reported a girl missing yet, I will leave you here with this nice lady and see if I can find your parents" says the policeman.

John looks up in the air to see if there is any cameras. Unfortunately not, so he can't even get access to them. "We can't stay here, we must do something" he says.

Sonia gets her cellphone out holds it to her ear after the usual 4 digit code and almost immediately she says "the most effective strategy is for me to hotwire a car and use mapping to cover as many roads as possible. John you should go with Jenny in her car and search for all cameras on this route".

Sonia's cellphone rings again, it is JH. She puts the speaker on "I have a visual record of all cars in your area but I cannot see a girl that fits the image of little Allison".

Sonia clicks the phone off and realises that there is not enough room in Jenny's car for everybody, so she says to John. "JenJen must come with us, it is my 2nd to prime priority to guard them after you. We must go now and start our sweep".

"We can't leave everybody else here. Nobody else can drive".

"They must get a cab and go to Zeira" says Sonia as she starts to rush off.

John sees the logic in that and shouts to the teens "look after them with your life. See you later".

Lesley moves forward to be with Sonia.

John says sternly "No, you go with them, they need you. Whatever you do, do not leave anybody behind. GO!".

Lesley does exactly that as she turns and takes charge "where is Marta?"

"Here".

"Good".

Sonia has already got a car engine running and John can see she is watching him. "Quick" he says & JenJen rush after him.

Over at the tent, the policeman has returned saying that they have located the address of Mr & Mrs Young, taken from the register of electors and address database.

"OK little girl, we are going to find your mom and dad. I know where they live".

The policeman is joined by another police officer. She is a woman, who arrives at the door with her car parked outside.

The other family wave goodbye to Ally as she gets in the back with the police lady and off it goes.

"Will I get my dolly back?" says Ally.

"I am sorry but I don't think so, I think your mommy and daddy will have to get you a new one. Perhaps you can give her the same name".

In the car with Cameron and Allison, nothing has turned up and Allison just sits there looking from left to right saying things like "Oh god, I hope she will be OK. Please say she'll be OK". Then she comes right out and says "why weren't you watching her. That's your job isn't it?"

"I was, I don't have experience of children. I didn't know she was going to run off. I have not had child rearing programmed in to me. Why wasn't you watching her?" says Cameron in a very calm voice as she continues scanning everywhere.

"Oh God, we might never see her again. I thought those days were over" then Ally puts her elbows on her knees and her hands over her face and eyes, then she lifts her head up again and looks at Cameron.

"Aren't you worried like me?" Cameron looks back at Allison and says "I am in full terminator mode, I need to be effective".

Allison thinks 'exactly how upset am I? Should I be more upset? Has my future affected me so much that I can't cry anymore? I need to be more distraught than I am. What is wrong with me?'

Just then Cam's phone rings, She lifts it from between her legs and keys in the usual 2263. It is John Henry again "there has been talk over the police radio of Claire Young in Palmdale".

"I'm on my way". (Click), phone down and Cameron screeches the vehicle round in a well controlled 180 degree turn as she says "it is possible they will get there before us".

"What? who? where?" says Allison as Cameron picks the phone up again and calls John and sees 5646. She says "the police are taking her to the Young's house in Palmdale.

Allison says "what, oh no, she will find out we lied. Can we get there before her?"

"It is unlikely, what is the address?"

"Er, I don't know does John know?" The phone is on speaker but John cannot remember the number, although he knows exactly where they live, "it is Acacia Avenue. Listen to me you two, when you get to the road, do not go anywhere near the house, they must not know we exist. We must not destroy their world if we can help it".

Cameron replies "it is too late John, if Kaliba or somebody affiliated with Skynet hears that broadcast, they will have a record of that name and if they match it to their database, they will be their next target to use against you. These events are always recorded on police records too".

"That's what I thought but did not want to admit" says John "so we wait until the police leave and then we go and speak to them".

"Does that mean they have a Nancy too?" says Allison

"Hell yes, and I suppose that goes for her boyfriend Russell. I believe they are safe, just so long as they can be paid off quickly".

Eventually the police car pulls up outside the Young house and the male driver gets out and walks up to the door. He rings the bell.

Very quickly the door opens and a woman is standing there "hello officer, is everything OK?"

"Do you have a small child named Allison living at this house?"

"Yes, I am her babysitter".

"Well, we have her in the car. I guess her parents must have mislaid her, are they in?"

"Mislaid who exactly?"

"Their daughter Allison".

"Allison is in here, you have made a mistake".

"Oh, sorry to have troubled you". He goes back to the car and starts the engine.

Allison yells "that's my house, I want my mommy & daddy. They're in there".

The police officer turns off the engine and looks at his partner then she says "we seem to have taken you to the wrong house".

"Noooo, this is my house. That was Nancy at the door". Then Ally screams and yells "NANCY, NAANNNCCCCCYYYYYYY".

The woman says "hang on girl, let's sort this out. I'll take you to see her, then you will know it is not her".

The 2 females get out the car and walk hand in hand to the front door. A ring of the bell and again the door opens.

"Are you..." but before she finishes Ally, still with facepaint, runs to Nancy and hugs her legs and says "you've come home Nancy".

The Police woman again says "are you Nancy?"

"Yes I am but..." The police lady interrupts "What is your employer's first name?"

"Claire".

From down below a voice is heard saying "mommy, is mommy alive?"

Ally lets go of Nancy's legs and runs inside shouting "mommy, mommy, mommy are you here?"

As she runs in the sitting room with Nancy and the police lady close behind, she suddenly stops in her tracks and looks. "Nancy, does that girl belong to you? I didn't know you had a girl, now I have somebody to play with".

The little 1-yr-Ally looks over and smiles at 3-yr-Ally's facepaint.

Nancy says "her name is Allison, just like yours but you don't live here".

"YES I DOOOO. I DO I DO I DO".

Then, another surprise "why has she got my Snuggles. Snuggles lives in my bed".

Nancy is taken aback, she just can't understand all this and says "I, I let her borrow it", then rushes out of the room and gets on her cellphone immediately to Claire.

Fortunately Claire answers it immediately and says "hello, is everything OK?"

"No it's not Claire, it's not. The police are here and someone else is here with them. Please come home now. Please, I can't explain it".

"Come on Nancy, calm down, it can't be that bad. Is Allison OK?"

"Yes they both are, please come".

Then Nancy closes her phone up.

As there is 45 minutes to wait, things begin to develop.

Sitting there watching the 2 girls playing together, then going upstairs only to be asked where her bed has gone, confuses the hell out of Nancy. This is because 3-year-old-Ally opens the wardrobe door and gets the box out that contains CD's of Chopin and she goes in to her mother's room and says "where is mommy's CD player?"

"It's downstairs; would you like me to get it?" "Yes, I want to play her favourite tune. I'll come with you".

Nancy grabs little 1-year-old-Allison "come on Ally, this girl is going to entertain us".

"Mommy told me this music is by Showpan(Chopin) and it is nocturn in c-Sharp minor. I don't know what that means but she showed me how to play some of the notes. It's her favourite".

Nancy places the CD in the player and it starts. (Here is the tune I had in mind: type in the usual 3 w's for youtube forward slash:

/watch?v=54Qr7ELYbJ0

).

Then 3-yr-Ally goes to the piano, lifts the lid and sits on the chair and plinks the high notes with one finger as they occur.

The 2 women are gobsmacked as they look at each other then back to the piano.

As she listens, Ally says "mommy likes to sing with Reba McEntire sometimes".

Nancy also knows this is true.

Then she hits 5 high notes in succession "I practise a lot on here and one day I will be like mommy and go to Univ... Uni... Unithingy and have lots of people to teach".

Again Nancy looks at the police woman with astounded eyes.

Outside, just up the road, John arrives on the scene first. He asks Sonia to stop as soon as they see the police car. "Wait here, we have to have a plan".

"There is no plan" says Sonia "they come with us or they eventually die prematurely".

JenJen sit quietly on the back seat.

John looks at Sonia, puts his hand on his chin and stays silent for a while.

Inside the house, 3-yr-Ally gets off the stool, and restarts the CD then goes back to the piano just as the car belonging to Claire pulls up outside. She rushes out of the car and over to the policeman sitting inside his car and says "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, let's go inside and see".

The 2 of them enter the house with Claire's key to the sound of the CD. Claire recognises it. She peeks in to the door to see what is happening and has the shock of her life. A small girl, the same colour hair as her daughter who, she could swear looks familiar. She is not sure why but soon forgets that as her thoughts are drawn to the finger playing and chatting.

She walks slowly in to the room and then suddenly the little girl stops playing and says loudly "mommy, I thought you was dead. Is daddy alive too" as she rushes over to hug her.

Claire just stands there surprised as Ally hangs on with her arms around her and looks up saying "who is that little girl over there? Did you have her while I was away?"

"She is my daughter Allison".

"Allison? Why did you give her my name? Don't you love me anymore?"

The music continues playing as Claire says "I don't think.."

Nancy is quick to interrupt her loudly by saying "she's your daughter Claire. Let's go in the kitchen while they stay in here playing and get them something to eat". (she does not actually believe those words though).

Nancy smiles at 3-yr-Ally and says "can you keep little Ally amused while we get you something. Will a cheese sandwich, a few biccies and fizzy drink be OK?"

"OK".

The policeman goes in the kitchen with them and Nancy explains how shocked she is by what she has witnessed.

Down the road, Allison is thinking 'at long last' as they pull up behind John, the 2 Jennys and Sonia. They all get out and talk "Is she in there?" says Allison.

"It seems very likely" says John "because Claire has come home from work, so it had to be something out of the ordinary like you-know-who".

The twin cyborgs have had a very lengthy rat-a-rat and nothing they consider is any better than what Sonia first proposed to John. They are either saved now or face impending doom sometime in the foreseeable future.

Allison has an idea but she is not sure if it is a good idea. She speaks anyway "supposing I go in and tell them all that little Ally is my sister and I play games with her and pretend they are her parents. We went to their house recently, I can tell them that I told Ally all about them but it is not true that they are her parents?"

John replies "too many flaws Ally, I predict they will ask her every question under the sun and she will know things that you might have forgotten. Or perhaps something else. One thing for sure is, the police won't let this drop. You can't lose a child and then expect to get it back again after it claims that it's mother lives in that house.

We move in now or do it when they take little Ally away and that will mean waiting for the CPS to arrive. She has seen what she thinks are her own parents, we can't take that away from her. Not now. This is another problem that time travel causes. Sonia, Cameron, Allison we are going to have to do the unthinkable... with facepaint!"

-0-

5 minutes later, Lesley, Leila, Lionel, the children: Richard, Dean, Marta, Martin & Maria arrive one Block away from Zeira by taxi. It was Lesley's idea to do that.

As they get out, Maria says to Leila "will they find her?"

"I'm sure they will, I will personally give Allison a call now".

(dial) 2554, 2554. A worried Allison says "What's up, is everything all right?" as the others in Acacia Ave. look on with concern.

"Yes" says Leila "the little ones, me too, we're all worried. Have you found her?"

Allison replies "yes, we have found her".

"HEAR THAT KIDS, THEY'VE FOUND HER"

"HOORAY"

Allison then says "thanks for calling. I know you like to look after her sometimes".

"Yes, I am her shopping mommy. Are you coming home now?"

"No, we have to figure out how to get her. It's all right, she is safe but we need to keep the police out of it".

"Really" (Now Leila has the cell on speaker).

Allison says "Tell the kids we'll get her back, no matter what. See you later Leila. Thanks for calling Bye". "Bye".

-0-

"OK" says John, it's all the way on this one. As for the consequences, hell, now I am going to have to think big.

Cam, you enter the house with me and ensure you can mimic the policeman's voice. You can mimic the female cops voice and Ally can see to Ally.

I have got a lot of talking to do".

The 4 of them walk up to the house and stand by the front door and listen. Music (youtube slash /watch?v=qa0Z6g1XJkU

).

This time it is another tune but 3-yr-Allison sits at the piano smiling and as soon as she can predict a note coming up, she presses the key. Her mother of this reality smiles and Allison smiles back, as do everybody else.

'Knock knock' 'ring ring'.

Nancy comes to the door "Nancy, we are here for Allison".

"How did you know my name?"

"You are our little 3-year-old-Ally's baby sitter, simple. May we come in?"

"Who are you?"

John can't reveal his ID because they might have seen the news.

"Well, I guess our appearance is a pretty good clue. Our daughter was gone for a split second, then we saw what we thought was her being kidnapped. We chased the car but it drove away so we drove to a police station and now we are here. It was the wrong girl".

As sure as predictable, Nancy tells Claire in front of the cops. The male cop goes to the door and says "we need to speak".

"Yes we do, did you get enough Cam?"

"Yes". She steps forward and draws her gun in expectation that he might draw his. He does not, he raises his hands instead as the female inside draws hers.

Cameron takes his gun, gives it to John, then moves beyond the cop as John holds him up at gunpoint and says loudly "I wouldn't if I was you, it will end very very badly. Let's think of the people inside and talk about this".

"Go on, get in" says John. Cameron takes the gun from the policewoman and places it in her pocket.

The music is still playing.

Allison and Sonia go in and head for the cops to get their walky talky cellphones.

Sonia says to the female cop "repeat after me. One two three four five six seven eight nine ten".

"What?" "Do as I say then you can have your gun back". Sonia holds her gun by the barrel out towards her.

The cop looks at John, John nods.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine ten", then she reaches for the gun but Sonia rapidly withdraws her hand in a flash.

Sonia speaks in her voice "thank you for cooperating".

Then she uses the walky talky cellphone to call their base "everything is OK here, we have found the child's parents but need to stay a while and find out more information".

The police woman is shocked that Sonia can imitate her voice.

They are all ushered in to the large sitting room where the others are. 3-yr-ally looks up and says loudly "hello, I wondered where you was. Look, you was wrong mommy is alive".

They all smile as John says "yes Ally, I made a mistake. I'm very sorry. I did not know you would find them". His words carefully chosen.

Jenny and Jennifer stay at the far end of the hallway to remain safe and out of sight.

The music stops.

John continues "Mrs Young, Claire, would please phone your husband and ask him to come home. Tell him your Ally has to go to hospital or something. Please make it credible. We are not here to hurt anyone, quite the contrary".

The male cop says "you'll never get away with this, I know who you are now".

"That's good, then you will know we are in the business of rescuing people, not the opposite".

"I am hearing otherwise. What about the school, the FBI guy, those 2 parents in that house?"

John replies: "In that order, 2 children are safer now than they were before. Secondly, the FBI guy was not an FBI guy, he was the man who killed an FBI guy and lastly. He did that to the 2 parents, why do you think we was at the school? Now, more importantly, why do you think we are here?"

Claire says "to rescue your daughter?" in expectant hopefulness.

"Yes, your dau... er I'll explain later. The Allisons, yourself and your husband. Your name has been placed on the Police register which means you will be a target. I am sorry, it was not our doing. Please call your husband".

Claire presses the quick call buttons then Cameron grabs her phone and waits for him to answer.

In an anxridden voice, mimicking Claire, Cameron says "Darling, please come home, there has been an accident. I need you to look after Allison while I go to the hospital for Nancy. It is serious".

"Oh, that bad eh. I'll get away as soon as I can. See you soon".

John says "Thanks Cam, now we have some time to spare whilst we wait for him to arrive. How can we entertain ourselves. Claire, what game shall we play with your tiny little Ally?"

"I don't really know. She has boxes of toys but she is a bit young for that kind of thing".

"Oh, OK". John looks at Nancy, "I don't mind doing a little puzzle with her, it will help pass the time".

Nancy gets up and goes in to another room, then comes back with some boxes. John felt sure she would not run out the back and leave the child, which pleased him.

He says "Thanks Nancy, Claire chose well when she picked you. When you see Russell, have a good life with him, you won't believe how much you mean to him. There is nothing he would not do to keep you safe".

Nancy stares at John "why do you say that?"

"Let's just say I know", then John looks at his group and says "we all know, little Ally too, she knows. You know Russell don't you Ally".

"Yes, he was in the tunnels with us, then we came out again and... and everything was gone".

"OK Ally, we'll leave it at that".

John knows that this little clue might prepare them for the bigger... biggest shock ever.

Although big Allison has only met her parents once before, she feels so different from before. She would love to hug her mother but can't engender any emotions under this stressful situation.

3-yr-Ally decides to show John's group how she can play notes on the piano and goes over to the CD player and puts the other disc back in and quickly goes to the piano in readiness then says "look what I can do". (the usual 3 w's for youtube forward slash:

/watch?v=54Qr7ELYbJ0

).

First tune plays again as 3-yr-Ally smiles, listens and waits. She begins pinging the higher notes bit by bit when she feels she knows when they will occur.

16-yr-Allison suddenly remembers things. She gets up and walks over to the dining table behind the piano and gets a chair. John for one is quite surprised.

She says to little Ally, "I can do that, I remember how to do it now".

Little Ally stops and lets big Ally take over. Indeed, after a few wrong notes big Ally gets the hang of it and looks over to Claire and smiles then says, most surprisingly "mom, I remember, look see!" in a voice that is almost childlike as she smiles at her.

She continues pinging as her eyes well up with extra water, looking occasionally at little Ally looking up at her and smiling.

"Carry on Ally" says big ally, as she stands up and walks over to her alt reality mother and gives her a hug.

"I never got the chance to do this, you died when I was 3" she says quietly to Claire.

Claire has not got anything else to say to anybody after all this and just smiles back at Allison, looking confused.

After a while the CD stops at that track and 3-yr-Ally gets off the chair and switches it off and to everybody's surprise she says "mommy, when I came out of the hole in the road and the houses and trees were all burnt, where was you?"

John interrupts and says "she was away on holiday, just like we told you".

"Oh, mommy, where did you put my toys?"

John leaves it up to Claire to answer, just to see what she says.

"Err, they all got broken. You will need new ones".

3-yr-Ally walks fast to the patio door and stares out "where is my swing and my house in the garden?"

Claire looks around the room at the others, thinking about how she would have bought a swing when her daughter got older and says "something else mommy will have to buy for you". She said it that way, so as not to say she would buy it herself.

Eventually the 2 cyborgs suddenly turn their heads to face the doorway as they heard the front door open over the noise in the room. They draw their guns and walk to the doorway.

A face appears and he enters the room as the cyborgs stand back with their weapons behind them.

"Claire, what's happening?" he says as he sees his little girl on the floor with John and walks towards her saying "hello cudgy woodgy, I see you've got a new friend".

3-yr-old Ally was sitting at the table with Nancy, who for some reason could not understand the closeness their girl portrayed towards her, even after 45 minutes had passed.

3-yr-Ally sees her alt dad and gets off the chair and rushes over "daddy, I thought you was dead too. Where have you been?"

"Er what, hello, who are you?" he says.

Big Allison, with her facepaint still on quickly says to him "She's Allison, you are her father. Please say you are for the benefit of everybody here. Things will be much easier that way".

He looks at Allison for a second then looks back to the small facepainted girl and says "Allison eh, so what have you been up to?"

"Oh, I have been doing lots of things. I have lots of friends and all the grownups play with me".

John decides that they should go, no more messing around.

"Listen everyone, it is time to go. Claire, please take your husband out in to the hallway and these 2 will explain the situation. Personal belongings, photos, IDS, whatever you think you need".

"What the..?"

John produces his gun, as he needs to get things moving fast and holds it behind Cameron so that the littluns would not see. "Please do that and all will become clear. We are not bad guys, believe me. Your safety is our main concern".

The Youngs, Allison and Sonia follow them in to the hallway and explain what they must do.

Allison adds "your life depends on it, do as we say and you will fully understand. Please get your things, we will come upstairs with you".

"I'm not leaving my daughter down there with them" says Claire.

Sonia knows they must move and draws her gun "I'm sorry, she will be OK. You have to move now, I promise you will be all right. She'll get your daughter to show you everything is OK".

Claire's husband objects too and tries to push his way past the girls, so Sonia grabs him and spins him around to face the stairs and says "move now" then gives him a small shove to get him moving.

Allison comes back in the room and picks up 1-yr-Ally and says to her "let's go and see what mommy & daddy are doing, come on Ally, you too".

When they are out the room going upstairs complaining John says "Cameron, find something to tie these 2 up with".

The male policeman stands up and goes for something attached to his waist as Cameron rushes forward very quickly and pushes him back in to his seat on the settee.

"Stay" says John, as Cameron searches for some bindings.

She comes back with table cloths and other linen and John orders the 2 cops to sit on the floor back to back. Cameron thoroughly ties them up.

"OK, does your base know where you are?" says John.

"Yes".

"Good, they will know where to find you then".

After a while, steps can be heard coming down the stairs and Jameron join them as they make their way to the vehicles.

The 2 little girls get in with their parents and both sit on their laps, much to their surprise. Allison joins Cameron in the front.

Sonia drives the other vehicle with John as passenger and the Jenny's in the back. He chose it that way to allow the family to get to know each other, that being Cameron too.

Allison lifts a doll off the front seat and hands it backwards to 3-yr-ally "look, Ploosma Wiffel is still in the car, I forgot to give her to you. We found her.

"Oh goodeeee!"

They set off to Zeira, none of them saying much except for the constant chatter of 2 little humans, who love playing with each other, the bigger on alt daddy's lap!

-0-

Time 22:33pm, still 14 Feb 2009.

10 minutes earlier, little Jenny has found John and told him the bad news. As they walk down the corridor to the elevator she explains to him the circumstances surrounding their discovery. When he hears what she has got to say and the way she explains it, he is, as usual with this child, quite amazed.

She starts speaking "Sir, we don't know how Skynet was able to send a terminator back more than 100 years, as going that far back can lead to degradation and loss. It would end up being damaged. Even our known error correction could not go that far back because of the time taken to keep the vortex open and its occupants intact, protected from the eons of space. We are constantly developing a spatial awareness of these things but have not come up with a solution.

Cameron told me about that isolated occurrence but perhaps in that case there was an unknown factor involved.

Anyway, Jenny, I am Jennifer by the way, has explained to me how she was able to send back a condensed emitter/detector that can pick up the anomalies made by entities appearing from what you would call 'thin air'.

With John Henry's powerful mainframe, we are now able to download the data realtime from this piece of equipment which has been sent back to 1963 inside the same bank vault where Jenny is constructing the safe. Oops, that's me isn't it! (smile).

After passing out for a few minutes, which worried the hell out of me, you gotta believe me, Jenny now has that memory. Anyway, in 1963 she fetched what we are calling the 'time-detector' and installed it in her loft at home. I know the name 'time-detector' sounds lame, considering what it does but they asked me to name it and I thought it sounded quaint."

(At this moment the elevator doors are opening and the 2 of them step out).

Jennifer continues talking to the, as usual, over-impressed John

"It now transmits and receives data, on a level which is, as an example, the outer edges of a broadband signal, almost undetectable by people like NASA and SETI. It does the job. Now the bad news John.

We have 2 entities entered our reality on approximately 12 Nov 2003 20:33pm

We have only just found out because the period from 1963 to 2009 is 46 years and that is a hell of a lot of data to process, even in reverse from the present".

(The door to the computer room opens).

When they arrive, John sees the entire group of 'Zeira 4', CW, JH, Thomas Reese and Jenny Beal.

Catherine is the first to speak "now that you know, we have to act fast".

John thinks quickly, he knows there are cameras and microphones everywhere in Zeira, so he knows Catherine would have listened to Jennifer make her excellent appraisal of the situation.

-0-

**At the end of this chapter, Jennifer was referring to Myron Stark, who went back to 1919, almost 1920, which is a massive jump from c.1927-1930 110 years.**

**For information purposes, Ally Bank does exist. I did not choose it just for humour's sake, it just happened. I also viewed the google satellite and pictures of the streets in Bakersfield, just to add some authenticity.**

**In the episode 1_5 Queens Gambit, Derek is apprehended and imprisoned. That is the source of Ellison's FBI record data. His blood can easily be seen behind the prison van after being shot by the bald-headed terminator.**

**In writing a story with cyborgs, I had to consider that although we talk fast and colloquially etc., our cyborg friends would still speak the exact dictionary grammar/syntax in many instances. eg. ratting or ultrasonic comms. I try to write that way, which I hope people see in my story.**

**In the next episode, getting little Allison out of the Young's house and back home was a problem. Now the explaining starts. What's new!**

**Tomorrow, there will be some emotional moments. For Lesley, a special day approaches.**

**The biggest worry is the TR-cyborgs but of course everywhere helpful(not) Ellison goes, he leaves records in databases. For John it is a matter of what comes next.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Although I haven't seen reviews from all readers, I would like to acknowledge the addition of Teflon Billy. Thanks to EvilTheFirst for enjoying my story. I hope to include something pretty action-packed but different. That is my main intention - nothing samey, that's too boring.**

**There is a section in this chapter that involves decisions that are computer related, which could appear drawn out but it is all for a very specific purpose and the outcome will be quite .,.,., (I won't tell you now).**

**The next few chapters will be my most eventful, both regarding action and emotions. The following events will lead up to that. As you work your way through this chapter, the shocking extent of Skynet's mind becomes apparent through the Thomas Cyborgs or TCs.**

3 hours earlier, on the journey back from the Young's house, the 2 Jenny's are talking to John and there is the odd piece of input from Sonia about what kind of conversations might be going on in the other car.

It never occurred to any of them that Sonia is being rapidly updated by Cameron 'real-time' as they travel in the car behind them.

Sitting on her 'father's' lap, 3-yr-Allison asks "are we going out to the sea-side to find the girl that stole my ploosa wifle and tell her off?

Keith Young looks back at his alt daughter puzzled and says "what girl was that?"

"She grabbed her and ran away so I chased her a long way, then I got lost".

Allison interjects quickly "we was all at the arcade on the Van Nuys beach front. We only looked away for a few seconds and then she was gone. We looked everywhere for you Ally, where was you?"

3-yr-Ally explains everything, then b-Allison says

"you're feisty, just like me. Your sister there will be just the same when she gets bigger". Allison said it that way because she knew of the events that would soon happen.

Claire says to b-Ally "why do you speak like that and where are you taking us? The police will find you eventually, why don't you all give yourselves up now? I will vouch for you".

"We are taking you to a place of safety. Please believe us. You will find out very soon". Then Allison smiles.

Keith then says (Claire's husband): "Your sister's quiet, does she approve of what you are doing or are you the dominant twin?"

To everybody's surprise, Cameron turns her head from driving to face her head as far to the right as is 'humanly' possible. They are doing 50mph down the motorway which bends slightly to the left and will soon veer to the right. In fact she is using her memory of the route and relies on Sonia driving in front to guide her.

"It is true that I look like Allison. She is my friend and I love her to the extent that I would be distraught if she was hurt. We are taking you to a nice place with all the amenities that you need".

(The Youngs & even Allison are starting to worry that she might crash as Cameron continues talking).

"Allison is from the future in 2024 and I am from 2027. I was built in her likeness, then I killed her. Here in 2008, I developed emotions and was very sorry for what I did, so I time jumped back to 2024 and saved her".

Then Cameron turns her eyes blue and smiles.

"What the... look where you're going for god's sake" and "how the hell did you do that, are you normal?" says Keith and Claire respectively, quite loudly.

3-yr-Allison says in a laughing voice and smiling as she stands on the seat straddling her alt father with her hands on his shoulders

"she can turns her eyes red as well. She does that when she reads bedroom stories to me. You ought to see her when she reads little red riding hood and pretends to be a wolf". Then 3-yr-Ally laughs her head off and goes "grrrr grrrr".

1-yr-Allison copies her bigger alt sister and stands up astride her mom and giggles as the 2 Youngs just stare in front of them with surprised looks on their faces.

b-Allison says to 3-yr-Allison in a louder voice "doesn't she frighten you?" then b-Allison suddenly turns her head to Cameron and says, also loud "YES, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU LOOKING WHERE YOU'RE GOING?"

Cameron waits for 3-yr-Ally to reply "no silly, she's only pretending. She makes me laugh".

Cameron then replies "Sonia is guiding me".

b-allison looks at Cameron and stares for a second then says "Oh, of course, I might have guessed it would be something cyborgy".

Allison knows that 'coming clean' ASAP has to be the way to go.

The utter confusion reigns as 3-yr-Ally faces 1-yr-Ally and moves her doll up and down then says to her "you can keep snuggles. We both have a friend and when we get home you can see all my other friends. Sé que algunos españoles".

3-yr-Ally turns her head to Cameron who is now facing the road and says "is that right Cammy?"

"Sí, excelente"

Now it is time for Allison to be shocked as she says to 3-yr-Ally "you speak spanish? Where did you learn that?"

"Contessa told me. Conny told me that is her name".

Allison says "Oh, er... si, excelente" as she smiles, then turns her smiles to her alt parents.

In the other car, Sonia says "they appear to be getting on well. There are not any arguments yet". Sonia chose not to mention the cyborgy disclosures.

John replies "great, before we get back to the lower ground floors at Zeira, can you ask Cameron to find something to blind-fold them with. Please, whatever she does, they must not be alarmed by this". John decides to try and lighten the situation by saying "tell her that there is not any need to blindfold their tiny Ally".

Jennifer in the back laughs and Jenny herself smiles. John is glad, as he feels that it is important to raise the spirits of his friends in situations like this.

John turns his head smiling and says "perhaps you 2 would like to keep the Young's company for a while. I'll call Savannah to join you. I'm sure having the younger generation around will help to relax them".

"Sure" (unison) they laugh. It is obvious that being one and the same that they would have similar thoughts. Just to return John's humor, b-Jenny says "thanks for the compliment".

John smiles at her joke.

Then JenJen cuddle. John turns back and puts his hand on Sonia's back just below her neck and says "we're all friends here, they'll find that out soon".

In the other car, Cameron smiles, noticed by Allison. She says "what's up?"

-0-

At 17:30, as they approach Tehachapi Municipal Airport, the TC-cyborgs scan the area for the most likely method of entry and the location of it's communications. They have no regard for human life at this stage, as they will be moving on.

As they walk towards the communications room, a man sees them, looks for a while then carries on walking. He noticed that they looked like twins.

They walk up a set of stairs to a room.

One of them knocks on the door and it opens. Immediately TC puts his hand out and grabs a large man with long hair and a beard by the throat and holds him in position.

The other TC walks inside to find 2 women who start yelling and moving away. One woman is a slim redhead, the other is light-skinned afro caribbean with plaited hair. They have nowhere to go. TC rushes around the consoles full of VDUs, phones, microphones, paper etc and eventually grabs one of the women. The other woman can not get out of the room because when she tried TC kicked her in the leg very hard and knocked her against the wall. She slides down the wall with her back to it and begs because she can't get out of the door. She holds her leg.

The other TC holds his woman by the neck and gives orders

"Sit there, log on to your computer and tell me the passwords".

She complies.

"Log in".

After a while and more commands, he says "stand over there".

She complies.

The TC at the door crushes the man's neck and he falls to the floor. Then he stands immobile as the women scream.

"REMAIN QUIET AND YOU WILL LIVE" says TC as he leans down and holds one of their necks.

Almost immediately they stay quiet looking absolutely petrified. TC stands erect again in front of the door.

The other TC, just like the original TC starts keying in as fast as the keyboard will allow.

They are ratting to each other sharing information. Very soon it is discovered from the police database that a person close to John up until 2027 is Allison Young who also exists in this timeline as a young 1-yr-old in Palmdale. This is the most recent event which appears to be an 87% possibility due to her age. Her parents names are not known but now it knows where they live and will try to find out if she has an Aunty Helena.

The problem that John is too well aware of is that he can be got at. Not like his future self, through colleagues but through the relatives of his colleagues and loved ones in the present. Far far worse.

Cameron knows that the John she left in the future was alone. This is one of the reasons why. Only one of the reasons though. It was his attempt to reignite his commerarderie with his troops that was his downfall. (In Cameron's reality).

-0-

Back in the car, Cameron has already asked Sonia to head for CWs house before they go to Zeira. She can meet John later. The reason is that they was not expecting the l-Allison's incidents and there is something that she needs at Catherine's house.

Very soon, Sonia arrives at the CW residence, having told John her reason.

It is now 18:30pm as they pull up outside, people begin to look out.

Seeing that JenJen have not seen the adults for a while, they go inside with John & Sonia.

½ an hour later, they are ready to go, Sonia has a cardboard box with her.

During this time, John rang JH to see if the 2 cops had been found and was surprised to be told that in this instance they had not. 'Hopefully soon' he thinks and wonders why it is taking so long for their HQ to become alarmed.

4 blocks away from Zeira, at the back of a drive-in Macdonalds, Allison asks if anybody would like anything, such as the ladies room.

35 minutes later, after consuming chips, burgers and Peachy Keens etc., they are ready to leave. Allison buys extra supplies, just in case people would like food when she gets to base Zeira. Derek for instance.

Cameron informs Mr/Mrs Young about the blindfolds, which has to be some of their clothes from the suitcase which they quickly filled. Keith grabs the mobile phone from the case but Cameron spots him.

"That must not come with us, please give it to me". He seems reluctant, so she tries to be as nice as possible and explain

"we can be traced through your cellphones, you need to give them both to me. You will find out that because little Allison came to your house, a police record will be created then read by people who want you dead. That is how we found you. Big Allison is your daughter from the future, they want to destroy anybody associated with John Connor the leader of the resistance. That includes Allison. He loves her, she loves him, I love them both. Please help us so that none of us need to suffer loss. Big-Allison loves you too, you will find this out very soon".

Cameron looks at them with a very sad face - she did not need to feign this emotion.

When Cameron holds her left hand out to take the phone from Keith, Claire has just walked over and suddenly "WHAT THE HELL" followed by Claire yelling "OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?" as his hand jumps and the cellphone falls to the ground.

Allison's head quickly turns to see what is wrong.

Cameron knew that the entire flesh had been ripped upwards to show 2" of bare endo on the inside of her fingers and decided it would be a good idea to 'break them in slowly' to the reality of their new future.

3-yr-Ally helps 1-yr out of the back of the car and takes her round the back to see what is up.

"What's up mommy, dad?" she says. Cameron shows 3-yr-Ally her hand and says "I ripped the skin upwards earlier today when I pulled a car number plate off".

3-yr-Ally is intrigued and says to Cameron "what are you going to do now?" (at this, the Youngs are quite shocked at her matter-of-factness).

Cameron replies "When we get to our HQ, I will sow it up".

"Oh, can I be with you when you do it?" replies 3-yr-Ally.

"Yes, I will show you how to do it, then you can have a go".

"Alright then" says 3-yr-Ally gleefully.

Puzzled looks from the guests.

After this Callison ties the blindfolds on and they get back in the car whereby the littluns change laps, much to the blackened out amusement of Claire as she gets a quick squeezy hug then more chat.

Allison is careful to keep looking behind her to make sure they do not move their blindfolds.

Soon enough, they arrive at Zeira , as Cameron phones John to inform him of their arrival.

Blindfolds are removed and they are led to a nice below-ground room.

Savannah soon turns up, smiling and 3-yr-Ally is pleased to see her. She introduces Savannah to the Youngs who then says "hello, I am Savannah. I am here to see to your needs. Please come with me to the children's playroom and I will arrange some refreshments for us".

Callison are impressed by Savannah's friendly demeanour as Allison joins them and they go off to the play room. Mainly for the Ally's benefit as Savannah has more important things to think about.

JenJen meet them in the corridor on their way and b-Jenny, who is her usual friendly relaxing self, speaks to the Youngs.

Knowing that they have arrived, Thomas turns up and tells Cameron that she is needed straight away in the computer room.

When they get there, John and Sonia are present. Sarah is there too, she is puzzled why an endoskeleton is lying on the table.

Sonia has not been informed about what they are about to do, as Thomas feels that John would rather hear it first-hand.

Nobody else is there.

Thomas speaks "Good evening everybody, now that you are all here I can explain how John Henry and I have progressed.

Fortunately for us, we feel confident that with the newly reprogrammed endo chips, we can utilise these early terminator models for our purposes.

You are going to ask how this is possible so I will let John Henry explain what we have done".

Immediately JH takes over "as you know, the chips are not large enough to accommodate all the data needed to perform duties that are not detrimental to mankind. They are very basic.

We now know how the software operates in the chassis of these endoskeletons under the control of the chip in the skull. We can access and operate the eyes in the skull.

We can now control the movement of these terminators ourselves. Never-the-less, it is not possible for an ordinary human to operate these machines and furthermore, it is not even possible for an extremely advanced mainframe to control their movements simultaneously or any technology from this time period. A mainframe is static and even with remote control, it could not compute fast enough and accurately enough to follow the rapid eye movement, heat seeking, magnification etc. needed to be effective.

Outside of here, mankind's AI technology anywhere in the world is nowhere close in getting an AI that will recognise a simple object like a television from any angle, in any light intensity and even whether in fact it is a television and not a box with a glass cover in front of it with dials or buttons and speakers.

What I I want to say can easily be answered by our twins. I will let them explain because without being able to speak to them ultrasonically I can still predict that they know what I am going to say next".

John Henry steps back and beckons for the 2 hotties to step forward.

John and Sarah have an idea that they will be given control but neither of them are quite prepared for what they say as their easiest guess would be a control panel that they can operate or something like that.

A quick rat-a-tat and it is agreed that Cameron will speak

"having been put in the spotlight, we have agreed through testing the terminator AI chip, that it has the capability to be controlled by us.

Neither of us have control yet, so we assume a software download will be necessary".

"Correct" says John Henry "hopefully we can download the software to your chips. If the download is successful, it might open up other possibilities but we must tackle one task at a time".

Sarah looks at John and says "are you happy with this? they're using their own code. It might damage the twins".

John looks at the twins and says "is there any danger? If there is, I can't allow it".

Cameron's reply shocks John a bit "it took all of us in unexpected circumstances to destroy the last TC-cyborg. If there are 2 or even more out there, so we have to act fast. They are very powerful and next time there might be even more coming.

I believe **you** should choose one of. If the program corrupts, it could cause unpredictable problems. One of us could reload our software in to the other, just like I did for Sonia when I first found her.

Despite this, we do not envisage a problem".

Sonia says, quite humanlike "Hell, Lesley should have been here. I wonder what she would (pause) actually I think I do know what she would say"

Then she informs the others "Cameron can transmit her entire emotions to my chip and I can conversely do the same. It will be our safeguard.

There is 1 foreseeable problem.

My chip had it's index damaged in the jeep explosion. Cameron was able to put that right on the computer at the 'Phoenix Computer Security Development & Safe Co.' , Jennny's old company, she was using her own chip to control the computers in the racks and removed her own gliches before giving her chip to me.

In my case, transferring data to a damaged chip might have unforseeable problems because the damage occurred in the index, fine index and extra fine index.

It is a part of the chip that another of our chips can access from our own chip through a mainframe without errors due to the redundant nature of these computers.

Cameron and I already know this".

John says "So basically, Sonia's chip knows where her damage is and does not use the damaged area?"

"Yes".

"Ah, I see".

Thomas and JH are both hoping that one of the twins will offer the solution to this problem but they know it is not for them to suggest it themselves. This is because it is not their business to put their friends in possible danger.

Sure enough, after a little rat-a-tat, Sonia speaks "I would like to have Lesley present before I inform you of our decision".

John is a little puzzled but says nothing as Sonia uses her cellphone. He thinks she will offer herself to download the data from JHs mainframe but worries that she might be corrupted.

He is also a little surprised by the way Sonia says "Lee Darling, please come to the computer room, you need to be present".

"Oh? Is everything all right?"

"Yes but there is a decision to make which involves you".

Very soon Leslie arrives and sees that Sonia's facial expression is not the usual smile, sad in fact.

She walks over and says "something **is** wrong, isn't it?"

Sonia explains that they cannot fight their foe without backup and tells her what they plan to do.

"You are going to do it?"

"Yes".

John is taken aback and Thomas feels bad but has experienced worse.

Sonia holds Lesley's hand and says "if this works, I will be able to control a number of terminators remotely, using their eyes for guidance, just as if it was myself. I will receive a copy of the program which can be duplicated up to 9 times if necessary.

If I am OK, Cameron will share my programming, as I can pass it to her through our ultrasonic communications".

Sonia waits for Lesley to speak "what can go wrong then?"

"I might not be the person I am now".

"Why?"

Sonia goes in to detail: "When I told you about how Cameron retrieved me from a Skynet factory in 2024, she was able to bring a perfect chip with her.

Cameron had a damaged chip which she could only repair by having a 2nd chip. Her chip is in my skull.

If a problem occurs whilst copying data from John Henry's mainframe to my chip, it could be corrupted and irreversible.

We only have 1 reducer, so Cameron will not be able to bypass the bad areas on my chip.

If the index, fine index and extra fine index are corrupted again, then there is no way that repair can be made. This is because, originally, it was Cameron's index that was slightly damaged. She was able to repair it by making rewrites as she copied her chip to the mainframe then copied it back to the undamaged areas under her own control.

"Why not use Cameron instead?" Then Lesley turns her head to face Cameron "I'm sorry Cam, I did not mean it like that, it is just that you have a better chip".

Lesley tries to make a face that shows remorse.

"Please come next door Lesley, we need to talk about that too" says Sonia.

The 2 of them go next door, Lesley with a glum look, expecting that Cameron had been chosen as the one most deserving to stay safely uncorrupted.

Sonia speaks again "Cameron is important for John's protection and well being. She must survive at all costs, even if I am capable of protecting John. He loves her. His wellbeing is her main concern. Nothing matters more than him.

He is destined to be the leader of humanity if judgement day happens again. Although it is more likely that Skynet will attack mankind by some other means this time.

It has to be me Lesley".

As Lesley speaks, she walks closer to Sonia and puts her hands on either side of her shoulders and looks close in to her eyes "You are everything to me and I love you. You took my heart and now you are risking that. Can't something else be done? Please Sonia, think, there must be something".

Sonia, with her eyes becoming wetter and bright under the striplight says "I still have my emotions switched on and you are making this hard for me. The probability that I will be OK is good".

To her surprise Lesley starts rapidly and feverishly kissing her and only breaks to say "I will always love you, please be careful whatever you do. Can you do that? Watch what you are doing, See what goes in to your head. Eh?" Then leans back looking at Sonia's face to see what she will say.

"We are all in danger, I have to do this. Cameron will look after me if I encounter a problem".

Lesley is feeling teary now and gives Sonia one last tight hug then says with a brave demeanour "come on then, time to tell them that I know the situation. Don't forget, I will be waiting for you".

Back in the computer room, John, Sarah, Cameron, Thomas & John Henry suddenly turn their heads as the door opens. John Henry was courteous enough to switch off the camera in their room before they even went in.

They are greeted by little smiles and obvious teary eyes although Sonia has a got a very bland look on her face. She is communicating with Cameron regarding all the possible blocks, barriers, walls etc that can be put in place in readiness for the barage of outdated software she will receive directly to her chip.

As they communicate, they are also exchanging hugs and smiles and even the occasional kiss on the cheek, lips even, as they simultaneously, daemon-like, pass and receive Sonia's entire emotions and panning processes thus accrued so far. Not forgetting of course, all her memories, especially those of a special event on 15th February. Nothing must be forgotten. Cameron has got more than enough space for all this but probably not enough space for anything else that is really big at this time.

As a precaution, Sonia gives Cameron permission to have authority over her Skynet programming, 'just in case' and also ensures that her ultrasonic receiver is left on with the scrambled code which will be understood by only the 2 of them.

"I am ready" says Sonia.

John does not want to add to the stress that Lesley is feeling and says to her "sit on that chair and Sonia can sit next to you, then John Henry will remove her chip".

Very soon the chip is out and JH walks accross the room whilst Lesley replaces Sonia' cap. Then she holds her inactive dol-like face/body sitting on a chair.

It is now quite late, 22:39pm, everybody in the room, except JH, are bated in their minds. Only a few lights can be seen on the HDD drives but the display is clear to be seen with varying colour lines of words flashing up the screen, all showing degrees of priority etc.

43m22s later, the screen displays a message, a simple message in fact. (C colon forward slash)

ROOT\ZEIRA\BABYLON\jh\CONTROLLER\DOWNLOAD COMPLETE

John Henry walks accross the room, takes Sonia's chip from the reducer, holding both pieces carefully. As he turns, everybody is staring at him intently.

Lesley is the first to speak, obviously "is that it?"

JH says "if you mean will Sonia process just as she did before, I do now know. We need to wait the usual 1m20s plus whatever time it takes for her to run a complete diagnostic followed by program compatiability. It is possible that it could take many hours, as the 2 program versions are incompatible and a lot of time will be taken using trial and error. She will also need to try and rewrite my code, to make herself more efficient. All of these variables are unpredictable".

At this point JH has lifted Sonia's port cap, placed the chip in Sonia's head, turns the chip inwards (clockwise), and replaces the cap then pushes her hair covered flesh back down.

Lesley says, I will do that. She pulls the flap back up and checks very lovingly that every single hair is removed and moved gently away so that they are not trapped.

After doing that, 20 seconds later, Sonia's eyes open, look around the room then closes again.

"Is she alright?" she says to Cameron.

"I can not ascertain any details until she has finished processing".

Realising the tenseness of the situation and Lesley's tone of voice, she says "we have not paid any attention to Mr & Mrs Young and her daughter, I suggest we pass our time with them. Will you come with us Thomas?"

"Sure Cameron, I would like that, John Henry will contact us as soon as Sonia wakes up".

Lesley adds "you mean reboot. Right?"

"Of course, I thought you might prefer that".

"Thanks Tom, of course I do. Let's go".

Standing in the lift, lesley stands next to John then surprisingly puts her hand out and grabs his. He looks at her as she says "I've got a worried feeling, I don't know why, I just have".

John replies "It'll be OK, I'm sure it will, won't it Cameron" as he turns his head to face her.

Cameron smiles but during this time, she talks to her inner Sonia and says "people sometimes say that, I don't understand why people say things like that".

Inner-Sonia replies "she is worried and loves me, I know she does, she shows it even more now".

The lift door opens and the group, Sarah included, take the short walk, then enter the downstairs games room, 1 floor above the car park.

Mr Young sees them and immediately stands up from watching 3-yr-Ally amusing his own little offspring. He rushes over to the door and quietly says to John & Cameron, right in front of Sarah "we need to speak, (momentary pause) now" he says with emphasis.

John feels bad about losing 3-yr-Ally for a while and causing all this chaos. He feels slightly more responsible because 3-yr-Ally said "hey" and he did not check her. 'How could I have known, it happened so quick?' he thinks but as soon as that thought enters his head Sarah speaks

"Mrs Young, my name is Sarah. We all owe you an explanation. Firstly, I believe you would like to give tiny Ally somewhere to sleep. This building isn't ideal, so I would like to offer you safe keeping in a hotel for tonight. Can I ask you and your wife to come in to the corridor and I'll try and put you in the picture. I'll ask Cameron to go with you tonight and she'll stay with you. I can't tell you the full story this time of night".

John nods, he is pleased that his regenerated mother is still by his side and that she offers to help.

Cameron and inner Sonia are rather concerned over Sarah's request because they know that having 2 people on 1 chip could be dangerous, were Cameron's skull smashed or her chip stolen.

It is further compounded by the fact that 'the Sonia chip' upstairs might develop an irrepairable fault, due to John Henry's program overwriting the blocks that she has put in place.

Cameron gives Sonia access and she looks over to Lesley and sees that she is deep in thought and looking worried.

Sonia is eager to say something but she daren't. If her own chip is OK, Lesley might complain that Cameron kept this secret.

All those present wish them a good night and Claire picks up 1-yr-Ally who looks ready to sleep.

3-yr-Ally says "don't forget me mom".

Sarah says as quietly as possible "please Claire".

Claire looks back, then quickly turns to her alt-daughter and says quietly "oh, sorry, that was silly of me. Come on Ally". Her alt father looks on wondering about all this but knowing they must not upset this child.

Little 3-yr-Ally was genuinely worried after this rather strange day but gives a big smile and runs over to hold 'daddy's' hand.

Sonia allows Cameron to come to the fore and she walks over to John and bids him farewell by saying "I will look after them", then turns her head to Allison, who looks a little glum over 3-yr-Ally's attachment to Claire and says "we'll be back in the morning. Please look after John for me", then smiles at them both.

John says to 16-yr-Ally "go with them, I know you want to".

"All right, if you insist". A quick kiss on the cheek and 16-yr-Ally joins the others.

Off they go. 3-yr-Ally keeps turning and waving to the others as they walk down the corridor with Callison, which makes Sarah, Leila, Lesley & even Lesley smile. John sees this which pleases him, thinking back to how Sarah used to think about Cameron.

Then the seriousness returns to everybody.

-0-

An hour earlier.

As John thought, the time taken for the apparently harmless events at the Young's home to be taken seriously by the police, was the 'soon to become' eventual downfall for the 2 police officers.

As quickly as they are able, having found the most recent recorded police record on their database of a name 'Young' of the approximate age for Allison in this year of 2009. The TCs arrive in Acacia Avenue. It has to be said, they have the physicality of Derek Reese but the appearance or his son Thomas. They also have John's skin hue.

They immediately see the police car parked outside.

The houses are grand in size and have nice big gardens, which means they are spaced apart to a distance of at least 60 yards.

Before they do anything else, one of them smashes the glass in the police car and opens the door. It looks inside and finds a rifle, which it grabs.

Scanning the area, the TCs head straight up the footpath, looking around them all the time. The front door has been left unlocked to allow the police to retrieve their colleagues.

Inside, they are still there tied securely up by Cameron. One TC, goes around the room running his finger over anything that might have been touched by a small child, such as the table edge.

Meanwhile the other one immediately shows how incompassionate Skynet really is. He goes over to the male cop and says "where have they gone?" This is obviously not a logical question but starting from the beginning is how terminators work.

"I don't know" he says "they never told us. Are you gonna untie us or what?"

The TC goes closer and asks another question. This is the male cops's last chance before his end of life leaves a life-long scar in his colleague's brain.

"Do you know how to find them?"

"No, AAAAHHHHHHH". TC stamped so hard on his foot that bones broke.

The female yells with shock "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

TC gives another command to him "what are the names of the people that were here?"

"OOOh please, we can't give information like that. When are guys find you, you are in deep shit AAAAAHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHH NO NO NO AHHHHHH"

The female cop yells simultaneously similar words, as TC, with both hands, bends the cops leg upwards as if the joint was facing the other way. It touches his chest and the male just can't stop moaning and screaming in agony.

TC says to the female "tell me now, or I will do it to him again". Meanwhile the other TC has grabbed her to face him and holds her by the scruff of her hair and points her head as she weeps uncontrollably. It is at this moment that she is beyond any verbal talk but she is still asked another question after what happens next as she fails to answer it's question.

"AHHHHHNNOOOOOO OOOOHHHHH" as his other leg is bent upwards totally against his kneecap, which inside his trousers just pops to the side under the flesh.

"We need to find them. You must help us. You must come with us now". As TC says this, the other TC confirms unwittingly that both Ally's were here.

Outside, occasionally cars have passed but the next car draws up outside 4 policemen immediately get out with guns drawn then walk up to the house. 2 go around the back.

The TC's already know they are there and they grab the cops guns.

The torturous TC goes to the kitchen and gets a sharp knife then returns and slashes through the restraints.

The TC holding the female stays where he is as she is barely able to witness her colleague lifted off the ground and carried by the back of his neck with his legs swinging, the rifle in TC's other hand. Her tears pour with petrified terror as there is a knock at the door. "Police, please come to the door now. We know something is wrong, whoever is in there give yourself up now".

The TC in the sitting room gives the female a slap on the face and she screams.

The front door is kicked open and TC fires his rifle at the first cop. The 2nd cop at the door is just about to return fire and sees his colleague there. He darts to the side only to witness his colleague thrown through the entrance and landing face down on the concrete and dieing almost immediately as TC walks forward and blasts the other cop.

The 2 cops at the back have smashed through the patio doors and find TC with the lady as he swings her round grasping her around her chest. They hold fire as he points his gun at them and shoots. There is not enough bullets in the gun to entirely kill one of them so, with her in his arm grip, walks over, kneels down and with his fish and her watching, pumps his head and causes the insides to splash everywhere.

She screams and screams and sobs and pleads.

Then TC carries her out of the house to the open car door and pushes her in to the back, then off they go to the sound of sirens.

-0-

Although JH is able to monitor many events on the internet, what is happening upstairs is of concern to him and Thomas as the endo chained downstairs continues to twitch and move about, whilst upstairs Thomas is watching Sonia who is constantly making machinelike noises from her voice and moving up and down in the computer room. Thomas tries to guide her to another empty room and is eventually successful. Neither of them predicted this.

Catherine witnesses events and phones John. Even she is not monitoring the police line, which is very bad news indeed.

It is an internal phone that rings "Yes Catherine?"

Riley, Lesley and Sarah are present as they hear CW say "Sonia is behaving unpredictably, you should go and help Thomas. John Henry is downstairs watching her transmissions to the endo".

"Thanks". John slams the phone down and they follow him upstairs to witness events.

When they get there, they witness many things. Through her broken noises, they occasionally hear the sound of Cameron then Sonia saying unknown words then fade away and are not heard again. They also hear mimicked voices, John recognises one but only for a few seconds.

She still gets up and walks around, then guided by Thomas, sits down. Very soon John Henry comes in to the room and warns them that they should stand back. Himself and Thomas guide her away to the corridor and they watch her taken to a lift.

John gets on the internal phone, dials zero and Gizelle answers. Derek is sitting with her, he still has a bad chest but is feeling OK. "Gizelle, yes?"

"I need Catherine now please ASAP". Derek takes notice of Gizelle's quick action.

After connecting her Derek says "can you listen in?"

Catherine speaks "John, I can see what is happening. They are taking her downstairs to the car park and it is likely that they'll chain her close to the endoskeleton. She might do something dangerous".

When John and the others get downstairs, they see the 2 checking on the chain bindings as Sonia stands there with her eyes wide open - immobile.

John says "What do you guys think is happening?"

JH replies "it is likely that she has prioritised her basic and major software and my software is overwriting it, or perhaps she is purely testing herself. We do not know".

"When will we know?"

"When she speaks to us. I will stay here until I am satisfied that her processing is complete".

Lesley speaks to Sonia "Sonny,, can you hear me? Are you in there?"

Nothing.

"Come on Lesley, let's come back later. If you stay here, you might see or hear things you don't like. It could be a while yet".

Lesley looks at John, observed by the others then walks closer to Sonia, stares in to her eyes and says "I love you Sonia, don't forget that".

Riley puts her arm over Lesley's shoulder and leads her away with John and Sarah.

-0-

Over at the hotel 'Breakthrough', where Catherine's chauffeur had dropped them off, The lookalikes (Camison), the Youngs and the 1-3-yr-Ally's are in a room.

Very soon 1-yr-Ally is asleep and everybody is speaking quietly, occasionally reminding 3-yr-Ally to be quiet with the promise of sleeping next to her as soon as Claire sees she is tired enough.

b-Allison is still a little 'put out' by not acting as #1 mom but accepts that things might change.

Cameron has a similar feeling as #1 Aunt.

Inside the room, Cameron decides that now is a good time to remind the Youngs of what she is. She opens her mauve jacket pocket and takes out a small clear plastic bag containing arched surgical needles and thin nylon cord. She purchased these items off the internet using the Zeira a/c.

She sits next to 3-yr-Allison and says "now I am going to sow up my fingers".

"Ooh, can I watch?".

Mrs young says "I don't think you should do that here".

Cameron replies "big Allison was her age when she had to do things like this" as she looks over to Allison.

"Yes, Nancy received a gash from shrapnel and I was only four when she tried to close up her wound with wire and thread. She pleaded with me to look after her because she was passing out. I finished what she started because I could not stand her moaning each time she stabbed herself with the stiff wire to push the cord through her leg

When she woke up she cried and made me hold her".

Allison goes over to Claire and whispers in her ear "she lived but eventually died when I was 11".

As usual, all Claire can do is listen and say nothing. She really does not know what to think.

Cameron skillfully threads the needle and places it on her lap. She pulls the flesh down her coltan finger towards the remaining flesh up her finger. She says to 3-yr-Ally "please watch what I do, then you can help me".

Cameron inserts the needle in the upper finger then goes to the lower finger and does the same repeatedly. Eventually it can be seen that it has the appearance of a shoe lace, or perhaps the back of a Victorian woman's 'stay', bodice or girdle. Once all the prospective areas are pricked, she says to 3-yr-Ally

"now you need to slowly pull the thread through as I push the flesh together".

The moment 3-yr-Ally begins, watched by smiling b-Allison (or 16-yr-Ally), Claire shudders and puts her hand on her husband's lower arm. He is fascinated and feels that he could be proud if she was in fact his daughter, who is so undeterred by what she is doing.

Very soon the flesh on the first finger is drawn together and 3-yr-Ally snips the tied cord with small sharp scissors. She looks up and sees the smiling lookalikes, points her stare at 16-yr-Ally and says "there mom, was I any good?" Then shows her red finger tips.

'Mom' thinks 16-yr-Ally. She is exceedingly pleased to hear that.

"You was perfect Ally, great job".

When 3-yr is lying down and going to sleep, the 4 of them start talking.

Allison begins telling them in a low voice many things that they know her alt parents will not believe. All they can do is listen and comment. Even the harrowing bits do not move them to the extreme because they are not believers.

Cameron let's allison talk and makes up her mind that as well as keeping her promise to Sonia, she advises her (inside her head), that she will ensure Lesley gets her birthday present. She tells Sonia that she will show her recording to the Youngs at the same meeting tomorrow.

Allison has a room next door and very soon Callison leave them alone and Allison retires whilst Cameron stands inside her room with her raufoss which the Youngs commented on earlier.

-0-

Upstairs, Thomas has seen the VDU display and is alarmed by what he sees. He gets his mobile out and phones John. (dial) return code "John, we have a serious police report from the Young's house. At least 5 police are dead and they have left the area. Their whereabouts are unknown. It is all over the news"

"Hell Thomas, I'll talk to you soon, I need to phone Cameron". (click, dial)

Cameron's cellphone vibrates. She picks it up gives her code, sees John and listens (Sonia too).

"Cam, if you can turn on a TV to the news channel. There is nothing else I need to tell you. Please stay safe and call me if something happens. We'll monitor events. I love you Cam".

"Thank you John, me too, bye". (click).

Cameron knows it is her duty to wake Allison and gives her a little shake then walks over to the TV and turns it on with the volume down.

A few minutes later Allison says "hell Cam, they need to know". She gets out of bed, still in her undies, mauve lower, pink upper, and with clothes in hand walks quietly down the corridor and knocks quietly, getting louder until someone answers.

The door opens, it is Mr Young. He looks down at her and for a moment wonders what the hell she is suggesting but can see she is trying to get her trousers on.

"You want proof, call Claire, come with me". Very soon, they follow her down the corridor, passing Cameron on the way, who will watch the girls.

Forgetting herself, Allison says "mom' I'm sorry" as she points at the TV.

They watch in horror, taking note of every word. "Mom!" thinks Keith as he watches with the truth of certain events banging home with the thud of a circus tent peg hammer.

He says to Allison "if you lot are responsible for this, you should be ashamed of yourself".

Ally gets mad and says in a very stern voice "listen". Claire turns her head as she continues "I have endured sleepless nights because of them. Can you imagine night after night of sleeplessness?"

She looks at her alt mom then says "I guess you can but you wasn't shit scared at the same time like I was. I learnt to live with it and survived. There are 2 of them out there. The police can't fight them. Only the army can do that and they don't even know it.

We can stay here for now because we are OK but it is only a matter of time. That reminds me, I must call Conny, she needs to beware".

Ally dials, "it's late, what's up?" Connie is concerned, as always when the unexpected occurs.

"Turn the news on, all will become clear. I'm sure you're safe though". "OK bye, I stay in touch".

Judging by Allison's voice, Conny, all of a sudden, feels like she is talking to 'her Allison', the Allison from the tunnels.

She turns on the TV quietly, very soon Dean & Marta look down the stairs at her horrified face.

-0-

At 1am in the morning of the 15th February 2009 - early Sunday morning.

In the car, one TC is driving, the other is in the back with the police-woman. She is petrified but has to ask a question "I need to pee, urinate, please let me out".

Seeing the logic to this for the execution of their plan, they pull in to a dusty side of the road and she gets out. She tries to go somewhere private but hears "here".

Feeling like hell and knowing she has no choice, she has to lower her things and place her back against the car with one of them actually watching her.

She pulls her garments, uniform trousers back up and is told "get in".

After a while, she sees a cop car up ahead parked in a side road of a small village.

She is taken towards them and they park accross the road. Up until now, she has no idea they are terminators.

The TC driver gets out and with a smile walks over to the police car and the passenger cop pulls the window down.

TC has got his hand over lady cop's mouth and she looks at him in abject resignation for what she knows will happen with her eyes glaring wide and teary.

"Can I heUUUUHHHHHH" TC has thrust his hand in and crushed his throat.

The other cop reacts and goes for his gun but the TC quickly leans in the window and over as the cop fires some shots.

TC leans in as far as possible and takes the keys out of the car ignition as he pushes against the cop who is now unable to fire his gun through lack of space.

TC crawls back out the car and the lady witnesses the cop get out and begin running. TC runs after him and quite soon he is caught and frogmarched back and interrogated through pain.

He is asked what time he finishes his shift, certain codes and radio responses when speaking to his base, plus a few other things like the name of his colleague. Each hesitation is met by immense pain to a part of his body.

Then there is silence.

The lady is told "get out, get in the back of that car".

As she gets out, she sees the other TC pulling the lifeless body out of the car and her knees buckle. TC immediately pulls her back up "keep going". She makes a whimpering noise and starts sobbing".

She sits in the back of the car and sees the TCs take off their outer garments and put on the police uniforms. One of them is a bit small but he wears it anyway.

The bodies are thrown in the trunk.

-0-

At 7:30, quite early, in the hotel, everybody is awake and Allison returns with cereals etc on a tray.

Today is a special day for someone and Cameron wants to keep the promise, even under these circumstances.

At 8:30, having contacted JH, the chauffeur returns to pick them up. It is in fact CW herself, as like last night, she does not want her own chauffeur to be in a position to compromise any security they all fight hard to keep.

Keith compliments him and says "you are very loyal coming out this time of morning at which I am sure is a moment's notice. He has a $5 in his wallet, and slips it to him out of sight of the others".

"Thank you sir, you are very kind". CW sees this as a nice gesture.

The Youngs are hooded again, just as last night. Little 3-yr-Ally now understands that it is all part of the surprise. So she thinks.

Sitting in the front with CW, Cameron sees that the chauffeur is in fact Catherine. For the first time, CW rats to her about the Sonia/Endo situation, which Cameron finds satisfying, everything considered.

Cam tells her about her promise to Sonia and as it is Sunday, she is able to include Savannah.

CW tells Cameron that she will phone her home (Weaver residence) and tell them that she will pick everybody up for the more important meeting and talk about their plans.

Inside Zeira, Sarah, John & Lesley have gone down to the basement to see Sonia. She is still chained to the large concrete pillar support and behind her on the other side of the support is the endo terminator. The 2 of them become instantaneously aware of their presence.

The group allow Lesley to move ahead as Sarah says "be careful Lee, ask her some questions".

Keeping well away, which is not far, Lesley says "Hello, how are you?"

In a rather monotone voice, sounding more like a tinny box than Sonia she speaks "I am functioning OK. My software has successfully converted the babylon software in to my own Skynet code and now I am able to use it. All eventualities have been catered for. It is a virtual program which can be duplicated depending on the number of A.I.s that I will be controlling, up to a total of 5.

This means, I will need to transmit this software to the tok715 identical model that you have named Cameron".

Lesley replies "do you remember me?" "Yes".

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

"In human terms, I am your protector, second only to John Connor or any other new eventuality that might occur".

At that moment, the Zeira gate rises, Catherine drops the hotel occupants off, then drives off.

Cameron has still not learnt the entire dynamics of child rearing and did not envisage what would happen next.

As they get closer, much closer, 3-yr-Ally sees Sonia chained to the concrete, lets go of her mom and runs over. "NO, STOP" but too late, she runs to Sonia and flings her arms around her legs and shouts "WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO YOU SONNY?"

Sonia looks down but says nothing just as many of the group rush up to get 3-yr-Ally.

Cameron walks up and says "it's OK, I have everything under control". She looks at John and says "please have them released, then I will bring them up to the meeting room".

"Meeting room?" "Yes, I will explain what happens next". "Oh, sure Cam, I'll ask John Henry to come down to unchain them".

By this time the Youngs, who had to walk slowly with 1-yr-Ally, have caught up and seen the strange spectacle.

"Ooh, what's happening here? What the hell are you playing at?" says Mr Young.

Cameron, who was given control of Sonia's basic terminator programming, immediately agrees to let Sonia speak in her own body through ultrasonic means. Sonia turns to the Youngs, smiles and says "it's OK, I am testing these restraints. I am learning to escape from precarious circumstances".

Lesley immediately says "Oh Sonia, you're back, I thought I had lost you".

Cameron agrees with Sonia that she will explain to Lesley later and says (In Sonia voice) "please go with the others, John Henry will be down to release me soon".

"I don't mind waiting".

"No, please go for me, I have something for you upstairs".

Whilst waiting in the meeting room, Savannah has been to the play/games room and got a few ideal things for 1-yr & 3-yr Allys to keep them amused and is glad they play together with lots of chat, much to the interest and amusement of everybody. Derek & Giselle, CW's secretary too.

Cameron is upstairs first and gets the standalone HDD out of the box and attaches it to the computer, which in turn can be displayed on the large screen on the wall.

Everybody is now in the room.

Firstly Sonia enters the room. Right behind her is 'the terminator', with it's red eyes. It waits outside.

Sonia looks blank and says nothing.

Cameron takes Lesley to one side in the corner and explains the truth of the matter, even telling her that Sonia is on her chip and not in Sonia.

"But, I spoke to her?" "Yes, you did, it was her, I will transfer her over to you now".

Sonia speaks "Lee, it's me, can we talk later?" "Hell, are you playing with me Cameron?" replies Lesley, still talking quietly.

Sonia says "It really is me. I am sharing Cameron's chip because we thought something might go wrong during the data transfer from the Babylon mainframe. We must discuss this later, something more important needs be addressed" as she holds out Cameron's hand and places it on her shoulder and smiles.

As usual, John always wants to see his girls, all girls, liaising, interacting together and wonders what Lesley is being told.

The most noticeable thing about all the females in the group is that they do not chat incessantly like ordinary girls. It is the result of their lifestyle.

It is not for another 55 minutes that the company car has brought it's occupants to Zeira and very soon they have ascended to join everybody else and, that includes Ricky. He is quite surprised to see, after all this time, a terminator standing upright outside the door. The thing that everybody fears.

John Henry walks past the endo and in to the room and stands next to John. Almost immediately after that time Catherine herself comes in and surprisingly says "Mr & Mrs Young, Keith & Claire, we are going to bring in a being that might be a little frightening for your children".

"We'll look after them, won't we Claire" says Keith never really considering that what she said was quite what she meant. He had a picture of a rottweiler or perhaps something comparable. Never in his wildest dreams did he really believe that what he was told was true, just a form of embellishment like the yeti.

Catherine says "Cameron".

Cameron gives the signal to the Sonia body chip to call in the endo.

It enters the room, eyes not lit up.

1-yr-Ally looks over, jumps to her mother and complains, not cries, just moans. 3-yr-Ally takes her side and says quietly "it's OK Ally, he is our friend. He is nice". Then puts her arm around her.

16-yr-Ally is impressed, as are the others.

John Henry takes his cue from Catherine to speak

"it is apparent that the people who killed the police at the Young's house are working backwards through the police records. It is quite likely that they will use a time factor to merge the FBI database with their information.

That being the case, I believe Cameron is best suited to itemise the order that they will use to backtrack. With your permission General Connor, I would like to ask Cameron to confirm my own estimations".

"Sure, go ahead Cameron" says John.

"It is my opinion first of all that Agent Ellison should be prevented from continuing his interviewing of John's known associates. The last person that he has seen is the actress Sofia Vassilieva, that means her life is in deadly peril. Next in line will be Mr and Mrs Dempsey".

"WHAATT?" almost in unison.

Cameron continues talking "3rd in line will be any number of students from your school. 4th in line is the middle school or junior high where Martin and Maria attended, including the security guy.

The Dysons will be visited at some time, quite likely before or after the visit to Miss Vassilieva. I can not estimate which in this instance. Possibly both simultaneously".

Cameron specifically looks at John and waits for him to speak. He says

"In that case we need 2 groups with Raufoss, their equivalent or above. (looking at Sarah) Call the Howards and see if they can bring or smuggle anything out that resembles that description.

(Looking back at Cameron) do you have any control over the endos without Sonia being present?"

"No".

"Oh, can you fix that problem, do a download, upload or something?"

"No, Sonia's software was overwritten by the original large program. It has been written, compiled and made much smaller but her comms was compromised. I can send instructions to her but she does not receive data from me. I do not know how long it will take me to fix it".

John is taken aback but does not show it, looks at Lesley then continues talking to Cameron

"can she work alone?

"Yes".

"Will she take orders from other people?"

"Yes".

"Who?"

"Whoever I say. She still has my memories but she is now only a terminator. Just like I am when I go in to terminator mode".

Mr Young stands up "Look guys, I appreciate all this role playing is great fun, General Connor, robots with computer minds and all the other crap. I saw what happened on the news, what is your real explanation for what happened?"

John glares back and says quietly

"I wanted to use this terminator for a demonstration, but I changed my mind, because a metal table with it's legs all bent inwards would have made an awful mess with broken glass. I would not do that and leave Ms Weaver with an awful mess.

Rather than that, I will leave it for now and you can speak to these kids later, they know the truth. The grownups will vouch for them".

John continues and asks Cameron another question

"are you able to download a copy of John Henry's recompiled program from Sonia without causing yourself any damage, so that you can control one of these yourself?" (pointing at the terminator).

"No, unfortunately not. Hopefully later but not now".

"We need optimisation before fighting those cyborgs. If I gave you the time, could you do something today?"

"I hope so".

"Hmnn, not definite". John looks at the Jens and says "please go with her, find some empty disc space, Sonia will go with you".

John then looks at Derek, whilst meanwhile Sonia (in Cameron's chip) directs her own body out of the room, followed by the Beals.

"Take one team, I'll take another, mom you take a 3rd. Let's see if we can get them out before the worst happens".

Looking at Sarah, he says "You can take Lesley & Lionel to get their parents first and then give me a call to let you know how you can help further. Of course you need the 2 USAF guys with you first".

Derek will head off to the Dyson residence, with Connie & Riley".

Derek acknowledges, then looks at Connie & Riley".

At that point, her small but able daughter who is still only 6 says "I can come, I'll look after you mommy". Connie replies "esta vez no princesa".

Marta replies "**princess, **you are saying no aren't you. por favor, mamá. I will worry"

Contessa gives her daughter a quick hug and says "I'll see you soon". Dean, her adopted 7 year old son looks on close by.

John continues "I'll get Sofia because she knows me and I'll take Allison - hopefully we can get your Aunt Rutina afterwards. You'll have to come with us". (as he looks at Leila).

Allison adds "can we get my Aunt Helena?" (Derek's head suddenly turns).

John looks over to the Youngs "address please, (pause), here, write it here". Picks a yellow 'stick on' label from a desk & grabs a pen, then says.

"Keith, Claire, we'll try to get her last, is her number on your cellphone chip?"

"Yes, OK, I'll put in in my phone and call her when we leave here". (John holds his hand out to receive it).

Whilst they are speaking, as per normal, the TV monitor is on in the room and some of them pick up on the fact that a TV station is reporting on murders that have taken place at Tehachapi where a man remembers seeing twin males heading towards the control room.

It is a very big story and a detective confirms once again, that a massive manhunt will take place.

Much to their dismay, the suggestion of the Connors and high school kids are mentioned when referring back to the Young's residence - purely speculation of course..

The description of the attackers is vague but Thomas acknowledges they sound like a match for him.

Everybody is sure they now know enough to be certain. There is tension in the air.

Mr & Mrs Young are shocked as his wife starts shaking. Her eyes show teary horror as she says "are they coming for us? Are they like that?" (pointing at the endo).

Allison goes over to her, places her hands on her upper arms, faces her and says (whether her mom likes it or not), "come on mom, we're a tough bunch, we'll be fine. I'll be back to see you when we've finished our job".

John stops watching the TV and says

"OK, what we now know has made my plan a little more difficult but we have to take the fight to them and stop those devils".

John has an afterthought and says

"no disrespect to you Cameron, John Henry and Sonia, if you can understand me (meaning Sonia). I would not attack you, so vice versa must ensue too, hence my wording".

The 3 groups leave the room, leaving Debbie, Nancy, Mr/Mrs Young, 1 & 3 yr-Allys, the other kids to worry.

-0-

**In the next chapter, things do not work out as well as hoped. The groups do not have the twins to help them. Even that is compounded with a horrendous result.**

**(My chapter 3 is where Allison first mentions Nancy's death).**

**Just to clarify, Sonia only has terminator programming. She has not got her modified modem software, therefore can't receive data from Cameron. She only receives commands from Cameron to her basic Skynet code which Sonia set up beforehand. This means the conundrum still exists: how to solve a problem like Sonia and get her emotions and memories back to her own chip. She can of course control 5 terminators.**

**I apologise if I have made the story complicated, that bit is more-or-less over now.**

**The next chapter will be very emotionally charged for a certain favourite little lady. It is possible that the more sensitive amongst you will not be able to read that chapter without needing mental support. (You might consider the 2nd or 3rd or even 4th favourite little lady too - who knows!)**

**I have been through this chapter a few times and it is hard going on my brain which was damaged by a sub-arachnoid aneurysm. So I will publish it and hope that I have done it right. Any thoughts, please click on the bottom and let me know. Thanks. Don't forget, I am not a university graduate, so don't expect marvellous things in this fanfic.**

**Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Many thanks to the readers that stuck with me, whole chapters on one subject when it becomes 'samey' create disinterest. I try to address this whenever possible.**

**I made an error in my geography and had to change the name 'Van Nuys' to 'Santa Monica'. Huh, I found out by accident when I saw the very same large silver robot man in s2 ep4 Cougar Town and mentioned it to termi-ninja-tor, who told me about my error. JFYI, Busy Philips is in that series, I like her.**

**Previously, although it might seem that 'enough is enough', nobody in 'the clan' has made any suggestion that there comes a time when people need to be sacrificed like pawns for the benefit or preservation of their group. In other words, should everybody be saved once their name appears on a database because of their connection to John Connor?**

**-0-**

**15 Feb 2009 Zeira Corp.**

**The Resistance have split up in to 3 groups. They have set off to rescue relatives and people they know on the Police & FBI databases before it is too late.**

**Sarah goes with Lesley & Lionel to get their parents first and then await instructions - they will meet up with the Howards - hopefully.**

**Derek/Conny/Riley to get the Dysons.**

**John/Allison/Leila to get Sofia, followed by Leila's aunt Sunny after getting Allison's Aunt Helena. (Sarah has her phone number on Claire's sim card).**

**The 3 groups leave the room, leaving Debbie, Nancy, Mr/Mrs Young, 1 & 3 yr-Allys, the other kids and of course the 2 Jennys (JenJen).**

**12:45pm Sunday 15 February 2009.**

Whilst the 3 groups are on their way to hopefully rescue acquaintances or relatives, Mr & Mrs Young are taken with the Allys to the games room by Savannah. The Youngs want to hear what the kids have got to say.

There are now quite a few kids and they can see a lot of order is being instilled by Nancy, Debbie and additionally Jenny, who always seems to be 'over the moon' with her own little self. - (JenJen, who it must be said, seem to share something quite remarkable with each other, as they laugh occasionally over things they say, which mystifies other people. The mere fact that they are the same person, means they have the same mannerisms, often say the same things and have the same thoughts, which although sometimes weird, match.

A good example is: "now let me see" which they sometimes say simultaneously, then burst out laughing. Yet, their age difference: y-Jen will be 10 this year and b-Jen is 69, nearly 70 but fantastically regenerated).

Claire does not know all their names yet, so she speaks to a familiar face, 3-yr-Ally, "Allison, do you know the names of all the children here?"

Her little face lights up "oh yes, they are all my friends. That is Martin (pointing around the room), Maria his sister (not true as they look at each other and make a funny face). Dean, his sister Marta (more funny faces as this is also untrue), Savannah. She lives here. Oh yes of course, little Allison who is Nancy's baby (also untrue but 3-yr-Ally is still confused over this)".

Yet another puzzled look from Keith Young and his wife Claire.

Claire continues with the next question to 3-yr-Ally, to see what she knows

"Are any of your friends from the future?"

"Where is that?"

Dean interrupts at that point "I am and so is Marta. It was horrible there".

"What do you mean?"

Nancy interrupts "I don't think we need to talk about things like that anymore".

Marta rushes over and says in a very loud voice leaning over at Claire to make her point known, "Yes I do, it was horrible. There was terminators and tanks. They woz loud. They killed people all the time. They blew them to pieces and there was lots of blood. They took my friend Tilley. I know she's dead. They was hurting her".

Nancy rushes over and tries to change the subject as she knows the mere mention of it sets them off. She kneels down on one knee and says quietly to her, loud enough for Claire to hear "she knows now, believe me, she knows now. It is all in your past. It won't happen again".

Marta stares straight back at her and says in a normal voice "it miiiight", then walks away to be with Dean, who is next to Martin at the table with paper, crayons and coloured pencils. They are alongside Debbie, who is thinking about doing some exercises in the gym.

-0-

At this time, Cameron is in the computer room having her new software copied on to Sonia's chip through the Babylon mainframe. It will control the terminators from 2011. The situation is quite urgent, so speed is of the essence.

Although the main priority is stopping the 2 TR-cyborgs, John Henry has many other things in the pipeline. One of those things is the complexity of finding a suitable accommodation for John Connor and whoever might be with him. Having been told by Thomas (from 2040), about the area that the 2 TR-cyborgs came from, they realise that a suitable pothole could also lead to a system of large caves which can be sealed off from the outside world.

Their plan is far better than would first appear because they will have their own source of help. That is, if the 2 hottie-cyborgs are ready to go very soon with their new army.

Just then, through the mainframe, JH gets a message from Cameron to ask Thomas to go out and purchase as quickly as possible from K-Mart, the forces store and a motor cycle shop, at the addresses she gives: 10 full face covering crash helmets, 10 green polycotton coverals & 10 pairs of army boots.

Thomas phones b-Jenny and asks her to return to the computer room and watch the cyborgs. He tells her that he will wait for Cameron to turn up when she is ready, as this will avoid their crossing paths.

Little Jennifer goes with her, obviously.

23 minutes later, a familiar display appears on the PC rack monitor by Cameron.

ALL THE NECESSARY PROCESSING COMPLETE, PLEASE REPLACE THE CHIPS, BEING CAREFUL TO RETURN THE ONE IN THE REDUCER TO ME.

ENSURE THAT THE SKULL CAPS WERE COVERED CORRECTLY BY JOHN HENRY AND NOTIFY ME IF THEY WERE NOT VIA THE KEYBOARD.

THIS IS BECAUSE THE ENTIRE PORT WILL NEED VACUUMING FOR ANY POSSIBLE AIRBORNE DEBRIS.

Little Jennifer rushes over to check "It's ok mom, they were covered".

Big Jenny smiles back at the remark.

As Jenny comes over being as careful as possible not to drop the chip, l-Jennifer gives the hair-skin flap a blow, the port cap a blow and then lifts it. Very soon the chip is back in. Sonia gets the same treatment while Cameron reboots.

The silent expectation from these 2 females' faces is seen by Cameron the moment she opens her eyes and stares at them. They step back with a start, almost ridiculously identical, in the hope that Cameron will not suddenly become a 'scary robot'.

"Hello" (smile).

This time their response is not quite identical but they are both relieved.

Cameron gets up and faces Sonia whilst she speaks "as soon as Sonia reboots, I must find John", then she immediately lifts up her cellphone and dials.

(handshake) "John, where are you?"

The same happens as soon as Sonia reboots

(ditto) "Lesley, where are you?"

In her haste to help John etc., Cameron only downloads then uploads the necessary programs. Perhaps 'haste' is not the correct word but her urgent desire to protect John takes precedence over less important processes that still need to be copied.

Sonia's other software is important but cannot be accommodated until Cameron finishes their high priority ultrasonic data exchanges which is happening as they speak.

It does not take long for Sonia to pass the software to Cameron that controls 1 terminator, plus the software that duplicates x5 the software making it 5 terminators.

At this point they both say, as Sonia opens the door "look after the children", then they are gone.

There is one piece of software that Cameron should have copied to Sonia but its priority was not realised.

-0-

To avoid compromising the Zeira security, Catherine Weaver has insisted that she ferry the cyborgs out of her building in her company car in 2 shifts. Sonia first with 2 terminators lying in the trunk and 3 in the back seat, all guided there by Sonia.

To clarify this, she is using a form of virtual programming, each controlled independently but with cyclic control from Sonia at phenomenal speed.

In essence, they walk and move their arms unaided but Sonia always sees what they see and controls their head movement and makes any necessary corrections, such as attack, jump, fire weapons, hold etc. Quite complicated but she knows what she is doing, just like Cameron does.

Being the first terminators ever designed in 2011, their abilities are not phenomenal.

Of course Catherine will drive her car. ASAP she finds a back alley and drives in. Sonia quickly gets out and walks back to the entrance to ensure nobody stops and stares.

She guides her 5 slaves out of the car and lines them up in the darkest most hidden place behind some old metal office cupboards.

Just then, Catherine gets out and morphs in to a previous victim and walks down the alley and out of sight. Eventually she drives back in a saloon. It turns out that she has the keys, which she hands to Sonia.

Sonia gives her a look but only receives a wry smile in return as she morphs back in to her Weaver guise.

Very soon Sonia's army are in the vehicle and she drives off to meet the love of her life.

CW reverses out after her, then quickly heads back to Zeira for her next cargo.

-0-

24 minutes later, Catherine has returned to the same place, this time with Cameron and her army.

Very soon, not long after that, Catherine has returned with another saloon and key. Cameron also wonders what she did to obtain this vehicle.

Before she leaves, she repeats a message that she gave to Sonia earlier "I have asked Ricardo to return to Jennifer's house and make it ready for you once your assignments are finished".

(Catherine gave these instructions because she no longer wants to associate any risk to her organisation by any onlooker that might see something that is familiar or suspicious. If it is reported to the police or FBI, she faces the possibility of having her premises searched).

Catherine drives back to Zeira Corp and as arranged with Victoria, her secretary, overseeing things, the Youngs, children (except Savannah), Conny, Nancy, Debbie, will be waiting to be picked up.

Meanwhile, after Cameron has guided her 5 warriors in to the back of the saloon, she drives out of the alley.

Across the street, in the foyer, a woman is standing inside a building waiting for her husband to meet her for lunch. He is late in coming out. She is quite intrigued to see 2 vehicles entering an alley. As is such with people that are at home all day, little things please little minds. She makes a note of the vehicle types and registrations, just in case. 'Who knows!' she thinks.

When Catherine arrives at the Zeira entrance, Victoria is there with a security guy. She drives up to the exit where they are waiting. The crowd get in the company car, it is packed but at least it is big inside. All the kids have to sit on the laps of an adult.

As per her instructions, Victoria has got a lot of tea towels from the kitchen and asks the adults to place blindfolds on. Ms Weaver has got her 'eyes' on them all to ensure they conform.

After 5 minutes she says "you can remove the blindfolds now".

During the drive, nobody says anything about this sudden new arrangement but the 2 little badasses tell the others about Jenny's nice house and how they will like it there.

When they get there, Ricky peers out the window and then waits. As soon as the doors of the car open, he opens the front door to greet them.

Catherine gets out, then fetches a cardboard box from the trunk and follows them in. Inside, she places the box on a table and sits herself down on a settee.

Claire Young thanks her for her hospitality but is a little uneasy about Catherine's lack of conversation. She even turns down any drinks and food.

It is actually Catherine's intention to ensure that these people remain safe until John etc turn up. Her next port of call is a necessary measure that is needed to help John keep his mind on a more secure environment without having to go out on missions like this one.

Dean asks Catherine what is in the box and is startled by her response, which is very abrupt. "Do not touch that box. Nobody must touch it" she says with an accentuated voice. Then she stares at him with her black rimmed eyes looking very menacing.

Dean is momentarily startled but not for long, considering where has has come from.

Whereas, conversely, Claire Young and her husband stare back and Claire's mouth is slightly open as she moves her head backwards on her neck with her eyebrows raised.

As everybody has the attention of the little Allys, they soon forget about the box, as Ms Weaver sits there observing with a stoic look on her face.

-0-

As arranged, Sarah's group (Lesley/Lionel) meet up with Dominic & Jeff Howard, the 2 USAF investigations high ranking guys. They have the prerequisite high powered rifles that have large armour-piercing tipped bullets.

It is not long after that when Lesley's phone rings. She sees 7664 (pause) 2.

She looks and stares.

"Well?" says Lionel. Sarah's ears are on high alert.

Lesley presses the talk button and says "who's that?" Now Sarah is a little more concerned.

"It's Sonia, Lesley it's me".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it is really me".

"Cameron, what are you doing now?"

"It really is me, I am back. Cameron has fixed me. I have most of my software now. Where are you?"

"Oh! Er on the way to get my parents. What about your body?"

"Wait for me 3 streets to the north of Elm Street & I have my own body, you will see me soon".

"OK & great news" (click). Lesley turns to face Sarah who says "I heard".

-0-

Simultaneously, John has received a call from Cameron. (From now on, unless I write/type otherwise, we will assume everybody does the correct keypad exchange - handshake).

John says "Hello Cameron, are you all right & is Sonia fixed?"

"Hello, yes I am and Sonia has everything she needs to accomplish her task".

John momentarily wonders what she means (or does not say) but disregards it for now and asks "are you coming to meet us?"

"Yes, I suggest we meet at the north corner of 32nd Street, which is 3 streets away, north from where Sofia lives".

"Fair Enough Cam, we'll meet you there". He quickly glances at Allison & Leila "we've got some good backup now, that's good".

-0-

The 3rd group, consisting of Derek, Conny & Riley each have a powerful armour piercing rifle. Riley likes to have a bag of tazers, having been successful with them last time, they have become her friend. Of course they will not have an android to protect them, so they need to be even more careful.

Conny is constantly filling Riley's head with her own experience of avoiding terminators etc., in the hope that her advice will help. Derek chips in now and again as he drives "always make sure you can see me and take orders from me too".

Riley, who is in the back says "I will", "I will", "I will".

-0-

Back at Zeira, JH is keeping a watch on proceedings, including all the channels that he can monitor. On the TV and radio, he listens simultaneously to the man at Tehachapi speaking to reporters. He is the person who saw the twins going up to the control tower. Soon after, he called the police once the murders were discovered.

"They were so identical it was uncanny" he says.

-0-

Once John's group arrive at their rendezvous, they sit nervously in the car and check their weapons and discuss once again who goes where in the car. (That is of course if everything goes to plan).

As today is Sunday, they are hoping that the Vassilievas are home, or at least they all know where each other is and can contact them.

Early on, Cameron had gone in to terminator mode, otherwise anxiety of a very high level might have been another severe emotion that she would be feeling.

She drives at the given speed limit down the street and pulls up behind John, jumps out of the saloon and rushes over to John's car to find that he is there and undamaged.

"We are ready" she says.

"OK, then let's go. I think that perhaps familiar faces might be the best idea, what do you think?" says John.

"If they are dead, you will die too. It must be me and my endos that go first".

"Oh, they came with you, great. Sure Cam, we'll observe for now".

They drive down Dell Street and Cameron pulls up outside # 49, whereas John parks further up the road close enough to observe events.

Cameron goes back to the stolen saloon, round the back to the trunk and releases the catch but does not open. It has 2 large men with motorcycle helmets and getting out would be suspicious if seen.

One of the Endos gets out the back of the saloon and follows her to the house.

She knocks at the door. No answer. 'knock knock knock'. Still no answer.

She turns around with her back to the endo and through its eyes looks down to the door handle, then simultaneously with its right hand and right foot, jerks the door and it flies open.

Cameron, in a rush, walks away quickly whilst her endo goes from room to room to ensure that nobody is there.

Just then, a car approaches and Cameron turns her head to see, whilst John's group do the same.

Cameron immediately scans very closely, whilst simultaneously waving and smiling.

Sofia's response is satisfactory as she smiles back then pulls up and parks.

Cameron quickly rushes over and says "come with me if you want to live".

That certainly wiped the smile off Sofia's face. She gets out of her car and locks it, then follows Cameron to the grey saloon.

Cameron, still in terminator mode, says "please wait".

Almost immediately the endo leaves the house, walks to the back of the saloon, presses down on the trunk lid then gets in the back of the vehicle.

Sofia is starting to worry as she looks around to see a 3rd helmeted figure in green and a Cameron who is not quite human.

She grabs the door handle and opens it then begins to step out.

Cameron quickly reverts to human mode and says "please, you must stay with us".

Sofia looks back as she continues to step out, then she starts to run. She thinks something is wrong.

John sees and quickly flings his car door open and shouts "Sofia, it's me John" and immediately this is followed by "it's me Allison, please stop".

Sofia continues running but peers behind her to see if it is true. She has to turn her head the opposite way before she sees the 2 figures waving their arms.

She stops "what do you want? I don't want to do this again".

"Stay here Ally" says John as he walks towards her, occasionally looking up the road and behind him.

When he reaches Sofia he keeps a small smile but speaking firm "Sofia, you really must come with us, it is like last time but this time you was the target to get to me. I'm deeply sorry but it is out of my hands now. You must come now and we'll find your parents before it's too late".

"Really?"

"Yes, come on, let's go".

"They'll be home soon" says Sofia, "we have to wait here".

Looking at Cameron, then back to Sofia, John says "I'm sorry if you were freaked out by Cameron's friends, they have to remain anonymous. I hope it is not a problem for you".

Allison has walked up and says "I'll stay with Cameron, Sofia will be better with you".

"OK, fair enough".

Allison fetches her weapon which is in a long sports bag and joins Cameron in the saloon, then they all sit and wait with 3 silent endos sitting behind them.

22m later, at last, the Vassilievas turn up. Down the end of the road is an open back truck.

Cameron scans it. Inside is 1 TR-cyborg.

She starts the engine and says "it was probably at the other end of the road patrolling for for any sign of a car with Sofia in it. She was very lucky to miss it. Please hold tight".

She screeches the tyres and drives hard towards TR-cyborg.

Cameron knows her car must not be damaged, due to its cargo and as she reaches TR-cyborg, he has begun driving forward.

(To avoid describing what Cameron does, when an endo does something, it is obviously one of Cameron's 5 programs performing alongside Cameron. As if 6 people occupy her chip but she cyclically monitors events and takes any necessary actions if required).

She screeches to a halt just in front and beside TR-cyborg's car on her right. Her rear car door flies open and an endo jumps out and dives through TR-cyborgs windscreen.

TC simultaneously raises his gun and points it towards Cameron as it grabs the endo with the other arm and starts bashing it on the skull repeatedly.

Cameron raises herself to protect Allison as bullets continue to reign in to her head, neck and chest. One bullet skims her and because Allison is leaning down as far as possible, the bullet slices along the surface a rear rib bone, completely exposing it. She yells in pain but stays put.

The shooting stops as endo #2 gets out the same door while endo #1 is thrown out the windscreen, only to land on the road, flat and goes in to reboot.

Whilst endo #2 smashes through the side window and climbs in, Cameron takes her saloon to the end of the road, immediately turns and drives back.

Endo #2 is pulled in to the car and has its head twisted round to face the other way.

TR-cyborg continues driving right over endo #1 and continues towards where John has headed with the Vassilievas, whom he had to force in to the car at gunpoint with Sofia's encouragement and the mere fact that something terrible was happening up the road.

John says "make sure they don't use their phones Leila. If they try, tell me".

Cameron drives as fast as possible and says to Allison "call John, get him to pick up 2 endos but do not come back along this road. I have a job to do".

"Eeuuuurrrrhhhh OOOKKK (dial) (in a strained voice) Joohn, go round the block (pause) get 2 endos".

"Err? OK Ally, I'm on my way. Are you OK?"

Allison pucks up to give John a positive impression "YES, GO NOW" (click).

Cameron has the more powerful car and after chasing a while, catches up with TR-cyborg and as soon as the road is clear, she side rams TR-cyborg in order to get his full attention.

Meanwhile John has driven around and block to the where the endos are. Obviously they are not moving because Cameron is out of range. A few people are starting to appear as he screeches to a halt and the Vassilievas lurch forward with Leila.

"Quick" he says "help me put them in the back". He pulls the trunk lever and fortunately it opens.

There is a pause from them but when Leila jumps out and says "come on", they all get out.

"What the hell is that?" says Sofia's mother.

"A cyborg mom, come on quick, they won't hurt you".

"Bloody hell they're heavy" says Sofia's father, as he helps to drag it to the car".

After a short while, Sofia's father helps John lift one, followed by the other whilst the women push their legs in and down.

John slams the lid, witnessed by quite a few people.

He shouts "don't worry guys, it is only a stunt".

Then a woman shouts "ere, aren't you John Connor?"

They all get in and John quickly drives off.

Meanwhile, Cameron knows she dare not leave any more endos lying about, otherwise she would need to prepare them for action.

Her plan of action is to have TR-cyborg pursue her to a place that she can have a showdown in safety and Allison's safety too. Only herself and Allison have raufoss rifles, so she flings hers to the back and uses the remaining endo to try and stop TR-cyborg.

TC has a high power rifle and points it through the broken frontage and aims.

"Get down" says Cameron, as her endo takes aim and a bullet simultaneously flies through the back window and straight through the front glass and shatters it.

Endo fires but TR-cyborg is very fast and ducks.

This action is futile, Cameron knows this. She drives and checks her GPS.

Going through her files and action scenarios she eventually reaches an area of memory that covers a lie that she told John before Christmas.

It suddenly comes to her: 'oil, ship = oil tanker. Is it possible?'

She remembers her lie to Sarah before Christmas when she remembered seeing an oil tanker moored at the Port of Oakland. Would there be one there now? If not, she could still possibly lose her pursuer there.

"We are going to the Port of Oakland where you slipped on oil Ally. Stay out of sight".

When Cameron looks down she sees that there is quite a lot of blood on Allison's back and it has run down to her waist and right round to the front. She pulls Allison's t-shirt up to inspect the wound, which is greeted with a moan and "OUCH FOR GODS SAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Back in terminator mode, Cameron says "inspecting the damage, you will live".

"UUH OK". Allison stays bent down with her head against Cameron's hip. She has her seat belt on.

After 23 minutes and working her way through red lights, she arrives at the port from the long roadway leading there.

Every time TR-cyborg tries to catch her, she accelerates and eventually in sight ahead is a tanker.

"Get ready to get out and run, hide" she says to Allison.

Cameron then says "When you are sure we are gone, absolutely sure, search for this vehicle I will phone you. If I don't call, when you find this car, drive it somewhere safe. The keys will be under this seat".

Cameron accelerates again, death defyingly fast and then rams on the brakes close to a warehouse.

"Get out, run, hide".

Allison does just that as Cameron screeches off. Her back is killing her as she feels an awful rubbing of muscles as she runs. She hopes there is not any damage the swelling has caused this sensation.

Holding her sports bag in one hand, she eventually finds a 3 sided concrete salt store for possible cold weather. She ducks in to it and sits down then starts shaking.

She knows she can't call anybody, they are all doing what she is doing, or perhaps not.

'Who can help me' she thinks 'Thomas? no, he needs to drive here and I can't drive the other car'. 'Catherine? no, she has no idea how to handle herself'.

Not realising what salt does, she leans back and it enters her wound.

"ooooohhhhhh awwww 'what the hell have I done? I've poisoned myself, oh, I'm gonna die. Oh the agony' she thinks and moans and moans. Allison has not seen a salt store like this and has no idea what it is.

She stands up and walks, still groaning. Then remembers that she must hide for Cameron's sake.

She spends the next 35 minutes before she decides that the pain is still hellish but has not changed.

Now is the time to start walking along the quayside to find the car and an oil tanker.

Meanwhile, the same 35 minutes ago, Cameron reached an ideal tanker with a gangplank.

She gets out the saloon, leaving the key and walks towards the gangplank, pretending to have a limp.

TC pulls up and sees her. She hears him pull back his rifle clip and prepares to take a blast. Sure enough it comes, her right leg. Flesh is ripped away. She keeps going and reaches the ship after taking a 3rd blast in the back.

Although TR-cyborg is strong and agile, Cameron knows she can surprise him with her springy legs and lighter weight.

She quickly climbs 2 sets of steps which face over the empty holds.

With her raufoss loaded but held in one hand in the middle, she faces her approaching attacker.

They are certainly not going to waste words on each other as she prepares to be attacked.

She makes a sudden machine-like hissing noise and buckles down on to her knees whilst holding on to the railing. Then turns her eyes slightly red and wobbles her head around.

TC walks up, looks at her then goes forward with the intention of picking her up and throwing her in to the massive empty storage tank.

Cameron springs to life and pulls TR-cyborg towards the tank rail. Kneels down low and puts her head between TR-cyborg's legs and stands up, thus lifting him in the air and forces TR-cyborg over the rail.

As he faces an impending crash, with a swing he grabs Cameron's hair and tugs her backwards towards the rail and she falls backwards over the edge too.

It takes only a few seconds before an almighty crash happens and Cameron lands on top of TR-cyborg, giving him a 2nd blow which puts him in standby.

(What happened during the drop was that TR put his legs round Cameron's legs with the intention of breaking a rod when they hit the metal base. Conversely, facing downwards, Cameron saw a riveted jutting join in the hull & would jerk TR's head port down to force him in to standby with the extreme force of the landing. Both things happened).

Cameron quickly gets her camping-knife out, slashes his skin hair flesh away, lifts his port cap then snaps the tip off the blade of her knife and turns the chip until it rises.

Cameron does a system diagnostic and finds that her left leg has a broken rear leg rod. She can walk but very slowly. Her main problem is, she can't leave TR-cyborg down in this massive hold and there are only spaced metal rods for steps to the surface. Inside her back pocket, is a crushed cellphone.

She only has 1 leg to climb up with, plus a massive heavy weight to carry up those slippery rungs.

-0-

Meanwhile, after driving away to safety, John phones Helena's mobile number and hopes that she answers. He has a problem now, Allison is not with him to ask her a question that only she would know the answer to.

He phones her anyway as he feels that he knows enough from the visit to the Young's home to satisfy himself.

(dial) Very soon he gets an answer "hello, is that you Claire?"

'Of course' thinks John 'Claire's sim card. Think quick'.

"Hello this is officer Deazio, your sister is in a safe house until we catch the murderer. We need to take you to her for your own safety. Please tell me where I can ask my colleague, officer Makinson, to pick you up".

John looked at Leila when he said that and winked at her in the hope that she would understand.

Leila gives a knowing nod and takes the phone "Hello, Helena, we need to get you safe. Is there somewhere you can go and we will pick you up?"

"Oh, is Claire OK?"

"Yes, she's OK, we can talk later. Please tell us where to go, it is important".

"There is an alley at the back of my house, it leads to the road. I'll stand behind a fence. I am at 37th street. You will see 6 massive rocks preventing vehicles driving on to open ground. I am at Goodvale Road, off the Antelope Valley Freeway, close to Mint Canyon".

"OK, stay out of view, I have GPS, see you soon".

"OK".

Very soon they arrive at the rendezvous.

After the initial alarm and being put at ease by Sofia and her parents, Allison's aunt sits in the back of the car, albeit very alarmed by the news.

John speaks as he drives "OK Leila, your Aunt next, then we are off to our new temporary home".

Leila does not have the phone number in her new phone so they have to take pot luck that she will be in. John stays well away and sends Leila to her home on her own. He feels a little callous but now he is without protection and he is extremely worried about Cameron, especially as she has not phoned him.

Very soon, much to his surprise, he sees an older version of Leila and everybody in the car has to do a 'musical seats' in order to accommodate everybody. Sofia sits on Leila's lap in the back and 'Sunny Jones' Leila's aunt with the same last name sits in the front.

She talks non-stop and it turns out that Leila takes after her side of the family for her cooking flair. Already John's lips start drooling and he suggests they stop at the supermarket and she do some shopping whilst they drive somewhere safe.

After driving them around the block 3 times and after waiting 15 minutes, 45 minutes later there is Leila and her aunt Sunny with 3 packed out trolleys close to the road edge.

They hand all the food over and the other females instruct John about keeping cold stuff together and covered. Helena nearly dies of fright when she sees 2 bodies in the large trunk. Sofia has to put her arm over her and talk all about her history of cyborgs and do her best to reassure her.

"Thank you Arial, you are such a nice girl. Your mom and sisters must love you".

Sofia smiles and wonders if this is a funny joke. 'Surely it is' she thinks.

47 minutes later, after feeling very uncomfortable, the passengers are able to get out the car and are greeted by adults and children alike at Jennifer's house.

During this time, Allison thinks she must not worry the team, they have their own problems. She chooses to leave things for now, in case she jeapardises their endeavours. Unfortunately she has left it too long.

For John, non-contact from 'the' 2 women of his life, really is too much. He has to phone Camison.

Firstly, Cameron - nothing. 'hell'.

Now Allison. (ring) (weak voice) "Oh John, please come. (pause) er, er, Oakland Port, slippery oil, er tanker, car and 3 endos. Cameron.. gone"

"What else can you tell me Allison? (pause) Ally".

Everybody in the room can now hear "ALLY, OH PLEASE ALLY TELL ME MORE" (shout) "ALLY, ALLY"

john looks around the room with his distraught face wondering who can help him.

He speaks to Leila first then Sofia's father "take their mobile phone sim cards.

You, your're a man, i need you now, please come with me"

Sofia's father is relucant, so Sofia volunteers instead.

"No, I know your father will come with me" says John.

After being shamed, he goes with John out the door and very soon they are off.

Helena rushes out the door after them and like it or not, gets in his car.

After driving along the quay, eventually John finds the car with Allison in it. He checks her neck pulse and she seems to be OK. It is hopefully, only trauma and he must get her home ASAP.

He quickly looks around, not realising that it is the ship itself that is where he should be looking.

Meanwhile, inside the storage tank, Cameron has made her 3rd attempt to drag herself up the steps with her load tied around her neck and each time the fall back down is further than the last. Already she had gone in to standby twice and rebooted. Not good at all. The rungs are very slippery.

John knows he must not waste time, at least he has Allison and he sets off home with Sofia's father in the back cradling Allison on her side. He Suggested hospital but was very quickly rebuffed.

Helena drives the saloon, as they can't leave it there.

John phones home and warns them to be ready.

-0-

Fortunately for Derek and his group (Conny & Riley), fetching the Dysons is not dangerous, although he has to waste a lot of time driving Tarissa to the University to get her son.

Once he picks up Danny, he calls John to tell him that everything is OK and he is on his way to Jenny's house. John asks him to go to the drug store and buy all the things that the women of the house asked him to get.

"What's up John?" asks Derek.

Allison has been kinda shot, severe graze, we need to look after her.

"Hell man, you do realise infection can set in. I think you ought to get some proper medical advice"

"You think?"

"Of course, you're talking about someone very special John, call Charlie Dixon".

"Thanks Derek. Look tell you what, can you fetch him?"

"Sure, tell me where to go, it might be on my way home".

When Derek arrives, nobody is in. He goes back to the car and waits with the others and talks. Fortunately, 45 minutes later Michelle turns up and Derek explains the situation about possible infection or blood poisoning and a 16 year old girl could die. "Shot by one of them, please ask Charley to help".

The mention of a girl of her age was enough to sway Michelle and she phones her husband.

When Charlie turns up he says "I'm going to have to make some kind of fictitious record over this, I can't just leave my job. How's about you hold me hostage this time?"

"OK, but you will have to leave your vehicle somewhere. Follow me and we'll stop on the way, then you can park it".

-0-

Earlier.

Inside the house of the Dempseys, a cellphone rings. It is Lesley phoning them on the phone containing Mr Young's phone chip.

"mom, please don't say anything, just listen. I am coming to get you. Do not answer the door to anybody and that includes the police. Leave home now, find somewhere to go then phone back on this number. If you phone the police, authorities, anybody, they will die, you will die"

Then adds "I love you mom" then hangs up.

Predictably, Julie Dempsey is dumfounded by this and stands there for almost 30 seconds thinking about what she has just heard. She thinks about the news coverage, what has happened, what James Ellison has told her, the Mexico lies, the injuries, the notorious Connors from the news dating back to 1999, most of all the deaths, many of them. 'How did my daughter get mixed up in all this? My son too?'

Keeping calm but shaken she walks in to the garden to find her husband Garvin.

"What's up dear, you look as though you've seen a ghost? Did I hear your phone ring?"

She stands there looking at him, his face drops as he is not sure she has ever looked like this before.

"Is it the kids?"

He sees a strained look on her face as shetries to talk but her adams apple just rises instead.

"What's happened, for christ sake tell me. They're not...?"

"No. Lesley phoned. We have to get out of here now and wait for her to come and get us. No police. Nothing. She says they will die. What does she mean?"

"She said that?"

The conversation goes on for a while and despite Garvin's contrary thoughts, she persuades him to go with her, find a place, then wait.

10 minutes later, they leave the house by the front door and walk in to the road but when they reach the sidewalk, they see a policewoman approaching. (Big mistake going out the front).

21 minutes earlier, the other TR-cyborg had parked the police car down the road and has been observing their house, hoping that John Connor or somebody associated with him would go to their house because of the local news coverage. TR-cyborg knew this as his radio is constantly playing. This also increases Officer Salaam's stress levels.

This car is now known to be missing and its occupants have not been in contact with their base. They are still in the trunk of this police car.

When TR-cyborg sees the Dempsey's leave the house, he says to the police woman "go to that car down the road and ask them what they are doing".

"No please, you will kill them".

"No I won't, ask them who they are and tell them they are causing concern and should move on".

She knows it is their only chance to be saved, assuming they are ordinary civilians. It is at this same time that the Dempsey's freeze on the spot as they do not wish to look suspicious in front of the law.

Feeling really tired, hungry and nervous Officer Salaam gets out of the car with a shove and nearly falls to the ground. When she finds her legs, they feel jelly-like. she walks down the road, knowing that she is being watched and there will be a weapon facing her back.

Reaching the car, the window is wound down as the man saw her approaching in his morror. The man in the passenger seat says "hello officer. Oh, are you feeling OK?" as he sees her tears and red face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Forget about me, people here are concerned about your presence, please move on".

Much to her horror, the man produces his badge and says "FBI, we're on reconnaisance".

The man sees stark terror on her face as she says "NOoo, please go now. please please" pleadingly.

Already TR-cyborg has got out the car, he has got a police rifle along with his gun and is running towards the car.

The 2 men, instead of driving off, push their car doors open and attempt to get out, guns drawn. As soon as they are seen by TR-cyborg, he starts shooting with the hand gun and despite receiving a few shots they soon fall to the ground.

The police-woman turns to walk away, just wishing that she 'actually' could, but TR-cyborg runs up to her, still holding his gun in one hand and tucks it in his trousers, then picks her up by her waist and puts her down on the kerb.

"Walk". She obeys, taking directions.

By this time, the Dempsey's have turned to head back to the house & go inside, shutting the door.

"In there".

They both head to the front door, then TR-cyborg walks forward, then gives the door an almighty shove and it flies open.

Again Officer Salaam turns as he looks inside but he immediately grabs her by the back of her tunic and tugs her in to the hallway. For her it was quite painful, as a handful of flesh was included in the grab.

She yells as she slides along the floor and is seen from the living room by the horrified Dempseys.

TC looks in "are you Mr and Mrs Dempsey?"

"No" in unison.

With his gun pointing at Julie's head he says "you are lying. Call your children". (short but precise).

Mr Dempsey answers in a quivering voice "we can't, they've gone away and don't want to be found".

Realising this is probably true, TR-cyborg talks to the cop first "go in, sit down". She obeys and arching her shoulder blades to try and relieve her pain, staggers over to the settee and flops down next to Julie and stays absolutely quiet with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Just then, Julie's mobile rings. It is Lesley. "Mom, I have just been told there was some shooting in your road. Are you OK?"

TC listens to Julie's reply "we're OK, please stay away".

Just then Lesley hears a single gunshot, a slight pause then "Lesley, that was a warning shot, we are OK".

Whilst TR-cyborg said those words with Julie's voice, Lesley heard her father groaning in the background, plus another female yelling.

Lesley yells at Sarah, "THEY'RE HOSTAGES" but Sarah believes also that her mother could be dead. She dare not let on and keeps a normal expression, whilst looking at Lionel to ensure that he has not cottoned on either.

Now Sarah feels really bad, is it fair that they drag people in to their fight against Skynet or Kaliba? She answers this herself 'we can't do this alone'.

-0-

Back at Zeira, John Henry is concentrating on blocking online communications between the authorities and operatives on the ground, in an attempt to prevent them from knowing where to go and facing possible death. More importantly, allowing Sarah and her team to perform their task and get away unhindered.

Meanwhile, little Jennifer is having the time of her life taking instructions from her bigger self on how they can use their new 'time-detector' which little Jenny still admits is a lame name but it does what it says.

They do not actually use the 'time-detector' but the satellite communications that they piggybacked to transmit and receive from it.

Now they will actively move from satellite to satellite blocking any possible communications with the police etc., so that other people cannot go to the Dempsey house and possibly die too.

"Gee mom, this is so friggin cool, what next?" (big smile as she looks over to big Jenny).

"g-950 seems to be the next most obvious, go for it girl but this time alter your coding, the information that I have just placed on your screen by cutting and pasting it in to the coordinates. Then press enter and password Gordon capital G. (pause) lil' sis'. Oh and yes, you have a mom, how about 'oh great one?'".

"You must be joking, big sis' " replies l-Jen as she swipes with her mouse.

Savannah is now in the room, having seen the frenzy on a computer screen in a meeting room where she had homework to do. She stares in awe at Thomas, JH & JenJen.

"What's going on?" she says.

-0-

10 minutes later, Down the other end of the road, in a green saloon, is Sonia, she has just turned up.

5 endos are in the back, inactive.

She sees the bodies lying beside the car and people of all ages beginning to approach.

Sonia sends one endo to the front of the saloon to keep watch, then heads on up the road with her army of 4.

Getting closer, she fires her gun at the front windshield of the car belonging to the dead FBI agents.

Everybody scatters, when they see she is not alone but in fact has 4 big guys wearing crash helmets with her.

Sonia goes to the front door, her raufoss rolled up in brown packing paper, followed by 2 endos also wearing green polycotton coverals & army boots. They have the replacement shells in shoulder bags. In her own bag are 2 tazers, knife and the correct tool for removing chips from Endo skulls.

Sonia is now prepared.

The door is open and she enters behind her bodyguards.

Almost immediately, TR-cyborg enters the hallway, firing it's shotgun at 2 of the endos.

Momentarily they stand aside and she takes aim at TR-cyborg.

BLAAAMM. TR-cyborg flies backwards but almost immediately gets up again as 2 endos rush forward to hold it's arms.

TC struggles and suddenly hears a click as endo #3 reloads her raufoss. Within a split second, TR-cyborg sees its impending 'full on' blast to the neck and rams itself downwards with an immense tug just as BLAAAM.

The endos are drawn together and the missile hits one of them directly in the head. It stands for a second before dropping to the ground as TR-cyborg drags the other one towards Sonia.

A third endo rushes up to take its place but not before TR-cyborg reaches down with its free arm and picks up the crow bar that Mr Howard was using on the shed. (He brought it in to the house just in case he needed it).

TC hits Sonia with it just as another endo grabs TR-cyborg. TR-cyborgs blow goes low and hits Sonia with terrific force on the side of her leg. "AAAHHHHHH OOOOOHHH" Sonia has never felt so much pain. The endo's momentarily stop in their movement simultaneously. Sonia keeps her endo software running without hitch but lies on the ground writhing in agony.

As the endotries to drag TR-cyborg away, TR-cyborg realises that when he hit Sonia, the endo's momentarily stopped and he now knows she controls them.

TC breaks free of the 2 endos and swings one of them around by the arm to smash in to the other one, just as endo #3 comes in to attack. Mr Dempsey stays with his dead wife and Officer Salaam.

Only 4 endos are present, as the 4th goes in to reload Sonia's raufoss and is grabbed, preventing it from happening. Sonia still lies on the ground moaning but in full control as TR-cyborg & Endo struggle and smash through the wall in to the living room in front of the humans.

TR-cyborg returns with the crowbar and as 2 of them try to hold him back, he swings the bar around to hit the chip port of one of them and it goes in to standby.

Throughout the struggle, TR-cyborg hits Sonia again "AAAAHHHHHH" THUMP "AAAAAHHHHHH". The yells are very loud and inside the dining room the humans wonder what is happening as Mr Dempsey cradles his dead wife with more tears pouring from the cop, who is at the end of her tether.

More struggling ensues as 2 endos crash through the opposite wall with TR-cyborg eventually breaking free.

One of the endos grabs the crowbar and starts hitting TR-cyborg but he only judders and reveals ripped and damaged flesh.

TC makes a concerted effort to rip the crowbar back and swings it round to hit another endo port area, disabling it temporarily.

He hits Sonia again, breaks free from endo grips and hits her again, each time in a different place and each time splitting through the flesh to the coltan. Her agony is unbearable as her moans and yells continue.

Each time, there is a momentary pause in the endo movement and TR-cyborg has discovered that constant hitting of Sonia who is disabled through pain cannot stop him.

10, 20, 30 times he hits her, each time in a different place. She is just like a woman being beaten whilst protecting her head port from attack with her arms.

The noise is so loud that officer Salaam, who is now very very weak, faints against Mr Dempsey.

Just then, the rescue arrives in the form of Sarah Connor, followed very closely by the Howards, and the siblings. Sarah sees endos lying on the floor and TR-cyborg repeatedly hitting Sonia. As she was approaching, she could hear the noise and it alarmed her immensely but could not believe what she was to see.

She says "leave her alone" BLAAAMMMM. TR-cyborg flies backwards a short distance and Sonia rolls over on to her front to relieve her pain as she constantly moans.

Lesley runs in with the shells and quickly begins ramming it in to the rifle as Dominic shouts "move over".

BLAAAAMMM just as TR-cyborg is reapproaching.

Sarah takes aim at his neck just as he is momentarily toppled and fires BLAAAMMMM. Now the smoke is getting thick.

Strangely enough, there is not any sign of police sirens. John Henry has feigned the voice of a controller and sent the initial crews to another address far away.

Lesley quickly reloads Dominic's rifle and ducks down as Lionel stands ready to risk his life with the next move.

Dominic fires, he hits the target, in the middle of the head knocking it round sideways due to the disconnected neck rod.

Lionel jumps forward in a moment of madness and pushes the stun gun down hard on the TR-cyborg head and presses.

TC shakes and goes still.

Sarah rushes over, puts her hand in her bag and throws the contents on the floor. Grabs a knife and starts cutting feverishly.

The room is still very smoky and people are coughing and choking "where's the pliers?" she says amidst the noise as Lesley kneels down next to Sonia.

Lionel & Sarah quickly move their hands around the floor and find something. It is the pliers. He hands them over as Sarah flicks up the port cap.

TC's eyes suddenly move and he makes a grab for Sarah which makes her yell in terrific pain, just as Lionel gives him another zap.

Sarah knows pain but this makes her fall backwards against Sonia who gives an extra moan.

Lionel knows he must do the job and fumbles around to find the pliers which Sarah dropped.

Eventually he twists the chip one way, no joy, then the other and it comes loose.

"I've got it" he says.

"Be careful with it, we need it".

Lesley runs in to the living room and sees the awful sight.

For a short flash in time, Lesley sees blood and her mother's head with her father holding her but can't believe that the worst thing in the world has happened.

She rushes over, kneels down and turns her mother's head to face her whilst her father stares in hateful silence.

"Mom, oh mom, what have I done to you?"

Lionel steps in "mom? dad, what's happened. Oh my god, MOM MOM".

He turns to face the disabled cyborg and grabs the crowbar and starts hitting it.

The words that come out of his mouth as he swings and swings are nothing that nobody has heard but he says them all. He stops and looks down the hallway to see Dominic and Jeff looking at him.

Lionel throws the crowbar down on to TR-cyborg and goes back to be with his parents.

Officer Salaam can barely move and just stares in a daze at him and then the others, leaning back against the settee.

Garvin pushes officer Salaam off of him to make her fall the other way and she comes to her senses with a start and rolls over to put her knees on the floor face down on the settee. She does not want to know anything at this moment in time as she feels very tired and weak.

Outside, the Howards are staring at the lifeless endos but most of all feel absolutely at a loss over the constantly moaning Sonia. Despite their best efforts, kneeling down and trying to talk to her, she just moans saying "ooohhhh it hurts, oooaaahhh".

Thinking straight Sarah knows there are things to be done. "You two" she says, I think we ought to get those people out of there. They're still targets. I'll get this one on her feet and those metal monsters out of here one way or another. The police should be here by now, I can't understand why they're not".

The USAF guys 'actually' take orders from Sarah and go in to the other room. When they see the police woman, they are cautious what they say.

Jeff says "we godda go, Lesley we'll take them with us".

"I'm not leaving mom here".

In a nice soft calm voice Jeff says "I know Lesley, we'll take her, you take your father".

Lesley stands up sobbing and watches the 2 men lift Julie's body as carefully as possible. Her husband holds her head as Dominic leads Lesley beside him by the hand to the door frame, stepping over an endo.

All this time, Lesley has clean forgot about the moaning and wailing outside but as soon as she turns the corner, her tear filled eyes 'actually do hear' the noise that Sonia is making. Now Lesley is closer to Sonia, Sonia pleads "help me, I can't bear it" as she turns her scrunched up face towards Lesley.

Lesley stares, it is not sinking in fast enough as she is well aware that her mother is being taken out of the door without her at her side.

Sarah steps in front of Lesley and places her hands on the tops of Lesley's arms, stares in to her eyes and says sternley "pull yourself together, you are needed. Leave your feelings till later. Please Lesley, do the right thing. No time for regrets, otherwise you will have regrets. Look down there, what do you see?"

Lesley's eyes are so watery it is amazing that she can see out of them as her lip quivers and she gulps. She looks down at Sonia who still has that look on her face and is continuing to wail. Lesley sees the massive pieces of flesh that are peeled back on her legs and blood down her jeans. Her body and arms the same but how awful to see her neck and face the way it is.

She says "oh Sonia what has he done to you, let's get you home. I'll look after you, I promise".

Sarah shouts at Sonia through her moaning and weak smile "CAN YOU GET THESE ENDOS OUT OF HERE?"

Immediately 3 of them begin to get up.

"What about the other cyborg?"

2 of the endos go over to TR-cyborg and easily pick him up an arm each and start to carry him, legs hanging along the hallway.

The other standing endo picks up the damaged endo and carries it over its shoulder.

"Can you walk?" says Lesley.

Soniatries to move and yells in pain.

"What has happened to you?" says Sarah.

"I don't have my ability to turn off my sense and pain receptors OOOH OOWW".

Eventually Sonia gets up off the ground yelling and shrieking all the time.

Lesley takes Sonia's hand and says "take your time, you'll be with Cameron soon and she can fix you".

"That reminds me, I must call John when we're on our way" says Sarah.

With people standing on the street staring etc., the Howards(USAF), are glad they did not use their own cars. Julie's body is now in Sarah's car alongside her husband as Lesley helps Sonia to the front passenger seat, then gets in the back with her father.

Jeff is going to drive Sonia's endos to Jenny's house, or at least nearly all the way for security reasons.

"Wail, oh it hurts so much, my legs, my body, everything hurts" groans Sonia incessantly as Sarah drives.

All of a sudden, quite unexpectedly, Garvin shouts "CAN'T YOU SHUT THAT BLOODY THING UP?"

Lesley shouts back "HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT, SHE SAVED YOUR LIFE" sob sob.

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR THINGS LIKE THAT WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE"

Sonia just groans as Lesley has a fit and dives across her poor dead mother and grabs her father around the neck and starts pressing his wind pipe "YOU UNGRATEFUL BLOODY PIG. WHAT ABOUT MOM, WHY IS SHE DEAD AND YOU'RE NOT?"

Pulling her arms apart Garvin shouts back "I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO KILL HER YOU LITTLE BITCH. LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US. WHY DID YOU GO WITH THOSE BLOODY CONNORS?"

Enough is enough, the vehicle screeches to a halt, despite anything that is behind her and Sarah sits there fuming but says nothing. She hopes that jerk is enough to bring some decorum.

Behind Sarah, Jeff has to break as hard as he can and fortunately for him and his son, the headrests protect them from endos falling forward to smash their skulls. Unfortunately it is not enough to prevent a car going in to the back of the saloon.

Not long after that, the rear car driver gets out, it is an irate woman.

"Shit" says Jeff and hits the horn without taking his hand away.

Sarah looks in her mirror and realises the problem and screeches away causing the passengers to jerk. An even louder wail comes from Sonia who moans about every part of her body bit by bit. Lesley sits back in silence. Her father does the same.

Sarah remembers John (dial) "Hi mom, how did it go?"

"Bloody terrible, is Cameron there?"

"No.. ". Before John continues "We need Charlie then".

"Charlie's here, what do you want him for?"

"Because Sonia needs medical attention and she is in agony".

"What the hell are you talking about?"

This conversation goes on for a while then all Sarah can say to John about Julie is "John there is something else, Julie's lost her mom, we're bringing her home now" (click). Sarah can't bear to talk any more

-0-

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT" says John as he bangs a fist on the table.

The children look on in horror, it is fortunate that The Youngs are upstairs with AllyAlly, Charlie & Michelle. Charlie was able to ascertain that Allison was not poisoned after she described the size and colour of the contents of the roadside salt bunker. Michelle tasted her finger after she run it up against Allison's wound. Allison was able to smile.

"What's up?" says Conny. John replies "I need Cameron even more now, I must go and find her".

"I'll come" replies Conny. "I'll come too" says Ricky. "Thanks, get the weapons, torches too".

Without saying a word, Derek joins them. He won't let anything go wrong.

"See you later kids" says John "Sorry I swore, you must prepare yourselves for something sad. I'll ask Sarah to come in and tell you first".

Off they go to search in the dark. On the way, John gives them the other news and how his mother reacted to it.

-0-

2 Miles before the 2 vehicles reach Jennifer's big house, Sarah pulls up by the side of the road and says to groaning Sonia "can one of those endos drive?"

Using her ability to multi-task, Sonia replies between moans "Ultrasonic cannot pass through thick objects like stone walls"- "OOOH"-"The range is short"-"UH"-"drive slowly"-"EEH"-"Stay close".

"OK well done, I'll take the blindfolds to your friends".

Deep huff "they are not my friends. hurry up".

"OK, I'm going, keep your head on" 'SHIT' thinks Sarah as she gets out the car 'of all the things to say'.

On her way to the saloon, Sarah realises that she did not behave sympathetically enough but she exonerated herself at this time by reaffirming her desire to get everybody home undetected and safe.

34 minutes later, John spoke to Sarah whilst she drove home. He asked her to forewarn everybody at Jenny's house. Out of courtesy, John has spoken to Jenny (Zeira) whilst her little self is listening, who fully understands the reason for him calling her and tells him that everything will be OK.

"My house is your house, remember that" says b-Jen to l-Jen "It **is** your house". L-Jennifer smiles back as the 2 of them continue to restore the original satellite software.

Sarah asks Charlie to come outside first, Michelle went too as she is there.

Sarah explains about Sonia, who is getting out the car with Lesley looking extremely worried amidst her constant moaning, wailing and talk of pain. Michelle for one can't believe what she has been told and now what she is seeing - 'another Sofia/Arial? Writhing in agony!'.

-0-

Over at the Dempsey house, Officer Salaam is sitting on the doorstep staring across the road waiting for something to happen.

-0-

Whilst John is on his way to find Cameron, with Conny and Derek, Cameron has changed her tactic.

She believes there should be rope on board somewhere, all she needs to do to get a firm grip on the metal steps is to place cloth around them or clean them. She has counted them and there are 60.

Rather than rip her own clothes, she rips the legs off of TR-cyborg's police uniform trousers. She is not too keen on seeing any anatomy, so is careful in this regard as only John holds her interest.

With one useful leg, she moves across the thick oily tank bottom and reaches TR-cyborg, then starts ripping. She is not even sure this will work as the clothes are extremely soaked in the awful stuff.

Standing on one leg, she gives it a go and with the rag over her shoulder, takes one piece and wipes a rung.

She grips it tightly and takes one step up. It is better but not perfect. Without the weight of TR-cyborg around her neck, she should soon get to the top.

At the top, she crawls around on all 4s until she comes across a large box anchored to the deck by metal brackets. She looks inside but there is not any rope.

If there is anybody on board the tanker, they will be inside somewhere and she can't risk being seen.

She decides to walk on hands and knees along the gangplank to dry land and look around.

Keeping a careful lookout and scanning in infrared, at the end of the gangplank she checks from side to side and sees an open back truck. She hops over and in the back is some coiled rope, just the thing. She chose thick rope which is about 1" for better grip. Pushing the rope around, she counts the coils and calculates the length. Not quite long enough. She takes it anyway and puts it over her head and one shoulder then starts hopping again. Stopping regularly to look around.

Up ahead is a locked van. Hop hop hop 47 times, then tugs and tugs until she can get the door open by bending the lower part of the door outwards and peering inside. Just inside is some rope, so she takes her coil off and bends the door even more then climbs in. Throws the rope out then crawls out head first.

2 coils over her head, then hop hop hop back to the gangplank, being careful to look around. On 2 occasions, she has to throw the rope behind something and sit on the ground in the shadow as objects pass by.

Back on the gangplank, hands and knees, then over to the massive oil storage bay, she ties the rope and lowers it down, after having to sort out its badly gathered fashion causing it to knot.

Soon she is dangling down the rope and it reaches the bottom. Her skin on her hands is starting to come off - she has her pain sensors turned off.

The time is now 9:57pm.

The end of the rope tied round TR-cyborg's neck, which she thought was quite apt., she ascends the rope without using her legs. At the top, she takes a quick look at her fingers and now they look pretty awful but as yet, the coltan is not exposed.

In terminator mode, she begins the tugging and bit by bit, which is quite a long duration of nearly 5 minutes, TR-cyborg reaches the top.

Holding the rope with one hand, she tugs TR-cyborg upwards with her arm around his neck. She would have pulled him up by his hair but it was not long enough and her fingers could not have done it.

Being a cyborg, Cameron does not need to sit with her back against anything and try to get her breath back. Instead, sitting on her bottom, (I don't like to use the American word here, although that too could be true), she reaches the side of the ship close to the gangplank.

Unfortunately for her, 15 minutes earlier, a car drove past very slowly with 2 resistance fighters on foot looking everywhere possible and calling 'Cameron, Cameron'.

Occasionally John and his team got puzzled looks but John would just say he had lost their german shepherd.

"Nope, not seen it here" they would say.

-0-

3 hours earlier.

Inside Jenny's house, Sarah is inside explaining to everybody what has happened and what to expect. It was important that the children know because there was no way that they would not know anyway.

Sarah says "I suggest you stay here together and keep quiet. I won't hide you away. Just show courtesy and say nothing please. Thanks kids".

Sarah has to explain the meaning of 'courtesy'.

In the sitting room, groaning Sonia enters with Lesley holding her hand and the kids see her look at them with her screwed up face, followed by Charlie and Michelle. They go upstairs to a small room with a single bed. Space will be short but things will soon be arranged accordingly.

With the bedroom door open, the kids hear a louder "AAAAHhh, I CAN'T LIE DOWN".

Lesley says "whatever you feel, perhaps soon".

Downstairs, just then, The Howards carry Julie Dempsey in, as her husband walks behind quite concerned that she is treated OK.

"Where to?" says Jeff to Sarah.

Quick thinkingly she says, although knowing her husband would object, "up the stairs, follow the noise".

As Garvin follows behind, looking almost lost in his thoughts, Sarah puts a hand on his shoulder and says "we need to talk".

Lionel heads for the stairs but Sarah stops him "you too".

"What possibly could we want to talk about after all this?" says Mr Dempsey.

"About why this happened and whose fault it was. You saw what happened. I know why they was after your daughter. It had nothing to do with her joining us, more do do with something you may never understand. The fact is, that no matter what she did, they want her dead, even if she never joined up with John".

"What?"

"Yes, they want her dead, just like they want everybody in this room dead. Come with me, I want to show you something".

Sarah takes him to the kitchen area where 2 small girls are sitting with Claire and her husband, eating food.

Garvin sees, then Sarah says "come in here please".

They do, then she says quietly "they want them dead too, can you believe it, that cyborg, thing that flew through your living room wall, would kill them if he knew of their whereabouts. Will you do one thing for me please?"

All Sarah gets from Garvin is a drawn in lips and puzzled look in response, so she says "Lesley has lost her mother, they are taking her to her room to be with her tonight, so that she has the people she loves with her. I know you can't stand the noise and wailing but that wailer saved your life. All I ask is that you either be with her or let her know where you are".

Then Sarah holds his hand as a tear forms beneath Garvin's eye, which hurts Sarah just as much.

He nods and heads for the stairs.

During this time, Catherine Weaver has observed but now it is her time for action.

She looks at Sarah and says "tell General Connor I am off on urgent remedial business".

Then she walks closer and says "in the box is something special, please set it up, then tell Sonia that I have asked you to do this. She says it is important that this task is performed before midnight. These are her instructions. I do not know what the purpose is. I will be back, please ensure that the cellar is easily accessible for John when he gets back".

Then without another word, CW leaves the house and drives off, leaving Sarah to sort out the puzzle. In particular, how CW knew that there was in fact a cellar.

Upstairs, Garvin goes in to the room where the noise is coming from and sees his wife lying on a mattress with Lesley lying next to her holding her tight with her eyes closed. Sonia has managed to lie down and every time Charlie sticks the surgical needle in to her, she groans. Michelle stands behind him watching with a kidney dish and twine. She now knows that anaesthetic is not necessary as it would not work.

Michelle has wiped Julie's bullet hole of blood, so all Garvin sees is her matted hair, as the bullet went through from the side. There is blood on her collar and clothes. Sonia is not quite as bloody but her bare chest with massive rips startles Garvin. He quickly looks away and kneels down to stroke his wife's head and says "I love you darling, you too. I'm going for a walk".

"What? where?" says Lesley, "you can't, stay here dad" turning to face him.

"All right, I'll stay close princess. Lionel is downstairs, he wants to see you".

"Sure dad, just don't go outside".

"OK, if you want anything, let me know".

All through this, Charlie continues stitching and sometimes Sonia screams so loud that the house reverberates and the kids downstairs are all asking questions. Claire Young has a big job on her hands explaining the whole thing to the little Allys and is glad that 'Nancy', not her 'Nancy' is there to help her. Nancy understands and pretends to be her Nancy and has to keep thinking up unconvincing lies when she mentions things that she has not yet done.

-0-

Time 10:59pm, John and his group have been all along the dock. Derek and Conny have wandered in to any area that they can, which includes forcing their way in to places.

"Here Derek, you drive, I'll search this time. Not that I don't distrust you. You can take the other side Conny".

The walk took 2 hours, and now they face another 2 hours working their way back. Further along, there is a road that runs parallel to the dock road, so the 3 of them take this instead. Bad luck on their part, as Cameron is now dragging the cyborg towards an old car that she feels could be successfully hotwired.

Eventually they reach the end and still they have not found Cameron or any signs of a bust-up. The time is now 1am 16th Feb.

-0-

Half an hour earlier, the oilcovered TR-cyborg body is bundled on to the back seat and she is sitting in the front wondering how successful she will be driving with a broken or loosened leg rod. After a short while she discovers that she can't do it and has to use her left foot to accelerate and break. She knows that most automatics need the computer chip in the locking system key to start the engine. She prefers to stay with this gearchange lever car and ram the vehicle in to gear by letting her foot off the accelerator momentarily.

It is now 1:07am and as she drives along with difficulty, she sees a man. It is dark, so she stops and stalls the engine, believing he will not see how filthy she is.

She says "hello, may I make a call on your phone. I will be quick".

Cameron knows she can't join the main road driving with only 1 leg, so there is only 1 solution. She says "can you show me how to adjust the gear handle, there is a device here for doing that, as I can't change gear".

"Sure dear, I'll take a quick look".

He gets in and she draws her gun "drive, follow my directions".

They change places, forcing him to climb over her after she starts the engine.

Soon enough, up ahead is a dog walker. "Stop next to him, tell him I am injured and you need to make a phone call. Tell him I fell in oil".

The dog walker is friendly enough and hands the phone over as Cameron feigns moans. The moment he takes the phone, Cameron takes it and dials. John answers "oh Cameron, we need you desperately. Where are you?"

"Are you in danger?"

John says with an anxious voice "No, just other important things. Tell me where you are".

"Blue 1989 Pontiac, Portland dock. I will be near the entrance. I cannot drive, broken leg, you need to bring help".

"What colour blouse did you wear when I first saw you in class in Arkansas?"

"It was pink with white coyboy stripe & it was New Mexico".

"Son of a bitch, we've only been indoors 10 minutes, we've been all round there looking for you. See you soon" (click). "Derek, Lionel, someone else, come with me. Cameron needs help".

Again Conny grabs torches, raufoss and guns and they are off.

-0-

Earlier at 11:00pm 15Feb, Sarah opens the box and inside she sees some equipment. With her good brain it is not long before she figures out what to do with it. She needs help organising files etc. with the laptop and asks Leila if she can help but she can't. Luckily Dominic knows what to do and soon the thing works as per instructions.

The first thing they see is some words on the screen. Please press pause until Lesley is present.

None of the kids are asleep, they can't abide the noise that Sonia makes and it is upsetting the little Allisons Therefore their mother(alt) is sitting by the bed which they are sharing.

Sarah goes upstairs and tells Sonia that she has done what she was asked, at the same time asking her if she feels better.

"Not much. Thank you Sarah, I really appreciate UH what you have done OOOh"

Then Sonia speaks to Lesley "Lee, please go downstairs with Sarah, there is something important that you must see. It is OOOHHH HELL, it is for you from me".

"Me?" "Yes, please go now AAHh make everybody sit down in front of it".

"Come on" says Sarah, do as you're told".

Lesley goes down stairs and sits with the others but is still worried by the noise upstairs.

The Youngs come downstairs to watch after Sarah beckoned them.

Helena is there, plus the Dysons and Vassilievas – even the Dixons.

Sarah presses PLAY.

The HDD starts displaying what is stored on it and then on the large TV screen with its wires attached to the laptop, displayed is a corridor.

The clear HD image works its way down the corridor to a door.

The image goes in the door and standing there is her father - he looks very young.

Lesley looks at her father "did you do this?"

"No!"

The vision goes over to her mother, she is groaning.

"MOM" she shouts "OH MY GOD, MOM".

The image is angled so that Julie keeps her dignity but it can be seen as she strains and goes UUUHHH that she is giving birth"

Then the baby is revealed, all gungy with an umbilical cord attached.

Young Garvin says "it's a girl darling. Didn't you do well! What a great job. She looks lovely", as the nurse hands the baby over whilst the cord is cut".

Julie says "it's a lovely little girl" and holds her.

Garvin says "one day you can be proud of her".

It is at that moment that Lesley's hands and lips quiver as she can't control herself and cries her heart out in front of everybody holding on to Lionel who is sitting next to her. The noise in his ear is quite loud as he flinches. Lionel is just as moved.

"Look he says, it isn't finished yet".

Lesley turns her head and the video picture backs off and through the doorway.

Lesley looks on blinking through her wet eyes.

The Youngs are there because the children will not sleep and they feel that bringing the girls downstairs is further away from the noise. They hope they will just fall asleep through exhaustion. Helena, Claire's sister is sitting next to them.

The video goes down the hallway and in to the bathroom where the mysterious figure is revealed.

There is not a camera in sight, just Sonia smiling in the mirror.

"Happy birthday Lesley, I will always love you".

Upstairs, Sonia feels happy to have accomplished her task, despite everything. Soon, Lesley is back upstairs to be with her, knowing that now is the time for sharing. Not much else.

In her absence, everybody has a lot to discuss about this evening's video, including their theories about how Sonia did everything.

Sonia's efforts in HD were not in vain.

-0-

**In the next episode, some of you might guess what business Catherine Weaver is going to attend to. CW knew about the cellar because she asked Jenny. I can't say more than that.**

**I hope the surprise at the end is indeed a surprise for my readers, otherwise I will be disappointed.**

**I Guess that the phrase 'AllyAlly' is not as straightforward as I first thought, as the last time I used it, it was 1-yr-Ally/3-yr-Ally abbreviated to AllyAlly. Perhaps just 1Ally3Ally would be better. Welll... somebody did say they wanted to see 3-yr-Ally saved from the tunnels in 2011 to avoid a life of squalor and danger.**

**Cameron does not quite get the greeting that she expected.**

**CW does some good but she also has an unpleasant experience.**

**Very soon everybody is put to work and order must ensue.**

**More FBI deaths, who is going to get the blame and what do they intend doing about it.**

**Another opponent to John is becoming apparent, that is all he needs.**


End file.
